What A Girl Needs
by SoutasSister
Summary: Winner! Best InuKag Romance! IY Fanguild. Kagome is torn. It’s been four years and their situation is the same. Does Inuyasha's love for her matter if he goes to hell with Kikyou in the end? Should she look elsewhere for love? What would he do if she tr
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 1 -- What a Girl Wants

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome gently pushed aside Inuyasha's black hair and wiped his forehead with her damp handkerchief. They had been caught up in battle at a vulnerable time, just an hour before sunset on the night of the new moon. Luckily, they had destroyed Naraku's puppet moments before the sun slipped below the horizon, but the damage to Inuyasha had been done. He had been exposed to poisonous miasma for most of the battle and had also sustained several minor injuries, though nothing life-threatening. He had changed to human form and passed out shortly after the battle and before his body had a chance to heal.

Kagome was grateful that the fight ended before Naraku's tool could witness Inuyasha's change and she fervently hoped no other threats were in the area to discover his vulnerability, which at the moment still included being unconscious. Kagome had confidence that Inuyasha would fully recover once he regained his hanyou form at sunrise, but in the mean time, his breathing had been a bit labored and he was a little feverish.

It had been over an hour since the battle and they had just finished setting up camp. They'd had no choice but to camp out in the middle of the forest since Kirara had been slightly injured and was not able to carry Inuyasha to a concealing shelter. Kagome looked around the camp nervously. She felt exposed without a roof over their heads while Inuyasha was in this condition, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now except stay awake and watch over him.

She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. He seemed to be getting better. At least now he was moving a little and his breathing was improved.

'Inuyasha is so strong,' she thought. 'He will survive this and many other injuries just to follow Kikyou into hell in the end.'

Kagome sighed and looked out at the surrounding foliage without really seeing it, her restless thoughts taking over.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango and Miroku watched Kagome and glanced at each other with concern. They sat across the campfire from Kagome where she sat next to Inuyasha's prone body, her hand lightly resting on his chest, which was rising and falling with each breath he took.

"I am worried about Kagome-chan, Houshi-sama," Sango whispered to Miroku. "She's changed over the last several weeks. She has been caring and concerned about us and with Inuyasha as always, but with him it has somehow not been the same. I can't describe it. She's been so distracted and it almost seems as if she is distancing herself in some way while still protecting him. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does, my lovely Sango. I have perceived this subtle change also, however I do not understand it anymore than you do. Why don't you attempt to talk to her now, while Inuyasha still sleeps. I will take Shippou and go get more firewood."

"Good idea. Try and stay gone for a while, Houshi-sama."

"Alright. Shippou! Come! Let us get more firewood," called Miroku lightly.

Shippou mumbled sleepily but did not stir from his resting place on top of Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Just go without him. He's out for the night," said Sango as she moved toward the other side of the campfire to sit near Kagome, who was paying no attention to any of them.

Miroku nodded and walked into the dense foliage that surrounded the camp.

Sango watched Kagome for a moment and listened to the small fire crackle in front of them. The exhausted Kirara settled at Sango's feet and promptly fell into a deep sleep. Kagome was simply sitting there staring at nothing. Inuyasha moved his head slowly from side to side, but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

'At least Inuyasha is unconscious and will not hear our conversation,' thought Sango, 'that is if there is a conversation to hear. Kagome may not want to talk.'

"Kagome-chan."

Sango waited for Kagome to look at her before continuing. "Please do not be angry, but Houshi-sama and I are worried about you. Would you mind talking to me? I… Is something bothering you, Kagome-chan? Are you okay?"

Kagome glanced around and asked, "Where's Miroku-sama?"

"He went to get firewood. He won't bother us if you want to talk…"

Kagome smiled at Sango and said, "I think I might be ready to tell you about what I have been thinking and feeling, but I don't want Miroku-sama to know. He might tell Inuyasha and I don't want that. Will you promise not to tell him?"

Miroku ducked his head a little lower even though he knew Kagome could not see him in his hiding place quite near their camp.

Sango hesitated, fully aware that the Houshi might be listening to them. She was torn between warning Kagome about possible eavesdroppers and wanting to immediately hear what was wrong with her friend. Curiosity won but she convinced herself that it was just concern for Kagome.

"I won't tell him, but you know that Inuyasha and Miroku would help you with whatever you need help with if you asked them to, don't you?" Sango replied nervously looking around the perimeter of the camp.

Kagome burst into laughter, startling Sango. "I have no doubt that Miroku could help me with what I need!" Kagome still giggled a little, but calmed enough to tell Sango, " but I don't really want that kind of help from him and I don't think that you would want him to help me either, Sango-chan. And as for Inuyasha…"

Kagome sobered completely and said, "No, I don't suppose he would want to help me either." She sighed and looked lost in thought again.

Sango recalled the other girl's attention. "Kagome-chan. Please explain. I don't understand."

Kagome sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning and let you know what I have been thinking about before I tell you what I intend to do..."

Her voice trailed off. She paused a moment and Sango, slightly alarmed, waited for her to continue.

"I've accepted it. It's taken me a long time and I'm not completely at peace about it, but I've finally accepted the fact that I will lose Inuyasha. He will go with Kikyou to hell, and part of me will die with him," Kagome stated as if unloading a burden after carrying it for a very long time. There was weariness in her voice...sadness.

"You can't know that for certain, Kagome-chan. You said you never heard him promise Kikyou that he will go to hell with her. Don't give up hope yet! Kikyou may have changed her mind and not force him to go with her. We hardly ever see her anymore and, besides, you could persuade Inuyasha not to go with Kikyou if you try hard enough. Why don't you fight to keep it from happening?" Sango said vehemently.

"I will not be like Kikyou, Sango-chan!" Kagome stated forcefully, keeping her voice low, but becoming angry just thinking about Kikyou. "I won't manipulate him or use his feelings for me against him like she does. And, you're right, he never promised her that he would go with her to hell, but he did tell Kaede that he was willing to if that is what Kikyou wanted. He thinks he owes it to her. She has made him feel guilty for her death all those years ago even though he was just as much Naraku's victim as she was. He feels guilt and responsibility for her death and for not trusting her when she is equally at fault. And his guilt for not trusting her back then makes him determined to trust her and protect her now, no matter what the circumstances."

Kagome paused for a moment before continuing with less heat, "Sango-chan…I thought for a while that she had changed and that maybe she would release Inuyasha from any obligations he thinks he has toward her, but it has been almost four years and she still keeps her hold on him… I can't fight her or it will hurt him. I can't argue with him about it because it will only make him upset with me, not her. I won't stand between them. I want him to be happy and I want him to live, but I can't force him to turn his back on Kikyou. He loves her and I can't ask him to turn his feelings off because it would also damage my relationship with him. And if he did give in to such a demand from me, I'd never know if he really chose me over her of his own free will." Kagome struggled not to allow tears to form in her eyes.

"How can he choose her in the end, Kagome-chan? She has only caused hurt for all of us. If she had not stolen our jewel shards and given them to Naraku, we could have defeated him a long time ago. I don't understand Inuyasha! Can't he see what she has done? Did you tell Inuyasha the truth about what happened when we were trapped in Naraku's Illusionary Death spell and since then? Does he know she has tried to kill you those times?" Sango quietly questioned.

"No, and I won't tell him. What would be the point? It would only make him angry and he wouldn't understand why I waited so long to tell him since she hasn't done anything like that in years. Anyway…I thought last year that maybe he had changed his mind about Kikyou since he seemed to be paying more attention to me and seemed to be more affectionate. But for the last several months, he has backed off from me and put emotional distance between us. Maybe I just imagined that he felt more for me because I wanted him to love me so badly. It doesn't matter either way, because it's obvious now that he has not chosen me. She still has his heart and there's nothing I could say that would change that, Sango-chan. " Kagome stared at the fire, frustration and sadness clearly evident on her face.

"Oh, he's so stupid! Why is he still loyal to her? I don't understand. Inuyasha may not know what she did to you, but he knows that she deliberately helped Naraku before Naraku turned on her. How can Inuyasha still love her knowing she did that?" Sango felt anger at Inuyasha for hurting Kagome and for what in her opinion was reckless stupidity.

"You should know that better than any of us, Sango-chan," Kagome sighed, willing herself to calm down. She turned back to look at her friend with a sad smile. "Knowing what Kohaku-kun has done, some under Naraku's control and some on his own, and knowing that he is not the same brother you knew and cherished, if Kohaku-kun came into this camp right now trying to kill us, would you try and kill him, or would you try to stop his actions and save him from his fate? Can you forget your love for him? Can you look at him and not see your sweet younger brother even though his eyes tell you that he is not the same anymore?" Kagome quietly asked as gently as she could.

Sango hesitated before answering honestly. "I don't know. I want to protect him…I still love him." She looked away, not meeting Kagome's eyes. She felt confused and ashamed for thinking that Inuyasha was stupid. Was she not the same?

"Sango-chan, don't get angry at yourself about it. It's the same for Inuyasha and, no matter how much it hurts me, I can't bring myself to tell him his feelings for Kikyou are wrong. He remembers her from when she was alive and they were falling in love. He can't let go of that memory and his love for the Kikyou of the past makes him want to protect the Kikyou of the present even though she's changed. His feelings of guilt and other emotions won't let him do anything else…and she knows this." Kagome's anger would not go away.

"I think you should talk to him, Kagome-chan. You know he loves you too; he'd die for you! Talk to him," Sango forcefully pleaded, now upset with herself and Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed again. "He'd die protecting you or Miroku-sama or Shippou-chan too, Sango-chan; you know he would. Even though he'd never admit it, he loves all of us, including me, but…only as a friend. He loves her as…more."

Sango thought Kagome was wrong but hesitated at saying anything more.

Kagome paused with a look of sadness on her face. She then closed her eyes and sat up a little straighter, her eyes showing her anger again. "Sango-chan, he isn't stupid, but he is so obsessed with saving her that he refuses to see past anything but her tragic death and his own irrational guilt. If he can't see for himself what she has become, then he won't be happy with anyone else if they tell him. He would only become angry with the person trying to help him."

Sango and Kagome sat thinking about this for a moment. Kagome took comfort in feeling Inuyasha's even breathing under her hand. She knew his sleep was more natural now and that he was getting better. She might get angry with him but that never stopped her loving him and caring about him. She was glad he seemed to be recovering. She looked at Sango and continued.

"Kaede-obaa-chan and I have talked about what would happen if Kikyou drags Inuyasha to hell. She doesn't have a soul of her own now, only borrowed souls and the small piece of her spirit that used to rest within my soul. When that false body of hers dies, all those souls will return to their rightful places in the afterworld, and the tiny bit of her that belongs in my soul will come back to me. So when her body is destroyed in hell, it will not leave a soul there, at least not one that Inuyasha knows. Kikyou must know this herself and so she also knows that Inuyasha's soul will be left alone in hell for eternity."

"Oh, Kagome-chan..." Sango could not find words. It sounded so cruel to her. She knew that despite his gruff exterior and anti-social behaviors, one of Inuyasha's greatest fears was of ending up alone.

Kagome was still thinking to herself, her eyes drifting off to stare at nothing, with a sad look on her face. After a moment, she looked back at Sango.

"The sad part of this, Sango-chan, is that I don't even know if Kikyou really loved Inuyasha fifty years ago. I think they recognized each other's loneliness and took comfort from each other... You know, 'misery loves company'." Kagome smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "I know she did not accept him in half-youkai form, and from what Kikyou said during her first attempt to drag him to hell, they had never kissed each other while she was alive, so their relationship had not gotten that far along. She said 'I longed to do this when I was alive,' then she hugged him, and Inuyasha looked completely shocked when she touched him. I think, back then, when she was alive, she wasn't willing to get closer to him until he turned human…but it didn't work out that way..." Kagome's voice reflected her anger at Kikyou and her sadness too.

Sango nodded her head slightly, silently agreeing. She remained quiet, not sure what to tell Kagome or how to give her comfort.

"Kaede-obaa-chan told me that when Naraku tricked them, Kikyou's injury was survivable and she might have lived if she hadn't used all her energy to pin Inuyasha to that tree. Kaede-obaa-chan said that the injuries on your back from Kohaku-kun were worse than what Kikyou had…"

She paused a moment then continued. "Sango-chan, what happens when I shoot a youkai with one of my arrows?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked confused at the sudden change of topic but slowly answered, "Uh…they disintegrate and turn to ash?"

"Yes, and Kaede-obaa-chan said that is because I'm not trained and I don't manipulate my power when I shoot an arrow. She said it is a straight transfer of my spiritual energy into the arrow and it requires the least effort on my part. The pure energy destroys whatever it hits. Now…what happened to Inuyasha when Kikyou's arrow hit him?" Kagome asked.

Sango eyed her angry friend, contemplating the implications of this revelation. She finally asked, "Why wasn't Inuyasha destroyed? We've seen Kikyou shoot youkai with her arrows and I've never noticed any difference between her results and yours."

"That's because Kaede-obaa-chan said that what Kikyou did was weave a spell and change her miko energy when she shot Inuyasha. When the arrow hit Inuyasha, it captured his soul, trapped it within his intact physical body, which became suspended in time…and it left a powerful barrier around him so that no one could get close to him to pull him from the tree. How else would he have remained there, untouched for fifty years? She doomed him, body and soul, to be isolated and alone for eternity with no way to pass on to the underworld and no opportunity to be reincarnated." Kagome closed her eyes a moment trying to calm herself.

Sango took a deep breath, angry herself at this disclosure, as Kagome continued in a low shaking voice, "She did that to him knowing that being alone was what he feared most…and she used an enormous amount of her miko powers and physical energy to do it. She in effect killed herself in her efforts to get cruel revenge on Inuyasha because she thought he was responsible for betraying her to steal the jewel. Killing Inuyasha out right would have been easier…on both of them."

Sango had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say so she remained quietly angry and sad.

Kagome was shaking with anger from talking and thinking about all this. She took several deep breaths and forced her shoulders to relax, trying to calm herself and let go of her anger. Anger was unproductive and served no good purpose. And , in a way, she was glad that Kikyou did what she did, because it led to Kagome herself meeting him. But if he died in the end anyway…

She sighed. The past could not be changed…but she wished she could change the future and keep Inuyasha alive…with herself by his side.

Kagome glanced down at his human form. He was still and his breathing was even, his pale face, starkly contrasted against his black hair, was more relaxed in a natural sleep. Gods he was beautiful, no matter what form he was in, even his full-youkai form. She studied his features for a moment, her hand itching to caress his jaw line and lips. She consciously kept her fingers from moving to his face or clenching his clothing where her hand still rested on his chest. She closed her eyes for a second and quietly exhaled, trying to further relax her tense body.

Kagome glanced back toward Sango who was staring at the fire with her jaw clenched and her mouth tight, then she too let her gaze drift to the low flames, and they sat quietly for a few minutes, each deep in thought.

Kagome spoke after a while. "Kaede-obaa-chan told me that Kikyou did her duty as guardian of the jewel but didn't like it. She resented the responsibility. She enjoyed caring for children most and wanted some of her own along with a normal life. I can't decide if she really wanted Inuyasha and was going to use the jewel so she could have him on her terms, or if she only wanted to be rid of the jewel and was using Inuyasha for that purpose. Both possibilities are selfish."

"I can't believe Inuyasha would really consider becoming human, Kagome-chan. He hates nights like this," she gestured toward him with one hand, "and used to talk of his wish to be full youkai. Are you sure he would have really done it?" Sango asked, clearly not convinced.

"Yes, he would have done it. He told Kaede-obaa-chan that he had promised Kikyou he would. We both know that Inuyasha takes his promises very seriously," Kagome quietly replied. "He said Kikyou was kind to him and he did love her even if he also wanted to relieve his loneliness..."

They were both quiet for a minute. Sango waited for Kagome to speak again.

"I don't mean to sound bitter, Sango-chan, but sometimes I feel these things, the anger, jealousy, and resentment, for a little while anyway. It's natural to feel these things and it doesn't mean I hate them for feeling like they do even if it hurts me, because I could _never_ hate Inuyasha and I don't hate Kikyou, you know. I pity her mostly. No matter what else she did or didn't do, it's not her fault that she was brought back from the dead. I have to remember that when I get really angry. Most of it isn't her fault. Naraku and Urasue created this bad situation. And I don't want to become bitter and ugly inside, so I let my feelings vent and then I let them go. Dwelling on things like this won't change anything," Kagome finished and then paused for a moment looking at Inuyasha briefly before turning back to Sango.

"Sango-chan, when you love someone, you accept him or her as they are. Inuyasha is beautiful, inside and out, just as he is. No matter what my feelings are, I won't ask him to change…and I can't make him change what is in his heart…"

Kagome turned her head to look down at Inuyasha again and gave into the temptation to lightly run her finger down his jaw line before continuing in a whisper, "...even if he breaks mine." He moved slightly in his sleep, his head turning to the warmth of her touch.

Kagome sighed heavily feeling deep sadness. She turned back to Sango and continued quietly, "Anyway, I have accepted that Kikyou's hold on Inuyasha is irrevocable and that I will lose him. I know it will devastate me when it happens so I am going to prepare for it as best I can."

"We can't be sure what will happen. He may not go with her in the end… and how do you prepare for losing someone you love, Kagome-chan? Wait…what are you saying? You are not going to leave us, are you? Is that why you have been…distant recently?" Sango's concern for her friend and what would happen to their group was clear in her voice.

"No, I am staying. I wouldn't leave all of you! I care about all of you so much…and I love him…and that won't change. He has my heart and I will be with him to the end if I can. But, I'm trying to think of him only as a friend and push my other feelings for him back a little because…I've decided to let someone else into my heart too. I need someone who can love me and who will help me through the loss of Inuyasha, when the time comes. There will be so much pain and I don't know if I could survive it alone." She paused and then said, "Plus, I need something else...besides the emotional support." She dropped her eyes and studied the ground in front of her, blushing slightly.

Sango looked a little startled and confused. Was Kagome talking about another boy? She watched expectantly. "What exactly are you talking about, Kagome-chan?" she finally asked.

Kagome paused before answering Sango's question with questions of her own. "Sango-chan, don't you ever get lonely? I know we are always surrounded by our friends who care for us, but don't you ever want more?"

"What do you mean by 'more'?" Sango's face showed her confusion and suspicion.

"I am almost 19 years old and I have been following Inuyasha around chasing jewel shards for over three and a half years now. I feel much older than a teenager should. I've seen so much death, so much evil… My friends at home are in college now, that's a kind of school, and one of my friends is already married. She's expecting a baby soon. They are all blissfully unaware of so many… bad things. They lead a normal life and they're happy and they have all known…love. Maybe not the deep and lasting love of a real union of souls….like…like I thought I had found," she glanced at Inuyasha, "…but they have known the affection and ….you know…. physical love of a man. They aren't alone. They have a…connection to someone that runs deeper than just…friendship. I want that too. I need it. And I have decided to find someone willing to hold me...touch me…when I feel more alone than I can stand sometimes... I want someone who will be there to help me when I lose Inuyasha..." Her voice trailed away.

Inuyasha seemed to be moving a little more in his sleep. She watched him for a moment to make sure he was okay and that he was really still asleep. She absolutely did _not_ want Inuyasha to hear any of this.

Kagome turned back to Sango who was blushing at the turn the conversation had taken. "You are not alone, Kagome-chan. We are your friends too!" she asserted quietly.

"Sango-chan, you have to know what I mean. I know I'm surrounded by friends and I appreciate all of you, but…don't you ever wish for someone to hold you? Someone to tell you that it's going to be okay even when you know it's not? Someone to make you feel safe when things are really bad and you're so scared inside you just want to hide? Don't you think about having someone just to touch you and love you for a little while so you can forget about the horrible battles that you've been through and the worse ones to come? Don't you feel that need?"

Sango wouldn't look at her in her embarrassment. They were both blushing. When Sango refused to answer, Kagome continued.

"Well, I do. I can't be alone inside anymore. I know you are with me and I love you as a sister. Your friendship is dear to me, Sango-chan, just as Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan, and…and Inuyasha are dear to me. But I need something more. Someone...more than a friend." Kagome fell silent suddenly.

Sango slowly raised her eyes and watched her friend for a moment. Finally she asked, "You feel this way? You never show it. You are always seem so…unaffected…so strong, so cheerful…no matter what horrors we face each day. You…you even stand up to Inuyasha when no one else will and you lift our spirits when we feel so low. I do not know what to say, Kagome-chan. I'm sorry I can't..." Sango trailed off and stared at her friend. She wondered who lifted Kagome's spirit when she was low. Apparently they had not.

"I am strong, Sango-chan. And I can't help but try to help all of you if I can. You all need me just like I need you, and I will keep doing everything I can for you all, but I am only human too after all. Humans are meant to find a partner…a friend and lover. Sango-chan, girls of this time are married with children by the time they are 15 years old, if not younger. Most girls of my time, although they may not choose to marry, have at least experienced sex by my age. Of all my friends back home, I am the only virgin. You can't tell me you have not thought about having a man's hands on your body at one time or another because I won't believe it, and I don't mean Miroku's constant clumsy and irritating grabbing." Kagome was blushing hotly at this point but defiantly looked Sango straight in the eye. She didn't notice the slight indignant rustling in the nearby bushes.

Sango sucked in her breath as a thought struck her. "Was that the 'need' you said Inuyasha would not help you with when we started this conversation? You want to…uh…? Kagome-chan?"

Dropping her eyes, Kagome was quiet for a moment. Then she looked back at Sango and softly said, "When I came through the well for the first time, Inuyasha was the first person I saw. He was still pinned to the God Tree. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I climbed up to him just to touch him… I think I wanted him then, I just didn't understand what this feeling was."

She sighed, glanced away, and continued, "It doesn't matter. I'm not a little girl anymore and I know what that feeling is now, but he doesn't want me like that..."

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha is a fool to love Kikyou, but he loves you too. You must know that." Sango said softly.

Kagome looked back at Sango. "We've covered that already, Sango-chan. I know he cares for me, but he has never made any promises to me like he has made to Kikyou. He thinks of me as a close friend only. Even though it hurts, I have to accept it. I have to accept that I will never have his heart or be any closer to him than I am now. He will never be my lover."

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she said it but almost laughed at the shocked look on Sango's face at hearing the word 'lover'. She decided to tease Sango a little more.

"Sango-chan, do you know how many times I've let him see me naked? He never reacts like I want him to. He just turns his head, all embarrassed and blushing, and acts noble or something by handing me his fire rat jacket to cover myself. He's never once tried to make a move if you know what I mean. I have given up on trying to seduce him."

Sango caught her breath and blushed even more, but did not comment, clearly speechless.

Kagome let her short lived amusement pass and sat quietly for a moment before adjusting her sitting position to face Sango more fully, moving slightly away from Inuyasha and taking her hand off his chest. They didn't notice his body suddenly tensing at the loss of her touch, rousing him from his unconscious state, or the fact that his eyes slowly opened a bit, hidden under his long dark eyelashes.

"Do you know what I said at the very moment that I removed Kikyou's arrow and freed him?" Kagome asked, not giving Sango a chance to answer before she continued. "I said, 'I choose to live.' And I have decided it is time to do exactly that. I'm going to feel more alive and I'm going to find a lover."

Kagome missed Sango's reaction beyond her initial gasp, because she suddenly heard Inuyasha make a choking sound and he rolled to his side, facing away from her in his sleep. She also thought she heard something fall in the bushes near the camp but she was too distracted with Inuyasha to pay it any mind.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was very tense and, not sure what was causing it, put her hand to his forehead and then moved it down to his cheek. He felt a little warm but didn't seem to have a real fever anymore. He was trembling and she thought he must be having a bad dream. She leaned over him slightly to get a better look at his face. His eyes were still closed so he was still asleep, she decided, much relieved. She was thinking about moving him farther away from the fire when Sango reclaimed her attention.

Sango had not known what to say for a moment as she blushed painfully. This was not a side of Kagome that she ever thought to see. "Kagome-chan…you cannot just… It is...wrong. I… it is not right to lay with a man that is not your husband…" She continued to blush scarlet and looked at the ground knowing that she did not sound convincing.

"Why is it wrong?" Kagome asked forcefully but in a low voice so that she would not wake Inuyasha. "We may die tomorrow and I feel like I've missed so much. I need it. What is so wrong with wanting to feel things…to share yourself with someone you care about? I'm not talking about sleeping with a stranger, you know. I want someone who cares for me…someone I care about."

Inuyasha became agitated in his sleep and Kagome turned her attention to him for a moment. She soothed his brow and face with her hand. His breathing was heavy. She thought he must be having a really bad nightmare. His eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was a tight line. He wasn't thrashing around so she thought he might be okay. She watched him a minute to make sure he was asleep.

Sango was breathing a little hard too, clearly agitated herself. "What are your plans?" she finally asked.

Kagome turned back to Sango, taking her hand off Inuyasha. "Well…I am not sure, but I've thought about this for a long time. All I know is this will be something very private, away from … everyone here." They both knew she really meant 'away from Inuyasha.'

"Are you sure you must do this, Kagome-chan. We will try to be more helpful to you… I don't think you should…."

Kagome paused in thought for a moment watching Sango. Her friend was upset and it had not been Kagome's intention to hurt or distress her. She wanted her to understand. The last thing they needed was conflict within their own group.

Finally she asked, "Sango-chan, do you want to die never knowing how a man feels inside you? Never experiencing the pleasure of his hands on your body? His mouth on your body? Do you know that Inuyasha is the only man I have ever hugged besides my brother and grandfather? Well, Miroku has sorta tried to hug me and Kouga has hugged me, but Inuyasha put a stop to it quickly. Anyway…I don't want to die without ever…_knowing_ a man…feeling wanted…or feeling truly alive. It's not really just about sex, you know. I want to feel that closeness, that...connection to someone in a way I've never experienced before. I don't want to feel…alone inside anymore." Kagome stared at the fire.

Inuyasha's whole body made a jerky motion and a small sound escaped his throat. Kagome put her hand on his back and started to rub lightly up and down to soothe him. He became still again but he was still breathing fast. His hands clinched into fists in front of him as he lay facing away from Kagome but she didn't notice.

Sango was still shocked but also curious.

"Kagome-chan, I understand your feelings, but…" Sango blushed and glanced around nervously before continuing in a quiet voice. "I too feel lonely sometimes and I have… longings, but if you…lie down with a man…er… Aren't you worried about getting with child? You could not go into battle with us. We need you! And what will you tell Inuyasha if you become pregnant?"

Kagome smiled at Sango and said, "My mom put me on birth control a long time ago, Sango-chan. One look at Inuyasha was all it took." She almost laughed, quietly amused at that thought. "Anyway, I can't get pregnant unless I stop the birth control. I don't want to have a baby yet, and besides, I already have Shippou-chan." She really loved the little fox and would take care of him as long as she could.

At Sango's confused look, Kagome tried to explain, "At home, there are ways to prevent pregnancy. I go to a doctor and he gives me a treatment that prevents me from being able to conceive a child for three months even if I have sex with a man. The doctor uses a hollow needle to inject the liquid treatment under my skin and my body absorbs it. My mom took me to the doctor every twelve weeks to get the treatment until I was 18, but I decided to keep doing it on my own after that, so if something ever happened, I still wouldn't get pregnant. Inuyasha can't always protect me and I know rape is common here…"

Inuyasha made a small sound and Kagome turned to check on him again. After a moment she turned back to Sango who sat there mutely watching her.

Kagome shook off the sobering thought of rape and said, "Anyway, I kept telling my mom that she was wasting her time because I was waiting until I got married before doing anything like _that_. But now, I'm glad she taught me about that stuff and took me to the doctor because I've changed my mind about waiting." Kagome smiled at the other girl and continued. "So, no, I won't leave you. I still intend to fight along side everyone and finish our quest."

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. She leaned over him slightly to look at his face. He still had his eyes closed but was very tense in his sleep. His lips were a tight line. She watched him a minute to make sure he was asleep. 'He wouldn't just lie there like that if he was actually awake,' she thought, 'especially if he heard any part of this conversation.' If he were awake, she was sure the bark would have peeled off the trees by now from his yelling and cursing which would all be aimed directly at her. He was definitely asleep, she decided.

She turned back to Sango and continued talking quietly. "And I don't see any reason to tell Inuyasha about this. It would be easier on everyone if he didn't know. In the long run it will not matter to him anyway…"

'No, it won't matter to him,' she thought, 'since Kikyou will drag him to hell with her eventually and Inuyasha will let it happen without one thought for me. He is irrational when it comes to Kikyou, and when the time comes for him to go, I'll need someone to help me through that.'

His body was shaking and she turned to look at him. She pushed his hair out of his face and began to stroke her hand through the long ebony strands like she would to comfort a child. His face was slightly wet and she thought he might be getting too hot from the fire and sweating a little from it or from his slight fever earlier.

Sango caught her attention again, but she kept petting Inuyasha's hair trying to give him comfort.

"He would know, Kagome-chan. He can smell everything, remember? Who would you be with anyway? Kouga? He would brag about it! Or do you already have someone else in mind?" Sango asked, keeping her voice low.

Kagome looked back at Sango, letting her hand drop from Inuyasha. "I haven't looked for anyone yet, but I have thought about it. I think I will choose someone from my own time. Houjou still likes me and I know other boys that might be willing to have a relationship with me. Anyway, I don't see how Inuyasha would know. I do bathe, you know. And besides, there are…things to prevent a man's…to prevent any…well, no body fluids from the guy I choose will be left inside my body, so there won't be anything to smell." She was thinking of condoms but did not want to explain it. "And regardless of that, he has no right to say anything. He doesn't own me and it won't affect my shard detecting."

Despite how jealous he acted when Kouga came around, Inuyasha had never said anything to her that would make her think he was anticipating a relationship with her after the quest was over. She'd have accepted anything he had offered, any hope that they could be together even if they had to wait until the jewel was complete and Naraku was defeated. But he never said anything. She thought, not for the first time, that if he wanted her and not Kikyou, then he should have said something way before now. She couldn't stay in this limbo, always waiting for Kikyou to drag him to hell. It was slowly tearing her apart.

She noticed her breathing had become as agitated as Inuyasha's as her anger rose. She sighed and tried to take control of herself, recognizing the bitterness creeping into her thoughts again. She had to rise above it. She tried to get past the pain and anger, and knew she had brooded on all this for way too long for one night. She was ready to end the conversation soon.

The two girls were quiet again for a moment, each lost in thought about their life and what they wanted. Inuyasha continued to lie tensely beside them.

Sango sighed then surprised Kagome with, "Can you bring back this treatment that prevents conceiving a child, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's jaw dropped and at the same moment there was a crash in the bushes near the camp, like something fell over. Kagome looked around with concern.

Sango blushed profusely but looked defiant. "Do not worry, Kagome-chan. Kirara would alert us if there were danger nearby. I am certain that noise came from an _animal_." She sent an angry look in the direction the noise came from.

At the sound of her name, Kirara lifted her head at Sango's feet and did look in the direction of the noise, but she seemed unconcerned and, after a wide yawn, she dropped her head back down and closed her eyes. Kagome relaxed.

Miroku tried to slow his heartbeat and recover from his shock as he quietly picked himself up from the ground outside their camp, hoping the two women did not discover him, but knowing that Sango suspected his presence. He wiped the sudden sheen of sweat from his forehead with a shaking hand and listened intently for Kagome's answer to Sango's unexpected question.

Kagome looked at Sango intently for a moment before she answered with all seriousness. "There are treatments and stuff that I can bring back that will work but they will have to be used often to be effective. The treatment I received can't be brought back here. My mom chose it because it lasts three months and I don't have to worry about it, but a doctor in my time has to administer it. You'd have to use another treatment, but they work just as well."

Kagome did not giggle or do anything to embarrass Sango. She understood that the fear of having a child during these dangerous times was the real reason Sango thought having sex was 'wrong'. She knew this was hard for Sango to ask about. Heck, it was hard for Kagome to talk about and she'd been thinking about it for a couple of months now.

Sango thought for a moment and then asked Kagome, "Will you bring back the other treatments?"

Kagome smiled kindly. "Of course, Sango-chan. Inuyasha should be able to travel in the morning when he's back to normal. We can go back to the village and I can go home for a day or two and get it for you. We all need a rest anyway so it won't matter if I'm away for a little while."

No one had been seriously injured in their confrontation with Naraku's puppet earlier that night, but Sango did have some bruised ribs and Miroku had a few bruises too. They could use a few days to recover.

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha fought her less about going home now that she was out of school and stayed for longer periods of time on this side of the well. He made token refusals but usually let her go without too much of a fuss as long as it was no longer than three days, although he often came to get her after two, and sometimes even came with her. She didn't mind it though.

Sango smiled and said, "Thank you, Kagome-chan, for sharing your feelings with me and for… Thank you."

Kagome's smile widened to reassure the older girl and said, "Don't' worry about it. That's what friends are for and it did me good to talk to you about how I feel too."

They suddenly heard Miroku, quite near, whistling a happy tune as he noisily entered the camp. Kagome watched Sango's blush deepen but decided not to tease her about it. Kagome wondered at Miroku's jaunty step and the fact that he had only three small sticks in his hand.

"Where's the firewood?" asked Kagome suspiciously. "You've been gone an awfully long time."

He smiled innocently and said, "Er…I couldn't find any. We must have gotten all that was available earlier. I had to walk far from camp just to find this little bit."

Kagome wondered why he seemed so happy about it. She hoped he had not been listening because that really was a very lame excuse he was giving her.

He added the sticks to the fire and then leered at Sango who pointedly ignored him and readied her bedding with as much dignity as possible. Since this was so normal, Kagome's suspicions lessened and her attention went back to Inuyasha. He was still agitated in his sleep. She leaned over him and placed her hand on one of his closed fists and it suddenly gripped hers. It startled her and she thought he might be awake but his eyes were still closed. She gently tried to disengage her hand but he would not loosen his grip. She resigned herself to sitting up next to him for what was left of the night. The others settled into their bedding and prepared to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the first rays of light crept over the horizon, Sesshoumaru noiselessly left his hiding place in a tree above the camp where he had watched them all night. None of the small group had detected him, but his sensitive ears had picked up all their conversations. He almost pitied the hanyou for not hearing most of the miko's discussion with her friend. Sesshoumaru had known the exact moment Inuyasha had woken up, just in time to hear the miko say she would take a lover…and it would not be him. Sesshoumaru stood high above the camp for a moment staring at Kagome where she had fallen asleep across Inuyasha's chest. A small smile played upon his mouth. He then abruptly turned and left the area.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 1 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Notes: This _is_ a Kagome/Inuyasha story.

The only Japanese that I will use in this story are Japanese names, including proper names of places, things, and people, and names that they call each other, such as 'baka'. Also, I don't like the word 'demon' as a translation of 'youkai'. 'Magical creature' would be a more accurate translation, but since that would be cumbersome to write so often, I will just leave the word 'youkai' untranslated. If you don't understand a word, please ask me.

The manga is my main source for their characterizations, not the anime which has made several slight changes from the original print version of Inuyasha. I will however use the names from the anime that don't appear in the manga (Kagome's school friends and Kouga's two friends).

Also, please remember that the characters are older in this story and have been through a lot together. Kagome and Inuyasha have matured over the four years they have been together. I will try to keep them as close to the manga characterization as possible, but please be understanding if you think they are acting out of character.

This is my first story. I've never done this before so please be kind, but don't hesitate to give me pointers or constructive criticism. If you don't like the story, then just don't read it and please don't flame me. Thank you.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…


	2. What A Guy Thinks

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 2 -- What a Guy Thinks

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was awake and he had been for a while. When he first woke, he had been a little disoriented and confused by his lack of senses. He was about to curse his human form and sit up when he heard Kagome's voice…what she said. He'd been too shocked and hurt to do anything more than turn from her, catching his breath, almost choking on it. After that, he could do nothing but lie there and listen as his dreams died with each word that came from her mouth.

Kagome wanted a lover and it wasn't him. The thought was killing him. He had hoped, dreamed of being with Kagome, having her by his side for eternity. He wanted to take her as his mate when all this was over if the fates permitted. He had thought she understood and that she might want it too….but now he knew she didn't think of him like that. Shit! She had even grouped him in the same 'hugging' category as her grandfather and her brother! How much more removed from the category of 'lover' could that be? Fuck!

She was still beside him as their friends settled for the night. He wanted to scream at her, shake her, anything to make her take it back, make her tell him she didn't mean any of what she said. But he was afraid. He didn't want to push her away even more. He had suspected for a couple of months now that she was pulling away from him in some way, but he didn't know exactly why. It had only been a vague uneasiness he felt, nothing obvious in her behavior, just a feeling he had.

What had he done? Why did she feel she was alone? Why must she go to another? And she didn't think it would matter to him if she did fuck someone else? Didn't she know that he wanted her? That he needed her? Didn't she realize that he loved her? Didn't she see how fucking hard it was to hold himself back? That every second he was near her he had to restrain himself from taking her? Gods, she should be thankful for his rigid control, especially during this past year as her body came into full bloom and she matured into a stunningly beautiful woman. If not for his iron self-control, he would have claimed her months ago. Damn it! If he had known she was taking the 'birth control' treatments, he would have had her years ago!

Inuyasha mentally sighed. He didn't understand. He stayed with her and protected her. He even let her go to her time for a day or two occasionally, no matter how much it hurt him to be separated from her. Why would she do this to him?

He was hurt and confused. Anger would set in soon, he knew, but right now he was too shocked to know what to do. So he lay there, pretending to sleep, and took comfort in her presence next to him even though she was the one who was causing him so much pain. When the opportunity arose, he gripped her hand, refusing to let it go…refusing to let her go. He cursed his human emotions and tried to calm his harsh breathing as another tear squeezed past his closed eyelids and his heart shredded within his chest….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dawn was finally approaching. Inuyasha could hear Kagome's even breathing and feel her weight across his chest. She smelled so good. He loved her scent. He would never let another male's scent mingle with it! He would never let another male touch her!

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He had spent all night thinking about what she told Sango…torturing himself with graphic images of Kagome and Kouga running through his head. Even though she had denied wanting the wolf, the thought of them together was killing him. He wanted to be the one she needed, the one to make her feel alive, to let her know she was not alone. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. Could she really not know this?

He could feel his strength returning to his body and his half-youkai blood rising again with the morning sun. He would be able to control his emotions better now that he was no longer a weak human. He remained still and slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome's beautiful face, relaxed in sleep, where she rested across his chest.

His thoughts continued to go round and round in his head, repeating themselves over and over. They went back again to what she said last night, and the question of 'why?' would not let him rest as he gazed at her serene countenance.

He wanted to feel her smooth skin but held himself back. He'd always been careful not to touch her unnecessarily because, at first, he did not think she would welcome the touch of a half-youkai, and later, because he felt an obligation to put Kikyou to rest before he could come to Kagome with his whole heart and allow himself to find happiness, not to mention the fact that touching Kagome too much was dangerous to his self-control.

He'd been very sure to keep his distance for a while now. However, he often sat quite near her and, of course, he held her during a dangerous situation, and perhaps even during situations that were only slightly dangerous, because he needed to protect her.

Protecting her extended to deliberately destroying her two-wheeled iron contraptions -- that was a secret he would take with him to the grave -- because carrying her was much safer, in his opinion, than allowing her to ride that machine. Plus, it allowed him to imprint his scent on her, which created yet another protective layer around her.

Still, he tried not to initiate any touching outside of fighting and traveling responsibilities most of the time even though it took a conscious effort on his part. His youkai side had urged him to take her for the last three years and his human side loved her more each day. It had been getting steadily harder as time passed to resist his urges toward Kagome, and during the last year he had to willfully restrain himself around her almost constantly. Couldn't she see how controlled he forced himself to be when near her these past months? Didn't she understand how hard it was for him?

He took a deep breath and allowed her scent to calm him even as it stirred him…enticed him to touch her.

He had realized some time ago that Kagome had always been comfortable with his touch and she often touched him on the arm or back, giving and seeking comfort or just to show affection. But…as he thought about it, he realized that she did that with everyone. It was just her way and it must have been wishful thinking on his part to think that her touch meant more for him.

He had thought, had hoped, that she might welcome his touch as a mate when their quest was over and Kikyou was put to rest, but now, after what he'd heard, he realized that she had only accepted him as a close friend.

He still could not accept it, could not grasp the concept…she was seeking a mate and it wasn't him. The pain in his heart was a physical thing. How could he bear her touching another man? Not touching him? He cursed himself for holding back with her in the past. Had he been too restrained with her? Didn't she _know_ he loved her?

He carefully removed his hand from hers and brushed back the hair from her forehead, softly caressing her brow. Right now, Kagome's warm skin felt so wonderful to him…like the finest delicate silk. He could not stop his fingers from lingering.

The thought of another man touching her made him ill. And it hurt even more that she wanted to hide it from him, but he would have known even if he didn't hear her discussing it. Bathing did not take away a lover's scent whatever she thought. Sweaty palms left their scent. Body oils seeped into the skin. He should know since he spent hours deliberately allowing the sweat from his own hands to seep into the bare skin of her inner thighs as he carried her on his back. He cultivated his scent upon her skin as a warning to other youkai…as an invisible brand proclaiming that she was his to protect…his to mate.

Even Shippou recognized his claim when they first met him nearly four years ago, and at that time, Inuyasha had barely had the opportunity to get his hands on her body, let alone handle her inner thighs. Still, Shippou had detected Inuyasha's scent on Kagome immediately and had called her Inuyasha's 'woman'.

And Kouga knew too. The fucking wolf recognized the scent claim, and whether Kagome realized it or not, having Inuyasha's scent so pervasively mixed with her own, even though it was only on the surface, probably saved her from being raped when Kouga kidnapped her that time. The fact that Kouga had violated a scent claim just proved how desperate he had been to protect his tribe. The wolf might talk big but he'd never tried to take Kagome again. Hanyou or not, Inuyasha had the right to kill the bastard for taking his potential mate. That is one of the reasons he was always so angry when Kagome defended the wolf. She didn't understand...and he couldn't explain it to her without telling her more than he had been ready to tell her...and Kouga knew this and took advantage of it.

That was the whole problem…she didn't understand. His anger flared again when he thought about her remark concerning rape and he not being able to protect her. Of course he would never let anyone touch her like that! Didn't she have any faith in him? Didn't she know he would die for her if it would mean she was safe? Didn't she know that if any man besides himself touched her, whether she was willing or not, it would kill him? Or he would kill them…

The thought brought him back to the fact that she wanted a lover and it wasn't him… How would he bear knowing other hands caressed her? Could he bear it?

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. His thoughts were going in circles and repeating themselves again. It was driving him insane. He tried to focus on Kagome's feelings instead of his own.

Was this what Kagome felt when Kikyou had kissed him that time? This anger and pain? No, Kagome did not love him like he loved her. Maybe she could have developed love for him a long time ago when they first got to know each other and depend on each other if only…but after she saw him with Kikyou, declaring his love and promising to protect Kikyou from Naraku…

And it had not helped that he had tried to discourage her from developing feelings for him in the beginning, thinking to protect her. No, he couldn't blame her for not caring for him as more than a friend since he discouraged it himself at one time. Thinking back on how he had treated her in the beginning, he was grateful that she still stayed by his side.

He closed his eyes for a moment and forced his body to relax, forced his youkai side to calm.

For her sake, he must mask his own feelings and allow her to find her own happiness. He would not try and stop her from finding someone else. He realized he had not been fair to her. She had missed so much of her life, giving her time and efforts to finding the jewel shards for him. He would not cause her more pain.

However deeply he loved Kagome, nothing had changed with his situation except his loss of hope of ever having her for his mate. He could not be with Kagome right now because he still had an obligation to Kikyou. Well, if he was honest with himself, there was also the fact that he and Sango had had the same fear. Getting Kagome with child before Naraku was destroyed had certainly been a scary thought...even if it now seemed to not be a problem. He felt his youkai stir again at the thought that he could take Kagome and not worry about endangering their future children since they could control when those children would be conceived…

He shook himself mentally. Hadn't he just listened to her say she wanted someone else? 'Birth control' was irrelevant if she didn't want him.

And still, the problem of Kikyou had to be resolved before he could go further with Kagome…if he even had the option of going further with Kagome…

Well…she did say that she had not looked for someone yet. Maybe he had time…but, then again, he'd thought he had time before last night…

And Kikyou…when had he begun thinking of her as a problem…as an obligation? Actually, he realized, he thought of her only occasionally. Kagome consumed his thoughts and dreams most of the time now. Guilt rose within him. How could he forget Kikyou so callously? He loved Kikyou too, didn't he?

Yet, he wondered why just the mere thought of losing Kagome, even though she was never really his, hurt so much more than actually losing Kikyou ever had. This hurt went all the way to his soul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was dreaming. She could feel Inuyasha gently caress her brow, pushing the hair from her face. Inuyasha had finally noticed her as a woman. His eyes were full of heat and longing as he touched her softly. She could feel his heartbeat against her ear, feel the heat of his desire permeating her own body and creating chaos low in her womb. She wanted his touch. She wanted him forever. Finally, finally they would be together….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome stirred on his chest. She was breathing fast and Inuyasha held his own breath. Her scent was so good right now that he had to forcefully restrain himself from pulling her into his arms and taking her right in the middle of camp and vigorously proving to her and all their friends that he would be the only one to ever touch her like that.

He watched her slowly open her eyes. She blinked, then her eyes darted to his hair, now completely changed back to its normal white-silver color, and then she looked directly into his eyes. Inuyasha thought he saw intense desire in her gaze, but she quickly lowered her lashes and tried to sit up.

He cupped her face with his hand to gently hold her in place. She looked back up at him, puzzled and expectant, but her emotions were now hidden from him. He supposed it was just his wishful thinking that made him see desire in her eyes a moment ago.

He wanted to say so much, but he could not say anything. She didn't want him to know and he couldn't tell her that he'd heard everything. Gods, this was killing him, but he couldn't force her to love him like he loved her.

He owed her so much that he could never repay. She deserved to be happy. He wanted her to be happy…even if it wasn't with him. Shit! How was he going to live through this?

Finally, after a moment, he simply said, "Thank you," in a low voice.

Kagome was confused. "For what?" she quietly asked, idly wondering if her own blush was as dark as his.

He hesitated. "For…staying by my side….for everything…"

"Inuyasha, I'm happy to be here with you, and you know I will always help you if I can. You've saved me countless times. I trust you to protect me. So…so…we're even…. Are you okay? You look better now, but last night you seemed to be having a nightmare."

He snorted and glanced away from her, "Yeah…a nightmare…I guess you could call it that."

He brought his intense gaze back to her. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha looked so sad and hurt, maybe even angry. It must have been a really bad dream last night, she thought.

She looked away from his eyes. They scared her. Why was he being so serious? She wanted to take away his sadness. She wanted to grab him and hold him tight and never let him go. But she knew she couldn't. She had to keep her resolve to keep her distance and remember that he would never be hers. She knew he had been lost to her since the day Kikyou had been brought back from the dead.

She tried to sit up again, but Inuyasha held her face a moment longer. When she finally looked back into his eyes, he simply said, "I'm okay and, Kagome, …I trust you too." And Inuyasha suddenly realized that he did. He trusted Kagome as he trusted no other even though she was breaking his heart.

Before Kagome could say anything, Shippou, who had just woken up, asked, "Kagome, is Inuyasha going to be okay? He looks normal again."

Kagome tore her eyes from Inuyasha's and he dropped his hand from her face. She sat up, thankful for the interruption.

"Yes, Shippou-chan, I think he will be fine. Right, Inuyasha?" She gave them her best imitation of herself at her most cheerful and did not look at Inuyasha again as she stood and moved away.

Inuyasha quickly masked his emotions and sat up, cracking his knuckles in a mock threat to Shippou. "Why don't you come over here, ya little runt, and see if I'm back to normal?"

"Kagome! Inuyasha is picking on me again," Shippou cried as he jumped into her arms.

She gave him a brittle smile and said, "Then I guess he really is back to normal. Go get cleaned up while I start breakfast."

She put Shippou down, grateful that he did not see the strain on her face. She then went to her backpack to get supplies and also to have the opportunity to turn her face away from the group who were all moving around now. She wanted to compose herself for a moment before facing Inuyasha again.

Why now? Why was he acting caring and tender now when she had worked so hard to come to a decision about him?

She knew she was not being fair exactly. His actions were always caring, if not his words. But he almost never touched her on purpose unless he was protecting her or carrying her. Even though she had often run to him and held onto his arm for comfort and reassurance, he almost never touched her without a legitimate reason. He did tend to sit really close to her most of the time, but that did not involve touching and she thought it was just his way of being protective, and even then, his demeanor would be rigid and stiff like it pained him to be that close to her or something.

So why had he touched her face so tenderly just now? Was he really that affected by his nightmare last night? She was confused again.

She could hear Sango asking Inuyasha if he was okay and his low grumpy reply. Then Shippou and a too-cheerful Miroku set off to get water as Sango and Kagome started preparing breakfast.

Inuyasha made Kagome nervous for a few minutes by standing silently on the edge of camp and watching her. She refused to meet his eye and he finally left, leaping into the trees and moving away from camp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had all finished eating, saving some food for Inuyasha, and were packing up camp when he returned looking angry. He studied Kagome for a moment but did not approach her, which was a relief to her. He was making her nervous. She wondered again what was the matter with him this morning. He was being too weird and her heart was beating too quickly. She tried to calm down.

"Sesshoumaru was here last night," he finally stated to the group at large as he quickly ate his breakfast.

They all froze at Inuyasha's announcement.

"I can smell his stench," he continued. "He was here for a while, at least until sunrise. The fucking wolf's disgusting odor is here too. He was here, maybe just hours ago, maybe longer. We're near his territory."

"Sesshoumaru hasn't bothered us for over a year now. Why now? And wouldn't Kouga stop to see Kagome-chan if he got the chance?" asked Sango.

"Why didn't they attack?" asked Shippou.

"I don't know," was Inuyasha's angry reply to both Sango and Shippou, but he glanced at Kagome, worried that Kouga might make use of what he heard last night, if he had indeed been there at the right time to hear anything.

He silently cursed his human night again for dulling his senses and preventing him from detecting threats. The thought of Kouga taking advantage of Kagome's vulnerable feelings and touching her infuriated him. He didn't think he could quietly stand aside and allow it, even if it would make Kagome happy. His heart wasn't that strong. He'd really kill Kouga if it came down to it.

He wasn't worried about Sesshoumaru hearing Kagome's conversation as much as he was concerned about his half-brother knowing of his human night. It couldn't be helped now. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru was just passing through and had ignored them completely. 'He certainly has no interest in Kagome,' thought Inuyasha, 'that's for sure.'

"Tessaiga would have protected Inuyasha if Sesshoumaru tried to attack, I think, since Inuyasha was human last night," Miroku pointed out, "and Sango, Kagome-sama, and I are not exactly helpless even if we can't match Inuyasha's strength. We would have fought him. And I don't think Kouga would attack us. He'd just grab Kagome-sama and go…unless he was given a good reason to wait."

The statement hung heavily between the adults and Shippou wondered what they weren't telling him.

The adults all wondered if Kouga had indeed overheard something that would give him a reason to have patience and, at a later date, perhaps try and persuade Kagome that he could take care of her 'needs'. No one said anything since only Kagome and Sango were supposed to know there was anything for Kouga to hear.

"I think we should hurry up and go to Kaede-obaa-chan 's. We all need a rest anyway," Kagome said into the strained silence. She expected Inuyasha to disagree as he usually did, but he didn't say anything. Was he really okay?

After a moment, when no one responded to Kagome, Sango broke the silence again by telling Kirara to get ready to travel. Kirara was recovered from the previous night's battle and ready to stretch her muscles again.

Kagome turned pleading eyes to Sango and the older girl immediately understood. She knew that Kagome did not want to ride home on Inuyasha's back this morning and wondered if Inuyasha had really been unconscious last night during Kagome's revelations. Sango had no wish to have the smug houshi ride behind her the whole way home either, so she asked, "Kagome-chan, why don't you ride with Shippou and me on Kirara for a change?"

Inuyasha and Miroku both jerked their heads around to look at them. Before they could protest, Kagome quickly agreed to Sango's suggestion, and Sango, with a quick glare, silently dared either man to say anything. The men both looked away, disappointed.

Kagome sent silent thanks to Sango and then picked up Shippou. He had been unusually quiet all morning as if sensing the tension in the adults. Within a few minutes, they were on their way, each adult deep in their own thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha glanced up at Kirara flying above him. He and Miroku jogged at a brisk pace on the ground, but each of them had their attention on the women on Kirara's back.

Inuyasha had wanted to feel the comfort of Kagome's weight on his back during the trip home. He supposed he would need to get used to her avoiding physical contact with him in the future if she took someone else as her lover.

The thought of not ever touching her again was devastating. He had grown accustomed to her frequent touches. He loved her touch although he never allowed it to show. Her touch, her scent, her very presence near him gave him strength.

His anger and sadness rose and fell as the morning progressed. He alternated between hope and despair, alternately resigning himself to letting her go for the sake of her happiness, and faint optimism that he could find a way to keep her for himself.

He finally decided to try and talk to her when they stopped at lunch, admit that he had heard her last night, and try and tell her about his feelings for her. He had no choice. He had to make his position clear or he would lose any chance he ever had of keeping her forever. His stomach churned with nervous anticipation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lunch was a disaster as far as Kagome was concerned. She felt uncomfortable, acutely aware of the fact that Inuyasha was watching her…intently. She kept her distance from him, trying not to let him know that she was actively avoiding him. He had been in an even more foul mood than normal and she felt a myriad of emotions coming from him, all intensely aimed at her.

It didn't help that since his gentle show of affection for her this morning, she had felt incredibly guilty about the conversation she had with Sango last night. She felt almost as if she had betrayed Inuyasha in some way by the mere suggestion that she would seek someone else for comfort even though she hadn't done anything yet and he didn't know about any of it. Saying it out loud to Sango last night made her 'plans' seem more tangible and real somehow and now she was doubting and dithering again in her mind.

She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha in any way, and she started to fear that, even if he didn't know about it, it would hurt him if she was with someone else. She wouldn't meet his eye even though she could tell that he wanted her to acknowledge him in some way.

She and Sango prepared their food silently, and then sat together away from the boys.

The tension was hard to take for everyone but Miroku, who kept a dreamy smile on his face the whole time, seemingly oblivious to everyone else's discomfort. Even Shippou kept quiet, confusion and apprehension evident on his face.

Finally, Inuyasha just about scared the crap out of all of them when he suddenly yelled at Kagome out of nowhere, calling her a 'stupid fucking bitch' before jumping up and running away into the surrounding forest.

Kagome burst into tears and Shippou soon joined her.

They waited for almost an hour for Inuyasha to return before they left without him, knowing he could follow when he was ready.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They reached the village at dusk. They'd had only an occasional glimpse of the red of Inuyasha's clothing during the last few hours of the trip, but they knew he was out there, keeping them safe, but also keeping his distance. He didn't come into the village with them and never showed up for supper.

Kaede could see the strain in Kagome's face and she also wondered at the unusually good mood of the houshi, but did not push them to confide in her. Kagome let her know that she was going home the next morning and would not return for a few days. Kaede thought this must be the reason why Inuyasha was apparently having a temper tantrum, but it still did not explain the houshi's sudden happiness.

She attentively listened to their news of the battle and their travels until everyone finally went to bed without Inuyasha returning. It was a long time before any of them but Shippou fell asleep.

Miroku smiled to himself as he thought of what would soon be his. He glanced in Sango's direction across the room, his eyes delighting in the curve of her hip under the blankets. His body was hard with anticipation. Finally, he closed his eyes and entered his favorite dream…. with Sango…naked Sango...

Sango wondered if she was doing the right thing. Giving herself to the houshi would be a big risk. Oh, but she wanted it so much. She hoped he would not break her heart…she'd cut his out and feed it to a youkai if he did…

Kagome thought of Inuyasha again. Had he heard everything last night? Was that why he was so upset today? But if he did hear everything, then he knows that she loves him and wants him, and if he knows but is angry about it, then it was proof that he does not want her that way and he was frustrated about the situation. She never meant to put him in such a spot where he would be forced to reject her… Oh, it was too painful to bear. After a long while, she drifted off to sleep seeking relief in her dreams.

In her fantasy, his warm, callused hands caressed her in places that caused such sensations and thrills. If only it were more than a dream…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippou whined the whole morning as Kagome prepared to leave. Miroku merrily wished her a successful trip with a suggestive wink at Sango as they walked Kagome to the well. Sango pretended not to see or hear him. Kaede had stayed behind in the village.

Kagome scanned the area around the well, but saw no sign of Inuyasha. She thought he might try to stop her from leaving, but then remembered that he had not been there last night when she told Kaede that she was going home. So if he didn't know she was leaving this morning, then maybe he really didn't hear the revealing conversation between Sango and her after all because they had discussed Kagome going home that night.

But, then why was he in such a strange mood? Kagome was confused again. 'It's just as well that he isn't here,' Kagome thought. She did not know if she would be able to 'sit' him this morning while remembering his sad eyes from yesterday morning.

She hugged Shippou good-bye with promises of chocolate and other treats, said her farewells to Sango and Miroku, then climbed onto the edge of the well and jumped in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha stayed in the tree where he was hiding and watched Kagome walk to the well. He'd been so stupid. 'Way to win her for yourself, you fucking baka! Call her names, yeah, that will make her love you for sure,' he berated himself. He'd been so ashamed of his angry outburst yesterday, he couldn't go back to face her last night.

He'd been so nervous and agitated. He'd wanted to talk to her during lunch and she wouldn't even look at him. He knew she was deliberately avoiding any interaction with him and he had suddenly felt angry…and betrayed. He remembered thinking that he couldn't trust anyone, not even Kagome, and everyone he'd ever cared about had either left him or turned on him.

For a brief irrational moment, he compared Kagome's withdrawal from him to the feeling he had had when time had slowed and he had watched Kikyou's arrow fly straight at him, knowing its impact would kill him.

Pain, anger, and despair collided within him and he'd spitefully yelled at her, calling her a name he knew would upset her.

A millisecond later, he'd regretted his outburst. Her stricken expression was permanently fixed in his memory and he felt like shit for deliberately hurting her. Shame had forced him to jump up and run from her. Run from his own stupidity and the sound of her crying. Run from his fear of a future without her.

He watched her now, telling the others 'good-bye,' and he consciously tried to stop shaking from the effort it took not to go to her. He fought to control the panic rising within. Letting her go through the well meant giving her the opportunity to find someone else, someone better. His youkai side was raging, but her happiness was everything to him. He had to be strong. His grip crushed the branch he held.

When she was finally gone, he turned and moved away through the trees.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru silently watched from his own hiding place and thought, not for the first time, what a fool Inuyasha was. He started to leave the area before the hanyou sensed his presence, but a movement caught his attention and he looked back at the clearing near the well one more time. Was that the houshi _skipping_ around the well with that little fox youkai? Was he _singing_?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 2 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: I humbly thank everyone who reviewed my story. I am touched and grateful that you would take the time to give me your comments and encouragement. I hope you liked this chapter and that I don't disappoint you with the rest of my story, although I'm nervous now that I can't live up to my first chapter. The beginning of this chapter was slightly disjointed and repetitive but I was trying to convey Inuyasha's confusion and emotional turmoil. I'm not sure if it quite worked like I hoped it would.

I absolutely hate to wait for weeks or months for an author to update and I promised myself I would not do that to anyone else if I ever became brave enough to post this story. It is my hope that I can update weekly, probably on the weekends, maybe more often if I think I've revised my revised chapters all they can stand to be revised. I'm a little obsessive about spelling and grammar too so I proof read compulsively, over and over again. Please tell me if I miss anything.

I've written roughly ten chapters of this fifteen or sixteen chapter story. Some chapters are admittedly better than others, but they all serve a purpose, and I'm learning what sounds 'right' when I put it on paper as I go. I have an outline and chapter summaries that I am following so this is not being written off the top of my head. And don't worry; it won't all be angst. The lemons will occur in the later chapters but there will be some lime before that and the whole story revolves around the characters decisions about having sex, so no chapter is safe from innuendo and embarrassing dialogue.

Inuyasha does have a foul mouth in this chapter, however I defend it by pointing to the wonderful translations to be found on Ear Tweak (ear-tweak. com) and Inuyasha: Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi (www. wot-club. org. uk/ Inuyasha) (remove the spaces in each URL). Viz likes to sanitize Inuyasha in the English print releases, however in the original Japanese manga, Inuyasha is much more inclined to curse, especially when he is frustrated or angry. Maaaannnn is he frustrated and angry here…

And, yes, there will be a parallel plot with Miroku and Sango for those who asked.

Thank you again for your kind reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

oOo


	3. What A Boy Says

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 3 -- What a Boy Says

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome stood looking out at the view of Tokyo from the top step of the Higurashi shrine. She had grown so used to the quiet beauty of the past that coming home felt odd and the noise of the city surprised her for a moment. This wasn't where she felt comfortable anymore. How would she leave the past behind when the quest was over? She wasn't sure if she could be at ease living permanently in modern times.

She sighed and dragged herself inside and found her home to be empty of people. She looked around and found a note in the kitchen from her mother. It said that if Kagome came home, not to worry about them. She and Kagome's grandfather had gone out of town to visit her great-uncle and would be back in two days. Souta was staying at a friend's house while they were gone, but he would come home to feed Buyo each day. The note was dated that very same day, so Kagome's family must have just left that morning.

Maybe it was better that she had missed them, Kagome thought. It would have been hard to explain to her mother why she was purchasing modern contraception for a girl from the past, thus enabling her to have worry-free sex with a perverted monk, not to mention the fact that her mother would have noticed Kagome's own distress and asked about it…and she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

Kagome took a shower and once she was clean, she dressed in a comfortable but flattering shirt and skirt set before she left the house to take care of business. The breeze on her face felt nice and she unconsciously smiled, never realizing how pretty and desirable she looked, even with no makeup on and slightly damp hair.

When she got to the shrine steps, she met Souta who was running up them. He saw her and ran to her to give her a hug and a smile.

"Nee-chan! I didn't know you were home! Mama and Jii-chan won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I guess you got their note?"

"Yes, but what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with a friend." She turned around and walked with him back toward their house.

"I was coming to check on Buyo and I need my soccer uniform. We have a game tonight and I forgot to bring it with me last night when I went over there," he explained as they reached the front door and she unlocked it. "How long can you stay and where were you going?" he asked, seeing her large bucket-style purse and casual clothing.

As they went inside, she answered, "I just got here about an hour ago. I was going to go do some shopping and have lunch."

She walked with her brother to his room and watched from his doorway as he got his uniform together. She missed him. He was thirteen now and had grown so much. She'd blinked her eyes and her brother had become a young man almost taller than her. The years had flown by so quickly. It was scary how much had happened and how much she had missed with her family while she was busy dodging death and fighting evil in another time.

Time. Yet another reason, she told herself, to grab life with both hands and make the most of it.

"Want to go with me? I'll buy you lunch and maybe even get you a present while we're out," she suddenly suggested with a smile. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend time with her brother. If she blinked again, he'd be in college.

He stilled his movements and looked at her, surprise in his expression.

"I can go with you? You're not in a hurry to get back to Inu-no-niichan?"

"No, I'm not in a hurry today. I'd like to spend some time with you. I've missed you," she told him honestly.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, and for a moment looked like he might get emotional, but then he turned away from her and continued to put his uniform into an athletic bag.

After a minute he answered her. "I'll go with you…and you don't have to buy me anything. I miss you too," he told her quietly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at him when he turned back to face her. She briefly wondered how hard it had been on him when she was on the other side of the well. Did he worry that she might not come back each time she left? She suddenly appreciated her family's patience with her and the burden of her absence from their daily lives.

She brought her attention back to her brother and smiled at him again as she said, "Come on then, let's go. I have a lot to do and I'll still let you pick out a present for yourself along the way."

Souta smiled back and told her he had to call his friend to let him know that he would be gone for a while but that he would be back in time to leave for their soccer game. After that, he left his duffle bag in his room, and he and Kagome left the house together.

Kagome and Souta chatted about his school and soccer and how his life was going while they walked to the bus stop. Even as she listened to him, she kept noticing the noise and the smells around them. The air was not clean like it was on the other side of the well. Kaede's village could smell sometimes too, but not like modern Tokyo. The exhaust from cars was a strong odor, and when they got onto the bus, the press of people made her aware of their smell too.

There was also little grass to be seen. Everything, the buildings and streets, appeared hard and angular. It all seemed so unnatural to Kagome now. She used to be unaffected by all of it, and it did not strongly bother her now, but she was very aware of the contrast between her time and Inuyasha's, and she was aware of her own awareness.

She forced herself to focus on Souta and watch where the bus was going so she would not miss her stop.

First, Kagome took them to a funny kind of shop with some very old things in it. From her handbag, she pulled out a fairly nice bowl that she quietly told Souta she had bartered for in Kaede's village a while back. Kagome sold the pottery to the shop owner for quite a nice sum and added the money to the large amount she already had in her wallet, saved from previous sales similar to this one.

Souta knew that occasionally selling authentic items from the Warring States Era was how Kagome helped their mom pay for all the food and supplies Kagome brought through the well for the group. He and Kagome each had a nice trust fund from their father's life insurance, enough to put them through college and let them live comfortably for a few years afterwards until they were settled into a good job, but their mom had to make her insurance income last for the rest of her life and support them until they moved out on their own. They never lacked for anything, but their mother had developed the habit of being, not necessarily frugal, but rather conservative in her spending habits.

After Kagome sold the pottery, they went to a medical clinic. Kagome stood outside for a moment and contemplated what she should tell Souta.

Souta looked confused, and before she could say anything, he asked, "Nee-chan? Are you sick?"

"N-no… I need to get something here though. It shouldn't take very long. Let's go in and you can wait for me in the waiting room." She hoped her face was not too red. She was not comfortable talking to her brother about this.

They went in and Souta watched her the whole time with concerned eyes. She tried to be discrete but he must have heard her talking to the nurse, because twenty minutes later, as they were leaving, Souta asked her, "Nee-chan, I thought Mama took you to get shots for that. Why do you need pills too?"

Kagome blushed with embarrassment. How did he know that she was already on birth control? She'd have to explain it to him and answer his questions…darn it.

"Well, the pills aren't for me. And, yes, I have been getting shots for birth control, _even though I don't do anything to need it_," she stressed, " but Mama thought it would be best because she knows how violent it can be on the other side of the well."

She did not mention 'rape' but Souta seemed to understand judging by the sober expression on his face. "And," she admitted, "Mama thought Inuyasha and I might...like each other…like _that_…but we don't and I haven't done _that_ with anyone…because you should love someone before you do _that_ with them…and I…"

She suddenly stopped talking, dropping her eyes to the sidewalk, dismayed at her nervous runaway tongue. She was starting to babble in her embarrassment now and she knew it. Her brother didn't need to know that she was thinking about doing _that_ with someone. She hoped Sango appreciated this favor and thought to herself that the monk had better damn well make it worthwhile for Sango's sake and for Kagome's trouble.

She looked back up at her brother and again marveled at the young man he had become. She kept eye contact with him, took a deep breath, and started again.

"The pills aren't for me," she repeated. "Sango loves Miroku and wants to be closer to him, but it would be dangerous for her to become pregnant right now. They are promised to each other but won't marry until after we defeat Naraku. I'm taking these to her. I'm also going to buy condoms for her and a book about sex. I think she should know about her body and about what she is about to do. I want her and Miroku to be happy together." There. She'd said it.

He blushed a little but didn't laugh. He thought about the injuries his sister had received over the years and what she'd told them of their battles…and guessed about what she didn't tell them. He knew what they did was dangerous, that it might even be deadly in the end. Having a baby would not be a good thing for them right now.

After a moment, he replied, "I think it is good for you to help them. They are older than you, right?"

She nodded, yes.

"They are old enough to be together. And they love each other. They should try and be happy together while they can." He paused, dropped his eyes, and then continued with all seriousness, "And you are old enough to try and be happy too."

Kagome blushed harder. Did her brother just give her permission to have sex? She was even more embarrassed knowing he was thinking about her and Inuyasha. He knew she loved Inuyasha, no matter how much she denied it, and he probably assumed Inuyasha loved her too.

She cleared her throat. "Souta, if I find someone who I think I can love, and I know he loves me too…I plan on…being close to him like Sango wants to be close to Miroku." Why couldn't she say the word 'sex' in front of her brother? Why was she suddenly using euphemisms? Gods, this was embarrassing. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and tried to calm down before continuing.

"But, I haven't found anyone like that yet…If you see Inuyasha, please don't say anything to him about this, because…he doesn't feel that way about me. Okay?" It was painful to tell him that.

He looked back at her with a pensive expression and slowly replied, "I think he _does_ feel that way, Nee-chan…but…I won't say anything to him."

She exhaled with relief and smiled at him. Ignoring the pain in her heart, she brightly said, "Alright, enough of _that_! Let's go shopping!"

Kagome took Souta through several more shops and told him to pick out something that he wanted. He didn't find anything immediately, but when they passed a jewelry shop with many exquisite rings, bracelets, and necklaces in the window display, he stopped and stared for a moment.

She laughed behind him because most of the display consisted of engagement rings and wedding bands.

"Are you thinking of someone special to give one of those rings to?" she teased.

He blushed, but smiled at her, "No, you know I'm not. But you said that Sango and Miroku are engaged, right?"

She nodded.

"Do you think they would want wedding rings? Do they even do that in their time?" he asked.

She was stunned for a minute at her brother's sensitivity and thoughtfulness. 'Mama is raising him right,' she thought. He was turning out to be a nice young man. Sure, he had his bratty moments, but then so did she, and all in all, she realized that not only did she love her brother, she actually liked the person he was becoming. She again thought of all the time that had passed and all the moments like this that she had missed while she was on the other side of the well.

She swallowed another lump in her throat and smiled at him. "You know, Souta, that's very thoughtful of you and I think they would really like that, even though I don't think exchanging rings is something people do back then. Do you want to help me pick them out?"

He flushed slightly at her praise, and replied, "Yeah, I guess," trying to sound like he would suffer through the ordeal, but she knew he wanted to help.

"Come on then. I'll have to explain to Sango about the modern custom of exchanging rings," she said as they entered the store. "I think we should get something fairly plain, because I don't think they would appreciate anything that got in the way when we are in battle."

She missed his sharp look at the word 'battle'.

He slowly replied, "I guess that makes sense."

"I have enough money to buy something nice, but probably not a diamond and the gem can't be too large if we see one we like."

They looked at the displays in silence for a few minutes until a thought occurred to Kagome. "I hope I can guess their ring sizes. They won't be able to have them adjusted…but then again, I have spent quite a lot of time watching out for Miroku's hands and I think I may be able to guess the correct size, and Sango tried on my high school class ring and it fit her. Hold out your hands, Souta."

He did as she asked but questioned, "Why?"

"I'm just trying to judge the right size. I think Miroku's hands are bigger than yours…"

They went back to looking at the displays under the glass counters. After a few minutes, Souta pointed out a rather nice band set.

"Do you think that would do, Nee-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like them," Kagome replied and she looked up to catch the eye of someone that worked there. A smiling young man came forward and asked if he could be of assistance.

"We'd like to see this ring set right here, please," said Kagome while pointing at Souta's choice.

The man pulled the yellow gold set from the display at once and handed them to Kagome. The lady's ring was thick and had a single recessed dark purple amethyst in it. Kagome thought it matched the color of Miroku's eyes. There was a light filigree pattern carved into the rest of the band. The man's band had no gemstone, but had the same filigree pattern. She liked the set and asked the price. It was actually less than she expected and she knew she could afford it.

"I like them. What do you think, Souta?"

He was running his finger over the gemstone in the lady's band.

"The stone doesn't feel like it would snag any clothing and it doesn't stick out so it won't be in the way. I like them too, but do you think your friends will like them?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

"Yes, I know Sango will. I think Miroku will think they are nice too."

She looked at the salesman and glanced at his hands. She blushed slightly and asked him to let her see his hands so that she could try and judge the ring size. He smiled and held out his clean, manicured hands for her inspection.

She blushed more and said, "Could you hold your hand like this?"

She demonstrated the slightly cupped hand position that Miroku used when he was in full grope mode. The salesman complied with a puzzled smile and she studied his hands without explaining. How would she explain why she wanted his hands in that position?

After a moment, she decided that Miroku's hands were about the same size, maybe slightly larger but not by much. She told the salesman and he recommended a size for the man's band. He also measured her finger so that they could get the correct size for Sango.

Kagome held the rings in the correct size on her palm and just looked at them a moment. She then took the lady's band and tried it on her own ring finger.

She asked the salesman to try on the man's band. He did, even though it was just a little too big for him, and after a moment, she said, "I think it will fit him. Can we purchase it?"

"Of course," he said with a wide smile, happy with his commission, no doubt. He gave her the total and she paid with cash.

"Will you wrap them in a nice box, please?" she asked and he quickly complied, thanking her for the purchase.

Kagome smiled at Souta while they were waiting for the rings.

"Thanks for suggesting this, Souta. I'll be sure and tell Sango that you were thinking of her."

He blushed and gruffly said, "It was nothing."

They left the shop a few minutes later and as they exited onto the sidewalk, they heard a shout. Kagome turned to see who was calling her name.

"Houjou-kun?"

Kagome blushed at Souta's look. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about idiots who never give up.

"Higurashi! I have not seen you for so long! How is your health?" His smile lit his handsome face. She stared at him and realized that Houjou really was a very nice looking boy.

"Hello, Houjou-kun. I am feeling fine, thank you. You remember my brother, Souta, right?"

Kagome was not really happy to see Houjou. She had never liked lying about imaginary illnesses and he always asked about them.

He and Souta exchanged polite greetings.

He immediately focused on Kagome again. "I'm glad you are feeling well because there is a party at my friends house tomorrow night and I would really like for you to go with me!" He looked so excited.

Kagome hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should encourage Houjou, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. Despite what she had told Sango, she still wasn't sure that she could comfortably be with Houjou or anyone else besides Inuyasha. She knew Houjou was really nice and all, but still…he was just so…tame. She tried to let him down easy.

"I'm not sure I can, Houjou-kun," she began, but he interrupted to prevent the rejection.

"Well let me give you my phone number and if you feel well enough, let me know and I will pick you up!" His eyes were hopeful and he pulled a small pad of paper and an ink pen from his shirt pocket. She briefly thought that he was odd and a little nerdy to have that in his pocket, but then she felt slightly guilty for mentally insulting the consistently polite and friendly boy.

"O-okay, but I won't promise anything, Houjou-kun." Kagome gave him a small smile as she accepted the piece of paper with his name and phone number on it and told him, "We really must go now. It was good to see you again."

Kagome pulled Souta away down the sidewalk as Houjou shouted his good-byes and said he hoped to hear from her soon.

They headed back in the direction of a good restaurant to eat a late lunch.

"He has always liked you, Nee-chan. Before you graduated from school, he would come by the shrine at least twice a month asking about you. He still comes by sometimes. Do you like him?" Souta asked tentatively.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know if you remember, but he and I have been on a couple of dates, that is, he tried to date me, but no, I don't think I like him as anything more than a friend."

"Will you meet him tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Souta," she answered, looking off at nothing, thinking.

After a moment, Kagome looked back at Souta with a mischievous light in her eyes and a slight blush as she asked, "Do you think he'd make me '_happy_' if I asked him nicely?" referencing their earlier euphemistic conversion about sex. She tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard.

Souta's eyes grew wide when he caught on to what she was implying and they laughed, but he could not tell if Kagome was really serious or not and he hoped she wasn't really thinking about Houjou that way.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At Kaede's home, Inuyasha sat morosely staring out the open doorway for almost an hour. Kaede finally had enough of his sighs and fidgeting, and asked, "What ails ye, Inuyasha? Have ye not fully recovered from Naraku's poison?"

"Keh, it'd take more than a little miasma to keep me down, Babaa."

Kaede continued to prepare their midday meal without looking at Inuyasha. After a moment she said, "Then mayhap, ye miss Kagome."

Miroku silently applauded Kaede for her bravery in asking Inuyasha such a thing. He exchanged quick eye contact with Sango, both anticipating a typical hanyou over-reaction. He didn't disappoint.

Inuyasha instantly sprang up to deny any connection to Kagome and hoped they attributed his sudden blush to anger. Why did they always have to butt into his personal business? He suspected, not for the first time, that they liked deliberately provoking his temper.

"What does that bitch have to do with anything? I didn't even notice she was gone! Can't I just sit and think without being harassed about it? You all piss me off, you know that!"

He stomped out of the hut and headed toward his favorite perch in the God Tree.

It made him angrier when he heard Shippou's snickering comment of, "How did he know Kagome was gone if he didn't notice it?"

He broke into a run so he didn't have to listen to the others' replies. Damn…now he'd miss lunch…and Sango would tell Kagome that he'd said something stupid again…

He sighed as he settled onto his branch.

Kagome had left about three hours ago. It had only taken him a minute after she disappeared down the well to decide, 'Fuck this! She can just learn to be happy with me!'

He'd almost gone after her, but after thinking on it a moment more, he'd decided that she was probably still angry about yesterday, which would make it hard to talk to her without being sat.

He was also certain she would not fuck anyone today or tomorrow. She had said she wanted to 'care' about the bastard before she slept with him and she told Sango that she hadn't even met anyone she was interested in yet, besides that Houjou jerk. So since Kagome wasn't likely to get into trouble in just one day, Inuyasha figured it was safe to leave her alone until tomorrow.

And Inuyasha knew Kagome 'cared' for him too. It was a start. He'd just have to convince her that he didn't belong in the same 'hugging' category as her brother and grandfather.

Now he just had to find a way to tell her she was his without making her mad. He'd deal with Kikyou later. He forced his guilt away at that thought.

After a while, to distract himself while waiting for Kagome to return, and because he had been tired of his own thoughts, not to mention hungry, he had gone to Kaede's to wait for lunch. It had been a mistake.

They knew. Sango and even Miroku knew what Kagome was plotting on the other side of the well right now. Without him.

He could feel them watching him. They made no comment about the incident at lunch the previous day, which was completely unlike either of them, and the fact that they made no comment about it made him think about it more, and he wanted to shout at them to get their insults out in the open. Yelling he could deal with, but that silent condemnation shit had really bugged him.

They sat there quietly, polishing their weapons, pretending not to watch him, but he knew they did. They exchanged quick glances, silently communicating in their game of watch-the-hanyou-squirm.

They knew, but he couldn't let them know that he knew too.

He was angry. He was angry with himself. He was angry with Kagome. He was angry with the stupid houshi and Sango for knowing what they knew but acting like they didn't know. And he was angry with Shippou because the kid had been giving him the You-Hurt-Kagome-You-Bastard look while drawing pictures that he told Sango would make Kagome happy again.

And speaking of bastards…that bastard Miroku hadn't said a damn thing to him yesterday morning or today. Even in his human form, he'd heard the bouzo fall over in the bushes just like Sango had. Kagome was the only naïve baka who wouldn't think that noise was the houshi unless she actually caught him.

Inuyasha needed to know everything that Kagome said before he woke up night before last in case there was something important that he had missed. However, he didn't want to be the one to bring it up with Miroku because then Miroku would know that Inuyasha knew too, and he'd tell Sango, and Sango would tell Kagome.

Miroku had been on his best behavior for the past two days. He hadn't groped Sango or done anything to even mildly piss her off since she told Kagome to bring her the 'birth control' treatment.

Inuyasha figured that the bouzo was totally focused on doing everything in his power to not fuck up this opportunity to get into Sango's pants, and telling Inuyasha about her and Kagome's conversation would definitely piss off Sango if she found out about it.

And she would definitely find out about it because the minute Miroku spilled his guts to him, Inuyasha would have a good excuse to confront Kagome without Kagome finding out that he had actually been awake and listening to her private discussion with Sango. He'd be able to blame his knowledge on Miroku, and Kagome would be mad at the houshi for eavesdropping, not Inuyasha.

So what if the bouzo lost his chance to fuck Sango. Miroku hadn't had sex in the nearly four years that Inuyasha had known him – he'd have smelled it on the bastard – so what did it matter if Sango got mad and refused to give it to him now? It wouldn't be any skin off Inuyasha's nose.

But so far, Miroku hadn't talked. Not even a hint. The bastard…protecting his own interest over that of a friend…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After lunch, Kagome and Souta finished her shopping quickly. Souta even found a cool collectable figure from his favorite anime that he liked and Kagome bought it for him. They returned to the shrine and picked up his soccer gear. Kagome went with him and watched his game, cheering him on and embarrassing him with her shouts of encouragement. They both loved it. It was the first soccer game she'd seen him play in almost four years.

After the game, which Souta's team won, he went back to his friend's house and she returned to the shrine for the night. They had hugged good-bye since they were not sure if she would be home when he came back to the shrine. Their mother and grandfather would be home late the next evening or early the following morning, she was not sure, but Souta would not return until after they did.

Kagome was very glad she had spent the day with her brother. It made her more determined than ever to really experience life for herself and to appreciate her relationships with her family. She spent more time with her friends in the past than with her own blood relatives. Inuyasha was her whole world it seemed and if she planned on surviving after he went to hell with Kikyou, she had better learn to let others into her world once more. She decided she'd start by spending more time with her family. Inuyasha would not like it, but he'd just have to suck it up, because she wasn't going to back down.

Kagome sighed and turned her attention to sorting out her purchases. She packed some things in her backpack, ready for her trip through the well tomorrow night or the morning after, but the items for Sango were kept separate and she planned on delivering them the next morning.

She ate a light supper and then relaxed on her bed in her room for a while, thinking. She had found Houjou's contact information when she unpacked her purchases and the slip of paper was now resting on her desk, distracting her and making her think about him and her plan to find someone to 'help' her.

Houjou really was…nice. He would never call her 'bitch' or rant at her when he was frustrated about something completely out of their control; she was sure of it. And he was very…accommodating. He would never try and control her or restrain her from seeing her family, or doing anything she decided she wanted to do. He would acquiesce in all things and never lose his smile while letting her have her way. She would always be in control of him and their relationship if she were with Houjou, she was certain.

And he was very handsome in a sweetly boyish way. He was not feminine at all, but there was nothing wild and animalistic about his beauty, or strangely compelling and excitingly dangerous, or anything else about him that would make her feel a deep and uncontrollable need to have physical contact with him, even if it was just her hand on his arm. She would always be safely in control of herself around Houjou.

She sighed. No, there was no question about that. It would all be so safe and easy with Houjou. No conflict, or passionate disputes. No emotional outbursts or flaring tempers that would create sparks between them that sent disturbing tingles down her spine and made her feel on the verge of something overwhelming and frightening and wonderful as something fluttered and ached deep within her abdomen.

She would never deliberately challenge his authority, knowing he would accept the challenge and stand so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her face as he matched her word for word, temper for temper, trying to dominate her. She would never feel the itch to physically grapple with him in her anger and frustration, or the strange need to feel his hands on her during an argument. She would never feel compelled to provoke him and clash with his will, or feel this vague but intense wish to crash into him so hard he would never be able to untangle himself from her afterward.

She noticed her breathing starting to get faster and her palms were moist. She forced herself to calm down and relax her tightening stomach muscles and willed herself to remove the image of a shirtless, worked-up, ranting Inuyasha from her overheated brain.

Kagome silently groaned at herself. 'What is the matter with me? What am I doing? Trying to talk myself into using Houjou?'

She abruptly got up and went to her bookshelf and pulled out a picture album her friends had given her last year. It was filled with a disproportional number of pictures of Houjou compared to the number of pictures of her girl friends. She had been slightly annoyed with them at the time they presented it to her like it was a treasure, as they proceeded to try to push her into setting another date with him.

Now, looking at the pictures, she was glad she had them because she wanted to show them to Sango and talk to her about him when she brought the birth control pills and other stuff to her in the morning. Since Sango already knew about her 'plan' and everything, Kagome figured she could talk to her about Houjou.

She sighed and got ready for bed, hoping that a good night's sleep would help her think straight and clear her misgivings. She had so many conflicting feelings about her 'plan' already, whether or not Houjou was ever involved.

Thinking about her plan, she felt guilty again and wondered if Inuyasha really heard anything or not that night. She'd been upset yesterday when he called her names and then ran away, but after spending years with the hanyou, she knew his temper could be provoked by almost anything. She had, after all, been actively avoiding eye contact with him and she was now certain he knew it. That alone could have caused him to yell at her and then run away to sulk, so it might not have necessarily had anything to do with him hearing anything she said to Sango.

And, normally, if she hadn't been feeling so guilty about her conversation with Sango and hadn't felt like she was cheating Inuyasha somehow, she would have sat him into the ground instead of bawling like a baka and upsetting Shippou.

She didn't want to think about any of it any more. Why was everything always so complicated?

She lay down and turned off her bedside lamp, but slept restlessly as, in her dreams, Inuyasha forcefully showed her what he thought of her 'plan' and held her down while he enthusiastically took care of her 'needs' with his mouth, hands, and body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 3 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Author's Notes: Thank you again to everyone who took the time to review my story. I can't express how much your feedback means to me. I really appreciate your comments. My spell-check program can take the credit for some of them, I think.

And if you are interested, I use Lush: The Inuyasha Shrine as one of my main sources for accurate information about Inuyasha characters, etc. It can be found at (www. chibiexplosion. com /inuyasha/) (remove the spaces). The character spellings I use come from that site and the translation sites that I referenced in my author's notes in chapter 2. I know there are alternate spellings, and I have no idea why I prefer the ones I use. Oh, well.

Also, if you want to see something funny, go to the Hero in the 21st Century Diversions page and look at the cartoon called 'Enough Is Enough' (nexus. colum. edu/ user/ nierodzik/ html/ diversions /enough. htm) (remove the spaces). Kristine Batey is a genius and this cartoon was one of the sparks that lit the fire that burned into this story.

One last note: There is a very short, quite sweet one-shot story by Nabob called 'Carpe Diem' that really illustrates Souta's feelings about Kagome's absence very well. The link is (www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic /view "underscore" ch. php/ 87286/ 290293#fic "underscore" c) (remove the spaces and replace "underscore" with the real underscore) if you care to read it. Yes, I'm shamelessly plugging a friend.

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. And if you actually read all these boring Author's Notes, I doubly appreciate your time! I'll update within the week.

…


	4. What A Girl Gets

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 4 -- What a Girl Gets

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome came through the well around mid-morning the next day wearing some stretch jeans and a casual blouse, bringing Sango a tote bag full of supplies and carrying a few other things for Shippou. Sango and Shippou greeted her as she climbed out.

Before Kagome left to go back to her time the day before, she and Sango had agreed to meet at the well this morning so that Kagome could deliver the promised items, so she wasn't surprised to see the two there waiting for her.

Kagome had anticipated Shippou's presence and after a quick hug, she sent him off with some candy and a new coloring book and neon crayons. Sango had already told him that Kagome and she wanted to have a 'girl talk', so he went back to Kaede's easily enough, and Kagome and Sango sat down by the well to chat for a few minutes.

"What did you do to get rid of Inuyasha and Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked after Shippou was out of hearing range.

Sango laughed nervously, not wanting to tell Kagome that Miroku had heard their original conversation and was more than willing to do anything she asked if it aided the 'cause'. Without telling him why, she had asked him to make sure Inuyasha stayed away from the well all morning. Miroku had been eager to please, understanding that it was quite probable that the 'birth control' items would be delivered that morning, and going so far as to offer his 'services' to her any time she had a 'need'. His suggestive tone and leering expression earned him a slap even before Sango had felt his hand on her rear. Even after the slap, his cheerfulness could not be contained, and he laughed and winked at her as he ran to do her bidding and remove a certain hanyou from the area.

She sighed… Except for Inuyasha's little fit before lunch, yesterday had been so peaceful and Miroku had been so well behaved. She should have known it couldn't last. Miroku was incapable of keeping his hands to himself for more than twenty-four hours, and even then, she was amazed he'd controlled himself for that long.

But Sango didn't want to explain any of that to Kagome, so she tried to contain her blush and laughed lightly as she said, "I haven't seen Inuyasha all morning, but I think the houshi mentioned that he needed Inuyasha's help with something in the next village. I'm sure neither one of them are near here." It wasn't a total lie she told herself guiltily.

Kagome sighed, not sure if she was happy or not about Inuyasha's absence, but knowing it was better that he didn't hear what she wanted to talk to Sango about. She noticed Sango's nervousness but decided it was because Sango was embarrassed about getting a delivery of birth control items.

"Well, that's good, I guess. We couldn't talk freely if they were here. Anyway, I need to explain how these work," she said, pulling some items from the tote bag, thinking she may as well get this part out of the way.

"This little packet," Kagome held up the small, pink plastic case that the birth control pills came in, "contains small pills that you need to swallow with water. Don't chew them. You need to take one every day at the same time, like maybe when you wake up each morning. You can't start taking them until you start your next menstrual cycle and you have to take them for four weeks before they become effective and prevent conception. And you have to take them in the exact order that they are lined up in their case. If you ever want to have a baby, you just stop taking them and after a couple of months, your body will be ready to conceive again. I brought you a six month supply," she finished, while opening one of the slim cases and showing Sango the pills in their individual plastic bubbles.

"How does it work? It won't make me sick or make me…I don't know. What does it do?" Sango asked.

"Well, as far as I understand, it forces your body to have a regular menstrual cycle by giving you hormones, that's natural substances that your body produces, that regulate how your body functions. It makes you have a period so that an egg will not stay in your womb…I think. I'm not an expert, but my friends take these and they are fine. Women have been using this type of birth control for decades in my time and it's safe. It is true that some women can't take them, but that's because they already have health problems and I don't think you have to worry about that." She smiled reassuringly at Sango before continuing.

"And, as far as, making you sick…well, I have heard my friends complain sometimes about gaining a little weight and they blamed it on their birth control pills, and one of my friends said that she got 'morning sickness' and felt a little nauseous each morning until she got used to taking the pills. When I first started taking the treatment I use, I felt those things too, but I'm used to it now and it doesn't bother me, or at least I don't notice anything like that if it does happen. You and I are so active, that I don't think we will gain weight anyway. Plus, the girls I know that take the pill say that they have less cramps while on their period, so I guess that's a good thing." Kagome trailed off, watching Sango's pensive expression.

Sango was quiet, studying the small plastic case in her hands. After a moment she asked, "And I won't get pregnant if I take one of these every day? You're sure?"

Kagome took one of the cases and pulled out the little slip of paper that had instructions and warnings on it. She scanned the page and finally said, " It says here that this is 98.7 percent effective in preventing pregnancy. That means that only about one or two women out of 100 got pregnant while taking these pills. If you take them like I said, one every day, and don't skip any days, then I think it will absolutely work."

Kagome paused for a moment and then pulled out the box of condoms and some spermicidal lube from the bag and blushingly showed them to Sango.

"These also prevent pregnancy if you don't want to use the pills. You have to use these together and you have to use them each time you…ah…do it. The stuff in that tube is called 'lubricant' and it makes…things…slide together more easily." Kagome knew she was beet-red now but bravely continued on. "It also kills sperm so that your egg can't be fertilized."

Sango was looking confused and blushing just as much as Kagome by now.

"Don't worry; I brought you a book that explains all that and there is more information in the instructions in the package." Kagome set aside the lubricant.

"These are called 'condoms' and the man puts it on…his…member…just before he…ah…enters a female and it…well…it catches his…sperm and it keeps it away from a female's egg. It's like a barrier, I guess. He has to use it every time he…they…ah…and it's best to use the lube with it in case the condom breaks…which happened to one of my friends when her boyfriend got too…enthusiastic when he was… And anyway, she said she was glad that they were using both."

Kagome was bright red but determined to help Sango understand what each item was and how it was used. "There are pictures on the instruction paper that show how the condom should be put on the man," she finished, trying to sound matter-of-fact about it, while Sango eyed one of the small foil packets in her hand. Kagome was concerned about her silence and her obvious nervousness.

After a moment, Kagome tried to quietly comfort her friend.

"Sango-chan, if you don't want to do this or want to wait before you take this step in your relationship with Miroku-sama, it's okay. He doesn't know you plan on doing this anyway, so it won't matter to him."

She watched as Sango dropped her eyes and her blush deepened even more.

Sango had no intention of admitting to Kagome that the houshi did indeed know…about everything. Finally, she spoke.

"I want to do this," Sango quietly stated. "I'm just…scared. I don't know anything about doing…_that_…and I'm kind of overwhelmed right now."

Kagome smiled at her and said, "Well, I can help you there." She pulled out the small book she had bought for Sango and handed it to her.

Sango's eyes widened and she gasped as she read the title.

"The Pocket Guide to Great Sex!" she exclaimed and covered her slack mouth with one hand. The cover photograph showed a nude man and woman sharing a passionate kiss. No private 'parts' were visible on the man or woman, but to Sango, it was still a shockingly intimate image.

"They make books to tell people how to do _that_?" Sango's voice was high and alarmed. Her hand slightly shook as she removed it from her mouth and opened the small hardcover volume.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh when her friend squeaked loudly and dropped the book. It contained photographs along with detailed illustrations and explanations about human bodies, both male and female, particularly the genital region of their bodies. It then described how to give and receive the most pleasure with a partner, with photographs and instructions for various positions and techniques.

She herself had been embarrassed to buy it in front of Souta yesterday, but he'd just laughed at her and said, "How else are they going to learn? Do you know what to explain it to them?"

She had laughed too and vehemently asserted that she would never dream of having 'the talk' with Miroku (she couldn't even go there in her mind) and telling Sango what to do would be like the blind leading the blind.

Even though Kagome had had the basic health classes at school and was exposed to more information about sex in her time, she still had very limited knowledge about the subject beyond 'what goes where' during the act itself and her vague fantasies about her and Inuyasha.

So she had bought the book and wondered how much her little brother knew about the subject and how he had learned it. He had just laughed and blushed at her speculative glance, keeping his mouth shut about it after that.

As Kagome sat lost in her thoughts, Sango picked the book up again, her hands shaking as she turned the pages.

"You can do that with your mouth!" Sango exclaimed, not believing what she was seeing in the small book. That chapter was called 'Foreplay'.

Sango's shocked voice brought Kagome out of her musing and she blushed too, glancing at the photograph. It was explicit but for some reason, none of the photos struck her as being lewd or pornographic. She giggled nervously and didn't offer a response.

"Kagome-chan…this is very…embarrassing. I don't think I can do these things. I'm sorry that you have spent money on these things for me…but I…" Sango hung her head, near tears.

Kagome was immediately sober. She leaned over and gave the girl a hug and whispered, "Sango-chan…you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. It is your decision completely. I'm embarrassed too to think about doing that. That's why I want to find someone I can trust completely before I do it. Someone who will be patient and gentle with me and make me feel special. If you don't feel comfortable about it, then don't do it. No one will force you and I totally understand your feelings." She pulled back to a sitting position and smiled at Sango to put her at ease.

Sango seemed to relax a little and gave Kagome a small smile too. "Thank you. I'm glad you are my friend," she quietly stated.

Kagome dropped her eyes, a little choked up at Sango's words, and decided to change the subject.

"Well, let me tell you about something else before I go back through the well," she brightly said as she put the contraceptives and the book back in the tote bag and pulled out her photo album.

"You remember the boy I told you about named Houjou?" Kagome asked and Sango sat up straighter and nodded 'yes', forcing herself to focus on the younger girl and not dwell on what was in that book and rather glad to not talk about it any more.

"Well, I saw him yesterday and he asked me to go to a party with him tonight. Let me show you his picture."

Sango looked at the photographs of the smiling boy and sucked in an appreciative breath.

"Kagome-chan, he's very handsome. He is still interested in you after all this time? That seems like a long time to just be infatuated. I remember when you told me about your 'date' with him over three years ago. He must like you very much…."

Sango eyed her friend, noticing her beauty, how her modest clothing flattered her shapely body, and knowing her to be kind and thoughtful despite her volatile temper. She didn't wonder why a boy would continue to pursue the girl even in the face of gentle rejection. Kouga did, and there had been others who wanted her too. And then, of course, there was Inuyasha. All of them had long-term interest in Kagome, Sango thought without jealousy. She wanted Kagome to find happiness and love, and she wished Inuyasha could be the one to give it to her, but if not him, then…

"I don't know, Sango-chan… Well…he_ is_ very sweet, if a little dense, and he reminds me of Kouga-kun sometimes. Houjou-kun is always so confident. He always asks me to go on a date with him every time I see him, no matter how many times I've told him 'no' in the past. And Souta said that he came by the shrine regularly to ask about me while I was over here and missed so much school. But…I don't get those feelings around him like I do when I'm near Inuyasha. I think Houjou-kun looks very good and all, but I don't feel attracted to him like _that_."

Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and kept her eyes down as Sango studied her for a moment. Sango looked back at the photos of the boy and for some reason knew that this handsome boy would be kind and patient with Kagome if she ever gave him a chance.

"Maybe…maybe, you shouldn't think of him like that right now, Kagome-chan. Maybe you should just get to know him as a friend and let your relationship develop over time."

Kagome met Sango's gaze and relaxed a little. "You're right. I'm putting too much pressure on myself. And I've never given him a chance really. I've never spent more than an hour alone with him and I was fifteen then. We're both a little more mature now, so maybe…"

Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her nervous hands where she toyed with the edge of her shirt again for a minute, thinking. She then took a deep breath, relaxing her neck muscles, and gave Sango a bright smile as she spoke again.

"And who knows? If I let him take me to the party tonight, maybe I'll meet someone there who really attracts me and I won't have to worry about it anymore," she giggled.

"That's right," Sango smiled back. "If you don't go out and meet people, how will you find someone you can love? But…don't rush into anything, Kagome-chan. I don't want someone else to hurt you like Inuyasha has."

Kagome smiled at Sango again, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Don't worry, Sango-chan. No one could ever hurt me like Inuyasha has."

Sango hugged her and said, "It will all work out, Kagome-chan. Just wait and see." She patted the girl's back and prayed that the gods would send someone to help Kagome find happiness…or to knock the crap out of Inuyasha so he'd fix this before it was too late.

After a moment, Kagome pulled back and wiped at her suspiciously wet eyes before giving Sango a genuine smile again.

"Well, I need to be going back now. I've stayed longer than I thought I would and I don't want Inuyasha or Miroku-sama to catch us here."

She started to pick up the bag with the birth control items in it, but Sango stopped her, tugging at the bag and blushing slightly.

"Wait, Kagome-chan. I…I want to keep these 'birth control' things and think about this. You said I can't take the birth control pills until my period and that's a week away. I don't have to decide today, do I?"

Kagome could see the indecision and apprehension in Sango's eyes and sought to soothe her as best she could.

"No, Sango-chan," she replied softly, "You can take all the time you need to think about this. It's your decision and no one else's. You can wait until you are more comfortable with it or you can decide not to do it at all. It's up to you and I'll respect your decision, no matter what you want to do or not do."

Kagome released her hold on the bag and patted Sango's hand where she gripped it. "You keep the bag, too" Kagome told the other girl softly.

Sango smiled gratefully, and they laughed lightly as Kagome picked up her photo album and stood. Sango stood too and hugged Kagome good-bye.

Kagome stopped before she jumped in the well and turned back to Sango.

"You know, if I go to this party tonight, I may not feel like coming back here first thing in the morning. Plus, my mother and grandfather have been away and will return late tonight or in the morning, so I think I might spend the day with them tomorrow. I haven't seen them in a while. Can you tell the others that I'll be back the day after tomorrow, please?" she asked Sango. "I promise I'll come back early in the morning," she continued, knowing Inuyasha would be angry but she wanted to see her family.

"Of course, take your time and enjoy your family while you can, Kagome-chan," Sango replied with a sad smile. She'd never deny Kagome time with her loved ones. Sango knew that fate could take them away quite suddenly.

"Thank you, Sango-chan. I'll see you in a couple of days then." She smiled briefly at Sango and then jumped in the well.

Sango sighed and glanced down at the bag in her hands, a pensive expression on her face. She was about to head back to Kaede's hut when she noticed something on the ground near the well. She picked it up and stared into Houjou's handsome, smiling face. The photograph must have fallen out of Kagome's picture book. Sango kept it and started back toward the village. She'd return it to Kagome when she came back.

She idly wondered where Inuyasha and Miroku were, but then tensed for a moment, thinking she felt eyes upon her back. She glanced around and couldn't see anything out of place. She soon decided it was her imagination and continued toward the village.

High above her, Sesshoumaru watched her leave. He was not happy. The situation could quickly get out of hand. He did not want the miko to associate with any human boys from her time. It would ruin his plans for her. He needed to take action immediately. He left the area, thinking about his next move and wondering about the strange book that apparently gave instructions concerning how humans should mate.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 4 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you for reading my story and, please remember that your feedback is always welcome.

…

Author's Notes: First and foremost, I again thank everyone who reviewed my story and sent me emails of encouragement. All your comments are greatly appreciated. A couple of you even sent me into paranoid-rewrite mode. I do pay attention to your opinions and I'm glad you have taken the time to share your thoughts with me. Please continue to let me know what you think.

To answer a couple of questions, I'll tell you that, yes, the Miroku/Sango lemon will occur first and so will the Miroku/Sango limes. Inuyasha and Kagome still have some communication problems to work out, but they will have their fun too eventually. Also, this story will by less than 20 chapters, probably closer to 15 total.

About this chapter and the last…I know some of you may find them kind of boring with their details and lack of action because I noticed that the number of reviews dropped off dramatically, but this story is about relationships as much as it is about the couples finally 'connecting' physically.

Each couples' relationship will build and transition to a more intimate level before either girl will feel comfortable screaming, "Ooooh, baby, let me ride you like a pony!" to their chosen partner. (Excuse me while I remove a distracting image -- Miroku with a cross-eyed, I've-reached-nirvana smile while Sango hovers over him brandishing a riding crop -- from my head) ;)

Anyway, I feel strongly that both Kagome and Sango are basically modest girls and, although they will certainly be passionate when the time comes, I don't see either one of them being sexually aggressive right off the bat. This is a big decision for both of them, and this 'girl talk' scene was my attempt to show their bond and their mutual support for each other in the step they are about to take. (Okay, so this is a chick-fic. What can I say?)

Plus, I had to give Sesshoumaru the opportunity to hear some things he didn't like so that in the next chapter he can drop a bomb on Inuyasha. ;)

I'll update in a week or less. I'm currently in compulsive rewrite mode concerning the next chapter. Again, thank you for reading this and please review.

…


	5. What A Youkai Reveals

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 5 -- What a Youkai Reveals

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Sango entered the hut to find Kaede and Shippou starting to make lunch. She explained that Kagome would return in a couple of days. Shippou was disappointed but cheered quickly when Sango told him that Kagome would surely bring him more treats.

Before Sango could tell Kaede anything else, Inuyasha burst in followed by a suddenly nervous Miroku. Kirara was with them too.

Inuyasha looked around rather confusedly. He stopped suddenly and then stepped closer to Sango, sniffing the air, eying the tote bag Sango still had in her hand.

Miroku surveyed the bag too as he silently passed by Sango and handed Kaede a leather pouch full of herbs that he'd picked up for her in the next village. Kaede quietly thanked him as they both turned their attention back to the tense hanyou.

"She isn't here, Inuyasha," Sango explained, knowing he could smell Kagome's scent.

"I know that, wench," he irritably replied. He knew she had come through the well. He wanted to ask why she didn't stay, but kept his mouth shut.

Sango knew he was curious but too stubborn to voice his questions, so she told him, "She wants to spend time with her family. She won't come back for a couple of days."

Inuyasha shrugged, pretending to be indifferent, so for good measure, Sango decided to give him something to think about.

"And, I believe she plans on meeting someone named Houjou tonight, a boy she went to school with. He is so handsome!" she said with glee, holding up the photograph which she still held in her hand and noticing the signs of Inuyasha's jealousy on his scowling face. "He asked her to meet him tonight and----"

"Keh! Like I care!" Inuyasha shouted, clearly lying and more than angry.

He suddenly looked dangerous and ready to kill someone. Sango stepped back, not expecting to provoke quite that strong of a reaction from him. Miroku stepped forward to her side, apprehensive.

"You _do_ care, Inuyasha," Sango said softly. No one said anything else to break the tense silence.

Inuyasha glared at them a moment, emitting a low growl. He finally swung around and left. They watched him through the open doorway as he sprinted toward the forest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He'd thought he had time. He'd thought she wouldn't meet anyone if she was just gone for a day, but now she was meeting that Houjou boy and staying longer in her time. That bastard human could be a problem. Inuyasha knew the boy had been sniffing around Kagome for at least as long as she'd been coming through the well. His persistence had bothered Inuyasha, but he'd been able to ignore it in the past because Kagome had seemed genuinely disinterested in the jerk.

Inuyasha could feel his youkai side raging as he ran though the trees. His pain and anger since hearing the conversation between Sango and Kagome kept it just under the surface, making itself known, ready to hunt down Kagome and make her physically his whether she was willing or not.

He'd brooded on it since Kagome left yesterday and these feelings were becoming overwhelming. It scared him….

He found himself at the well suddenly, staring down into its darkness…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He really is very upset, Sango. Is Kagome really meeting someone?" asked Miroku.

"I am not sure. This handsome boy did invite her to meet him, but I don't know if she really will," she replied, handing him the photograph. "She told me about it this morning. I just said that to Inuyasha because he is always such a fool about Kikyou or whatever other reasons, and he's always hurting Kagome."

Suddenly realizing what she said, Sango turned to the old miko and said, "I'm sorry, Kaede-ba-chan. I know Kikyou is your sister."

"Ye need not be sorry, Sango. My sister died over fifty years ago," Kaede replied. "That which ye think to be her now is but a bitter shadow. It should not be among the living. My sister herself would have put such a creature out of its misery had she been confronted with one in her life time." Kaede paused for a moment before adding, "I'd advise ye not to provoke Inuyasha's temper over Kagome. He's attached himself to her more thoroughly than he will admit to any of us and may not know how to control himself if he thinks she will be taken from him."

Shippou wondered if he should tell them that Inuyasha had a youkai scent-claim on Kagome. He finally decided to wait until it was absolutely necessary to reveal that bit of information. Besides, years ago, Inuyasha had threatened to kill him if he ever told the humans…and considering Inuyasha's mood of late, Shippou decided to keep his mouth shut about it.

Instead he pointed out, "Kagome will probably be too busy sitting Inuyasha to go meet anyone, because I bet that's where the baka went just now."

Everyone silently agreed, and after a moment of silence, Miroku changed the subject by suggesting that Sango and he go on a picnic that afternoon. He anxiously eyed the bag she carried and blushed slightly.

"A picnic! Oh, boy! Where will we go?" asked Shippou, acting like they'd never eaten outdoors before.

"Well, Shippou, I thought that Sango and I would go alone on the picnic. You can stay here and keep Kaede-sama company. You know you missed her while we were gone," coaxed Miroku.

Shippou laughed, "Sango won't go with you alone, Miroku! Will you, Sango?"

"Well, actually, Shippou-chan, I think I will this time." Sango tried to pretend her face was not turning beet-red and moved around the hut to help Kaede prepare the food. She wanted to be alone with Miroku, but not for the reasons he obviously thought. She wanted to talk to him.

"What? Are you serious, Sango? But….but… he will…" Shippou's voice faded away as he looked back and forth between the blushing couple, until Kaede took pity on Sango and Miroku.

"Shippou, I will need ye to help me this afternoon if ye care to stay with me. I am sure that Miroku and Sango only want to discuss something without ye underfoot. Will ye stay with me here?"

With one last look at Miroku, who looked slightly smug under his blush, and Sango, who looked embarrassed, Shippou reluctantly agreed. As a reward, Sango gave him a piece of chocolate that she had been saving and he seemed pacified, although he continued to throw dark glances in Miroku's direction occasionally while the women started preparing lunch.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango noticed him first. She was so shocked it took her almost thirty full seconds to gain the ability to silently point at him through the open doorway. Looking in that direction, Miroku sprang up and rushed out the door, ready to defend Sango, Kaede, and Shippou with his life. Sango joined him almost immediately, her large weapon ready. Kirara transformed and stood by them. Shippou stood behind them and growled, hoping it did not sound too much like a whimper. Kaede stood in her doorway and remained calmly curious.

They stood there as he approached, a tense little group waiting for an attack. Miroku nervously scanned the area. The villagers had scattered.

"What is Sesshoumaru doing here?" he asked. Sango had no answer.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was in front of them, panting slightly at having run so far and so fast. He drew Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk unconcernedly in their direction. They noticed Rin trailing behind him, and Miroku and Sango looked at each other nervously. What could that mean? They had not battled him for a long time. He had seemed to be leaving Inuyasha alone.

"What the fuck do you want, Sesshoumaru?" shouted Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was within thirty feet of them now. He stopped and regally surveyed them.

"Inuyasha. I have come to talk." Sesshoumaru did not shout but they heard him nonetheless. He never seemed to exert more energy than was absolutely necessary, nor did he ever seem to show any emotion.

"Talk? I talk with Tessaiga!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Then perhaps it is fortunate that I have not come to talk to you. Where is the young miko?"

They gasped. What did Sesshoumaru want with Kagome?

"You leave Kagome the hell out of this, Sesshoumaru! I'll never let you near her!" Inuyasha yelled. He was actually glad Kagome had not returned yet.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "I do not detect her scent. She is not here."

Inuyasha was livid. How dare he know her scent! How dare he be that familiar with his Kagome!

Without warning, Inuyasha recklessly charged at Sesshoumaru. He raised Tessaiga to swing down on Sesshoumaru and then saw Rin peek from behind the youkai, no fear on her face, watching him curiously. Inuyasha checked his swing and turned at the last second in order to avoid possibly hurting the young girl, which gave Sesshoumaru an opening. He knew Rin was in no danger because he would have stopped the hanyou's attack regardless.

Sesshoumaru slammed the flat side of Toukijin into Inuyasha, knocking him away, but not cutting him. Inuyasha flew through the air and landed hard. Tessaiga landed several feet away. Sesshoumaru had his claw in Inuyasha's throat before Inuyasha could move. He was pinned.

Sango and Miroku ran forward to help Inuyasha, Kirara beside them.

"If you value their lives, Inuyasha, you will tell them to stay back. This does not concern them," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Inuyasha agreed. "Miroku! Sango! Stay out of it!"

They stopped, but remained poised for action.

Inuyasha was panting and angry. He defiantly glared into Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha's glare and noted with irritation that faint stripes were starting to appear on Inuyasha's cheeks. He knew that Inuyasha would turn full youkai soon unless something was done to stop the transformation. This would not suit the inu youkai's purposes.

"Kagome is not here to give you strength this time, Inuyasha. Control yourself. I have observed that you are a lesser, weaker being when she is not near. I will not fail to kill you this time if you challenge me, although that is not my purpose here today."

He paused to let Inuyasha think on that before he said, "Perhaps you and I do need to talk, Inuyasha. We can talk like this, or we can pretend to be civil and talk inside the old miko's home. It matters not to me."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and looked like he was going to struggle, but as he looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes, Inuyasha knew he spoke the truth. He wasn't here to fight, but…that still didn't explain what he wanted with Kagome.

"If I call truce, Inuyasha, will you agree?"

"Yes," Inuyasha gritted out. He still seethed with rage, but he could feel his full youkai side taking over and he feared for the safety of his friends.

Sesshoumaru hesitated a moment, then gracefully stood and moved aside to give Inuyasha room to stand also. Rin surprised Inuyasha by handing him Tessaiga and smiling at him once he was on his feet. Miroku and Sango stared in stunned silence.

Regaining Tessaiga forced his youkai blood to recede and the stripes on Inuyasha's face faded.

He glared at Sesshoumaru, who remained quite impassive, for almost a full minute before turning and stomping swiftly past Miroku and Sango, back toward Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru and Rin followed at a more dignified pace.

Kaede still stood near her doorway watching Inuyasha approach. Shippou was next to her.

"I need to use your hut, Babaa."

"Be ye inviting a youkai into my home, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"No, he fucking invited himself! Just stay the hell out of the way!" Inuyasha was angry and afraid. What was Sesshoumaru up to? Would Kaede and everyone be safe? He silently thanked the gods that Kagome wasn't there.

Kaede calmly watched the youkai's approach and then went inside. Shippou backed inside too when Sesshoumaru got closer.

Inuyasha waited until Sesshoumaru caught up with him then growled, "If you harm my friends in any way, I'll fucking kill you."

"I will honor the truce, Inuyasha. The question is, will you?"

Inuyasha turned and went inside. Sesshoumaru followed after quietly instructing Rin to sit and wait for him outside the open doorway.

Kaede retreated to the back of the room as they came in, taking Shippou with her.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara came in after Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at the humans with one eyebrow raised. He could smell their fear but they returned the look defiantly, making it clear that they would not leave Inuyasha. He turned from them with apparent indifference.

Kirara transformed to her smaller size and skirted the edge of the room to sit by Shippou.

They all cautiously sat down ignoring the smell of the cooking food.

"What the fuck do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said in a low, angry voice after a moment of silence.

"It is not my desire to explain my actions to you, Inuyasha. My reasons for seeking the young miko today are between her and myself. However, I will tell you some things that may help you understand at a later time." His voice remained impassive.

Inuyasha was still seething. "You don't have anything to fucking say to Kag--"

Sesshoumaru cut Inuyasha's shouting short with, "It is the miko's decision, not yours, to speak with me or not. I will only tell you this: I will not harm her. You may be at ease on that." He did not raise his voice.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru and sputtered, "At ease! Why you—," but Sesshoumaru continued to speak unconcernedly.

"Do you know why our father married your mother, Inuyasha? Do not answer. I will explain..." He was silent for a moment, looking out the doorway but not really seeing what lay beyond.

Inuyasha was so surprised by the turn in the conversation that he just stared at Sesshoumaru without speaking.

"I was shamed when our father announced his union with your mother, Inuyasha, a frail, weak human. It was unforgivable." He paused for a moment and Inuyasha emitted a low growl again at the insult.

Sesshoumaru began speaking again before Inuyasha could interrupt him. "It is only very recently that I began to understand Father and to learn that humans actually have many strengths of which I was unaware." He glanced out the door where Rin was sitting patiently.

"Father realized something that has of late become apparent to this Sesshoumaru also. You have fought hundreds of male youkai, Inuyasha. I wonder if you ever considered how few female youkai you have encountered."

Miroku and Sango exchanged stunned looks. Sesshoumaru was right. There were very, very few female youkai that either could recall. Sango thought about Kouga's tribe and didn't remember seeing a single female, except Ayame. Was Sesshoumaru implying there were no female youkai available to mate? Large, ugly centipede youkai didn't count…and with Kagura gone…

"Father rightly refused to mate a neko youkai and turned to humans instead. I understand the need now, however I did not understand why he took joy in it, nor why he valued your mother so…"

Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru's pause, but was again cut off before he could speak.

"Your mother, Inuyasha, never wavered in her devotion to our father, even after his death. She, a human, had honor and loyalty, more than most youkai, though I would not acknowledge it then. I did not understand why our father valued her so at the time, but the qualities he valued in your mother are the qualities I want in my own mate. I, Sesshoumaru, would value a loyal and honorable partner, as our father did, especially one with beauty, dignity, and a gentle strength of her own. I have come to understand our Father's wisdom and choices, Inuyasha." He looked out the doorway again as if lost in thought.

Inuyasha had an ugly look on his face as he thought about the implications of Sesshoumaru's disclosure. His heart was pounding and he was finding it hard to breath. Even with Tessaiga strapped to his side, faint stripes started to show on Inuyasha's cheeks again. He was trembling.

Sango was shocked to see the stripes. She had never known them to appear unless Inuyasha's life was in danger. She wondered if losing Kagome _would_ literally kill him…especially if he lost her to Sesshoumaru who had just hinted that he was seeking Kagome for his mate.

"You will never, NEVER have Kagome, Sesshoumaru, you bastard. Not while I'm alive," Inuyasha ground out through gritted teeth. He was shaking all over. He started to stand.

Sesshoumaru was on his feet first. Even when moving so fast, he managed to be graceful and elegant. "I do not recall telling you anything of my intentions or lack of intentions toward the young miko, Inuyasha. Regardless, she is a woman grown. She will weigh her options and decide for herself where her future lies." He moved toward the door as Rin scrambled to stand up outside. "Come, Rin, we shall leave now."

Inuyasha made a lunge for Sesshoumaru but Miroku and Sango held him back with difficulty. Miroku slapped a prayer scroll on Inuyasha's chest to keep him from having physical contact with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was not helping with his arrogant attitude of disdain for Inuyasha's outburst.

"You will never fucking touch Kagome, Sesshoumaru! NEVER!" shouted Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru hesitated in the doorway for only a short moment to calmly taunt, "Apparently, little brother, neither will you…or so I have heard." There was a nasty smirk in his voice even though he never turned around for them to see if it showed on his face.

Inuyasha's teeth were bared and the stripes stood out starkly on his cheeks. His eyes were turning from gold to red. Sango trembled with fear of him and for him but continued to hold him back with Miroku.

"Why, you fucking…! Let go of me! Come back here, you bastard! Shit! Let go!"

Inuyasha struggled with Sango and Miroku, who slapped more ofuda on him, but they held him back, desperately pressing Tessaiga against him, as Sesshoumaru walked calmly away in the distance followed by Rin. Kaede stood ready to try and help if necessary and Shippou quietly cried, hugging an agitated Kirara, both frightened for Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku finally released Inuyasha when his growls quieted and they were sure he would not pursue Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha stood breathing hard and staring in the direction that Sesshoumaru had gone. The stripes faded somewhat. Miroku tentatively reached over and removed the prayer scrolls from him.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all realized that Sesshoumaru had heard Sango and Kagome's conversation, but none voiced this out loud.

Miroku, perhaps unwisely, finally said, "Well I guess we can expect Kouga nex---"

Before he could finish, Inuyasha had him by the throat against the wall.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! No one is going to lay a fucking finger on her! I'll kill them if they try!" Inuyasha shouted in Miroku's face. He looked deadly and on the verge of losing all control again. Miroku did not want to provoke him further and lowered his eyes, remaining still.

Sango interceded and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. "Let go of him, Inuyasha!" When he did not immediately respond, she shouted, "Now!" and shook him. She could still see the faint stripes across his cheeks and knew he was dangerous right now. It made her very nervous.

Smelling their fear of him and trying to gain control of himself, Inuyasha let go and moved toward the door. Miroku let out a relieved breath while rubbing his bruised neck.

As her fear faded, Sango's anger took over. She spoke to Inuyasha's retreating back, "You better get used to it, Inuyasha! If you don't want her, then let her be with someone who does! Think about her for a change instead of yourself!"

Inuyasha broke into a run headed for the forest again, trying to get away from her voice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 5 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Thank you for reading this and please remember to review.

…

Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I know Sesshoumaru was sorta out-of-character, but remember, he's been traveling with Rin for almost four years now, and also consider that he's got an agenda and everything he does is self-serving. I'll shut up on that for now…

What a lot has happened just two days after a little conversation between girl friends. And today it happened all before lunch. Just think of what could happen by nightfall….hmmm.

And everyone who asked to have someone beat the crap out of Inuyasha, raise your hand, please. Wow, that's quite a few of you (Sango raises her hand with you). Well, he's taking an emotional beating… Is that good enough for now? Physical beatings may commence in a later chapter.

Speaking of later chapters, the next one should be up within a week. Thank you to everyone who has left your comments and opinions. I read all of them and they mean a lot to me. I really appreciate all of you and I hope you continue to enjoy my story…and please don't flame me (much) for Sesshoumaru's actions in this chapter. ;)

…


	6. What a Heart Takes

I sincerely apologize for the late posting. I meant to post this a few days ago but I had to go out of town and I forgot to bring my floppy disk with me that has all my story files. I was away longer than anticipated and am rushing to post this now. Again, I am sorry for the delay, and fortunately, I don't foresee it happening again.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

Warning: Spoilers and character death…(but main characters in Inuyasha never stay dead for long…)

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 6 -- What a Heart Takes

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Earlier that day…

They came upon the bodies just after dawn, near a small river where they had camped the previous night. The whole area was denuded of plants from the tremendous blast of miasma that Naraku released during the apparent battle. The poison still hung low to the ground in the clearing, keeping animals and youkai away, and causing Kohaku to don his mask to filter the contaminated air.

She knew these three youkai. They were enemies of Naraku also and she had come upon them several times over the years. She would never trust a sentient youkai nor name them as friend apart from Inuyasha, but she acknowledged the fact that this group of youkai had been a loose sort of ally and their deaths would be important news.

She would have to inform Inuyasha about this development. He and his traveling companions needed to know that Naraku now had two more jewel shards, taken from the wolf youkai's legs. She believed only Kohaku's and Kagome's shards remained out of Naraku's hands.

"Kikyou-sama…"

She turned to the boy. He was nearly fifteen years old now…almost a man, his eyes reflecting knowledge and sorrow beyond what a child should have had to endure. He was a quiet and withdrawn boy and they rarely spoke. They were silent companions for the most part, traveling noiselessly across the land, always searching for Naraku.

Seeing that he had her attention, Kohaku continued, "Do you think Naraku is finally going to confront us now?"

Naraku had been preoccupied with controlling his own incarnations for almost two years and had avoided large confrontations with his enemies for some time. Now, it did seem that he might be ready to concentrate on them again.

"It seems so… He will come for you."

"I am ready to die if it will mean Naraku can be destroyed," he calmly replied through his mask.

"Do not be so ready to return to your grave, Kohaku," she advised emotionlessly.

"It would be what I deserve---"

Suddenly angry, Kikyou cut him off, "You do not deserve to suffer for Naraku's sins. Do not think that you do."

"I killed my family!" he retorted, heatedly but without raising his voice. He respected the miko too much to yell at her.

"And I killed my love, my husband-to-be!" she returned with equal heat.

He looked away, agitated. She watched him and calmed herself. Her false body, born of an evil spell and steeped in hate, compelled her to feel negative emotions most of the time. She tried to remain calm and emotionless rather than succumb to the lingering influence of the spell.

Still, anger and spite always simmered under her skin. When she had first been raised from the dead, it had taken her more than a year to learn the difference between the emotions compelled by the spell and the emotions her spirit remembered from life. Control did not come easily, but she again knew her own mind and had learned to be master of her own thoughts…most of the time.

After a minute or two, she spoke.

"We have much in common, Kohaku. Naraku caused our deaths…and we were resurrected by evil. We have each unwillingly or unknowingly played the part of Naraku's puppet, both in life and in death. We have killed the ones we loved… But still the gods have blessed us... In their wisdom, they have allowed your sister to crawl from her grave…to forgive you and to give you her love and support. They have allowed Inuyasha to wake from eternal sleep so that he could forgive me and honor our friendship."

She paused for a moment, looking at the horizon as the sun rose higher, lost in her thoughts. Finally, she sighed and continued.

"My time upon this earth is near its end, but you may yet live a long life. Inuyasha and your sister will do all in their power to see you survive, even without your shard. The gods are righting the wrongs of Naraku. All that has happened is his responsibility, Kohaku. Do not take the burden of Naraku's sins upon your own shoulders. Live with regret if you must, but do not condemn yourself for what was beyond your control…for the gods will not and neither does your family."

He looked near tears, overcome with emotion. She pitied him to the extent that she could feel any compassionate emotion within her tainted body.

"If you do live, Kohaku, live joyously. The gods want you to find peace and happiness in your life or they would not have taken you this far. Cherish your second chance and celebrate the gift by serving the gods well…and trusting the ones you love."

He nodded his head, acknowledging that he heard her, but he could not speak past the lump in his throat.

She allowed him his dignity and turned from him. She took her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. She walked away from the bodies, out of the miasma, knowing Kohaku would follow. About four or five minutes later, she stopped in a small clearing near the river. She notched her arrow and shot a nearby tree. A barrier expanded from the arrow, encompassing the surrounding area like a transparent dome.

"Stay here, Kohaku. Inuyasha must be informed about the wolf youkai. I will look for him in my sister's village first. Do not leave the barrier and look for me to return tomorrow."

He nodded agreement and sat down, his back against a tree. He removed his mask and watched as she lifted an arm, signaling her soul-gathering youkai to come to her. They lifted her and after a few minutes, she was out of sight beyond the trees.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome relished being alone for once. She came back through the well after seeing Sango that morning and had taken a nice long bath. She loved being clean. Following Inuyasha around was a dirty business, she thought, and smiled. She blow-dried her hair and enjoyed the clean feel and scent of it.

She had told Sango that she might go meet Houjou tonight, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. Eri had called her right after she returned home this morning. Houjou had told her that he had seen Kagome yesterday and Eri wanted to know if Kagome was going to the party with him. Since Kagome wasn't sure about going with Houjou, Eri asked her to meet her and some other girls at a night club and they could go to the party as a group. If she wasn't there by nine o'clock, they would go without her.

Kagome couldn't decide. Maybe she would call Houjou…or maybe she could just meet the girls. Going with a group of girls would allow her to meet other guys at the party, or, if she chose to, stick with Houjou. She could leave with anyone she wanted to leave with if she went with the girls, while if she went with Houjou, she'd have to leave with him.

Did she want to leave with Houjou? Stay by his side all night? Did she want to go with Houjou in the first place?

She sighed. Houjou was okay and she thought she might grow to like him if she gave him a chance. But…could she really sleep with someone without first feeling a connection to them? Had loving Inuyasha ruined it for her?

She was suddenly angry with herself, and she resented Inuyasha's hold on her. He controlled her without even being there. She had to find a life away from Inuyasha, because she knew he would not always be there for her, and she might as well start that life now. She gave herself a tight smile in her mirror to steel her resolve. She _would_ go out and she _would_ have a good time, and if she ended up having sex with Houjou or even a stranger, so be it.

Determinedly, Kagome took out her sexiest outfit and tried it on. She had never worn it anywhere before and had impulsively bought it the last time she was home, right after she'd convinced herself to find someone else to love. Tags still hung off the garments.

The red, shiny top had spaghetti straps, was cut low across her bust line, and only covered her torso to just above her bellybutton. The short, tight-fitting black skirt was made to wear low on her hips. Her whole middle was bare and she wondered with a giggle if it would look better with a bellybutton ring or maybe a strategically placed tattoo.

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed a few faint scars here and there on her body. Battle scars. Would men mind them? No, her breasts would surely fall out of this top if she tried to dance in it and that would distract them from the scars, right? She giggled again. She was sure to get laid wearing this!

Serves Inuyasha right for not claiming her for himself, she thought angrily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha run toward his forest and disappear in the foliage. Once he was completely out of sight, Sango turned to Miroku and whacked the side of his head with her open palm.

"Oww! What was that for? I didn't touch you yet!" he exclaimed, rubbing his abused head.

"You stupid houshi! Why did you have to provoke him when you knew he was already so angry? What were you thinking? Next time wait until you have room to run away!"

Her chest was heaving up and down from her anger and what he could clearly see was concern for him. His expression became benevolent and he took one of her hands into both of his, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Ahh, I see, my lovely Sango. Your feelings for me compel you to be concerned for my well-being and I am flattered by your violent display of affection."

He took a breath to continue but she cut him off, embarrassed and blushing, yanking her hand from his grasp.

"Shut up, Houshi! Or you'll see what a 'violent display' really is!"

"As you wish," he replied solemnly, but she could see humor in his eyes. Damn it! Why did she have to love those laughing eyes?

She mentally sighed and turned from him. As soon as she faced Shippou, he launched himself into her arms.

She caught him with an audible 'oof' and hugged him as he clung to her. He decided it was time to tell what he knew and pray that Inuyasha was too preoccupied to kill him for it.

He did his best to dry his tears, some of the first real tears he'd cried in years. He'd learned that tears, even fake ones, always got Kagome's and/or Sango's notice and that crying just about guaranteed extra hugs and treats. He'd perfected the act over the years and used Inuyasha's temper to his own advantage in the quest for attention and presents. But he wasn't faking this time. He was scared for Inuyasha…and Kagome.

Sango rubbed Shippou's back and tried to calm the kitsune. She looked over his head at Kaede who was tending to their lunch. Kaede looked up and caught Sango's eye but only shrugged at the unspoken question of what to do for Shippou. They assumed the whole business with Sesshoumaru had upset him.

Miroku went to get a basket from the corner of the room and started getting the picnic supplies together, including a large 'table cloth' from Kagome's time that was soft on one side and 'plastic' on the other. They'd use it as a blanket to sit on and, if he had his way, do other things too.

Sango watched him as she took Shippou near the cooking fire and sat down with him in her lap.

Shippou surprised them when he finally spoke.

"He's had a youkai scent-claim on her since before I met them…"

Sango understood and caught her breath. A real scent-claim? For that long? She knew Inuyasha cared about Kagome but a scent-claim? Well, that explained a lot…

"What do ye mean, Shippou? Inuyasha has claimed Kagome? Wouldn't we know?" Kaede asked.

Miroku had stopped what he was doing when Shippou had first spoken and after Kaede's questions, he walked over to sit by the old miko so he would not miss any of the explanation.

"A youkai scent-claim is a promise to mate. It's a warning to other youkai that a girl is already taken and is protected by whoever left their scent on her. I knew it the first time I caught her scent but Inuyasha told me he'd kill me if I told her or anyone else. Kouga and Sesshoumaru know. They can smell it just like I can…but humans can't smell it so Kagome won't know unless someone tells her." Shippou wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve and sniffled a little while Sango petted his hair.

"How does Inuyasha go about leaving his scent on Kagome?" Miroku asked, thinking of the possibilities.

"Houshi…," Sango warned in a low voice.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sango, what are you thinking? I am merely curious about how these things work," he stated with a bland expression of innocence.

Sango blushed but didn't challenge him verbally, only narrowing her eyes at him meaningfully.

Shippou continued, "When he carries her -- and he carries her all the time on purpose -- he lets his hands sweat on her legs. Youkai can smell his scent from it and they know exactly where he touched her to leave the scent. You know how good Inuyasha's nose is and he's only half-youkai, so there's no way they don't smell him on her. Anyway, they know that for his scent to be that strong, he had to touch her there for a long time, and that means she had to let him touch her there and that she accepts him. You know where he holds her when she's on his back and that's not a casual place to touch…" He wiped his nose again and shifted a little in Sango's lap.

"He's done this since before you met them?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, well…the scent used to not be as strong as it is now, but I called her 'his woman' the first time I saw them and Inuyasha bopped me on the head for it. He denied it, but she was with him, she already smelled like him, and he was protecting her like she belonged to him, just like he does now. The Thunder Brothers believed her when she said she was his woman even though she thought she was fibbing and was just trying to get away from them. Inuyasha told them she wasn't his woman, but he still fought them and protected her. I don't know why he doesn't want her to know."

He paused a minute to sniffle a little and Miroku asked a question.

"You said that Kouga is aware of this claim, Shippou? Why does he continue to pursue Kagome-sama if Inuyasha's scent warns him away?"

"Inuyasha's half-youkai and…and…"

"Full-youkai don't completely respect his claim?" Sango asked.

Shippou hung his head because he'd ridiculed Inuyasha too for being a hanyou, when they first met and since then. He felt ashamed, because no matter how much they bickered, Shippou knew that Inuyasha would protect him with his life. He'd proven it on more than one occasion. Neither would ever admit it, but they cared for each other in a brotherly sort of way even though they never showed it openly.

"No, they don't, but since Inuyasha has killed so many strong youkai himself, a lot of youkai are scared to challenge him. Kouga might have…done things…to Kagome if I wasn't there and if he'd had more time even though he could tell she was under Inuyasha's protection, but after he saw Inuyasha's power in a fight, he's been careful not to go too far with Kagome. And Inuyasha always tries to make sure Kouga can't touch her because Kouga wants to leave his scent on her too, even if it's just on her hands. He knows that Inuyasha hates it too. If he were actually challenged, Inuyasha would fight for real and try to kill a rival to keep Kagome…like today. And you know what Sesshoumaru thinks of Inuyasha being a half-breed so I guess he doesn't care if Inuyasha has a scent-claim on Kagome or not… Another youkai can cover up Inuyasha's scent or it will go away after a while if he doesn't keep it fresh, so I guess they think they could still have Kagome if…she left Inuyasha or if Inuyasha wasn't around anymore… If Inuyasha and Kagome were really mated, I don't think Kouga or Sesshoumaru would still want Kagome, but since Inuyasha hasn't…gotten too far…with her…"

Sango blushed along with the kitsune in her lap. Miroku grinned widely, much amused.

"Sooooo, let me make sure we have clarity on this issue. In order to completely turn away his competition, other than killing them, and in order to fully claim Kagome, Inuyasha must—"

"Houshi!" Sango interrupted him, blushing more.

"I think we have clarity enough, Miroku. Ye have no need to speak of details," Kaede said before the houshi could continue with what his grin implied he wanted to say. She pinned him with a stern look for a moment before turning back to Shippou.

"Are ye saying, Shippou, that Inuyasha himself considers Kagome his mate even without her knowledge and without completing their bond? And does that explain his reaction today?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's already decided she's his, I think, and he'll kill anyone that he thinks is a threat if he can. That's why he's always so upset about Kouga calling Kagome 'his woman' and that's why he gets mad at Kagome when she tries to make him stop fighting with Kouga. She doesn't know that it's serious for both of them," he replied.

"Kagome-chan said that when Kouga first said he would make her his woman, she told him she was already with Inuyasha, and he said he'd just kill Inuyasha so she would be free to be with him. I agree with you, Shippou-chan. I don't think she believes he was serious. She just told him she was with Inuyasha as an excuse not to hurt Kouga's feelings because she doesn't like Kouga like that, but Kouga must know that she is with Inuyasha by choice even if she doesn't know Inuyasha has marked her with his scent. Apart from what Sesshoumaru said about there being only a few female youkai available, why do they want Kagome-chan? I know she's pretty and is a very nice person, but why do they single her out?" Sango asked.

Shippou looked down at his toes and thought about it for a minute and then just told them the reasons why he liked Kagome so much.

"She was nice to me from the first day we met. She didn't know me at all, but she risked her life to help me. She never screamed or got scared because I'm a youkai and never treated me like I was different or evil. She did the same thing with Kouga. She talked to him and helped him like it didn't matter if he was a wolf youkai that just took her away from her friends. And since she was with Inuyasha, a half-youkai, and it was obvious that she accepted him in a close relationship, it seemed that she'd be accepting of other youkai too as close friends. Humans don't usually want anything to do with youkai, but Kagome's different from most humans…plus, she smells really, really good," he concluded.

"What do you mean 'she smells good', Shippou-chan? Does Kagome-chan smell different from the rest of us?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well, all humans smell different from each other just like all youkai have their own scent. You and Kaede-bachan smell nice too, Sango, but there's something about Kagome's scent that…that…just makes me want to be near her. Her scent makes me feel, I don't know…safe…and peaceful, I guess," he tried to explain.

"I think ye smell her purity of spirit…and mayhap the miko power within her," Kaede speculated.

"Kagome-sama_ is _accepting, isn't she? Even though, when I first met her, I stole her jewel shard and fought with Inuyasha, she forgave me and showed openness and concern for me. I have never seen an aura as pure or as bright as the one that surrounds her. I am willing to bet that Kagome-sama was the first to ever accept Inuyasha so unconditionally as he is. She has taught us all much about acceptance and forgiveness."

"Yes, Kagome is a special child to be sure. She may succeed in teaching even Inuyasha to be accepting and forgiving…" Kaede responded, 'even of himself,' she added silently.

"He forgave me and has been a true friend to me despite the fact that I tried to kill him when we first met and I stole Tessaiga… He was already a good person before he met Kagome-chan, I think; but then, Kagome-chan brings out the best in us all, doesn't she? I guess the reasons why we love Kagome-chan are the same reasons why youkai would like her too," Sango mused.

"Plus, she really, really smells good," Shippou reminded them.

"You said that already, Shippou-chan," Sango laughed.

"Yeah, but that part is very important to youkai," he asserted. "Our nose is just as important as our eyes. We 'see' people with our noses too. Not everyone smells good and when we find someone with a pleasant scent, it's probably more important than how they look. You can get used to how someone looks, but if they stink…." His voice trailed off.

"No wonder so many youkai are…sniffing around Kagome-sama," Miroku said while trying to appear as if he had no hidden meaning in that sentence.

Sango glared at him and Kaede shook her head slightly before asking, "Shippou, why have ye told us this today? What do ye fear?"

Shippou looked at his feet again and hesitated before answering. "I'm scared for Inuyasha and I'm scared for Kagome. Some youkai go crazy if they lose their mate. I don't know what Inuyasha will do if he can't have Kagome…and I don't know what he'll do to Kagome if he went through the well to find her just now," he admitted.

Sango caught her breath and said, "He wouldn't hurt Kagome-chan!"

"That's why I told you about it. I don't know what to think and I'm scared," replied Shippou.

Miroku spoke up, "We all know Kagome-sama will accept Inuyasha if he approaches her with care, but I believe Shippou fears that in his present state of mind, he may try and…rush to conclude his claim without explaining anything to her. She could become angered and fight him if she does not understand the situation. He has had trouble controlling himself today and he may not react well if he thinks she is rejecting him."

Shippou nodded his head in agreement, still looking at his feet, and taking comfort from Sango as she gave him a little hug and assured him, "I don't think that Inuyasha could ever hurt Kagome-chan, no matter what. Even when he has turned full-youkai, like in the stone oni's stomach, Kagome-chan calmed him down by just touching him. She will know how to keep them both safe even if Inuyasha is not in control of himself."

"I agree with Sango. Inuyasha would never allow himself to harm Kagome. Ye need not worry for her. I'd have a worry for Inuyasha if Kagome loses her temper perhaps, but they will not harm each other, Shippou," Kaede told the kitsune.

They all paused for a moment, thinking about their friends and hoping everything would work out okay. Finally Sango noticed that lunch was ready and thought it would help calm Shippou down if they just went about their normal activities.

"They'll be okay, Shippou. Try not to worry about them. Now, let's get lunch together. I'm starving. What about you?" Sango asked.

He nodded and relaxed a little, much relieved, and continued to allow Sango to cuddle him while Kaede pulled out bowls for her and Shippou, and Miroku resumed gathering their picnic supplies and packing their food into a basket.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was about to raid her mother's closet to see if she could find a strappy pair of shoes to wear with her outfit when the doorbell chimed. She went downstairs without thinking about what she looked like and opened the sliding door. She smiled immediately and was about to greet her friend but Yuka found her voice first.

"Kagome! Why are you dressed like a prostitute?" she asked, her eyes wide, a shocked look upon her face.

Yuka's blunt appraisal of her appearance ruthlessly squashed all of Kagome's earlier bravado and she was suddenly embarrassed to be seen in clothing so revealing. She realized that prancing around her bedroom alone was a completely different experience from prancing around in public wearing these clothes. She laughed nervously and tried to think of some excuse for the way she was dressed.

"Ummm…this is the first time I tried it on…and it looked…like it covered more than it does…and…"

Yuka smiled with relief and understanding. "Oh, I knew it must be something like that. You're just not that kind of girl. Thank the gods you still have the tags on it because we can bring it back and you can get something decent to wear to the party. Gods, Kagome," she laughed, "you wouldn't be a virgin tomorrow morning if you wore something like that tonight!"

Kagome forced a laugh and said, "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" The sarcasm was lost on her friend.

Yuka pulled her upstairs and told her to change so they could go eat lunch together and exchange 'that awful outfit.'

Kagome complied easily enough since she was used to Yuka's benign bullying. They left the shrine together twenty minutes later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha ran away from Sango's voice and headed straight to the well. He leapt in without losing speed and his momentum knocked him against the inside wall as he went down.

He couldn't wait to get to her. First the human boy and now Sesshoumaru… What would he do? Shit! He'd have to mate her now. Today. Waiting was not an option anymore and he just hoped to the gods that she wouldn't fight him about it.

His feet barely hit the ground inside the well in Kagome's time before he jumped out and ran to the sliding door. Habit made him glance around for visitors to the shrine, and upon seeing no one, he sprinted to her house.

He could smell Kagome's scent in the air in front of her home along with that girl Yuka. Inuyasha rather disliked the girl because he had heard her on several occasions try to talk Kagome into going on a 'date' with that Houjou boy. He hoped she wasn't here with Kagome right now. He had things to do and he didn't want to be interrupted.

He jumped to the roof outside Kagome's window and slid the window open before stepping down into her room. He knew immediately that Kagome wasn't home and neither was anyone else. Kagome's mom and grandfather had been gone a couple of days and Souta had been gone a day. Their scents were stale in the house.

Kagome's fresh scent calmed him and he felt less on edge, more in control. Her scent was untouched. Good.

He walked through Kagome's room and down the stairs into the cooking room that had all the machines to heat or cool food. When he didn't see anything that would help him know where Kagome went, he grabbed his ball cap that hung near the back door, and headed back upstairs and out her window.

He followed her scent off the shrine property and down the street to the bus stop but lost it there. Fuck! She could be anywhere in that huge village now that she didn't go to that school anymore. He decided to wait for her at the shrine.

While sitting up in the God Tree, Inuyasha tried to envision the best way to tell Kagome that she was his mate and that he planned on making it official today. Thinking about making it official, his mind drifted to visions of Kagome without clothes on.

He had seen her fully naked quite a few times over the years but not a single time had he enjoyed ideal viewing conditions. If she knew he could see her naked, like that time in Toukajin's kitchen when she was put into that large vat of sake, then Inuyasha became embarrassed and looked away quickly. If she didn't know he could see her naked, it was usually because he was too far away to make out the details of her body very well.

Three years ago, he had just worked up the nerve to get really close and watch her bathe when Shippou joined their little group and the opportunity had not come since. Either that little shit would have told on him like he squealed on Miroku, or later, when Sango joined them, Kirara would have given him away thinking she was protecting Sango.

Of course, these days Kirara didn't care if Miroku watched. She could smell their mutual attraction to each other just as well as Inuyasha could. But Sango expected the perverted houshi to peek now so she was always on high alert and that kept Inuyasha from getting too close.

Inuyasha was also on high alert for Miroku's peeking. He didn't give a fuck if the houshi watched Sango, but Inuyasha didn't like him seeing Kagome. No males would ever be allowed to see Kagome bathe, himself excepted, if Inuyasha had a say in it…which he decided he damn well did.

Thinking of bathing…Inuyasha took stock of his appearance. His clothing was dirty from his encounter with Sesshoumaru and so was his hair. He cautiously sniffed himself and thought it might be a good idea to bathe before he tried to persuade Kagome that skin-to-skin contact with him was something she wanted.

He judged it to be only mid-afternoon so he knew he had a few hours till nightfall and Kagome would not go to the party until 'tonight' Sango had said.

He left the God Tree and went back to the well. He left his ball cap on the railing post at the bottom of the steps leading down to the well and jumped in. He'd come back in a couple of hours to take care of business…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango and Miroku finally stopped walking when they reached a small clearing near the river. Miroku spread out the 'table cloth' they brought to sit on under a tree and helped Sango with the basket of food.

It was already mid afternoon and Miroku knew they did not have that long before they would need to head back to the village…. He'd have to work fast, he thought. 'Well…might as well get started….no sense wasting daylight.'

Sango was on her knees leaning over the food basket when she felt it. Anger and embarrassment caused her to blush immediately. Even after all this time, he still managed to catch her off guard occasionally. She automatically turned and slapped him, knocking him back, and he landed partially off the blanket, looking completely surprised.

"What is the matter with you, Houshi! Don't you ever know when to be serious?" she yelled.

She turned from him and muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear, "Even at a time like this…."

Now he was confused. He sat back up and studied her rigid back for a moment as she continued to pull food from the basket. She had agreed to come to a private spot with him – alone – right after accepting 'birth control' items from Kagome, and only three days after she'd told Kagome that she had 'longings' too… He _was_ being serious. Why was she upset? Perhaps he had just startled her. He tried again.

Sango looked down at the hand connected to the arm that was snaking around her waist. Didn't he ever learn? Apparently, even Inuyasha knew how to judge the mood better than the baka houshi!

She slapped him again.

He stayed down this time, staring up at the wisps of clouds passing overhead.

She finished with the basket and sat down rather stiffly across the blanket from him. She was really hungry but she didn't want to start eating until he did, and she really didn't want to start talking yet either.

This was far worse than talking to Kagome had been. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life than right now, knowing that she was going to have to talk to Miroku – _Miroku!_ – about having or not having sex with him.

She sighed and decided to occupy him with food first.

"Let's eat, Houshi-sama. The food is ready," she said stiltedly.

To distract herself as he sat up and studied her, she nervously picked up the water jug and poured a cup for herself. She set the jug back into the basket and fidgeted with her drinking cup, avoiding Miroku's gaze.

"Why are we here, Sango?"

His voice startled her and she jumped slightly, blushing more if that was possible. To delay her answer, she took a large gulp of the liquid in her cup. She realized her mistake immediately but the second gulp was already on its way down too and her gasp of surprise caused her to choke slightly, which started a coughing fit.

Miroku was next to her immediately, patting her back, and she tried to push him away as she caught her breath again.

"Sake! You put sake in the water jug? You know I hardly ever drink that! Where is the water or tea?" she demanded. Anger was good. She could think better when she was angry and it was easier to deal with Miroku when she was angry. Yes, anger was better than embarrassment and maybe he'd think her face was red from anger and not because of the conversation they would have to get through this afternoon.

Her stomach reminded her that sake was not filling, and the sudden heat that swept through her reminded her that one shouldn't drink sake on an empty stomach, especially if one already knows that one becomes drunk very easily. Damn! She'd gulped half her cup down! Sweat broke out a little on her upper lip. This was just great. She was alone with Miroku, who was a pervert all the time but feeling particularly encouraged today, and she was becoming tipsy from the sake. Now was not the most opportune time to be drunk!

"Are you alright, Sango?"

Damn! He was still right there next to her. She needed distance – now!

"Go back to your side of the blanket, Houshi! And you didn't answer my question. Where is the tea or water? Why did you only bring sake?" she asked again, still blushing and not looking at him.

He hesitated a moment before he gracefully rose to his feet and took the few steps to 'his side of the blanket,' where he sat facing her.

"Forgive me, Sango. I have apparently misinterpreted our purpose here today. I apologize for not bringing tea with us. As for the sake…I sought only to promote a…relaxed atmosphere for our…activities. I humbly apologize for your discomfort," he told her solemnly.

She was even more embarrassed and felt like she was being unreasonable and mean to him in the face of his calm acceptance of her anger and his attempt to put her at ease. She couldn't meet his eyes. She'd known what he was expecting when they'd left Kaede's. Did he think she was leading him on? Should she have warned him before they left that she only wanted to talk to him? This was all so embarrassing…

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama, if…I made you think…but I only want to talk about…if we should…I don't know if I…and…"

Her voice trailed off and her eyes stayed lowered. He watched her and realized that his Sango, so fearless in battle, was afraid of the next step in their relationship. Even if she wanted to allow a closer bond, her fears were holding her back. His good mood started to come back. He'd need to proceed with caution and choose the best method to put her mind at ease so that he could persuade her that having sex with him – now -- was the right thing to do. Perhaps the sake was a good idea after all…

"I see… You wish to discuss the future of our relationship and not…deepen our relationship this day," he stated calmly, trying to soothe her nervousness.

She nodded her head, still not looking at him in her embarrassment, and he wondered how far down her chest her blush went.

"My lovely Sango, we are promised to each other…surely you knew we would come to this point at some time? You have no need to worry over this natural progression in our relationship. This is earlier than expected, yes? We believed we must wait for Naraku's destruction, I know, but surely this opportunity is a blessing from the gods. We may be husband and wife sooner than anticipated, yes?" he asked, reminding her that they had a lifetime commitment to each other.

Sango looked up at him with complete surprise. This wasn't about sex to him? He really intended to marry her? Somehow…she had always doubted that he would still want her after their quest was over. She felt ashamed and at the same time comforted by his words. Maybe this would be okay after all…

"You want to…marry me still? Even though…I…we shouldn't have a child until after…?" she cautiously asked.

He turned his head and looked off across the river for a moment before answering. "Sango, I want an heir. I want children with you…but if my time comes before Naraku is defeated, I will not leave a cursed child behind to suffer my fate and the fate of my father and grandfather before me. This curse will end with me, and I will trust you and our friends to destroy Naraku if it takes me before I can. And I would not leave my widow with the burden of raising our child alone…" he concluded. It never hurt to play upon her sympathy, he thought, and what he'd said was true, so he might as well use it to his advantage.

Gods! He was right and so was Kagome! Any one of them could be killed tomorrow and she was wasting time and withholding herself from the man she loved…and he was being so patient and understanding…not even mentioning the sex part really…

Still…she couldn't have sex today…she just couldn't…but she could tell him about their options…no, she wouldn't tell him about the sheaths for his…member…because that would allow them to start immediately. She'd only tell him of the 'pills' and then she would have a month to prepare herself for their intimacy. Yes, that would be best.

"Kagome-chan gave me the 'birth control' but it does not start to work until…I…a woman…I…complete…my monthly…woman's cycle. So…so…we have to wait a few weeks before…before…we…"

Yes! He would have her! Of course, he was disappointed that he would not have her today, but she'd just agreed that it would be soon.

Now, he'd have to tread lightly here. She was like a doe, poised for flight at the slightest wrong move, so he'd have to use all his skill to seal the deal, and perhaps, convince her that she should allow more touching in order to get used to what would come in the next month.

"Of course, my Sango, you may take all the time you need to ready yourself for our union. I would never rush you to do anything you don't wish to do yet."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, so he pulled back a little, "While I am not opposed, you must know, to beginning immediately and while I may have difficulty controlling my cursed hand when so near your beautiful…aura, I am not such a clod as to completely disregard your feelings. I understand your caution and I will endeavor to ease your fears of what is to come." There, that sounded enough like himself and yet had such a sincere tone that she was bound to fall for it.

Her features relaxed a little and she turned to look across the river, still embarrassed but not as stiff. He took that as a good sign. A little more sake would help, he decided. He handed her a loaf of bread that he knew was slightly stale.

"I suggest we begin our meal and enjoy the food and this fair weather. I would not have you uncomfortable in my presence. Put aside your misgivings and just eat," he coaxed while filling her cup again with the sake.

She could feel the effects of the alcohol already and decided that food might be a good idea. Delaying their talk was a relief too, although she seemed to be getting over the worst of her embarrassment, she thought. She hoped it wasn't the sake giving her false bravery as she tore a chunk of bread off the loaf and started munching on it. Her mouth felt dry after a couple of mouthfuls of bread and she reflexively reached for her cup and drank, forgetting that it was sake until she'd taken a gulp. She frowned at her cup and set it back down, aiming an annoyed look at Miroku who calmly smiled an apology at her, knowing why she was annoyed.

Miroku handed her a bowl of stew and she accepted it. She took a bite and realized that with all the events of the morning, their lunch had suffered. It was slightly salty, perhaps Kaede forgot what she had added to it before Sesshoumaru had showed up, and it had a little bit of a burnt aftertaste to it. She took a bite of bread to remove the aftertaste of the stew and then reached for her cup again without thinking. It was halfway to her mouth before she caught herself and put it back down.

She looked up at Miroku to glare at him again, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to her as he calmly ate his meal.

She took another bite of stew and eyed her cup again. She thought about the situation. She was in control even after drinking half a cup of sake, right? And the food would counteract the alcohol, right? So what if she felt a little lightheaded and her body was pleasantly warm and relaxed, that didn't keep her from thinking clearly, did it? She could handle even more sake and still keep full possession of her wits, she was sure of it. She took another gulp of sake.

Miroku discretely watched her eat and drink more sake. He just as discretely kept her cup filled. When she finished her meal and was swaying slightly where she sat, he repacked the basket and set it aside, leaving the large cloth they sat on completely clear for them to…relax upon.

He sat next to her and placed his arm around her waist and pulling her to lean on him. She smiled up at him drunkenly and he felt a twinge of guilt, but dismissed it quickly. They were promised to each other and he would not go too far with her.

Sango felt like she was floating on a cloud with Miroku. He was gently holding her, so caring and attentive. It felt so good as he eased her down onto her back and lay down beside her. He placed his hand on her hip and slowly moved it up her body. Even through her clothes, it gave her a tingling sensation all over. And aww, how sweet! He'd moved his hand over her heart and his eyes were closed and he was trembling a little. Was he silently vowing to love her always? She had to tell him how she felt about him too.

"M-mir-ko…I lo-love you," she slurred and placed her hand on top of his, holding it in place above her heart. She smiled widely at his shocked look.

Miroku had slowly pulled his hand along the outline of her beautiful body until he felt her left breast cupped within it. He'd closed his eyes savoring the feeling and thanking the gods for giving them sake and burnt stew, when her voice brought him back from his glimpse of heaven.

He stared at her in shock. There was truth in alcohol and there was truth in her beautiful eyes, watching him with such trust and happiness and…love. He felt his own heart swell. He'd always desired her and he'd vaguely known that he loved her, but at this moment it became very real to him and she became more precious to him. She was so strong, so independent that he realized he took her emotions for granted most of the time. But, after all, she was a woman…he should have looked past her emotional armor more often instead of only admiring how she looked in her body armor.

Her beautiful face revealed her feelings for him completely right now and he owed her the honesty of revealing his too.

"Sango, you are the only woman I have ever loved and I will devote my life to making you happy," he told her, almost overcome with emotion himself as her eyes filled with tears at his words.

"Mir-ko," she said drunkenly. She had never felt so wonderful in her life. She was floating on a cloud with Miroku and he'd said he loved her. She felt utterly at peace and pleasantly drowsy.

Miroku leaned down and placed his lips on hers tentatively. When she didn't resist, he moved his arms to pull her closer and deepened the kiss. She moaned slightly and returned the kiss for a moment before relaxing completely in his arms. He felt her surrender and broke the kiss, burying his face in her neck and saying her name. She was his.

He lifted his head to make sure she was ready and froze. She was asleep.

The gods hated him. They always had. He eased her from his arms and turned to lie on his back beside her. He closed his eyes, willing his heated body and emotions to cool.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Sango once again. He smiled at the serene expression on her beautiful face. Perhaps the gods did not totally hate him, for surely she was a gift from them. And the day had not been wasted either he decided.

He and Sango had talked and he understood her more than he had before. She was not ready for intimacy today but she would take the 'birth control' and she would be his soon. And, she'd allowed him to hug her and lightly kiss her, or at least the sake allowed it. What a wonderful afternoon!

It was a shame the sake had influenced her so, but he felt confident that she would gradually allow him hugs and kisses during the coming month even without the alcohol. He sighed contentedly and allowed himself to drift into a daydream starring Sango…naked Sango…

A noise roused him from his light doze and he noticed the position of the sun. They'd been sleeping an hour or more. He knew they needed to return to the village since the light was starting to fade from the sky.

He reached over and brushed a finger down Sango's nose and over her lips. She sighed and turned her head slightly. He carefully leaned over her face, thinking to wake his sleeping beauty with a kiss, but her eyes opened just before his lips made contact with hers. He dodged her reflex slap and held both her hands down as he grinned down at her wide eyes.

"Houshi?" she asked staring into his eyes as her breathing accelerated and she felt a warm tingling sensation run through her body and settle low in her abdomen. Her head was still fuzzy from the sake.

Slowly, he lowered his head down to hers, keeping eye contact and only lightly holding her hands. She could stop him if she wanted to…but she didn't seem to want to…

Thanking the gods again for the sake, he finally closed his eyes as his lips came in contact with hers…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha stood and shook out his hair. He had gone to his private hot springs after he came back through the well. It was higher up in the hills above the village and few humans could access it. He had sat in the warm cleansing waters for a long time trying to decide how to proceed once he went through the well for Kagome. He felt a lot calmer than he did a couple of hours ago and he'd thought about the situation more thoroughly.

He decided again that Kagome would not fuck anyone tonight, even that Houjou boy. Inuyasha fully intended to prevent her from going near the human bastard, but aside from that fact, he still had faith in Kagome not to do something like that unless the guy was a really close friend and she cared for him. Inuyasha knew only Miroku and himself fell into that category, and Miroku didn't count. He liked it that way.

He rose from the hot spring and climbed up onto a flat rock where the late afternoon sun could dry his skin and hair. He sat with his knees raised in front of him, his arms loosely resting across them, thinking.

He'd always thought that it would be best to wait until Naraku was gone before he mated Kagome because having children would have been dangerous. Now that he knew about the birth control, he didn't see a problem there. Naraku already targeted Kagome even without her being Inuyasha's mate, so they might as well be mates, he thought.

Kikyou still being around bothered Kagome too, so that was another reason why he wanted to wait. Kikyou needed to find peace. She hadn't spoken about taking him to hell with her for over three years…not since that confusing few months when she was first reanimated. They had both been confused at that time. She'd seemed so volatile and hateful…so unlike how she had been in life and he had felt such guilt for their lack of trust in each other and also for his feelings for Kagome so soon after losing Kikyou.

Sure, for Kaede it had been half a century, but for Inuyasha, just waking from his entrapment on the God Tree, it had seemed like little more than a few weeks since that day...

He'd been ready to turn human for Kikyou on the day he thought she betrayed him and pinned him with her arrow. It seemed only a few minutes passed before he woke to see Kagome before him and to hear that Kikyou had been dead for fifty years. He'd learned that Kagome was her reincarnation, he'd begun to have feelings for Kagome, which grew faster and were much deeper than what he had ever felt for Kikyou, and then suddenly Kikyou was back again...it all seemed to happen so quickly.

Inuyasha had had over three years now to understand his feelings, both for Kikyou and for Kagome. He had loved Kikyou. His love was based on respect, gratitude, and friendship, but it was love all the same. He would honor that love by protecting her until she was avenged and could find peace.

He knew that she didn't have much time left and that her false body was deteriorating. She had told him about it long ago and she had even sought the help of Midoriko's soul to keep her body together long enough to destroy Naraku. She was willing to sacrifice anyone and everyone if that's what it took to remove Naraku's threat forever.

Had she been this ruthless in life? Maybe…yes, he thought she might have been. It was necessary to be ruthless when her enemies were bloodthirsty and she was responsible for protecting the jewel. Kikyou had no protector in life, so she had had no choice but to learn how to kill…or be killed by those who sought the power of the jewel. It had taken a year for them to work up to the relationship they had in the end, and even then…he hadn't felt as close to Kikyou after knowing her an entire year as he had felt to Kagome after knowing her only a few weeks.

He tried to imagine what Kagome would have been like now if she had been forced to develop her miko powers at an early age and had had the responsibility of protecting the jewel thrust upon her even before adulthood.

Would she still be so giving? So compassionate? So accepting of a hanyou like him? Yes, maybe she would, because Kagome had faced and fought evil for almost four years now and it had not made her ruthless. She was unwilling to sacrifice anyone in the fight against Naraku. She would die willingly to save her friends or even a stranger, but she would not allow others to die if she could prevent it. So, no, Kagome could never become as merciless as her enemies.

Unlike Kikyou, who stoically repelled everyone and trusted no one, Kagome gathered friends and trusted openly. Kagome wasn't afraid of depending on others and allowing them to see her weaknesses…she trusted them and gained strength from their bonds. And Kagome never shied away from touching him…something Kikyou almost never did while she had been alive.

Inuyasha wondered, not for the first time, if Kikyou would have ever truly trusted him even after he became human. It was not in her nature to rely on anyone for anything…he doubted if that would have changed if they had lived as husband and wife.

Kagome on the other hand…she had no qualms about relying on him…she let him know she needed him and trusted him…and that wouldn't change if they became mates either if he had anything to do with it.

He realized the sun had changed angles in the sky and that it would soon be dark. He jumped up and hurried to dress, thinking about the coming encounter with Kagome. He brushed distractedly at his hair with his claw and straightened his clothing.

He was suddenly nervous. Would she listen to him? Would she be angry and reject him? He loved her so very much. She had become a part of him…she was his strength. He could not lose her or he would surely die.

He looked anxiously at the sky and noted that the sun was almost down. How much time had he wasted sitting here thinking about Kikyou? He would _not_ be late. Inuyasha ran in the direction of the Bone Eating Well. "The bastard human will not touch her…" he softly growled as he increased his speed and tried not to panic again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango stifled a giggle as she and Miroku heard someone approach. She pulled away from Miroku's kiss and sat up with effort, still feeling the effects of the sake she had consumed. She turned to look in the direction of the noise, swaying slightly. Miroku sat up beside her.

In the distance, they could see Inuyasha rushing in the direction of the Bone-Eating Well. After he had passed by without noticing them, Sango commented, "Well, it's about time...wait…I thought he was headed to the well after Sesshoumaru left…"

"Maybe he actually took the time to think about what to do before just rushing in and making Kagome-sama angry…or…not…," he trailed off appreciating the view down the top of Sango's loosened kimono.

He pulled her back into a loose hug and rested his chin on the top of her head, promptly forgetting about Inuyasha. He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She softly sighed and he lightly brushed the hair from her forehead with his fingers and teased her with, "You are the future mother of my children, Sango, and although we must wait for Naraku's demise before we have those children, when you are ready, I will gladly show you how they are conceived and practice conceiving them with you as often as possible."

She lifted her head and smiled at him mischievously, realizing that perhaps she had drunk too much sake when she blushed and said, "I believe I can teach you a thing or two about conceiving a child, Houshi. Kagome gave me a picture book that reveals everything."

He blushed too. "A picture book! It shows how to do…_that_?" He paused for a moment before adding, "Kagome's time has many wondrous things…I will enjoy your lessons any time you are ready to teach me." And he silently vowed to himself to search her belongings at the first opportunity in order to see that book for himself.

He leaned in close for another kiss and they promptly forgot about heading back to the village.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha ran toward the well, not even pausing to glance in the direction he could smell Sango and Miroku's aroused scents.

'Well, it's about time…,' he thought as he passed.

It wasn't quite dark yet and he was almost to the well. It'd be close but he'd make it to Kagome's time and catch her before she went anywhere…he felt sure of it.

He burst into the clearing around the well and suddenly skid to a halt. She was there. He stared at her a moment, at a loss as to what to do.

"Kikyou…," he finally said, as she watched him from where she sat on the lip of the well.

Gods! What should he do? She was between him and Kagome…between him and his future…literally. Why did she have to be here now? Fuck!

Then she spoke and made him feel guilty and ungrateful for the friendship they'd once had.

"Inuyasha…it has been a long time since I have seen you. Have you been well?"

Her voice was calm, almost caring, and he felt awkward and embarrassed suddenly…and guilty for mentally comparing his comfort and ease around Kagome with the way that Kikyou made him feel.

"I've been okay…what about you?" Gods, why was it so hard to talk to her.

"I still walk this earth."

She paused, seeing his agitation at her presence and resenting him for it. "You seemed in a hurry just now. Are you going to her?" she asked, still with no emotion in her voice.

He blushed, uncomfortable but determined to be honest, "Yes…it is important that I go see her now…. What do you need, Kikyou?"

"It's important that you go see her now…she's important but I am not… Is that what you are telling me, Inuyasha?"

Her voice held an edge to it and he grew wary of her despite his guilt.

"That's not what I said," was his only reply.

She watched him for a moment, her eyes narrowed, angry. He tried not to flinch under her scrutiny. Finally, she stood and turned from him, walking a little away from the well. He was torn between jumping in the well immediately and listening to what she had to say. He'd just about decided to make a lunge for the well when she spoke again.

"The wolf youkai who carried two shards in his legs is dead."

That got his attention. His first reaction was relief that the fucking wolf wouldn't come looking for Kagome anymore. Then he thought about what Kagome would say when she found out. Then he wondered who had the shards now… Shit! Naraku!

"We found his body this morning. Naraku's miasma covered the area. I'm sure he has the shards," she continued as she turned to face him again.

"What about Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked. "Is he still safe?"

"He is safe at the moment…but Naraku will come for him soon, I believe."

She didn't mention Kagome's shard, but Inuyasha knew that Naraku would come for hers too.

Kikyou drew his attention again by reminding him, "The jewel must be complete and in Naraku's hands in order for me to destroy him. He will merge his soul with the jewel and at that moment the jewel must be purified. His body is unimportant; you must destroy it, of course, but unless his soul is destroyed, he will just create a new body. We must all be ready when he completes the jewel. You must come when I call," she said sternly.

"I will not sacrifice Kohaku! There must be another way to destroy Naraku---"

"There is no other way! His soul must be destroyed with the completed jewel! We have no choice!" she said angrily.

He looked away from her and held his mouth tightly shut.

She tried to calm herself again. It was so hard to see him and be reminded of what might have been had Naraku not interfered…

"You will do as I ask, Inuyasha. Your life is mine until we destroy Naraku. You promised," she told him, her voice emotionless again.

He thought about arguing with her about Kohaku's fate but knew it would be useless. Instead, he asked something equally important…he asked about his own fate…

"I promised to protect you and I will, but…," he hesitated, afraid to ask but desperate to know, "what about after Naraku is destroyed? What then? Kikyou, do you still…hate me?"

He hated to think about what she might attempt after Naraku was destroyed. She was unpredictable now, very different from what she had been in life. He wondered if he would have to protect himself from her, and if it came down to it, how far he would go to keep himself safe from her.

Kikyou knew what he wanted to know. He wanted to know if she would try and take him to hell when this was over. She supposed it had been unfair of her to let him think over the years that she might still do that to him. Perhaps this would be the last opportunity to tell him some things she wanted him to know. Naraku could strike any day now…

She sighed and answered his question, "Yes…"

He hung his head and closed his eyes for a moment. This was not his Kikyou. At this moment, he truly believed it for the first time since she came back from the dead and sadness for her filled his heart…but then she continued speaking.

"…and no," she paused again for a moment. "This false body, created by an evil spell, compels me to hate all living things…including you…. But…I _remember_ loving you, Inuyasha. I remember our love…our lives... What I felt for you was real…never doubt that."

"Kikyou…," was all he could say, his voice nearly breaking as he saw the truth in her eyes. He clinched his jaw and willed himself not to shed tears for what they had lost so long ago. She _was_ still his Kikyou…and she'd suffered for him.

He took a few steps toward her but hesitated when she turned her head and stared into the forest, rather stiffly.

She saw him step closer and suddenly feared his embrace. It was so hard to control her emotions with him near.

"I've learned to focus my hate on Naraku and the jewel, Inuyasha, but hate taints everything else I feel, even how I feel about you now…."

She sighed and looked back at him. She could see the emotions shimmering in his eyes. He said her name again and took another step toward her, but he stopped when she spoke again.

"Still…I know our time has long passed. We were fated not to be… I carry many regrets, Inuyasha, but at the end of this journey, taking you to hell will not be one of them. I will find my peace when Naraku is destroyed and you will be free…to find your own," she concluded.

He closed the distance between them and embraced her tightly, saying her name reverently. She allowed it for only a moment before she pulled away abruptly and signaled her soul-gathering youkai to lift her.

"But until that time, Inuyasha, your life is still mine. Naraku will make himself known again soon. Do not fail to come when I call," she commanded as she was carried further away from him.

He watched her go, whispering her name one more time, and remembering how he used to listen for her call in the past…when they were both excited to have a friend…and to not feel so alone…

Feel so alone? Shit! Kagome!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Inuyasha could feel his panic rising. He had to catch Kagome before it was too late! He leapt into the well. On the other side he jumped out, fighting to stay calm and hoping he was in time to stop her from leaving with that fucking human boy.

He ran across the darkened shrine grounds and bound up onto the roof by her unlit bedroom window, sliding it open. Her scent and that Yuka girl's scent were still fairly fresh, but so was that bastard Houjou's! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He'd been in her bedroom with her! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

He knew they weren't in the house so he jumped out her window again and ran to the shrine steps, following their scent. It ended at the street by the sidewalk. He ran around in both directions for a few minutes trying to catch her scent but he couldn't find it!

They must have gone away in one of those 'cars' and he'd never be able to find her now! Damn! Damn! Damn!

He ran back up to her bedroom to search for any clue to where she would be. Once in her room, he turned on her overhead light and started rummaging through her desk. He pulled out papers and notes, looking for anything with Houjou's name. Anything… After a few minutes of finding nothing useful, he turned to her nightstand where he accidentally broke her lamp….and her alarm clock…and he couldn't get the drawer to go back in the way it should. He left it on the floor. To hell with it!

Next he opened her closet doors and checked her clothing to see what was missing. He caught his breath when he noticed that the new clothes were gone…the little red shirt that had no sleeves and the tiny black skirt that probably showed her 'panties' to the world…they were gone. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Inuyasha knew everything in Kagome's room like it was his own. What else would he do while he waited for her when he came to get her and she was not there? He spent many, many hours alone in her room familiarizing himself with her belongings. He'd been going through her things for years, although he did not tell her about it or ask questions anymore since she would sit him if she knew, and he was careful to leave everything like she had left it usually.

Over the years, he had memorized everything in her room, what it was and where it was stored. Whenever anything new appeared, he made a mental note of it and investigated it at his first opportunity.

The tiny shirt and skirt appeared a few weeks ago. He'd looked them over and wondered if Kagome really intended to wear such things. They would probably reveal more of her than her 'bathing suit' and her whole middle part would be displayed. Why would she dress like that?

But then…he knew why…and he felt physically sick about it. Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

She was looking for a mate…and it wasn't him. Damn! Damn! Damn!

He was too late. She was going to be with this Houjou boy. She chose someone else.

No! No! No! ….please…no…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 6 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Thank you for reading my story and please remember to leave a review.

…

Author's Notes: A big thank you goes to everyone who left comments and encouragement for me. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to let me know what you think of my story.

I apologize again for the lateness of this chapter. You won't have to wait long for the next one.

In the manga, Kikyou and Kohaku have been traveling together for a while. Kohaku is basically bait (the jewel shard in his back) for Naraku. If you aren't up to date with the story line, this chapter may not have made sense to you. It all happens in manga chapters 375 – 377 (read them at Ear-Tweak), and that is when Kikyou tells Inuyasha that her body is still damaged from Naraku's miasma. Kohaku starts traveling with her then too. Kohaku visits the graves at his old village with Sango and thinks that he cannot forgive himself for the things he has done. I'm trying to keep everything consistent with what has happened in the manga.

And, yes, I know that Sesshoumaru's sword, Toukijin, just broke in the manga, so let's just pretend that he got it fixed…yeah, Toutousai fixed it for him because he likes and admires Sesshoumaru soooo much…yeah, that's it.

Shippou is hard for me to write and age is problematic with youkai in the Inuyasha series. On the one hand, Takahashi has said that Inuyasha "acts" like a 15 or 16-year-old boy in the manga. On the other hand, the third movie placed Inuyasha's age at over 200. I'm not sure how long each stage of development lasts for a youkai so I'm not sure how much Shippou would have matured during the last couple of years. On top of that, sometimes he acts really babyish and sometimes he is very wise. He tends to be more childish around Kagome and Sango, and seems older when only around Miroku and Inuyasha. So if Shippou seems out of character, it's because I'm not always sure about his character…if that makes sense.

Oh no! Is that Sesshoumaru again? And wait! Is that a slightly dense wolf youkai I hear? Hmmm…you never know who will pop up again…in later chapters.

I'll update again within a few days.

…


	7. What A Youkai Wants

I admit it. I'm a hypocrite. I hate to wait on other authors to update their stories and yet I took nine days to decide I was sort of happy with this one and to post it. 'Sorry again….

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 7 -- What A Youkai Wants

…

"So Eri said you broke up with Akio last month?" Kagome asked. "Are you okay with that?"

Yuka looked up from her salad with a slight grimace on her face. She didn't answer right away and Kagome regretted asking about it. She didn't mean to put Yuka in a bad mood or bring back bad memories. Judging by her expression, she thought Yuka must really be bitter about it.

Yuka set her chopsticks down and glanced around the small café where she and Kagome were having lunch. It was one of her favorites and she hadn't been there in about two months. The last time she had eaten there, Akio had been with her. She frowned thinking about it. She'd been so stupid…

Kagome decided to apologize to Yuka for introducing the subject since it appeared that Yuka was really angry with her ex-boyfriend.

"Yuka-chan…I'm sorry. We don't need to talk about it. I'm sorry he hurt you---"

"He didn't, Kagome-chan. He was wonderful and sweet and he loved me. He never would have hurt me…. But I hurt him…and I just get angry with myself for doing it. I didn't have the right…" Yuka cut Kagome off in a low harsh voice.

Kagome was taken aback. Yuka -- bossy, well-meaning Yuka -- would never deliberately hurt anyone! She always championed her friends and tried to make sure everyone around her was happy. Sure, she misjudged what would make them happy sometimes, but the caring behind her pushiness was never in doubt.

"Yuka-chan, I don't believe you would hurt someone on purpose… I'm sure it was a misunderstanding…" Kagome tried to tell her.

"No, I did it deliberately even if I didn't think I was doing it at the time…" Yuka said and she hung her head shamefully. She took a shaky breath trying to reign in her emotions.

"I don't understand…" Kagome finally replied after it became clear that Yuka wasn't going to continue. "But you don't have to tell me…I can see it upsets you. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. Maybe I can tell you…I haven't felt comfortable telling our other friends because…I'm around them all the time, but you…you won't tell anyone or give me pitying looks..."

There was a slight question in Yuka's statement and Kagome shook her head and answered, "No, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to…and maybe I can help you…"

Yuka smiled. "You're always willing to help people, Kagome-chan. You've always been so nice and you try not to hurt anyone's feelings, even when you're angry. And though you say you lose your temper with that guy, Inuyasha, you always defend him too. You've stuck by him. You've loved him even when you say you can't be with him because his ex-girlfriend interferes. You never give up on someone you love…I wish I could have been like that too," she finished sadly.

Kagome blushed, feeling guilty, and answered, "I'm not perfect, Yuka-chan…and I'm not so sure giving up is the wrong choice if you know you can't be with someone. Maybe it would be best to find someone else…"

"No, Kagome-chan, it's not best. It doesn't work and it isn't fair to anyone involved," she said with conviction. "Believe me, I know….I know…"

"Tell me, Yuka-chan…because I don't understand," Kagome requested, hoping she could pay attention to Yuka and keep her own guilty thoughts from running away with her mind.

Yuka sighed and visibly relaxed her shoulders. She looked at Kagome for a minute and then began her story.

"I had a crush on someone in middle school but he never liked me like that. We have mutual friends and interests so, over the years, I've continued to see him at school and now in college. My crush never went away. I figured out that I loved him when we were in high school but he still never showed any signs that he liked me as anything more than a friend…"

Her voice trailed off and she studied her unfinished salad for a moment. Then she looked up at Kagome with regret in her eyes and continued a little brokenly.

"I'm wicked, Kagome-chan. I knew he liked…someone else…and I know the girl he liked…and I used it as an excuse to talk to him…a lot. And, one time, when we were at a friend's house…I knew he was going to use the bathroom …so I ran in there first and…I took off my shirt…and left the door unlocked so he could…see me in my bra…because I thought it would make him like me…but he just covered his eyes and apologized and slammed the door…I was so ashamed…and he pretended it never happened."

"Yuka-chan…don't be ashamed…I've done…stupid things too," she confessed thinking of the times she let Inuyasha see her naked on purpose, "and it's okay, because we are allowed to make mistakes, aren't we? He was probably just embarrassed, and…would you have really wanted him to like you -- or use you -- because he saw your bra or would you want him to like you because you are his friend? Don't worry about it…"

'Oh, Inuyasha, I'm glad you were always a gentleman with me,' she thought to herself. She studied Yuka's downcast eyes and asked, "Was it a pretty bra? All mine were quite ugly back then…" Kagome gave a nervous laugh, trying to lighten her friend's mood.

Yuka laughed a little too, and wiped her eye as she replied, "You know, I thought it was really cute at the time, but now I wonder what possessed me to ever buy a lime green and pink plaid bra. It probably blinded him because it was sort of florescent, I think."

She smiled at Kagome for a moment and silently thanked her friend for making her see the humor instead of the heartache in the situation.

She sighed and continued, "And, you're right. I would have hated to be used…which is why I can't forgive myself for doing it to someone else….Akio didn't deserve it."

She looked out the window of the café, not really seeing the traffic or pedestrians, lost in her thoughts. Kagome gave her a minute to gather herself together since it was clear that her emotions were in turmoil again after that last statement.

"Akio had liked me for a while, Kagome-chan, before I really knew it. He was always very kind and attentive, and maybe he knew I liked someone else but it didn't stop him from being there for me all the time. About a year ago, I decided that…the other guy…would never love me like I loved him…so I decided to get over him…with someone else…and Akio was right there…being nice to me…"

Yuka paused for a moment again and Kagome waited for her to continue, all the while feeling guilty about her own 'plan' to get over Inuyasha and wondering if it would be fair to a guy to use him to get over someone else, even if she liked that guy too and had no intention of hurting him.

Would he feel that he would always be second best like she felt she was with Inuyasha? Would he resent Inuyasha like she resented Kikyou? Could she tell him about Inuyasha at all without making him feel used as just a shoulder to cry on? If she couldn't share her heartache about Inuyasha with the guy, then she'd still have to suffer about it alone…

"I liked him as a friend and I thought that maybe I could like him as more if I just gave him a chance. So….I let him love me and…I slept with him…and all the time…I still thought of…the other guy. Akio figured it out too. He knew I wasn't…completely with him. He never said anything about it but…I could tell that it bothered him….and I felt so guilty…like I was cheating on him…and…in my heart, I was. And still, Akio was always so nice to me…I couldn't take it anymore…so I broke up with him. And I feel like…I shouldn't have started sleeping with him because…I hurt him. What I did was wrong and if I could take it back, I would…." Yuka finished with a tear running down her face.

Kagome wiped at her own eyes, feeling deep empathy with Yuka and feeling stupid for making up her 'plan' to prepare for losing Inuyasha. That could easily be her sitting in Yuka's chair, telling her regretful story, and Kagome knew herself well enough to know that she would feel guilty for sleeping with someone if she didn't love them like she loved Inuyasha…and she'd never love anyone like she loved Inuyasha…she realized that now.

"Yuka-chan…I'm so glad you told me this…it has…helped me more than you will ever know and I only wish that I could help you too…but that will take time…" Kagome told her friend, trying to get past the lump in her throat.

"Poor Akio is the one you should feel sorry for….not me. The sad thing is that my heart is already recovered…but I don't know if my conscience ever will."

Kagome sighed, "I think he'll be okay, Yuka-chan…and you will too eventually. I'm sure other people have survived heartache, and we can too. Good grief, we're not even twenty years old yet!"

"What do you mean 'we'? Did you and that Inuyasha guy break up, Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked, suddenly switching to pushy-but-caring-friend mode. "He's a jerk, Kagome-chan, and you can do better!"

"No, it's not like that really. It's just that I realized that we'll probably never be more than friends and…I had wanted to be more to him. He hasn't done anything wrong, Yuka-chan, I promise. I know you understand now," Kagome explained.

Yuka smiled sadly at Kagome and agreed, "Yeah, I understand and I'm sorry that you feel that way too… I always thought you and Houjou would be happy together if you just got to know him better and since he liked you so much. I wanted you both to be happy… I guess Houjou never had a chance, did he? "

"No…not while Inuyasha is around…" Kagome answered, again feeling guilty for contemplating using Houjou, or anyone, to get over Inuyasha.

Before Yuka could reply, her cell phone rang and she dug in her purse for it while Kagome picked at her food.

"Speak of the devil…" Yuka muttered as she saw the Caller ID on her phone. "Hello, Houjou. What's up? ….Yeah, she's with me. ….We're almost finished with lunch. ….Shopping. ….Yes, but I don't know, Houjou-- ….Wait-- ….No, she-- …Alright, fine. Pick us up in two hours. …Okay. Bye."

Yuka sighed and gave Kagome an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but he insisted on meeting us and even if you don't want to go to the party, he wants to give us a ride home."

"It's okay, Yuka-chan. He's still my friend and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just because I don't like him like you think I should," Kagome smiled back at her.

"I didn't mean to push you on him so much, Kagome-chan. It's just that I knew he liked you and I couldn't understand why any girl wouldn't like him too. I wanted him to be happy and I thought you could be happy with him too…" Yuka trailed off awkwardly and a suspicion sprang to life in Kagome's brain.

"So you and Houjou are still close friends then? He has your cell phone number," Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we see each other almost every day at college. We have two classes together and he's a part-time tutor in the Math Department. I go there to get help with Advanced Calculus and he comes over to my house to help me too. Oh, and the party tonight is at another tutor's house," Yuka replied.

Whatever Kagome envisioned for the party tonight, it did not include a congregation of math tutors, but she pushed that thought aside for the moment to ask innocently, "Wow, that's kind of lucky to get two classes together, don't you think? Especially since his major is business, I think, and yours is graphic design. How'd that happen?"

Yuka blushed, "Oh, well…it just sort of ended up that way." She laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"He's a math tutor, huh? I bet he's dull to be around that much," Kagome fished.

Yuka took the bait. "No! He's very smart and interesting! He always holds my attention and it's never boring to talk to him or spend time with him!" she insisted.

Kagome smiled slyly at her friend and Yuka blushed even more, realizing that she had over reacted. She grabbed her soft drink and nervously drank a few sips, trying to avoid Kagome's eyes.

"Why don't you tell him that you love him?" Kagome asked and Yuka choked.

She recovered quickly and heatedly asked, "Have you told Inuyasha that you love him?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the swift comeback and she blushed, opening her mouth to reply but then closed it, took a deep breath, and smiled at her defensive friend.

"I guess it's not that easy, is it? Aren't we a pair…," Kagome said softly.

Yuka relaxed her fierce expression, lowered her eyes, and slumped a little in her chair. She sighed and looked back up at Kagome, returning her smile.

"It's not so bad, you know… I get to see him almost every day and he's never really dated anyone, so I don't have anyone to be jealous about. He's always comfortable with me and I feel…at home with him…so I'll hang onto that for as long as I can," Yuka told her quietly.

"I…I think I will too," Kagome replied, coming to a decision -- again – about Inuyasha and hating herself for ever thinking that she could carry out her 'plan'. She felt relieved almost to not have to worry about hunting down a potential sex partner and scolded herself again because it wasn't all about the sex.

She'd have to figure out what to do about the longings she felt for Inuyasha and try not to think those things about him and what it would be like to be with him like _that_. Still, she'd rather deal with erotic dreams than have regrets like Yuka.

Suddenly Yuka clapped her hands in front of her and said brightly, "Enough of that! You still need to exchange those awful clothes and we have to meet Houjou outside the mall in…," she glanced at her watch, "an hour and a half, so let's get going!"

An hour later Kagome paid for her new dress and felt good about her purchase. It covered everything that should be covered but still managed to make her feel desirable and pretty when she looked at herself in the mirror. It also had the Yuka stamp of approval, which wasn't a bad thing either.

She'd reluctantly returned the 'awful outfit' under Yuka's watchful eyes but had no real regrets…after all, when would she really get to wear something suggestive like that? A brief fantasy starring an awestruck Inuyasha came to mind, but she pushed it away. She sighed and followed Yuka out of the store, wondering if a vibrator would help. Nobody's feelings could get hurt if she used a vibrator, right?

A little while later, Kagome sat beside Yuka at a bus stop, waiting for Houjou to pick them up. She wondered about the party, dithering as to whether or not she wanted to go and feeling apprehensive about willingly subjecting herself to a gathering of math tutors. She'd face youkai any day rather than math.

"What can I expect tonight, Yuka-chan? They aren't going to discuss Algebra all night, are they?" Kagome laughed.

Yuka laughed too and replied, "Well, not _all _night, but you might hear some of them talking about it because it's what they know…" She smiled a little apologetically at Kagome.

"Oh, gods! I thought I'd gotten away from all that in high school…" Kagome moaned.

Yuka laughed again, "Well, it's not that bad. They'll have a movie playing, usually something with a lot of action, and they'll have some music playing by the pool too. Someone will bring beer, I'm sure, and there might be other drinks too. Okay, I guess that sounds sort of boring but, Kagome-chan, I promise you it's not. We always have a good time when we get together. You'll know some people there and you'll meet some new people and it will be fun, I promise!"

"Well…I don't know…" Kagome began but Yuka cut her off.

"Oh, come on, Kagome-chan! We never see you anymore since you go visit that other shrine with Inuyasha, and Eri will want to talk to you too! Please?" she begged.

"Okay, I guess I'll go, but don't go trying to push me off on Houjou, okay? Because I have a friend that likes him and I don't want to upset her," Kagome teased.

Yuka blushed, "Alright, I deserved that." She laughed a little nervously and continued, "We might have enough time to go visit Ayumi before the party. You need to see her; she's as big as a house and still has a month to go before she delivers."

"I'd like that! What are they having?" Kagome asked.

"A boy and --- Oh, here's Houjou!"

Kagome looked up in the direction that Yuka was pointing and saw Houjou pull up to the curb a little ways down the street. She and Yuka got up and walked to his car. Yuka got into the front seat with him after a subtle push from Kagome and Houjou looked confused for a moment, but greeted them both enthusiastically just the same.

It was already late afternoon and they decided to go to the shrine first so that Kagome and Yuka could change since both girls had new clothes to wear.

Kagome and Yuka took turns changing in the bathroom, freshening their faces and fixing their hair while they were in there. Houjou stayed in Kagome's room and had fun looking at her photo album and reminiscing about junior high and high school with each girl while the other got ready in the bathroom. They left to go see Ayumi just before dark.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha's heart felt like it burst in his chest. She was already with that boy. Pain overrode everything else, swirling within him and around him. She had really meant it. All hope left him at the realization that she didn't want him. He had clung to the belief that he had misunderstood something, that she really would never seek comfort in the arms of another man. Now that hope shattered.

He looked around, feeling disoriented. He stumbled out her window and back to the well house, down the steps, and into the well. Numbly, he crawled out on the other side and slowly walked to the God Tree. He sank to his knees in front of it, his palms resting on its familiar bark. The lump in his throat rose suddenly and he lifted his head to scream his pain to the moon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku tightened his grip on Sango's hand as they stopped mid-step on their way back to the village and turned to look in the direction of the scream. The pain in that scream was a tangible thing. It was an inhuman scream. They felt it physically and shivered as the hair on the backs of their necks stood up.

Sango looked at Miroku with questioning eyes. "Was that...Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure…. Do you think she refused him?" His voice, equally quiet, held disbelief.

"She may have already...been with another. You heard everything she said the other night; I know you did. What if he was too late? What should we do?" She was scared.

Miroku thought for a moment. "Let's go back to the village. He may be dangerous right now. We'll wait for him there. Or if he doesn't come back…I don't want to try and approach him until morning." They hurried down the path toward the village, Miroku supporting a still tipsy Sango along the way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha finally dropped to the ground at the base of the God Tree and slumped against it, not really knowing where he was or what he was doing. He sank into despair, sitting there unmoving as the night deepened and darkness covered him. He vaguely thought that Kikyou's arrow had been better than this…he preferred the nothingness to this pain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome sat watching her friends and the strangers around her. How had she ever thought that she could feel a connection to one of these boys? She realized that she belonged to another world now.

At first it had been enjoyable and flattering to be sought out by several of the guys at the party, both the ones she had known in school and the new faces. But after a few minutes of conversation, they ran out of things to say to each other.

She didn't go to college and could only give vague answers about her shrine training. She knew a little about music but not really much about recent hit songs. She knew about some TV shows but only if they were four or more years old. She'd seen a few movies – okay, just one – in the last year but couldn't remember the name of it. Trying to find a topic that both she and each boy could converse about became awkward. It became embarrassing for her…and them.

So here she was, sitting near Yuka, Eri, and Eri's boyfriend, only half listening to their conversation and watching the people around her. She'd had two glasses of wine and was feeling relaxed, maybe a little giddy, as she thought about her life versus theirs.

While Kaede and Miroku were teaching her how to put up a simple shield, these people were having fun at arcades and movie theaters. While she was camping in the mud, trying to keep at least one pair of dry socks on hand at any given time, they were having slumber parties and pretending to be someone else on the Internet. While she was trying to meet the expectations of an impatient, sour tempered hanyou, they were trying to pass their college entrance exams. She had nothing in common with her own generation anymore. She wasn't one of them. She was officially weird.

And yet…she felt okay about that. She didn't envy them or lament everything she had missed. Music groups, TV shows, and movies would come and go. She could hear them or see them later. Even college would still be there if she ever needed it. But she would never regret giving all of it up for the chance to follow one grumpy hanyou to the ends of Japan and back. She wouldn't trade her time with Inuyasha for the world….

A tap on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled at Houjou and he smiled back and asked her to dance by the pool. She agreed and got up to follow him outside.

Several college boys lived in the three downstairs apartments in front of the pool and all three apartments had their doors open for the party. Kagome noticed people drifting in and out of the apartments and pool area as Houjou led her to the impromptu dance floor, which was really just the open concrete area near the deep end.

A slow song was starting and Houjou blushed a little as he loosely encircled her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Higurashi, how long will you be home this time?" he asked.

"Call me 'Kagome', Houjou-kun, like you call Yuka-chan by her name," she replied, wondering why he was always so formal with her.

"Oh, well, o-okay…Kagome. I guess I'm just used to Yuka being with me. We are kind of casual with each other…," he told her uneasily.

"That's a good thing, Houjou-kun…to be so comfortable with her and to know you can be open and casual with her. Don't you think so?" she asked.

"Well, we've been friends for so long…I guess so," he trailed off confusedly, but then redirected the conversation back to his original question. "How long will you be home this time, Hig…er…Kagome?" he asked, smiling his confident smile again.

"Probably only until tomorrow afternoon," she answered, hoping he wasn't going to try to ask her out.

"Then would you be able to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked, still holding that handsome smile.

"No, Houjou-kun, I'm sorry, I can't. You see…I like a boy very much and I don't think it would be right to go to lunch with you."

There! She'd said it and she was darn proud of herself. No more polite and vague refusals. She'd help pave the way for Yuka if she could.

"You have a boyfriend? Yuka didn't say…anything about that," he frowned, glancing around as if looking for the girl.

Kagome sighed, "Yuka-chan wants her friends to be happy. She doesn't always…approve of my boyfriend because…he's…a little rough around the edges. So she somehow got it stuck in her head that I needed a new boyfriend and there you were. 'Sorry…"

He frowned some more and Kagome wondered if she ever remembered seeing him look like this before.

"She…she shouldn't have done that…," he started to say but she cut him off.

"Yuka-chan was just trying to do what she thought would make us happy, Houjou-kun. Don't be angry with her. She cares about us, that's all. Wouldn't you try and make her happy if you thought you could?" she questioned.

He nodded almost reluctantly it seemed, but his frown lessened a little.

Kagome realized the music was ending and rushed to finish what she wanted to say. "Well, then why don't you take her to lunch tomorrow instead? And ask her to dance tonight too. That would make her happy." She smiled as they stopped swaying to the music and started to remove her hands from his shoulders.

He dropped his hands from her waist and insisted, "Yuka doesn't want to dance with me. We're just friends."

She gave a low laugh and told him suggestively, "You'd be surprised what Yuka-chan wants to do with you, Houjou-kun. You'd be surprised…"

She turned and walked away, leaving him blushing with his mouth hanging open.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Kagome yawned widely as she unlocked the front door to her home. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen, thinking about her night.

Fifteen minutes after she'd shocked Houjou, Yuka had angrily questioned her about what she did to Houjou-kun.

"We danced one dance. Why?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Because he's blushing around me and I think he was checking out my breasts! That's why!" Yuka forcefully whispered, blushing bright red.

"You already know you're his friend. Are you going to pass up this opportunity to be more if he wants it?" she asked.

Yuka looked scared and angry at the same time and Kagome continued, "Look, I might have pushed him a little, but is it so bad that he's becoming aware of you as a woman and not just as a friend? Maybe he's felt that way all along but thought you wanted to only be friends, Yuka-chan."

Yuka still looked upset, but seemed to be thinking about it.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry if this upsets you and I didn't mean to cause you any hurt…but I promise you, Yuka-chan…if I ever catch Inuyasha checking out my breasts, I'm jumping him before he gets a chance to look away! Now go take your chance! Go!"

She looked earnestly into Yuka's uncertain eyes and watched the hope rise. She smiled as Yuka closed her eyes a moment, took a deep breath, and gave a firm nod of her head. She opened her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"I'm going….and I'll name my first child after you if this works…but if it doesn't, you're dead!"

She marched away to battle as Kagome laughed.

Forty-five minutes later, Kagome watched Yuka lead a dazed, well-kissed Houjou by the hand out of a dark hallway. She winked at Kagome as she passed and pointed at Eri, mouthing the words, "Eri will take you home," as she and Houjou left the party.

Kagome had turned to Eri only to discover her watching Yuka and Houjou's retreating backs with a shocked look on her face.

She turned to Kagome, looking just as dazed as Houjou had, and asked, "What just happened?"

Kagome answered with a straight face, "Yuka's going for a ride."

Eri blinked and Kagome burst out laughing. Eri smiled too and finally asked, "Are they…?"

"Yes, they are…and I'm glad for them. I like to see my friends happy," she smiled.

"You're okay with it though?" Eri asked tentatively.

"Why wouldn't I be? I don't want to date either of them," Kagome replied, laughing and feeling happy for the couple and giddy still from the wine she drank.

Eri started laughing too and then apologized, "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. We did always push Houjou-kun at you, didn't we? But Yuka-chan always believed it would make you both happy…"

She paused for a minute and her eyes got big as it really hit her. "Gods! Yuka-chan and Houjou-kun! What time is it, Kagome-chan? We have to call Ayumi-chan!"

Kagome was still smiling as she came out of her thoughts to see the light on the answering machine blinking. She pushed the button and listened to her mother's voice fill the kitchen. Her mother talked to Souta who let her know Kagome was home. Jii-chan would be home tomorrow, she said. Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall and realized her grandfather would actually be home today. Her mother wouldn't be home until the weekend because she planned to stay and help Kagome's great uncle for some reason. Kagome couldn't remember if the note they'd left for her actually said why they were visiting her great uncle or not, and she was too tired to think about it at the moment.

She figured she'd sleep late and visit with her grandfather for a while before she went back through the well.

She slowly climbed the stairs and turned on the light to her room…and screamed.

"INUYASHA!"

What had he done to her room?

"Oh, you wait until I get my hands on you --- you --- you BIG JERK!" she shouted as she forcefully slid the window closed with a loud bang.

She started picking up items from the floor and grew angrier and angrier while taking in the mess.

"Gods! What were you doing? You just break things and break things!" she muttered to herself, thinking about ways to murder a half-youkai jerk.

"Kikyou won't get a chance to take you to hell because I'm going to KILL YOU TONIGHT!" she raged as she marched down the stairs and fumbled with the back door.

She had to switch on the light to see better and realized it was too dark to chase him down tonight. She sighed and went back upstairs, deciding to clean her room and take a shower now since sunrise was only a few hours away and she planned to crack his head open at the crack of dawn.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her scent. It brought him back from his dark thoughts. He caught his breath. His heartbeat jumped to a faster rate. He stood, sniffing the air. All he smelled was Kagome – angry Kagome – but still, only Kagome. She was untouched. She had not chosen another…yet. He'd make damn sure she never did, because today he'd claim her for good.

Irrationally, he felt angry again. What's this shit? Why the fuck did _she_ have an angry scent? What the hell did _she_ have to be angry about? _She's_ the damn bitch that made _him_ want to die last night! Now_ she_ pops through the well like nothing happened, acting like _she_ didn't just see that human bastard only hours ago? Well _he_ was going to have to teach her a thing or two about reasons to be angry…

Inuyasha started walking determinedly toward the well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do not scream. I will not harm you."

Kagome felt the youkai behind her and caught sight of the sleeve covering the arm connected to the hand that was pressed against her mouth and knew it was Sesshoumaru even without hearing his voice. Her heart pounded in her chest and she started to tremble.

He sniffed her and seemed to let out his breath as if relieved about something. It confused her even more.

Slowly the hand moved from her mouth and firmly took hold of her upper arm. Kagome was in such a state of shock that she was not sure she could scream if her life depended on it, and in this situation it just might.

'Inuyasha, where are you!' she thought desperately.

"W-what do you want?" she asked shakily.

"We will talk---" he started to say but was cut off by Inuyasha's yells.

"Sesshoumaru! Get your fucking hands off her! Kagome!" Inuyasha was racing across the clearing toward the well, drawing Tessaiga as he ran.

Sesshoumaru sighed in what Kagome thought sounded like a very resigned manner before his arm suddenly encircled her waist tightly, turning her to face the side of his chest. She had a second to feel that furry thing he always carried against her face and notice the spike on his armor just above her eye level, and then they were rising straight up on his flying cloud thing, high above the well as Inuyasha skidded to a stop in the spot where they had just stood.

Inuyasha tried to leap to them but Sesshoumaru was too fast. She heard Inuyasha screaming below her. She grabbed onto the front of Sesshoumaru's robes wanting to push away from him but hanging on instead, afraid to fall.

"Miko, I would have you speak with me. Will you do so?" Sesshoumaru asked her calmly, ignoring Inuyasha's curses and shouts below them.

"You mean I have a choice?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes…however, if you decline, it will be necessary to bring you back down there and a confrontation with Inuyasha will not be avoided. If you agree to speak with me now, you will be returned unharmed to this location within a few hours."

Despite her fear, she became angry and couldn't stop herself from sarcastically saying, "Oh yeah, some choice! Talk to you or let you and Inuyasha try to kill each other. Hmmm…"

She looked down at Inuyasha and could see that he was in no state to fight anyone. He looked crazed and had taken his anger out on a couple of trees.

Torn between wanting to go to Inuyasha now and wanting to keep him from clashing with Sesshoumaru, she chose to keep the two brothers apart for the time being.

"Alright, let's go," she told the youkai.

"I, Sesshoumaru, will return her here soon," he told Inuyasha with only a slight rise in the normal volume of his voice. Inuyasha heard him, even from that distance, and she heard him screaming her name and cursing Sesshoumaru as Miroku, Sango, and Shippou ran into the clearing.

Kagome could sense the fear and rage emanating from Inuyasha. Her own fear overpowered her anger again as her backpack, the well, Inuyasha and her friends quickly faded from view.

Sesshoumaru's speed was unbelievable. She felt like she was hanging onto a shooting star, streaking across the sky. She looked up at his emotionless face and shuddered as his eyes briefly glanced down at her but his head did not move. 'Creepy,' she thought. Her fear spiked at the brief eye contact and his grip on her waist tightened. She tried to control her breathing, hoping she would not hyperventilate.

'Wait!' Kagome thought. 'If he wanted to kill me, he'd do it in front of Inuyasha and didn't he say that he would return me to the clearing with the well soon? What was he up to?' She felt another surge of indignation and anger.

"Hey, where are we going, Sesshoumaru? I won't let you use me against Inuyasha!" she stated loudly.

"We will talk when we reach our destination," was all he replied in his unemotional voice, well aware of her anger and secretly impressed with her ability to overcome her fear.

Her attempt at a retort was cut off by the sudden warning pressure of his arm on her rib cage, causing her to involuntarily expel the air from her lungs. It startled her into silence and caused her to clutch his robes convulsively. She also realized that he had not done anything to actually cause her physical harm. He wasn't even that rough about his restraints on her, just firm. She decided to keep quiet for the time being.

She looked back down at the ground, noting that they were headed for a barren mountain. Within fifteen minutes, Sesshoumaru started descending to a wide sheltered ledge on the side of the mountain. Kagome could see Jaken, Rin, and his two-headed dragon beast in the shadows of the overhang above the ledge. She wondered what would happen to her now. Would Inuyasha come to save her? Would he be able to find her? She knew she was many, many miles from the Bone Eater's Well. She gulped with fear.

They landed in front of the dragon, and Sesshoumaru released Kagome immediately and she staggered a little. The wind whipped her hair around her face and sent a chill down her spine. She watched as Rin ran to Sesshoumaru with a happy smile on her face. She hugged his waist and looked into his eyes while exclaiming her joy at his return.

Kagome thought she saw something in his eyes, a softening perhaps, when he returned Rin's gaze, but then it was gone as he turned to her, and Kagome thought she must have imagined it. Rin's presence calmed Kagome's fear a little.

While still hugging Sesshoumaru, Rin turned her head to smile at Kagome and quietly greet her. "Hello, Kagome-sama. How are you?"

Feeling that the scene was a little surreal and still unsure of the situation, Kagome just managed to answer the girl. "I'm fine, Rin-chan, and you seem happy yourself."

"Rin is very happy, Kagome-sama," Rin giggled and started to say more but Sesshoumaru spoke first.

"Stay here, Rin. Keep Jaken out of trouble." Rin laughed up at him with adoring eyes. Jaken grumped behind her.

"Come," Sesshoumaru told Kagome without inflection as he gently disengaged Rin's arms from his waist. She let go, and he turned and walked away from the group, taking it for granted that Kagome would follow. And she did, starting to feel anger again.

When they were near the edge of the cliff, he stopped and stared out over the landscape below. She stood near him, but a little behind him, not wanting to be too close to him or the edge. She waited for him to say something, while she nervously glanced around for an escape route. She could see none.

Finally he looked at her and she thought he was ready to talk at last, but he only stared at her face, which made her self-conscious as well as fearful again. After another full minute of enduring his scrutiny, her fear turned to anger again. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with you? Say what you are going to say or kill me but quit leaving me in suspense!" she ground out with frustration.

She was completely surprised by the slight smile and the brief flash of something -- maybe respect? -- in his eyes. No, it was probably amusement at her expense, she thought.

"You will promise me not to reveal this conversation to Inuyasha until I give you permission…Kagome," he stated flatly.

"Hey, you know my name? And why would I promise that? I don't keep secrets from Inuyasha!"

His smile turned sly and his eyes narrowed as he answered, "Don't you?"

The first thing that crossed her mind was that he seemed even scarier when he smiled. And then Kagome could not keep the blush from rising to her cheeks. She suddenly remembered that he had been lurking near the camp the other night when Inuyasha had been human...the night she and Sango had had that interesting conversation.

He watched the changing emotions pass over her face and said, "I won't tell Inuyasha anything you said if you promise not to repeat this conversation to him for the time being."

Sesshoumaru did not tell her that Inuyasha had heard part of the conversation anyway. She did not need to know that yet.

She fumed a moment, anger evident in her glare, but eventually said, "I promise not to repeat anything you say to me unless it endangers Inuyasha or my friends."

"I will accept that. I have refrained from confronting Inuyasha for some time now and it is not my intention to renew aggression with him."

He looked past Kagome to where Rin and Jaken stood next to the dragon beast. Kagome felt completely confused.

"What do you want then?" she asked.

His eyes returned to her but he was silent for a moment.

"You are a strong miko. You will be very powerful once you have realized your full potential, and you will not need Inuyasha to protect you. Inuyasha's mother was a normal human. She could not protect herself after Father's death. I despised her and her weakness..."

"Sesshoumaru, I don't understand your point. I know you hate humans. You've made that very clear." Kagome was feeling frustrated. "Did you bring me all this way just to remind me that you hate me?"

He was slow to answer but his eyes never left hers and his voice was almost gentle and she thought she detected a bit of regret when he finally spoke.

"I do not hate you, miko. In fact, I would teach you to control your powers better. To protect yourself…and others."

She was speechless and she knew her face reflected her stunned condition.

He continued on, ignoring her lack of response, "I want to spend a few hours with you, perhaps every other day, training you."

She nearly choked on her disbelief. Finally she sputtered, "B-But, you hate humans! Inuyasha said you hated his mother and…and…" Her tired brain was really going to shut down, she thought, if she received any more shocks.

He interrupted her with, "I no longer despise Inuyasha's mother or my father for claiming her as his mate. I have come to understand him." He glanced toward Rin.

Kagome followed his gaze and her thoughts started spinning in astonishment again as she processed this information. She blushed as disturbing images of Rin – a child! – with Sesshoumaru flashed through her head.

She rounded on him, furious. "She is a child! What have you done?"

He looked back at her, an angry blush rising on his cheeks as he growled, "Curb your imagination, wench! She is untouched and is under my protection. No harm will come to her from my hands."

She looked into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. She looked back at Rin and studied the girl for a moment. She was actually different from the last time Kagome had seen her about a year ago. Her body was slimmer and she was getting taller. She had a pretty, happy face. She was clean, looked healthy, and her kimono looked to be of good quality. Sesshoumaru obviously took good care of her.

"How old is she?" Kagome asked him without turning to look at him.

"About twelve years old, I think."

Kagome turned back to him. "What are you going to do with her?"

"She will be old enough to take a mate in a few more years. I will claim her then." He said this possessively, his eyes on Rin. Kagome studied him intently and was relieved that she could detect nothing of a sexual nature in his gaze at the girl, just…ownership perhaps. She reminded herself that this was the feudal era and in elite circles, girls were promised to a man from birth.

Kagome suddenly had a strange visual in her head of Sesshoumaru as 'Prince Charming', complete with sword and armor, leaning over a cradle, kissing the infant girl found there on the forehead, and promising to protect her so that she could be his bride when she came of age.

She shook her head and decided that Inuyasha, lack of sleep, and now Sesshoumaru had finally driven her insane. Sesshoumaru and a human girl? She glanced out over the valley below them looking for flying pigs.

But then again, he clearly cared about her and took good care of her, but…did he love her? He must! Why else would he change his mind about hating humans?

Kagome knew her eyes were as big a saucers at the realization and she blurted out, "You're in love with a human!" before she could stop herself. Her shock and disbelief were very evident.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to scan the landscape again. A slight blush rose on his cheeks again. He quietly stated, "As I have said, I have come to understand my father. I was shamed when he took a human mate...but," He paused. "It is...comforting to have a gentle presence at my side. Her scent calms me. I trust her. She will never betray me. Her beauty will grow as she matures. She will be mine for eternity." He said this with fierce possessiveness, like the future was already set.

Eternity? But Rin is mortal. Kagome let that pass for the moment and asked what she thought was a more important question. "What if she doesn't want to be your mate?"

He looked back at her with supreme confidence and merely raised an elegant eyebrow in response. She got the impression he was questioning her intelligence.

Kagome studied his face a moment. He was beautiful like Inuyasha. Inuyasha had bulkier upper body muscles, but Sesshoumaru's body was well formed too. His height and graceful manner gave him an elegance and presence that Inuyasha would never have.

She looked over at Rin again. Rin was a pretty girl and, as Sesshoumaru said, she would be a beautiful woman in a few years. Kagome remembered the joyful smile on her face when she saw Sesshoumaru return earlier. Rin had absolutely no fear of him. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru has treated her gently and with kindness even if he was rather stiff. Maybe his confidence wasn't misplaced. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, taking in his beauty and aura of power. Okay, so he was right; Rin would definitely accept him in a heartbeat.

Absurdly, the vision of Sesshoumaru calmly stating, "I'm not conceited, just convinced," flittered through her brain. She glanced away and she had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle. She'd definitely lost too much sleep and her sanity…

After a moment, Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. "How long will you wait? She is still very young."

"You were old enough when you freed my imbecile brother from that tree." He paused a moment and then abruptly changed the subject. "Why has he not claimed you yet? I sense his desire to do so." He continued to watch her with curiosity in his eyes.

Kagome dropped her eyes and studied her shoe, feeling the heat on her cheeks and knowing she was blushing excessively. "He doesn't want me like that. It's complicated," was all she would say.

"Would you reject him?" He knew this not to be the case but wanted her to confirm it.

She looked up briefly and seemed ready to make a heated reply, but at the knowing look in his eye, her eyes dropped and after another sad sigh, she quietly replied, "No,…if I thought he loved me."

After a moment of silence, he offered, "I can kill the undead miko for you."

Her eyes flew to his and her jaw dropped. She almost immediately snapped it back closed and replied angrily, "No, you will not! It would hurt Inuyasha and I won't let you do it." Her shock and anger made her miss the fact that he knew a lot about her situation.

His expression held slight amusement but his reply was serious. "I will not promise not to kill her, however I will not seek to do it deliberately, or at least not without provocation, whether you think you may allow it or not." He paused a moment then continued. "Why would you protect her?"

He seemed genuinely curious to Kagome and she answered him honestly.

"I am not protecting Kikyou; she can protect herself, but I will always protect Inuyasha from hurt and pain if I possibly can. If she dies again, his heart would break."

"What of your heart?" he asked.

"When you love someone, you put his or her needs before your own," she stated calmly.

Sesshoumaru studied her face a moment, noting the sadness in her eyes. He glanced at Rin and slowly nodded his head, agreeing with Kagome, and said, "My brother is a fool."

She looked away and did not answer.

He turned to look back out past the edge to the valley below before he continued. "Inuyasha always makes things difficult."

Kagome sighed, silently agreeing with him. "I still don't know what's going on here. What do you want with me, Sesshoumaru?"

"I need you to mate with Inuyasha."

"What?" she shouted. Her blush was painful.

Sesshoumaru watched her curiously. "You are strong and loyal. Inuyasha needs you more than you need him. He draws strength from you when you are near. You soothe him and keep his youkai in check. His youkai side has already recognized you as its mate. His human side also desires you."

Sesshoumaru paused watching Kagome's face turn even redder as she studied the tip of her shoe.

She suddenly looked up at him with a hard look in her eyes, distrustful.

"What does it matter to you? Why would you want Inuyasha to be stronger?" Kagome was getting irritated and confused. She did not want to discuss the question of whether or not Inuyasha wanted her with Sesshoumaru and talking of being his mate, a dream she had all but given up on, was painful.

"I need both of you to align with me. When I take Rin as my mate, she will be in more danger. Naraku has already targeted her, but if he learns of how deeply I care for her, her life will be in jeopardy. I want Naraku destroyed before I claim her, but he is not the only threat. There are many who will wish to harm my mate, and just as Inuyasha has come to depend on the houshi and the taiji-ya to help him protect you, I cannot protect Rin alone."

The last sentence was uttered harshly, through gritted teeth and Kagome's mouth fell open in astonishment again. Did Sesshoumaru just admit to a weakness? And was that strong emotion actually visible on his face? Now she was certain he truly loved Rin. Why else would he swallow his pride and lower himself to ask her, another 'lowly human', and Inuyasha, a 'loathsome hanyou' in his eyes, for help? She snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"It is another lesson I have learned from Father, but I, Sesshoumaru, will protect my mate better than he. For that purpose, I wish to form an alliance with Inuyasha. Your friends are strong for humans. I have watched you for a long time and I have come to respect you and them. There would be advantages on both sides when the alliance is formed. You must convince Inuyasha to accept this alliance and you must bond with him so that he will always have your strength to support him," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome was completely shocked. Never, never would she have dreamed that Sesshoumaru, of all people, would ask to be aligned with Inuyasha…and his human friends. Could he be trusted? Kagome looked deeply into his eyes. Her instincts told her that, yes, he was sincere, perhaps even anxious. Wait, Sesshoumaru anxious? Nah! She decided she was imagining that, but regardless, Rin had changed him for the better, at least in her opinion.

But then again, she thought cynically, he hasn't changed his feelings about Inuyasha at all. He's just found a use for Inuyasha that suits his own purposes. It angered her but she held it in, thinking of the advantages for Inuyasha if conflict with Sesshoumaru ceased forever and if they could count on him to help them defeat Naraku.

Something else occurred to her. Kagome was fiercely adamant about one thing and told Sesshoumaru so. "I can't force Inuyasha to choose me over Kikyou. I think you were listening that night I told Sango my feelings so you know my reasons. I will not try and make him do anything against his will. If he comes to me, it will be his decision and only his."

"Does this mean you would not support an alliance?" His displeasure was evident, but she showed no fear of him now.

"No, I think anything that would keep you two from killing each other has my support, but I have no control over what Inuyasha decides to do," Kagome said with heat. Talking with Sesshoumaru about becoming Inuyasha's mate and the whole situation had a unreal quality to Kagome. This whole experience was bizarre…

"You underrate yourself, miko. He wants you and you have the power to force him to make a decision. As long as he doubts your feelings, he will not claim you. That would change if you would assert yourself against the undead miko and make your feelings clear to him."

She glared at him silently, so he tried another tactic.

"He watches you bathe. He watches you sleep. He watches you every waking moment. You could easily seduce him if you took an aggressive approach."

Her face was so red it burned, but she remained unmoved.

"I will not manipulate him. I will not act like Kikyou." She glared at him crossly.

Sesshoumaru studied her calmly, meeting her glare.

"You must get past your fear of being her copy," he stated quietly, almost gently. "You endanger yourself and Inuyasha by taking such a position. He does not confuse you with her. If pushed, he would not choose her over you. She knows this, and her actions in the past suggest that she seeks to destroy you…and him."

He really was not certain what the undead miko's intentions were at the present time, but reminding Kagome of her fears and of past events served his purpose at the moment.

She sucked in her breath feeling like she had been hit in the stomach. Was her refusal to interfere actually helping Kikyou? Hurting Inuyasha? Was she afraid that she would lose him completely if he was forced to choose? She felt confused. She needed time to sort this out in her head.

Her eyes scanned the horizon, not really seeing it as she thought about everything Sesshoumaru said, going over the conversation in her mind, her thoughts racing around each other giving her a headache. Suddenly she thought about something he had said, something that she had always seen as an obstacle to her being Inuyasha's mate.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru to see he had been patiently watching her. "What did you mean that Rin would be yours for eternity? She is mortal. She will die centuries before you, won't she?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment. Something of her fear of dying before Inuyasha showed in her eyes. He told her, "There is a way to bond her soul to mine. I have it in my power to tie her life to mine. She will age at the same rate I do. Her life will end at the same moment as mine, no matter how long my life may be."

"Can you do this for Inuyasha and me…if we mate?" Her face held hope.

"No." He watched the hope die on her face as she dropped her eyes, before he had a chance to continue. "But you can."

Her eyes jerked back up to his again. "How?"

"You and he have the power between you to complete a bonding. You must bind your souls together at the right moment. You will know when and how."

"What do you mean I will know how? Can't you tell me more than that?" frustration was evident in her voice.

"His youkai side will have the instinct to do it. You must follow its lead."

"Oh thanks, that's really helpful," her frustration giving way to sarcasm. She looked away and missed his amused glance.

He realized she did not fear him anymore. He was uncertain if that pleased him at this time or not.

"I will return you now. It grows late." He turned abruptly and walked back toward Rin and Jaken. Kagome was startled by his sudden decision but followed him immediately.

A short time later, she was atop his youkai cloud and heading back to the well. They passed Inuyasha, who was running through the treetops, and Miroku and Sango on Kirara not too long after they started. She watched them turn around and chase them back toward the well.

Kagome immediately asked, "Can you set me down here? Inuyasha can take me back."

"No, I told him I would bring you back to the clearing and that is what I will do."

Kagome saw right through him. "Isn't that rather spiteful on your part? It'd be less trouble to just hand me over to him now. You're just doing this to make him angry, aren't you?"

"I will return you to where I found you, as I told him I would," was all he said, but she suspected he took great delight in deliberately irritating Inuyasha with this action and there was nothing she could do about it.

They reached the clearing around the Bone Eater's Well a little while later and he set her down near it.

"I will come for you in three days. Be ready early in the morning. We will begin your training," he commanded and she was immediately angry just because he thought he could tell her what to do.

"You're not my master and you can't tell me what to do!" she stated in a fit of pique, feeling overwhelmed by the day's events.

"You refuse to improve your skills? You do not wish to better protect your friends and the fox kit? You would endanger them with your stubbornness?" he asked cunningly.

Damn, he was smart, she thought.

"Alright, I'll meet you to train," she conceded, "But don't think you can always tell me what I can and can't do."

Satisfied that she would meet him to train, he ignored her assertion that he could not command her to do his will, and as he rose into the air again he said, "You will not associate with any other adult males besides Inuyasha, myself, and the houshi, and you will encourage my brother's attentions. I will come for you in three days time."

"Hey! You can't---" she started to yell, angry that he still insisted on issuing edicts to her, but he was already gone.

"YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE JERKS!" she screamed in frustration.

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 7 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Thank you for reading my story and please remember to leave a review.

…

Author's Notes:

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and sent emails. It really means a lot to me to be able to read your comments and I really appreciate the feedback. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story.

Kagome fears Sesshoumaru, that is shown again in the latest manga chapter, but she also has never hesitated to stand up to him despite her fear. Way back in manga chapter 17, in the tomb of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father, when the brothers were fighting and Kagome accidentally pulled Tessaiga from its pedestal after neither brother could do it themselves, Sesshoumaru sprayed her with poison and it looked like she died. Then, much to the brothers' surprise, she crawled out from it and immediately berated Sesshoumaru for attacking her. "Hey! You seriously tried to kill me, didn't you! I'll make you regret that!" she yells at him.

She's yelled at him at other times too, such as when Inuyasha turned full-youkai and killed the bandits and Sesshoumaru was fighting him. When Inuyasha was knocked unconscious, she ran to him and shielded him from Sesshoumaru and told Sesshoumaru to stay away.

So in this chapter, I wrote her switching from fear to anger a lot. In some ways, she's just like Inuyasha and she rushes in recklessly if her temper flares or if her friends are in danger.

I'd also like to point out that in that in manga chapter 17 (the first time Sesshoumaru encountered Kagome), just before Sesshoumaru sprayed her with poison, he asked her, "What/who are you?" When it looks like she died from the poison, he says, "So, she was just an ordinary girl after all."

That seems odd to me. He could smell that she was human but there was something about her that made him unsure.

And he is shocked when she survives his poison and gives Tessaiga to Inuyasha. It's right after that that he transforms into his canine form. Why would he transform then when Tessaiga remained a rusty katana in Inuyasha's hands? Was he just mad that Inuyasha had Tessaiga and he didn't, or was he also feeling threatened by Kagome? Hmmm…..

I'll update in about a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

…


	8. What A Girl Thinks

Originally posted June 15, 2005. September 10, 2005 – Very minor edit for clarity.

…

A big thank-you goes out to Angelica Pierce (my quasi-beta) for sharing her ideas and to both Angelica and Midoriko-sama for kindly letting me bounce my ideas off their sharp brains.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

WARNING: Lime alert. This chapter contains a limey scene….and spanking…sort of.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 8 -- What A Girl Thinks

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome looked around the empty clearing and noted that her backpack was missing, hopefully taken back to Kaede's. She figured it would be some time before Inuyasha and the others made it back, so she headed toward the village intent on waiting for them in Kaede's hut.

Shippou tackled her before she got twenty paces from the well. She landed on her butt with him gripping her neck, sobbing into her hair.

"Kagome! Kagome! He said he wanted you but we didn't think he'd take you like that and Inuyasha went crazy and Miroku and Sango were scared too and –"

"Shippou-chan!" she interrupted him with concern. "Take a second to breathe, sweetie. It's okay. I'm here now. You're going too fast for me to understand what you're saying. Now, slow down," she told him with a smile as he clung to her tightly and she rubbed his back gently.

He took a deep breath and loosened his hold on her neck. He leaned back to look up at her with tear-filled eyes. She could see all his fear and sadness in the expression on his face and in his eyes. She kissed his forehead and hugged him, telling him everything would be okay.

He sniffled loudly and said, "I thought he took you from me, Kagome. Please don't go with him to be his mate. Please stay with us."

"Are you talking about Sesshoumaru? You don't have to be afraid, Shippou-chan. I won't leave you," she tried to assure the kitsune.

"But, Kagome, he came here yesterday and he told Inuyasha that he wants a human mate now because there aren't any female youkai around anymore and Inuyasha got really mad and he almost turned full-youkai and he told Sesshoumaru that he would never let him touch you and –"

"Wait, Shippou-chan, you're going too fast again. Are you saying that Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha that he wants me for a mate?" Kagome was confused. Sesshoumaru just told her that he wants Rin. What was going on?

Shippou thought for a moment and answered honestly. "No, he just said that now he understands why their father, his and Inuyasha's, took a human mate and that he wanted that too. And he wanted to talk to you and Inuyasha said he couldn't, and Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha that you are old enough to make up your own mind and –"

"Hold on, Shippou-chan! Calm down. I need you to be very sure about this. Inuyasha thinks Sesshoumaru wants me as a mate, but Sesshoumaru didn't say that he wants me, right?"

She had to get clarity about what happened because she suspected that Sesshoumaru was actually trying to goad Inuyasha into taking her as a mate by insinuating this vague threat that Sesshoumaru would get her first.

Shippou thought for a moment and replied, "Well, he said he wanted to talk to you and he said he would 'value' a mate like his father had…but I don't think he actually said he wanted _you_ as his mate." Shippou paused a moment, thinking. "But, Kagome, everyone thinks he wants you and why did he take you if he's not trying to make you his mate? I don't want you to go with him. I want you to stay with me," he pleaded.

Shippou was afraid. He'd once threatened to reveal Inuyasha's scent-claim to Kagome and Inuyasha had calmly called his bluff, shrugging and daring Shippou to do it. Inuyasha had pointed out that most other youkai wouldn't let a brat that wasn't theirs hang around their potential mate, so if someone else took Kagome away from Inuyasha, chances were she'd be taken from Shippou too. Shippou had kept his mouth shut after that and prayed Kagome would always stay with Inuyasha…and himself.

Kagome's voice comforted him. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm not going to leave you. I promise," she soothed.

Kagome avoided the other question because she'd promised Sesshoumaru not to talk about their conversation. Still, she was angry with Sesshoumaru even more than before. She was sure that he was deliberately trying to manipulate Inuyasha knowing how jealous and reactionary the hanyou could be when it came to Kagome.

If Inuyasha took her as mate, she promised herself, it wouldn't be because he was goaded into it, not if she had anything to do with it. She _needed_ to know he was not just reacting to a threat or seeking comfort in a replica of someone from his past. She'd never accept him unless it was clear that he wanted _her_ for herself and loved _her_ of his own free will. She couldn't live with it any other way.

Something else Shippou said came back to her.

"Did you say that Inuyasha turned full-youkai? Is everyone okay?" she asked, alarmed.

"Well, he got the stripes on his face and his eyes started turning red, but Miroku and Sango held him still and Miroku put ofuda on him to seal him. He was trying to go fight Sesshoumaru. I was scared. He finally ran off and we thought he was going to you, but we heard him last night screaming in the forest. I wanted to go see if he was okay but Miroku and Sango said to wait until this morning because he might be dangerous. Didn't he go see you yesterday, Kagome? Why was he screaming like he was in pain last night?" The agitated kit was still sniffling and talking too fast but she didn't comment on it.

Kagome was shocked. Had full-youkai Inuyasha gone through the well to her house and trashed her room? What if her family had been at home? Would he have hurt them?

She wasn't scared for herself since she knew he'd never hurt her before, even when she'd hugged him when he was full-youkai. She had to get more details.

"Shippou-chan, why did Miroku-sama unseal Inuyasha if he was still full-youkai? He could have been hurt or he could have hurt someone else," she questioned.

"No, they held him until the stripes on his face went away…well they were mostly gone anyway. He was really mad though. I was scared he would hurt you but Sango and Kaede said you could handle him no matter what shape he was in. Did he go see you? What happened? Why was he screaming?" he asked again.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. So he wasn't full-youkai when he trashed her room…which meant hanyou Inuyasha would feel her wrath soon. As to why he was screaming in the forest, she didn't have a clue.

"I wasn't home for most of yesterday, Shippou-chan, so I didn't see him when he came. And I don't know what happened last night to make him yell in the forest. Let's go back to Kaede-obaa-chan's and wait for the others. Maybe Inuyasha will tell us what happened when he gets back," she told him tiredly.

She sighed and held onto Shippou as she struggled to stand with his extra weight. He was a lot heavier than he looked she thought absently and wondered if he'd always been this heavy or if she just imagined that he weighed more now than he did when they'd first met him. She sighed mentally and decided she was too tired to think straight. She started walking toward the village as he settled his head on her shoulder, still sniffling a little.

"Did you take my bag back to Kaede-obaa-chan's for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Miroku and Sango followed Inuyasha when he took off after you and Sesshoumaru. They told me to stay with Kaede." He paused a minute and then quietly confessed, "I ate all the Pocky you brought and my stomach hurts."

She smiled above his head as she continued to walk down the trail holding him close. She didn't have the heart to fuss at him right now and instead just told him, "Let's go take a nap, Shippou-chan. I think we both need it and you'll feel better when you wake up."

He nodded his head on her shoulder but didn't speak again. They silently made their way to Kaede's and found that she was not at home. They settled in for a nap together and Kagome fell asleep immediately.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara, following the furious hanyou back to Kaede's. They hadn't had a chance to speak with him at all since yesterday. They'd gone to look for him this morning to find out if he was okay when suddenly they heard him yelling near the well.

Seeing Kagome being taken by Sesshoumaru had been shocking and they'd had no time to do anything but chase after Inuyasha since then. He was moving very fast and appeared to be only a blur of red and white in the very distant treetops ahead of them.

When Sesshoumaru had passed above them going back toward the well, Inuyasha had turned too and they could tell he had the faint stripes on his face again as he passed them in his pursuit of Kagome's captor. They hoped he would calm down some before he confronted Kagome…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That bastard! He took her! And she went with him! He never heard her yell for help or anything! Fuck! What was the matter with her? Did she want to go with that bastard? Had she already agreed to be Sesshoumaru's mate? Shit! She had some explaining to do he thought as the village came into sight.

He grabbed her more roughly than he intended and headed out of the hut immediately.

He took in her scent and was relieved to know it wasn't too late. She stank of his brother but only on the surface. It could be washed away. It _would_ be washed away as soon as possible.

He heard Shippou chasing him and yelling for him not to hurt her and he was briefly angry at the kit for thinking he ever would. He quickly outdistanced the kit and left the village behind. He couldn't stop now. He was tired but he wouldn't rest until what needed to be done was done.

He ran with her in his arms toward the secluded hot springs that he had visited only yesterday, knowing they'd have privacy. Sango and Miroku would look for them, he was sure of it, but the area offered some concealment and they were far enough behind him that they'd never know which direction he'd taken Kagome anyway. He was sure they would not interrupt him.

He held her tightly so as not to drop her as she struggled and questioned him. He didn't answer her, completely focused on getting to their destination and what he would do when they got there. No one would take her from him again. After today, they would know she was his.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippou stopped running and watched Inuyasha fade from sight. He sighed and hung his head for a moment, silently praying that it would all work out for the couple. He hoped Inuyasha said the right words because Shippou knew Kagome needed to hear them or she'd never be sure of the hanyou's feelings. He'd heard enough bath-time conversations between Kagome and Sango to at least know that much.

After a moment, he turned and went back to Kaede's, ignoring the curious villagers along the way, and sat in the open doorway of the hut. He knew Sango and Miroku would come soon and he needed to tell them that Inuyasha took Kagome.

He was suddenly angry at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha for just grabbing Kagome and taking her away from him. What made them think they had the right to just snatch her up and go?

Shippou wanted Kagome to be happy; he really did. He wanted her to always smile at him and hug him and care for him just like she had since the day they met. Even his own mother, who he had loved and had known she loved him, had never been as affectionate as Kagome was with him and he never wanted any of it to change.

He knew he wasn't like Inuyasha and he would have never survived alone like the hanyou did. He knew that Kagome had literally saved his life by letting him stay with her all this time…and Inuyasha too. Sure, he had some kitsune tricks and he could hurt someone with some of them, but mostly they were just diversionary tactics that allowed him to escape from danger, not confront it. He knew he could never last in an all out fight with a youkai ten times his own size like Inuyasha could.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kirara were his family now and he'd do everything he could to make sure it stayed that way. They fed him, they protected him, and they cared for him – some a little more roughly than others he thought wryly. Still, he was sure he'd never find anyone else to care for him if he lost this family, especially if he lost Kagome.

He sighed and hoped again that Inuyasha didn't hurt her or make her want to leave. He thought of all he would lose if she did leave and became lost in his own worst-case-scenario musings.

About fifteen minutes later, Shippou was pulled from his thoughts when a very tired Kirara landed in front of the hut. She was panting and as soon as Sango and Miroku dismounted, she changed to her smaller form and ran to a bucket of water to begin madly lapping it.

Sango and Miroku took the few steps to the hut and Shippou stood up and backed inside so they could enter. He started to tell them about Inuyasha and Kagome but instead he couldn't help but comment on Sango's appearance.

"Sango, you don't look good. Are you sick? What did you do to her, Miroku?" the kit asked.

Miroku blushed but didn't answer and Sango gave him a dark look. Shippou was sure Miroku was in trouble but Sango finally just sighed and sat down tiredly. Miroku moved near her but hesitated at sitting too close to her. He settled a few feet away, watching her with a slightly worried expression. Kirara came in and collapsed next to Sango.

"I'm okay, Shippou-chan; it's just a headache. Can you hand me a glass of water?" she asked the kit.

He did so quickly and she sat drinking the whole glass and ignoring Miroku for as long as she could get away with it.

Sango was suffering the aftereffects of drinking too much the previous night and chasing two difficult male youkai all morning. She was dehydrated, still slightly nauseous, and had a pounding headache. She was angry with the houshi for being so pleasant and gentle with her all day even when she snapped at him and threatened to knock him out permanently. Perversely, his kindness only exasperated her anger with him and herself.

She knew she was being unreasonable but couldn't help herself. She had agreed to a closer relationship with the houshi and it was making her very nervous on top of her physical discomfort from last night's sake. What had she been thinking? Gods, she hadn't been thinking! She'd been _feeling_ and, at the time, everything he'd made her feel had been wonderful.

She'd berated him this morning for getting her drunk and he'd apologized more than once, never arguing with her over whose fault it was. Sango knew it wasn't completely his fault and she felt guilty for being unfair to him, especially when he let her do it. The whole situation between her and Miroku made her uncomfortable right now and today's events didn't give her time to sort it all out in her head.

She sighed and looked up as Shippou handed her two of Kagome's pills for pain. She smiled her thanks as best she could and took the medicine.

Shippou was losing patience. They'd been back for at least three minutes and neither one had asked about Kagome. He could tell they were tired but they didn't have time to rest.

"Sango, you have to go after Inuyasha. He took Kagome and ran off with her just like Sesshoumaru. I don't think she really knows what's going on and I don't want her to be unhappy because then she might leave. Please go get her for me," he pleaded.

Sango jerked back from her thoughts and felt very selfish suddenly. At least she didn't have aggressive youkai forcing themselves on her like Kagome did and here she was feeling sorry for herself because of an overly amorous houshi. She glanced at him and he gave her a hopeful smile and she realized he'd never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. She hoped it had more to do with the fact that he cared deeply for her and less to do with him knowing she would beat the crap out of him if he tried.

"Shippou-chan, I'm sorry. I meant to ask where they were when I came in. I've been worried about them, too." She sighed tiredly and picked herself up off the floor. "Where did he take her?" she asked the kit.

"Sango, Kagome-sama will deal with Inuyasha without our help. It was Sesshoumaru who worried me but she is safe now. Please, you need to rest—"

"Houshi-sama, you know as well as I do that Inuyasha is not acting normal. I am worried about Kagome-chan and I want to be sure Inuyasha is okay too. Kirara, let's go."

Kirara yawned widely and slowly got up from her place on the floor. Sango gave her weary youkai companion an apologetic smile as they headed for the door followed by Shippou.

Miroku sighed and rose to his feet to go after them.

"He went that way and he was moving really fast," Shippou told Sango as Kirara transformed.

Sango looked out at the mountain in the distance and groaned. How would they ever find anyone with so much ground to cover?

"How long ago did he leave?" she asked Shippou.

"I'm not sure. Maybe twenty minutes ago. Kagome was taking a nap with me and he just picked her up and ran. He didn't say anything or wake her up first or ask her to go with him. He just--"

"Okay, Shippou-chan, I understand. I'll try and find them," Sango told him with a sigh as she climbed on Kirara's back and adjusted her large weapon.

Shippou jumped on in front of her, saying, "I'm going too. Kagome might need me."

Before Sango could protest, she felt Miroku slide in behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he smiled at her despite the frown she was giving him.

Too tired to argue at his unspoken request to come with her, she turned forward and urged Kirara into the air. They took off in the direction Shippou had indicated.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome had woken abruptly when she felt herself being jerked off her sleeping bag and into Inuyasha's arms. He carried her bridle style but held her so tightly that she found her chest and stomach flush against his chest and her arms around his neck. She felt air rushing over her bare calves and feet as he left the hut and began to run.

She was momentarily disoriented and didn't immediately react since it was Inuyasha and her first instincts were to trust him. But hearing Shippou's cries reminded her of all that had happened and she quickly began to question what he was doing. She could see one side of his face and he had very light stripes across his cheek but they faded before her eyes. Something about him right now, she wasn't sure what or why, but something about him made her both thrilled and apprehensive at the same time. She was excited about what he might intend to do with her but apprehensive about his reasons for doing it. She didn't completely understand why she sensed that something was about to change in their relationship but she just knew it would.

After a few moments of thought, she wondered if Inuyasha might just be reacting to Sesshoumaru's apparent goading. The thought made her angry and she needed him to tell her she was wrong about that.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" she asked as calmly as she could.

He didn't answer, ignoring her completely as he ran farther away from the village. She became impatient.

"Inuyasha, I want to know what's going on now. Tell me where we are going," she said more firmly after a few moments had passed.

Still he ignored her and she tried to adjust her position so that he would be forced to look at her and acknowledge her questions, but his grip wouldn't let her move. She became even angrier.

"Put me down and tell me what is going on! You can't just run off with me like this without explaining!" she insisted.

She let out an angry huff when he remained silent and gritted her teeth to keep from saying 'osuwari' while he was in motion. As the minutes passed, she noticed they were far from the village and seemed to be going up the closest mountain to it. She hoped he stopped soon so she could knock the jerk in the head and make him answer her questions.

They had reached a rocky outcropping when Inuyasha unexpectedly changed directions and skidded to a halt. He dropped her unceremoniously to her feet and shoved her behind him.

She stumbled, barely catching her balance against one of the few trees that occupied area. "Hey, what---" she began to yell but then she saw what the problem was.

A large insect youkai, some kind of centipede, had reared up in their path and Kagome cringed at the strange high-pitched scream it directed at them. She noticed Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head at the noise as he drew Tessaiga.

"Stay back, Kagome," he ordered gruffly as he charged in to fight.

Kagome watched anxiously, all anger pushed from her mind. She silently cursed the fact that she didn't have her bow and arrows with her at the moment, and wished she could do more than just stand there and hope that Inuyasha wouldn't get hurt.

He didn't waste any time with posturing or taunting. He immediately used the Wind Scar and dispatched the creature effortlessly. Unfortunately, he also destroyed a lot of the area around where the creature had been, and dust and debris were thrown high into the air all around them.

A large boulder lost its balance and started to roll down the rocky slope toward Kagome, bringing more large rocks and rubble with it. With a small cry, she turned to run, hoping she could get out of its unpredictable path in time. She needn't have worried because before she took two steps, Inuyasha had her and was jumping clear of the mini avalanche caused by the boulder's descent.

He landed a good distance from the danger in a small shaded patch of grass. He let her slide down his body until she felt her feet touch the ground but continued to hold her tightly. She held him loosely around his waist and could feel his chest expand and retract with each breath he took. He was breathing rapidly and his body trembled a little. Her face was pressed against his upper chest and she could feel the sweaty dampness of his undershirt, which showed through the top opening of his loosened haori. He smelled woodsy and sweaty but she liked it.

His arms were wrapped around her back and shoulders. She could feel his right hand cupping the curve of her shoulder where it met her right arm and his left hand curled around her rib cage under her left arm. He lowered his head and she felt his breath against her temple…and then his lips.

"I thought I'd lost you," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper next to her ear.

Kagome froze. What was he doing? That youkai hadn't been anything special compared to some they had fought and he got her away from the avalanche just fine. He couldn't have been that worried, could he? She mentally sighed. This was about Sesshoumaru…and if Inuyasha tried to suddenly claim that he loved her as more than a friend, she didn't think she could believe him at the moment.

But he didn't say a word. He didn't say anything at all as he moved his lips down to her ear and placed soft kisses along its edge. She caught her breath and unconsciously turned her head a little to give him better access. His actions had sent tingling sensations down her spine to settle in her lower abdomen. She began trembling when his mouth trailed down the side of her neck lightly sucking on her skin. Her knees felt weak and her breathing accelerated. Her hands clutched his haori to steady herself.

She felt the hand that had been lightly squeezing her ribs begin to slide lower on her waist and gently rub circles on the curve of her hip through her skirt. Her breath caught again and she might have still had the strength to protest if he hadn't kissed her lips at the moment, making her forget what she thought she needed to say.

His kiss was gentle, but she could feel the passion behind it. His hands shook slightly, though she wasn't sure which emotion caused them to do so. Her own emotions were overwhelming her and her body was responding to him much more strongly than any of her dreams of this moment could have prepared her for.

His kisses grew more aggressive and his hand moved down to her bottom, lightly caressing her at first and then gripping her more firmly and pulling her against him. She could feel his arousal against her stomach through their clothing and the thrill of it increased her own arousal.

He must have known because he softly growled and eased them down to the grass, not breaking the kiss until she felt herself on her back, partially beneath his body with one of his legs between her own. She gulped in air as his lips left her mouth and trailed hungry kisses across her cheek to the area of her neck directly under her ear. She moaned slightly as his fangs grazed her skin and his tongue soothed it afterward. He was panting against her sensitive skin and the feel of it sent electric sensations all the way down to her bare toes, hardening her nipples and raising goose bumps on her arms and legs.

He still had his right forearm and hand behind her neck and shoulders, supporting his weight on his elbow, but his left hand began to roam her body. He gently pushed her hand and arm out of the way so that he could run his own over her curves. He started at her shoulder and slowly moved his trembling hand down along the side of her breast then followed the line of her waist and the flair of her hip to rest on the bare skin of her outer thigh.

Her skirt had ridden up around her hips giving his big calloused hand access to her exposed skin. Even though the feel of his hand on her bare leg was familiar to her, at this moment it became something new and dangerous and exciting. He dragged his nails across her skin and she shivered from the sensation. Her skin tingled under he tips of his claws, which were blunted from constant use. They didn't need to be sharp to slay an enemy; it was the power he put behind his claws that damaged his prey. Right now she was his prey, and she felt hot and shaky from it and overwhelmed from her body's reactions to him. She reached for his shoulders and pulled at his haori and undershirt, trying to touch his skin.

He whispered her name against her collarbone and she shivered again. He braced himself on his hands and pushed himself up onto his knees, watching her face the whole time. She followed his hands with her heavy-lidded eyes as he untied his haori and shrugged it off his shoulders and arms along with his undershirt. He tossed them aside without looking away from her flushed face. She could feel his desire and eagerness in his intense stare almost like a physical touch. Her already accelerated breathing hitched in her chest from the look he was giving her. It only made her more excited as her own eyes caressed his exposed chest and stomach. She reached for him.

He groaned and settled over her again with both legs between her own. She let her own hands roam this time, touching his chest, stomach, and back, all familiar to her and yet new to her seeking hands. His muscles quivered under his skin at her soft touch.

He braced himself on one elbow, his forearm under her shoulder and his hand cradling the back of her head to give him better access to her neck. He kissed her pulse point and lightly nipped at the skin above it before kissing her mouth again, hard. His free hand moved between them, under her shirt and trembled against her skin just under her breast. Slowly he slid his fingers higher until he completely cupped her full breast and lightly squeezed it through her bra.

She arched up into his hand and softly moaned against his mouth. He broke the kiss and drew back a few inches to look into her eyes again. His hair curtained around them giving the illusion that nothing else existed but the two of them and this moment. His eyes were almost fully dilated and his face was flushed with desire. The same heat she felt in her own body rolled off his too and she knew he burned with the same fire as she did. He was beautiful and he was everything she ever wanted. He said her name and she leaned up and kissed him again.

With his shirts gone, the sides of his hakama were open to her and she let one hand slide into them to caress his hip and then cup his buttock. He caught his breath against her mouth and involuntarily jerked his groin against her own. He pulled back from her kiss for a second, wide-eyed, before initiating a kiss of his own; this one more aggressive and full of need. He ground his hardened length against her already dampened panties and she shuddered at the intense pleasure his actions caused.

He pushed her shirt up until it bunched across her chest above her breasts and moved his mouth from her lips and neck to the valley between her breasts. She felt the urgency in his actions and brought her hands between them to push him back a little. His eyes met hers, questioning, then widened again as he watched her unhook the front clasp of her bra with trembling fingers.

She bared herself to him and she noticed that he couldn't help the catch in his breath at the sight of her. His own hand shook as he gently ran his fingers over a hardened nipple and watched her, seemingly fascinated as she closed her eyes and moaned while arching up into his hand. She opened her eyes and froze at the feel of his mouth on her breast, his wet warmth engulfing her nipple and grazing her skin with his fangs. She said his name and wondered if he understood what she was asking of him because she wasn't sure herself. She just knew she needed more.

She never knew such pleasure existed. Her dreams had all been abstract images of them touching and kissing. It always excited her to think about it, but reality was much more than she ever thought possible. She felt things she never knew she could feel, both physically and emotionally. She'd never been more connected or closer to anyone in her life as she felt right at that moment with Inuyasha. It went beyond just physical and emotional planes.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his tongue, lips, and hands caressed her breasts. She raised her knees and skimmed the soles of her bare feet over his hakama from the back of his knees to the curve of his hard buttocks.

He gasped against her breast and moved back up to her mouth, kissing her hard and grinding his erection against her. He trailed wet, nipping kisses down her neck again on his way to her breasts. He pushed at her shirt for better access and licked a taut nipple. She said his name again, urging him on to wherever he was taking her, because she needed to get there with him quickly. Whatever it was, she needed it now.

She sensed his impatience too because he sat back on his knees unexpectedly and roughly pulled her t-shirt over her head and flung it away with a look of disgust.

She didn't understand his sudden anger and wasn't sure she cared as long as he went back to what he was doing to her. But then his voice stilled her.

"Fucking bastard won't be able to touch you again after this," he muttered, lowering his head toward her again but she braced her hand against his chest to prevent him from reaching her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, suddenly feeling uneasy again about why he was doing this with her.

"Your shirt was full of his stink, but I won't let him touch you again," he stated gruffly, gently gripping her wrist and pulling her arm out of his way.

She knew whose 'stink' he was complaining about. She fought to stop the tears that were forming behind her eyes and scooted back on her butt, trying to get out from under him. Her body was throbbing with need and her hands shook with the effort to hold him back, but she had to know if this, what he was doing with her, was about Sesshoumaru.

"What does he have to do with this, Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

He looked impatient with her and his voice rose as he hissed, "Baka, he tried to take you! I won't let him!"

He sat back on his heels, angry. She was getting angry too.

"I'll ask you again, Inuyasha. What does Sesshoumaru have to do with what we're doing right now?" she asked as evenly as she could while trying to fasten her bra.

He was clearly frustrated and he grabbed her wrists trying to stop her from covering herself. She jerked away from him, turning and managing to close the clasp on her bra before he gripped her upper arm and turned her back to face him.

She found herself on her back again with him hovering above her on all fours, his knees between her bent legs. He was angry.

"Kagome, I won't let Sesshoumaru have you. Don't you understand? I won't let him have you!"

"Why?" she asked out loud while silently begging him, '_Tell me it's because you love me, Inuyasha. Please tell me what I need to hear_.'

"Fuck! Kagome! What the hell are you asking? Did you want to go with him? I didn't hear any fuckin' distress calls from you when that bastard grabbed you!"

Absolute fury shown from his eyes at the thought and he hit the ground near her head with his fist, gritting his teeth tightly. His frustration with her was as obvious as his anger but she didn't flinch away from him. She knew he'd never hurt her, at least not physically.

Before she could say anything he growled out another question, "Did he talk to you about mating?"

She looked away from him and replied, "I promised not to talk about any of it."

"Shit! Then he did talk about it, the fuckin' bastard," he gritted out. He sat back on his heels again and stared down at her. He gripped her thighs and again declared, "I won't let him have you," in a low steady voice.

"You said that already, Inuyasha, and I'll ask you again: why?" she tried to keep her voice steady, internally pleading with him again to tell her what she needed to hear.

Neither noticed the group that landed near where Inuyasha recently used the Wind Scar or that they began slowly walking toward the arguing couple.

Inuyasha erupted with anger, yelling loudly, "Because he can't have you, Kagome, that's fucking why! It's just like when he tried to take Tessaiga! And I won't let him take you either! Don't you understand?"

She froze, her breathing and heartbeat stopped for a second as his words hit her, painfully.

"Are…are you comparing me to your sword?" she asked shakily, her voice starting to rise with her pain and anger. "Are you comparing me to a possession, Inuyasha? You didn't even want Tessaiga at first! You called it a 'rusted piece of junk' and the only reason you did take it was because Myouga told you that Sesshoumaru wanted it and that you should take it to spite him! Is that how it is now, Inuyasha? Are you keeping me because you think it will spite Sesshoumaru?" she yelled. Her heart was shattering and she knew she might be getting irrational but she couldn't get over the hurt that his comparison caused her.

"That's not what I said!" he ground out. "Gods, woman, don't you understand? He just wants you because he knows I need you! I won't let him have you, Kagome! You belong to me! I chose you as my mate!"

"Oh, _now_ I'm your mate, am I? You think Sesshoumaru wants me and suddenly _you_ want me as _your_ mate? You're right, Inuyasha. This is just like what happened with Tessaiga and you only want me to spite Sesshoumaru," she screamed through her tears and tried to get up.

"No, baka! You're not listening to me!" He grabbed at her wrists again to try to keep her in front of him, but she kicked his thigh and twisted out of his reach.

"And another thing, Inuyasha! How dare you think my value to Sesshoumaru has anything to do with hurting you! Are you saying someone wouldn't want me for myself? You think there has to be other reasons for someone to take me? You think you're in a competition and I'm just some object to win? Even if winning against your brother means making me your mate? You selfish jerk! Get away from me!"

She was crying heavily now. She stood up shakily and turned from him, intending to walk away, not really caring where.

He stood too as he growled with frustration and grabbed her upper arm again, forcing her to face him, and desperately yelled, "Fuck! Kagome, it's not like that! I scent-marked you, okay? I've had my claim on you for years! I swear!"

Despite herself, hope flared in her heart. She didn't want to hope, but she couldn't help herself. She calmed down a little, enough to speak to him.

"How come all the sudden you tell me this when Sesshoumaru comes around? I need to know why you want me now, Inuyasha. You've never acted like this over Kouga."

"Keh, that fuckin' wolf won't be challenging my claim anymore since the bastard's dead!" he blurted and then apparently caught himself because his face took on a wary expression as she caught her breath in shock.

"How do you know Kouga's dead? What happened?" she asked, clearly stricken.

He hesitated, not meeting her eyes, and she became suspicious. She knew that look.

"Who told you, Inuyasha?" she asked softly, not wanting to know but needing to know.

"I found out last night," he told her, not really answering her question.

"What else did Kikyou tell you?" she asked slyly.

"That Naraku has Kouga's shards and---" he stopped himself and glared at her.

She let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and turned away from him again.

"Kagome, that doesn't matter!" he told her urgently. "I marked you a long time ago! That's why I won't let anyone take you! Do you understand?"

She didn't understand. He still wouldn't tell her why he marked her, and he was with Kikyou last night. Her body was still humming from their earlier activities and her heart felt like a crushing weight was sitting on it. She didn't think she could handle any more emotional turmoil today. She'd only had about an hour of sleep in the last two days, she'd been snatched by Sesshoumaru only this morning, and Kouga was dead.

Despite his obvious attraction to her physically, she still couldn't be sure that she wasn't second best in Inuyasha's heart. She _needed_ to know that he loved her. She _needed_ to know that he wasn't just being impulsive and reacting to Sesshoumaru's goading. She _needed_ to know that it was her, Kagome, he saw when he looked at her and not a shadow of Kikyou.

Inuyasha's hand on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome, do you understand? I marked you over three years ago," he told her again, watching her nervously.

"When were you planning on telling me?" she asked quietly, shakily.

"I was going to tell you after everything was over with Kikyou and—"

She didn't let him finish. "Oh, gods! I'm really am 'Plan B'!" she cried, jerking out of his loose grip and backing away from him. All hope deserted her and she covered her face with her hands.

"No, Kagome! That's not what I meant!" he started but was interrupted by Sango's fist connecting with his face.

He staggered back and before he could recover she hit him in the head with her large bone weapon. He fell back on his butt, cursing.

"What the fuck?" he yelled getting to his feet, rubbing his head and growling at Sango.

Kagome was surprised to see her friends there and embarrassed that they apparently witnessed her humiliation. She glanced around for her shirt and did not immediately see it. Crossing her arms over her bra-covered chest, she tried to keep her back to Miroku as she began walking toward Kirara.

"Oh, fuck, no! You're not leaving me, Kagome! We're not done talking until you understand!" she heard Inuyasha yell behind her.

She didn't even look at him as she shouted, "Osuwari!" but she heard his grunt of pain when he hit the ground.

"Kirara, can I ask a favor, please? Will you take me to the well?" she asked the feline youkai softly.

Kirara sighed tiredly but offered her back to Kagome anyway and she quickly climbed on. Shippou jumped in front of her suddenly and she couldn't help but hug him as tears rolled down her face.

"Kagome! Damn it! Come back!" she heard Inuyasha screaming angrily from his place on the ground.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha! I don't want to talk to you right now!" she shouted back and Shippou covered his ears. She didn't want Inuyasha to follow her, so she shouted, "Osuwari!" at him again. She just wanted to go home and at that thought she realized that she still didn't know why Inuyasha had destroyed her room.

As Kirara took off into the air, she shouted at him one more time. "Osuwari! That's for trashing my room, you jerk!"

Sango watched Kirara take Kagome out of sight and then looked down at the hanyou before her.

"You bastard!" Sango ground out at him. "What were you thinking? Were you going to rut on the ground like an animal?" she raged.

"Shut the fuck up, Sango! Weren't you doing that with the pervert last night? At least I didn't fucking interrupt you, bitch!" he growled back at her.

She gave him an enraged growl of her own and kicked him in the shoulder as Miroku tried to pull her back.

"Sango, is correct, my friend. Kagome-sama did not deserve such treatment from you, especially when you just saw Kikyou-sama last night," the houshi said, trying to stay on Sango's good side while keeping her from hitting the hanyou again. He ignored the comment about rutting on the ground. He wished they'd gotten that far…but at least they'd had a blanket.

Sango's headache and mood had not improved all day and right now she was ready to fight a youkai, even a half-youkai, if it would relieve her stress and anger.

"Yes, you two-timing jerk! How could you try and seduce Kagome today when you were with Kikyou last night?" she shouted at him.

"What? Me two-timing! _She's_ the one that said she wanted to find a lover and went looking for one! What do you call that? Huh, bitch?" he shouted right back as he struggled to sit up after the subduing spell wore off.

Miroku answered, "Ahhh, so you _did_ hear Kagome-sama talking to Sango the other night. Then what is the problem, Inuyasha? If you heard her then you know—"

"You were listening too?" Sango interrupted angrily. "Then you know why she's looking for someone else! You and your stupid promise to go to hell with Kikyou! You—"

"What? I never promised to go to fuckin' hell with Kikyou! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well you told Kaede-obaa-chan that you were willing to if it would help Kikyou find peace!" Sango countered.

"Yeah, and I told the bouzu that I'd gouge his eyes out if he ever peeked at Kagome when she took a bath! Should I make good on that threat too? I talk shit all the time, but that don't make it a promise!"

Sango opened her mouth to retort but he quickly continued, "And if I did ever agree to anything besides protecting Kikyou, it was under a spell and that don't count!"

Sango and Inuyasha glared at each other for a moment before Miroku asked, "So, my friend, what exactly did you hear Kagome-sama say that night?"

"I told you already! She said she was going to find a lover and she was going to keep it a secret from me. Keh, like she could hide it." He was still very angry.

"Sooo, you only heard the end of the conversation then. You missed the part where Kagome-sama confessed that she let you see her naked on purpose—"

"Miroku!" Sango shouted while taking a swing at his head with her fist. "That's not important!"

He dodged her fist and smiled widely at her, "I beg to differ, my dear Sango; its importance cannot be overestimated –"

"Shut up, Houshi! I can still change my mind!" she shouted at him.

That got his attention. "As you wish, my love," was his only reply.

She turned back to the hanyou still sitting on the ground. "Why didn't you tell her that you had a scent-claim on her Inuyasha? Kagome had a right to know."

"Keh, for the same reason you wouldn't let the bouzu touch you. It's too dangerous to have a breedin' female around right now. After Naraku is gone, it'd be different. And it'd be better if Kikyou couldn't interfere too," he explained.

"Well, why couldn't you have just told that to Kagome? She would have understood," Sango complained.

Inuyasha was angry, frustrated, and ready to follow Kagome. He blurted out a truthful answer without thinking. "I didn't know about this 'birth control' stuff that she has and if I'd told her I had a claim on her and she'd accepted me, I wouldn't have been able to wait--- Ah, shit!"

Sango blinked at him and Inuyasha silently berated himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

Both of them were startled at Miroku's voice as he said, "I completely understand, Inuyasha," as he reached for Sango's backside.

Sango slapped him before his hand made contact. "At least Inuyasha controls himself, you perverted houshi!" she yelled.

As Miroku backed up from her, Inuyasha took the opportunity to grab his shirts and run.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirara deposited her passengers near the well and immediately left to return to Sango.

Kagome had only taken a couple of steps toward the well with Shippou in her arms when Sesshoumaru grabbed her upper arm and swung her around to face him. She hadn't even known he was there.

Shippou fell with a startled cry and scrambled into the nearby bushes yelling, "Run, Kagome!"

"You broke your promise, miko. You rejected Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated in a low deadly tone.

The unfairness of his accusation and the emotional turmoil had taken its toll on Kagome's ability to reason. She couldn't take anymore. She ripped her arm from his clawed hand, ignoring the cuts her action caused and pushed him away with both hands.

"You jerk! I said I'd accept him if he loved me and now we both know he doesn't! He's waiting to see what happens with Kikyou and I'm his backup plan!" she raged with tears falling down her face. "And you! You deliberately goaded him into doing what he did today! You pushed him to—"

Her rant was cut off by his hand around her throat. She gripped his wrist and forearm with both hands, trying to keep her balance on toes that barely touched the ground and struggled to breathe. She heard Shippou's terrified shouts somewhere near the tree line and hoped the kit had enough sense to stay where he was.

"The only thing this Sesshoumaru pushed is _when _the hanyou took you; there has never been a question of '_if_'. His decision is his own and you deliberately misunderstand him. He would not take you until the undead miko and Naraku are no longer a threat to any offspring your union may produce. _That_ is what he meant. He lacked the ability to clearly convey his thoughts when you met him and still you accepted him. You will not hold it against him now, miko," he told her coldly.

He eased her down so that she was standing on the ground, never breaking eye contact with her. She stared at him, wide-eyed, as he slowly removed his hand from her neck and she let go of his arm. She wanted to bolt for the well but his glare warned her not to try it.

"Your own insecurities stand between you and my brother and nothing else, Kagome, and you _will_ overcome them," he commanded.

"How can I be sure? He saw Kikyou just last night. How can I know—"

He growled impatiently, "If he wanted her, he would go to her. He stays by your side by choice! You claim to trust him; don't you have faith that he will treat you honorably? You accuse him of using you by claiming he waits for a chance with the undead miko. He waits for no one but you, and you will stop your foolishness and accept him!"

She couldn't help but feel confused by his statements. Was she making assumptions about Inuyasha's motives based on her own insecurities? Were her fears unfounded? Her breath was shaky and she was scared of Sesshoumaru but she wouldn't back down.

"I'll think about what you said, but I don't want you trying to manipulate Inuyasha any more. I know you came here yesterday and made him think you wanted me."

"This Sesshoumaru is not responsible for the hanyou's assumptions."

"Oh, yes, you are and you know it. Just leave him alone…and I need time to think. I don't want to talk to him or you right now," she said.

His lips thinned a little and his eyes narrowed, but after a moment he sighed (rather huffily she thought) and said, "Fine. Perhaps it is best that he not speak with you yet since he is not capable of saying the right things to you."

He pulled a wicked looking dagger from his haori and Kagome took a step back in alarm. He gave her another impatient look and held out the dagger to her, handle facing her. She took it automatically, but gave him a questioning look of her own.

"You know how to raise a barrier, miko. Use this to anchor one to the well," he told her. "Inuyasha will not be able to pass through until you remove it."

"Umm…I've never done that before. I don't know how," she admitted.

"You have much to learn," he said, impatience evident in his voice. "Think on how you project your power into your arrows. It is the same. Project the energy you would use to make a shield into the dagger and embed it into the wood of the well."

She concentrated on the object in her hand as she tried to remember everything Miroku and Kaede had taught her about creating a barrier.

The dagger glowed blue-white for a second and static electricity sparked all around her. A mini bolt of energy that looked like lightning arched through the air and connected with one of the spikes on Sesshoumaru's metal armor.

He didn't flinch or move but his brows lowered and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm not sure what I'm doing!" she stuttered.

He didn't comment so she tried again. She closed her eyes and consciously relaxed her shoulders. She tried to clear her thoughts and focus only on creating a barrier and pushing the barrier into the dagger…somehow. She felt her power surge into the dagger and knew that this was different from the power she poured into her arrows.

She cautiously opened her eyes and stared at the dagger. It had a very faint pink glow around it.

"It worked!" she said, clearly surprised.

"You are a miko. Of course it worked. Your lack of faith in yourself is a hindrance you must overcome. It affects everything and everyone around you," he told her sternly.

She gave him a disgruntled look and turned to the well. She stabbed the tip of the dagger into the wood and a barrier grew around it, covering the well and extending a few yards in all directions.

"You will return and begin training as planned, Kagome. I give you only three days," he said behind her.

She turned and said, "You _give_ me three days? What makes you think—"

"Do not try my patience! You have already agreed to my terms and you will fulfill your obligations! I have asked nothing of you that you would not willingly do on your own if your thought process included even a spark of logic!"

She glared at him and opened her mouth to reply but he didn't let her.

"Now go think on what I have said. While you are away, you will avoid other males not of your own family," he commanded.

A frustrated little growl escaped from her throat but she didn't reply. She didn't want to deal with him anymore and turned to go, but his last statement reminded her of Kouga. She turned back to him.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru. Do you know about Kouga? Did you know he died or what happened to him?" she asked.

"Yes. Naraku killed him the afternoon before the new moon. You and your companions camped in that area that night. The wolf put up a good fight but he is not as powerful as those of my line," he told her.

"You saw the fight? Why didn't you help him?" she asked incredulously.

"It was not my concern. I was merely passing through on my way to guard your group during Inuyasha's human night."

"But…but…you could have saved him!" she cried.

"He fell in battle. It was an honorable death. It was not my concern," he repeated.

She sighed thinking she would never understand the male mind, especially those belonging to medieval youkai males.

Still, she had to ask for the sake of her friend, "Sesshoumaru…could you revive him with Tenseiga?"

His eyes narrowed and he asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because he's my friend."

"You should not have male friends. I tolerate the houshi because he knows you belong to Inuyasha, but the wolf did not know his place," he stated calmly.

Her lips thinned and she began to grow angry but she knew anger would not convince Sesshoumaru to help Kouga. Then it came to her.

"You know I don't want Kouga no matter what he thinks, but the fact still remains that he is a respected leader in the youkai world. It would benefit you to have him alive and well since not many other full-youkai leaders will approve of you having a human mate. Can you afford to lose him as a possible supporter when you claim Rin?" she asked slyly.

He continued his narrow-eyed stare but she didn't flinch, putting her hands on her hips and daring him to deny what she said.

"I will think on it," he finally said and she had to be satisfied with that.

She let out her breath and relaxed her stance a little. "Fine. I'm going now. I'll be back in a few days."

"Miko."

She turned back to him resignedly, "What?"

"I do not approve of your attire. Dress more conservatively when you return," he told her and she paled as she realized he was looking at her bra.

She shrieked, covering her chest with her arms, and jumped into the well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha cursed himself for not continuing on to the hot spring after the altercation with that centipede youkai. He'd never have been interrupted and Kagome would not have had the means to run from him if he had. He ran at a leisurely pace toward the well. He wanted to follow Kagome to her home but he needed to give her time to cool down a little before he tried to talk to her again.

Didn't she understand? He needed her to survive just like he needed Tessaiga. Maybe he didn't know how much he needed her at the beginning, just like when he first saw Tessaiga, but now they were necessary for his survival and he'd be lost without them. They weren't possessions! They were a part of him; the only gifts fate had ever given to him that didn't cause him pain.

He felt his father's care and protection when Tessaiga pulsed in his hands and he felt Kagome's caring in her touch, her willingness to stay by his side. They held in his youkai and gave him strength. Maybe, just maybe, he could survive again without Tessaiga, but he couldn't live without Kagome, and he'd never let Sesshoumaru take her!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru turned from the well to stare at a quivering clump of bushes some feet away from him.

"Come out," he commanded coolly.

After a moment, Shippou slowly emerged from the foliage, wide-eyed and cautious. He'd heard everything and was stunned to know that Sesshoumaru not only wanted Kagome to be Inuyasha's mate, but that he planned on taking Rin – a human! – for his own. He stared at Sesshoumaru, his mouth gaping open in shock.

"You will not repeat anything you have heard, kitsune. The young miko would be saddened were you to disappear," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

Shippou caught his breath and nodded his head compulsively, frightened at the implied threat.

Satisfied, the inuyoukai turned and walked from the clearing.

Shippou watched him go for a moment before letting the breath he was holding whoosh out of his lungs. Before he could relax, Inuyasha came crashing through the woods, running toward the well.

"Wait!" Shippou yelled, but it was too late and Inuyasha was thrown back by the barrier.

"What the fuck! Who put a barrier up?" he yelled, sitting up and looking at the well angrily.

Shippou walked toward him and told him, "Kagome did. Sesshoumaru showed her how." He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth and glanced worriedly around for the youkai lord, hoping he didn't hear that.

"Shit! I won't let him keep me from her! Stand back, Shippou!" he yelled as he got to his feet and unsheathed Tessaiga. It started to glow red and Shippou became alarmed again.

He grabbed onto Inuyasha's pants frantically trying to stop the hanyou.

"No, Inuyasha! You might destroy the well, baka! Don't try it!"

Inuyasha shook Shippou off his leg and pushed him back with his foot, "I have to get to Kagome! I can smell her blood! Quit tryin' to stop me, runt!"

He raised Tessaiga over his head but before he could swing the blade down, Sesshoumaru's fist slammed into the hanyou's jaw and knocked him out on the ground.

Shippou cried out and ran to Inuyasha who was spread eagle on his back with Tessaiga still clutched in one hand. He seemed to be okay, just unconscious, the kit was relieved to see.

Sesshoumaru was glaring down at the hanyou, brows low, his mouth a thin line. "Your stupidity astonishes even this Sesshoumaru, hanyou!"

Shippou laughed nervously, not sure how to react. "Sometimes he's dumber than a pile of dung, huh, Sesshoumaru?"

Terror gripped him as Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from Inuyasha to him, anger simmering in their golden depths. In his peripheral vision, Shippou was aware of the greenish glow that suddenly sparked at the tips of Sesshoumaru's fingers. He knew he was going to die. There was no way he'd have time to run, and he didn't even consider a counter attack against the powerful youkai before him.

As the energy whip emerged from Sesshoumaru's fingers and took shape above his head, Shippou screamed, falling to his knees and elbows while covering his head as best he could, his tail involuntarily standing straight up over his back and bristling.

His scream was cut short when the whip seared his flesh, filling his nose with the scent of burning cloth and skin. His body convulsed, waiting for the next blow…but it never came.

He kept his face hidden for a minute more, silently crying and trembling. Finally, he shakily peeked between his fingers at the tall youkai. The whip was no longer in sight but the deadly expression on Sesshoumaru's face was just as terrifying to Shippou.

"You will show respect for this Sesshoumaru-_sama_'s lineage and all that carry the blood of my line. Do not mistake impulsiveness and inexperience for lack of intelligence. You could learn much from this hanyou. Every breath he takes is a testament to his cunning, his ability to survive," the cold youkai said, ignoring the fact that he'd just insulted Inuyasha himself.

Shippou didn't dare move. He remained cowering before Sesshoumaru, praying that the worst was over.

"Do not think that you can fool this Sesshoumaru, kitsune. You cannot pretend to be a child forever. You misuse your power by maintaining that illusion when your efforts should be put toward protecting your companions and building your skills. My tolerance is near its end."

With that he turned and walked from the clearing again leaving Shippou, very pale and frightened, sniffling on the ground.

Several minutes later, Shippou was pulled out of his miserable thoughts by Inuyasha's groan. He jumped up and caught his breath at the pain.

"Shippou?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up. "Are you okay, runt? You smell like you got burned!"

Shippou wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve and limped the few feet to Inuyasha. "I'm okay," he said, not wanting to admit what happened.

"Did Sesshoumaru hurt you?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

Shippou hesitated and then nodded.

"What happened?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippou felt guilty enough for insulting Inuyasha and he didn't want to confess it to him. Finally, he just said, "I was disrespectful," in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha was surprised. He found it a little funny that Sesshoumaru had apparently flayed the kit's bottom for having a smart mouth, but he didn't want to laugh at the obviously traumatized boy.

He awkwardly patted the kit on the shoulder and said, "Keh, you told him off, huh? You got bigger balls than I thought, runt."

Shippou started crying harder at Inuyasha's roundabout praise, knowing he didn't deserve it and knowing that Inuyasha mistook the situation.

Inuyasha felt bad for the boy and guilty for letting him get hurt. "Don't worry, Shippou. I won't let him hurt you again. I'll protect you," he said a little gruffly.

Shippou hugged him, crying into the hanyou's haori, and just said, "I know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 8 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and gave me comments. I greatly appreciate your feedback. I've never written a lime before since this is my first story so please let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again.

…

Author's Notes:

Wow! Did you see the manga chapter a couple of weeks ago? Kikyou talks to Kohaku about the possibility that he might live and Toutousai goes to help Sesshoumaru because Tenseiga signaled to him that Sesshoumaru had a change of heart – as in deep feelings. All the time Rin is there saying, "Sesshoumaru's heart is strong and kind!" Heheh, she worships him.

I took a little heat for how I wrote Sesshoumaru in the last chapter, but I'll stick by it because I'm basing him off the manga and not the anime, which isn't as far along in character development. I believe he would help Kagome as long as it suited his purposes to do so. He's the one who told her that Tessaiga holds in Inuyasha's youkai blood and keeps him from turning full youkai, so we know he has helped her in the past. We also know he's not above using trickery to get what he wants, like when he made Inuyasha believe he was seeing his mother again so that he could get Inuyasha to tell where their father's tomb was located. But lately, he and Inuyasha have been battling foes side by side instead of battling against each other. I think as time passes, Sesshoumaru might readily resemble my portrayal of him.

And in my author's notes from last chapter, I have to tell you that I wasn't completely serious when I said that Sesshoumaru was afraid of Kagome. I thought the "Hmmm…" would give that away. I don't actually think that Sesshoumaru is afraid of anyone except full-youkai Inuyasha (Sesshoumaru fears him in the scene where he first claims his sword, Toukijin). 'Sorry for riling anyone.

Also, I'll restate that this story is about characters in Inuyasha and I'm trying to keep them in character with how they act in the manga. I don't have any intention of researching sexual practices in medieval Japan or Buddhist monks. In the manga, Sango is not sexually active and does not appear to have much knowledge about sex, so that's how I'm writing her. It is also improbable (though not impossible I admit) that the Kama Sutra was translated into Japanese at that time since it was originally written in Sanskrit and came from somewhere around India, which was a primarily Hindu region. In this story, they will act as closely as I can portray them to their manga characters given the situations they are in.

Poor Inuyasha knows what he means but can never express it very well, can he? And Kagome really is too insecure about how Inuyasha feels about her. Sesshoumaru is right; Kagome needs to get past her own feelings of inferiority and accept the fact that Inuyasha loves her too despite his feelings for Kikyou. Will those two ever get past their miscommunications? Stay tuned…

Thanks again to everyone who let me know what they thought about my story and to those who pointed out my typos (how embarrassing, but at least it gave me a chance to fix them!). I appreciate the time you take to give me feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

I'm not going to promise the next chapter will be up within a week but I'll get it out as soon as I can. (Experienced fanfiction writers are all snickering at me right now and thinking, "I knew that 'I'll update once a week' crap would come back and bite her in the ass!") This was the last chapter that I had partially written before I began posting this story. The next chapter will be written from scratch based on my outline and summary of this story. Real life kind of tied me up for a couple of weeks but I've managed to work the knots loose and I think I'll escape soon to work on this imaginary stuff fairly often. Look for the next chapter soon.

Kagome's new theme song (in my head anyway): "Killin' Me" by Jenna Drey (hear it at www. jennadrey. com (remove spaces)). I like the Rock/Pop version and the Dance version, but the Johnny Budz Radio Mix is my favorite (I bought the remix CD). I like her cover of Roxy Music's "More Than This" too, which is one of my all time favorites even though it's decades old.

…

EditedSeptember 2005 and April 2006: One sentence added for clarity and three small typos corrected.


	9. What A Girl Learns

NOTE: I made a minor correction to Chapter 8 for clarity. Miroku and Sango have NOT consummated their relationship yet and I'm sorry if the 'rutting' comments made it sound like they had. I altered that comment slightly in order to remove ambiguity.

This story won Best Inuyasha/Kagome Romance and placed 3rd in the Best Inuyasha Drama category in the recent Inuyasha Fanguild Awards (2nd Quarter 2005). I can't tell you how amazed and excited I am about it. It has put me in a daze…

I owe a huge 'Thank-you!' to Angelica Pierce, my 'quasi beta,' for all her help in improving my ideas and offering some of her own. She's been very generous with her time and my story is better because of her input. (Her story, "Something Real," is wonderful and if you haven't read it you should! It won two IY Fanguild awards!) Thanks again, Angelica! You're the best!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 9 -- What A Girl Learns

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome sat in the Well House on the steps that lead down to the well. She huddled into herself, rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms trying to warm them up a little. For such a warm day, it was surprising how cool the interior of the Well House remained. She supposed it didn't help that she was clad only in her bra, skirt, and underwear.

She drew her knees up and crossed her arms on top of them, dropping her head to rest on her forearms with a mortified groan. Gods! She'd never be able to face Sesshoumaru again! How could she have just stood there and argued with him like that? And that jerk! He didn't say anything about it until she was leaving. She sighed. At least he'd showed absolutely no interest in her as a woman except to complain that he thought she was immodest. Her face was still red from it!

And Shippou! How could she leave without making sure Shippou was okay? She looked up at the well, contemplating whether or not she should go check on the kitsune. She really didn't think that Sesshoumaru would intentionally harm a child. After all, he'd let Kohaku go without injuring him even after Kohaku, under Naraku's control, had tried to hurt Rin. Shippou was safe, she was sure, but maybe she should just go back for a minute and just peek over the lip of the well, just to see.… After a moment, she sighed and decided she just couldn't, not without more clothes on and she couldn't get more clothes until later.

She let her head fall down onto her arms again with another miserable moan. She never thought she'd ever be trapped half-naked in the Well House, but here she was, waiting for night to fall so she could sneak across the Shrine to her house.

How could it still be so early? She judged the time to be around two o'clock, give or take thirty minutes. There were only a few people roaming around the Shrine grounds at the moment, but still, she thought they might notice a barefoot, shirtless girl among them, not to mention what would happen if she ran into her grandfather in this state of undress.

So she sat where she was, chilled, tired, hungry, frustrated, angry, and trying to ignore the pain from the cuts on her arm while waiting for the cover of darkness.

She sighed and stared at Inuyasha's red baseball cap that was hanging on the railing post at the bottom of the steps and idly wondered if he wore it while he broke things in her room.

Arrghhh! It was all Inuyasha's fault! What possessed him to just grab her and take her away without letting her at least put shoes on her feet? And then to throw her shirt so far that she couldn't find it? And what possessed _her_ to let him take it off her body in the first place?

She huffed an angry sigh. She knew what possessed her and just thinking about it made her tingle all over and sent a little shiver through her body that had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

Gods, she'd been such a baka! And the baka dog brothers were both domineering jerks!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get off me, runt, and quit bawlin'," Inuyasha gruffly told Shippou after a couple of minutes. He was extremely uncomfortable with the boy's tears because he knew the kid wasn't faking this time. Since he didn't know how to fix the tears, he decided to make Shippou angry. He could deal with anger much better than tears. "It's not like you got anything permanent wrong with you anyway, baka. Your butt's gonna be good as new by tomorrow and you know it, so shut it up already and stop acting like a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Shippou yelled, pushing away from Inuyasha and roughly wiping his face on his sleeve. He knew what the hanyou was trying to do and was completely willing to go along with it. Bickering with Inuyasha was comfortable…it was normal, and Shippou wanted everything to be normal. He didn't want anything to change.

"Could've fooled me, little_ baby_. You don't ever see me crying my eyes out after I scrap with Sesshoumaru, do you, baka?" Inuyasha taunted.

"No, because you're usually either too busy puking up blood from a hole in your gut or you're knocked out! At least _I_ stayed conscious, baka!"

"Keh! He went easy on you because you're a _baby_, baka!"

They glared at each other fiercely, both feeling much better.

"_You're_ the baka, baka! You made Kagome run away!" Shippou screamed changing the argument from the one he wasn't winning.

"I did not! _You_ made her leave by interrupting us! I could have convinced her to stay if you and the other two idiots didn't come spying on us!" Inuyasha yelled right back.

"She was already mad at you when we got there, baka! Even _I_ know you don't tell a girl she's just like your sword and I'm just a kid!"

"That's not what I said! I said Sesshoumaru was only taking her because he knows I need her – just like when he tried to take Tessaiga! Why the fuck does everyone twist what I say?" Inuyasha fumed.

Both of them had leaned forward as they argued and were almost forehead-to-forehead. Inuyasha was still sitting with his legs out in front of him, and Shippou stood between them with his hands on his hips.

"Why don't you just say what you mean, baka? All you had to do is tell her you love her and she'd follow you to hell with Kikyou just to be near you! But noooooo! You just had to make a mess of it! And now she's gone, baka!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Damn it! I'm not going to hell with Kikyou! Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you're a baka and because you told Kaede that you would!" Shippou yelled.

"I said that shit over three years ago, damn it! And what makes you think I love Kagome or that I'd tell her something mushy like that anyway?" Inuyasha challenged, red-faced.

Shippou lowered his brows and snarled, "Why were you both half-naked if you don't love her?"

Inuyasha stilled. He swallowed hard and stared fiercely at the runt, knowing he was caught, and feeling his face heat even more. Of course he'd never do that with Kagome unless he loved her. The fucking kitsune knew it too. After a few moments he broke eye contact and turned his head. "Keh," was all he could think to say.

Shippou let out his breath and let his shoulders slump, not really feeling good about winning this argument. He knew Inuyasha loved Kagome but the baka just couldn't admit it. Shippou sighed again and turned to limp away from Inuyasha.

"You really are a baka, Inuyasha. You should just tell her. It would make everyone happy," he told the hanyou as he moved toward the well, stopping before he reached the barrier. He heard a little frustrated growl come from Inuyasha but nothing else.

Shippou realized he'd just been calling Inuyasha an idiot for five minutes and Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up to kill him yet. He let out a sigh of relief. Calling Inuyasha a baka was an ingrained habit that he may never be able to break.

They were silent for a few minutes before Inuyasha finally asked, "Hey, runt, why was Kagome bleeding?"

Inuyasha thought Shippou would have told him immediately if it was anything serious. And knowing Kagome, he decided she probably nicked her fingers on that dagger she used to make the barrier.

Shippou wasn't sure what he could say. He looked around nervously, wondering if Sesshoumaru really was out there listening again. He was also unsure of Inuyasha's reaction to hearing that Sesshoumaru was involved in Kagome's injury.

After a moment he said, "She's okay, I think. She pulled away from Sesshoumaru and his claws cut her arm…but I don't think he did it on purpose."

Inuyasha started cussing even before Shippou finished talking. He stood up, gripping the hilt of Tessaiga in one hand and clinching his other fist.

"The fucking bastard shouldn't be touching her in the first place, damn it!" He looked out into the trees that surrounded the clearing and Shippou thought he might be looking for Sesshoumaru too.

After a moment of searching, Inuyasha turned back to the well. He sheathed Tessaiga and flexed his claws, still mumbling about 'the fucking bastard' under his breath.

"What are you gonna do, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked with apprehension.

"Keh! I'm gonna go get Kagome. She's never made a barrier like that before, so it can't be _that_ strong," he declared before leaping at the well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You let him get away, Houshi-sama, and now he's going to go upset Kagome-chan again," Sango complained.

Miroku ignored the unfairness of the accusation knowing that Sango was hung over and that she was trying to pick a fight.

"Kagome-sama can handle Inuyasha far better than you or I, my dear Sango. Perhaps you should lie down and rest while we wait for Kirara to return. Your face is still pale," he said in a soothing manner.

She gave him an angry, suspicious look and snorted. "It looked to me like Inuyasha was doing the handling and she didn't like it. And I'm not drunk today so I won't just lie down and fall for your tricks!"

Miroku held his hands up in front of him in a placating gesture and patiently said, "You know very well she would have used the word on him before he removed her clothing if she didn't want to be with him, Sango. It is obvious that Inuyasha just ruined their moment by saying the wrong thing again." He tried to keep his voice neutral and calm. He didn't comment on her statement about his 'tricks'.

She snorted again and turned from him, stalking toward the grassy shade near a tree.

He knew she didn't feel well, and that she was embarrassed about last night and the kisses they shared. He wanted to hold her and kiss her again, but he knew that would not be a good idea at the moment. He sighed and followed her.

"Sango, truly I am only concerned for you. Please sit down and rest…and was our time together last night so bad? I won't regret our closeness…."

Sango blushed and refused to look at him as she dropped her weapon and sat with her back against the tree. She knew she was being unreasonable and she was ashamed of herself, but she just couldn't help being embarrassed.

Last night she had enjoyed kissing Miroku, more than she would have thought possible. She had also let him grope her a little without hitting him because that had felt good too. But today, her willing participation shocked her and made it uncomfortable to be near Miroku, especially when he was being so nice to her in the face of her aggression. She felt so self-conscious around him now because she kept thinking about the kisses she'd enjoyed…and he knew she enjoyed them too.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku step closer and sit down a few feet away from her. He seemed cautious and she didn't blame him given her mood all day. It occurred to her that he must really love her to endure her temper for the last several years. She acknowledged the fact that she could really be a bitch at times and today was one of those times…and still he stayed by her side.

But then again, she thought sardonically, she'd put up with a whole lot from him too…and still she stayed by his side.

She sighed and glanced at him. He was right. She wouldn't regret their closeness either, no matter how discomfited she was about it now. She needed to get used to it anyway since they would be husband and wife soon. That was a scary thought too. She still had so many insecurities and doubts about giving herself to Miroku…but she loved him and despite her hesitation, she wanted him too.

"I don't regret it…Miroku," she told him softly after a moment.

He'd sat down and become lost in his thoughts for a few minutes until her quiet voice reached his ears. He looked at her, unsure if he should move closer or remain cautious.

"I'm glad, my Sango," he finally said. "And I hope you won't regret our closeness in the decades to come…if the fates allow us that long."

She turned her head toward him sharply at the reminder that they might not survive the fight with Naraku. He smiled at her and she looked away again because she felt guilty for making him miserable all day when they might not have a long life ahead of them. She realized that she had wasted a day with him by taking out her embarrassment and anger at herself on him.

All her anger evaporated and she was left with only fatigue and regret. He seemed to sense it because he scooted closer to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Rest," was all he said.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, whispering his name again. He smiled, hearing the sound of his name on her lips and knowing she was not angry with him any longer. They remained still and silent until Kirara came for them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat on his butt where he once again landed and looked angrily at the well. He'd 'tested' the barrier several more times and was suitably impressed by its strength. He was finally convinced that it wasn't going to let him through no matter how many times he barreled into it. Damn it! He couldn't help the little growl that escaped.

He was much calmer now than when he'd grabbed Kagome earlier in the day, even though he was frustrated at the moment. She was mad at him right now, but he was feeling more confident that she had some feelings for him beyond friendship. Kagome wouldn't have let him touch her like that otherwise, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou seemed to think that she loved him. He'd thought she did too before he heard what she said to Sango that night. It had really shaken him more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. But…maybe it would be okay now since she knew he wanted her as his mate. And she had let him…

He shied away from thinking too much about what she had let him do and what they'd shared before the idiots interrupted them. He shifted a little when his pants became a little tight across his groin. He growled again due to a different kind of frustration. She wouldn't do that with someone else right after letting him touch her. He was sure of it…mostly sure anyway….

Fuck! He needed to get to Kagome before some other bastard did.

He wasn't worried about Sesshoumaru at the moment, although the bastard was very high on his 'Shove Tessaiga Up Their Ass' list. No, right now, Inuyasha was more worried about a human on that list: Houjou. That bastard was on the other side of the well with Kagome for the next three days, and he'd already demonstrated his ability to gain access to the Holiest of Holies – Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha growled again low in his throat at the thought.

He didn't like other people, even girls, going into Kagome's room. Their scents lingered and mixed in the air for a few days and contaminated the fresh, pureness of Kagome's scent in the room. Inuyasha thought his own scent should be the only one to mix with Kagome's, even in the air around her, and he let out another growl thinking again about Houjou's scent in Kagome's room.

Apparently, Shippou didn't like the sound of all those growls coming from the hanyou, because in the next breath he asked, "Inuyasha, you're not going to try anything stup--, uh, I mean, uh…you're not going to try to use Red Tessaiga again, are you?"

The kit looked around worriedly, wondering if Sesshoumaru heard him almost accuse Inuyasha of being stupid again. He'd had to bite his tongue every time the hanyou ran head first into the barrier during the last twenty or so minutes. Inuyasha really did have a hard head…the baka.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away. He _was_ considering using Red Tessaiga again but he didn't want to alarm the runt. He was also concerned about damaging the well now that he'd calmed down a little, but how else could he break the barrier if he didn't use Red Tessaiga?

"Go ask Kaede about it, Inuyasha. She'll know what to do," Shippou coaxed.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said and Shippou knew that meant, 'Shit, why didn't I think of that! Maybe the old woman will be able to help!' in Inuyasha-speak.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So she's gone home again?" Kaede asked.

"It would seem so. Kirara brought her to the well. I'm sure Inuyasha has followed Kagome-sama to her home, but I'm surprised Shippou has not come back here yet," Miroku replied.

Sango and he had arrived on Kirara a short time ago. After eating only a few mouthfuls of Kaede's stew and drinking a cup of water, Sango had settled down onto her sleeping mat with Kirara. Kaede and Miroku remained sitting and talking in low voices as Miroku finished his meal. He had only told Kaede that Inuyasha and Kagome had another argument without elaborating on the details.

"Hmmm. I felt a surge of power coming from the area around the well not long ago and I have been waiting for ye to go with me to take a look. Perhaps we should go now in case Shippou is still near there. It did not feel threatening; however it would be wise not to take any chances," the old miko told him.

Miroku sat still and closed his eyes. After a moment he said, "I sense a strong barrier in that direction. I think you're right and we should go investigate it now."

Before they had a chance to stand, the sound of Shippou's hushed but insistent voice came to their ears from outside.

"No, Inuyasha, I said I don't want to go in there! Just put me down and I'll go hide until tomorrow!"

"Keh, you're not sleeping outside by yourself and you know it. And Kaede-babaa can fix you up until you're healed so shut up about it."

"No put me down! I don't want them to know!"

"You think I won't tell them, baka? This is too fuckin' funny to pass up! You might as well get it over with because they're all gonna know."

"Damn it! Let me go, you big fucking shit!" hissed Shippou, frantic to get away and hide.

"What the fuck did you say? You better not let Kagome hear you talk like that! She might just follow Sesshoumaru's example, baka!" Inuyasha told him while bopping him lightly on the head.

"Oh, yeah? I'll just tell her you taught me the words and watch her subdue you into the ground!"

"I didn't teach you shit! You're not as fuckin' innocent as you pretend to be and we both know it!"

"Kagome will still use the word on you, baka!"

"What the fuck are you doing? If you try one of your tricks on me, runt, _I'll_ follow Sesshoumaru's example!"

Kaede and Miroku interrupted the pair by coming through the door of her hut.

"What is going on with you two?" Kaede asked.

Shippou, who was dangling from Inuyasha's clawed hand by the back of his clothes, had his toy snake in one hand and an acorn in his other. He froze at the sound of her voice. He then screamed and tried harder to squirm out of the hanyou's grip.

"Keh, Sesshoumaru flayed the runt's butt. Here. Fix it," Inuyasha said as he shoved the squirming kitsune, butt first, in the old miko's direction.

Shippou, having been literally exposed, went limp with shame in the hanyou's hand and burst into tears again.

Since it was obvious the kit wasn't seriously injured – for a youkai anyway – Miroku was having difficulty controlling his urge to laugh at the nature of the injuries.

Kaede took the crying boy, grunting a little from his weight, and gently lifted his tail to get a look at the raw, bleeding flesh underneath. She 'tsk'ed a few times and turned to carry Shippou toward the hut.

"My, this is an …interesting…development," Miroku commented in a choked voice. "Might I ask how this…injury…came about?"

Shippou glared at Miroku, slowing his tears, as Kaede carried him past the houshi and through the doorway. He knew that Miroku was really laughing at him.

"I'm not sure what he said, but whatever it was, Sesshoumaru didn't like it and that's what happened," Inuyasha told the monk.

Miroku sobered a little. "You know, my friend, I believe your brother has changed since allowing Rin to accompany him. I remember a time when Shippou may not have survived crossing words with him."

"Well, I don't like the changes since it made him think he can have Kagome. And he made her put up a barrier around the well so I can't go get her," Inuyasha told him angrily.

He stepped toward the door and stuck his head in, "Hey, Kaede-babaa. After you fix Shippou's ass, can you come look at the well? Kagome put a barrier around it and I can't break it."

"That was Kagome? Yes, I would like to see her barrier." She was opening Kagome's first-aid kit that was still in the hut along with Kagome's backpack and sleeping bag. Shippou was lying on his stomach on the sleeping bag with his head resting on his forearm and facing away from the door.

"Well, hurry up. I ain't got all day," Inuyasha said as he went back outside to wait.

Kaede just shook her head, used to the hanyou's rudeness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome had been sitting on the interior steps of the well house for more than an hour when she heard her grandfather's voice coming closer to the sliding doors.

"And this shrine houses the legendary Bone Eating Well, said to consume the remains of slain youkai. It has consumed the bodies and souls of countless monsters for hundreds of years."

She jumped to her feet and spun around to face the entry, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 'Please, please, please, don't come inside! Don't come inside!' she begged in her head.

"I want to see it, Mommy! Can we look inside? Can we?" a high-pitched voice asked.

Her grandfather answered, "Why certainly, young lady, you can look inside, but we can't get too close to the well; the souls of the consumed youkai are still trapped within it, waiting to grab unsuspecting little girls." His tone dripped with drama and mystery.

Kagome stood frozen. 'No, no, no, no…' repeated over and over in her mind. What should she do? There was no place to hide except in the well. Yes! The well!

She turned and ran the few feet to the well and slipped over the side, hanging onto the ladder a few rungs down and out of sight.

She heard the doors slide open just as she settled in her hiding space, breathing rapidly but quietly. She was mortified at the thought of being seen in her bra by her grandfather and strangers.

"You can see from here that the well is an ancient structure, over five hundred years old, and still retaining its magic aura," her grandfather continued.

"I want to look down the well, Mommy."

"No, wait!" Kagome heard her grandfather and a woman's voice call in unison, closely followed by the pounding of little feet on the interior steps.

In a panic, Kagome jumped. She could hear the fading voices as she left her time. Her grandfather's triumphant shout, "See! I told you it still holds magic!" and the child's, "Mommy, it feels creepy in here!" followed by the woman's, "Come away from there!"

She landed on the other side with a slight, "Oomph," and sat where she was, trying to calm her breathing and remain quiet. She didn't know if anyone was near the well on this side and she didn't want to have to explain herself or expose herself again if she could avoid it. And, she especially didn't want to see Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru again.

After about five long minutes of complete silence, except for normal bird sounds, she began to relax. She drew her knees up and again rested her head on her crossed arms, not wanting to lean against the rough stone that lined the well. She decided to wait a while before going back to her time since she couldn't be sure how long her grandfather would brag about the well and its magic. She sighed deeply. Could anything else happen to her in one darn day?

Apparently it could. Her head came up again in a panic.

Kagome heard Miroku's faint voice, "My, I must say this is quite a strong barrier. Kagome-sama is learning to use her powers well, I see."

"Yes, this is most impressive," Kaede's voice reached Kagome's ears.

"Yeah, yeah, but how do we break it?" she heard Inuyasha ask.

She heard him grunt a little and some rustling of fabric, followed by Kaede's soft 'thank-you', and realized that Inuyasha must have been carrying Kaede on his back.

"Ye want to break the barrier, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

Kagome caught her breath and silently moved closer to the wall of the well, more in the shadows, even though logically she knew they could not get closer because of the barrier. She realized that it blocked them from seeing down the well and also blocked her scent and most sounds from reaching them. She was practically invisible, but still, their voices were near the well now and it was unnerving.

"Of course, I want to break it! How else can I go get Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…perhaps Kagome does not wish for ye to go to her yet. She has never blocked passage through the well before. What did ye argue about this time?" Kaede asked.

"It ain't nobody's business, Babaa! She just doesn't understand yet, that's all," he told the old miko heatedly. "Now, can you break it or not?"

Kagome felt panicked again and pressed against the wall.

After a moment, Kaede answered, "I don't think I can, Inuyasha. This is a powerful barrier and Kagome has anchored it well with the dagger. I have on occasion been able to anchor a barrier with an arrow, however they have never been as strong as this one. It may even be more powerful than my sister's barriers."

Kagome was both irritated and shocked. She hated being compared to Kikyou, and even hearing that she did something better than Kikyou left a bittersweet feeling within her.

"Damn it! What about you, bouzu? Can you break it?"

"Inuyasha, perhaps you should just let Kagome-sama come back when she is ready—"

"Can you break it or not?"

"No, Inuyasha, if I couldn't break Kikyou-sama's, I certainly cannot break this one."

"Fuck!"

Miroku continued as if Inuyasha did not just shout profanity, "I am most impressed that Kagome-sama could use an anchor like this. The barrier retains its power even while she is away. I have never been able to create a barrier of this type, myself."

"It is difficult, I agree, but I have always sensed great power within Kagome. I have often wished she would allow me to train her more, but I don't think she has faith in her own abilities," Kaede replied.

"Yes, she tends to tap into her power only during a very stressful or emotional situation. If she ever learned control, she would be a most formidable foe indeed. It would -- Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, bouzu? I'm going to break the barrier!"

Kagome heard the sounds of a scuffle, followed by more cursing from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do not be foolish! If ye damage the well, Kagome cannot return!" Kaede said.

"Get this fucking thing off me, bouzu!"

"I understand your impatience, Inuyasha, but I cannot allow you to use Red Tessaiga. Would you rather wait a few days to see her, or damage the well and never see her again?" Miroku asked.

Kagome caught her breath and looked up. 'Red Tessaiga!' she thought. 'He must be desperate!'

She heard Kaede sigh and say, "Inuyasha, that temper of yours has cost ye much in the past. Trust Kagome to return when she is ready and do not do anything ye will regret."

"Keh."

"I'm returning to the village, Miroku. Please keep an eye on him."

"Keh."

"Of course, Kaede-sama. Are you sure you don't want Inuyasha to carry you?"

"Keh."

"No, I will enjoy the walk," Kagome heard Kaede say, her voice already moving away from the well.

She heard some rustling and the clinking of Miroku's staff. It seemed he was sitting down. Darn it! Why couldn't they leave with Kaede?

"Get this thing off me, bouzu."

She heard Miroku sigh. "Will you promise not to try and break the barrier if I remove the ofuda?"

"Keh."

"I'm waiting."

"All right. I won't fucking try and break the barrier…yet. Now get this fucking thing off me!"

Kagome heard Miroku moving around and then Inuyasha's, "Heh!" and then the loud jingling of Miroku's staff hitting something followed by Inuyasha's, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Sit back down, Inuyasha. I wish to talk with you away from Sango and Shippou."

Inuyasha grumbled but Kagome knew he was sitting back down. She felt panicky again, not wanting to hear their conversation. She thought of climbing a little up the wall and jumping back into the well to pass back to her time. She wanted to avoid hearing anything, but if she activated the time slip, they would know she was there or they would think something was wrong with the well. Inuyasha would panic if he thought something was wrong with the well and he might really use Red Tessaiga. She was trapped! Darn it! Why her? She sighed again as Miroku began to speak.

"Inuyasha, I wish to apologize for following you today, however, you must understand that we were worried about both you and Kagome-sama. Do you realize that your face held the youkai stripes on it? It was…alarming."

"Damn it, Miroku, you know I'd never hurt Kagome. If you guys would just leave us alone…" he trailed off. Kagome thought he sounded tired.

"I know, my friend, but she _is_ hurt…by your words. You shouldn't have brought up Tessaiga. It was demeaning to her."

"Shit! Don't you understand? I _need_ Kagome just like I need Tessaiga! Fuck! I need her _more_ because Tessaiga probably won't work without her with me."

What was he talking about, she wondered. She heard him sigh before he continued.

"A long time ago, when I told her to never come back and pushed her in the well without the shards…I got weaker each day she was gone…and it was harder and harder to transform Tessaiga. I need Tessaiga to protect Kagome and I need Kagome so Tessaiga will work…and Sesshoumaru knows it, and that's why he wants to take her from me."

She felt tears form in her eyes. He needed her so that Tessaiga would work? That's why he wanted her? She didn't think her heart could take much more…

"I think you're wrong. I don't think Sesshoumaru has considered you at all in this situation. Kagome-sama, you might have noticed, is a beautiful young woman, Inuyasha."

"I'm not blind, bouzu! Of course I know that!"

Despite her tears, Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair and covered her mouth with her hands to keep from making a noise. She was both flattered and angry. He never acted like he thought she was pretty!

"Her beauty is only outshined by her kindness. She is also very powerful…beautiful, kind, and powerful enough to attract many admirers, both youkai and human. For me, there is no other woman but Sango."

Kagome heard Inuyasha snort at that statement, but Miroku continued, "But I am fully aware of Kagome-sama's, uh, shall we say 'assets'. Although Sango has attracted some suitors, Kagome-sama has attracted many more for a reason. I imagine there are more men in her own country who admire her too."

"Fuck! I _know_ she attracts men everywhere we go. That fucking wolf -- at least I don't have to worry about him anymore. Houjou – both of them! All those youkai, and, come to think of it, Sesshoumaru saved her from Mukotsu of the Shichinin-tai! That damn bastard must have been plotting to take her from me even back then!"

She heard him growl before he spoke again. "And then there are the countless villagers who want her. They might not approach her as boldly as a youkai, but I can smell their desire for her. It pisses me off and it's another reason why I hate staying in villages. There's been a lot of bastards who wanted her, but I ran them off or killed them before they could get to her. So what's your point, bouzu? You think I don't know that she's too good for me? A hanyou? I know no one wants a hanyou and I know she could get someone better. You like rubbing it in?"

Kagome sat very still. Did he really think he wasn't good enough for her? Why would he think that? She hoped he didn't think she thought that too.

"No, Inuyasha, I did not mean to imply that you are beneath anyone or that you could not attract suitors as Kagome-sama does. As I recall, you were much admired by Jakotsu."

Kagome could just imagine the look of horrified disgust and mild alarm that crossed the hanyou's face every time Jakotsu was mentioned. She knew Miroku loved teasing him about it.

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up! That ain't one bit funny! And, I've still got news for you, Miroku! Kagome is too good for _anyone_, but someone is gonna have her and it's gonna be me!"

Kagome remained frozen, her hands over her mouth, breathing hard. Maybe…maybe…no, he still hadn't said anything about love. She became slightly angry because he'd made it sound like she was a possession again. An object to be jealously guarded…

Miroku continued, "That remains to be seen, but whether Kagome-sama chooses you or not, I am glad that you understand that she is desirable to others for reasons that have nothing to do with you. Therefore I will tell you again that you should not have brought up Tessaiga. It hurt her feelings to be compared so. I doubt you or Tessaiga has anything to do with Sesshoumaru's intentions for her."

"I wasn't comparing her, damn it! And it doesn't fuckin' matter why Sesshoumaru wants her. I won't let him have her. She's mine!"

Miroku sighed. Kagome wondered if he was trying to refrain from whacking the hanyou in the head with his staff, because it's what she wanted to do. "Inuyasha, you will not win Kagome-sama's heart by continuing to refer to her as a possession."

Kagome almost cheered for Miroku, but then he started speaking again. "She is not yours yet and I must tell you that she does not think that you want her. You missed most of the conversation between she and Sango the other night, and you should know that you have much to explain to her before she will accept you."

Kagome almost gave herself away because the urge to climb up and scream at Miroku was nearly overwhelming. Darn it! He _was_ in the bushes listening! That jerk! No wonder he didn't have any firewood when he came back to camp! And he heard Sango ask for the birth control! Kagome had to warn Sango as soon as possible! And wait! Did Miroku say that Inuyasha heard too? Oh gods! She closed her eyes and forcefully held her scream in while listening for what they would say next.

"What are you talking about? Kagome accepts me! She's the _only_ one that doesn't care if I'm a hanyou!"

"No, no, my friend. I didn't mean that she doesn't accept you for who or what you are, because I know your origins do not matter to her. And you know she is not the _only_ one who feels that way, Inuyasha. But, regardless of that, what I meant was that she would not accept you _as her husband _unless you make certain things clear to her. For instance, she believes that you intend to allow Kikyou to drag you to hell when our quest is over."

"Damn it! I told you that wasn't going to happen!"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _What_? Did she hear him correctly?

"Inuyasha, the fact remains that Kagome-sama _thinks_ it will happen and you must—"

Miroku stopped talking as a shadow passed over the well. Kagome looked up but saw nothing. She silently waited for Miroku to continue, her whole body tense.

"Ah, Kirara, you startled me. Did Kaede-sama send you? Is Shippou being troublesome?"

There was a mewing sound, and she realized that Kirara had landed and transformed into her smaller size.

"Come on, Inuyasha, sitting here alone will do you no good. Let us go see if we are needed in the village. We will continue this conversation later."

"Keh. Whatever."

Kagome heard them getting up and moving away from the well. She let out her breath slowly, realizing how tense she had been the whole time they had been talking. At least she knew Shippou was okay since he was apparently pestering Kaede. And Inuyasha had given her a lot to think about….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to look at her alarm clock…only it wasn't there. Oh, yeah…Inuyasha broke it. She closed her eyes again and sighed as the events of the last two days came back to her.

Kagome had waited about thirty minutes after Inuyasha and Miroku left before she went back to her own time yesterday. She'd then waited in the well house for another five hours, compulsively going over everything Inuyasha had said and trying to decide if Sesshoumaru was right about her insecurities. She was past exhausted by the time she snuck across the shrine grounds, into the house, and up to her room undetected. She'd only taken the time to pull on a t-shirt before falling onto her bed, instantly asleep.

She looked out her window and decided it was about mid morning, so she'd been sleeping around eleven or twelve hours. Her stomach growled loudly reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a day and a half. She sat up and rubbed her eyes for a moment before getting out of bed, grabbing some clothes, and heading toward the bathroom.

A half hour later, she was clean, the scratches on her arm were bandaged, and she was wearing fresh clothes as she foraged in the refrigerator for an early lunch. She could tell her mother had not been home in a few days because there was little to select from. She unwillingly settled for making ramen and vowed to go shopping as soon as she finished eating.

The ramen reminded her of Inuyasha and everything that had happened in the last few days. Kagome still didn't know what to think. She really was confused about her own assumptions and what Inuyasha really felt for her. She thought again about what Sesshoumaru said and wondered if he was really right about her own insecurities interfering with her relationship with Inuyasha and everything else.

She didn't want to think about Inuyasha yet, but thinking of Sesshoumaru made her think about that barrier…. She'd surprised herself with it. She remembered feeling Sesshoumaru's youki pressing against her own aura, feeling her fear and nervousness flaring, and then the surge of her own power channeling into the dagger in reaction. Were Miroku and Kaede right? Was lack of confidence in own abilities keeping her from mastering her miko power? Could she only tap into her power if she felt threatened?

She closed her eyes and searched for the center of her power…and searched…and found nothing. She _knew_ her power was there and she _knew_ she could tap into it, but darn it, why couldn't she do it anytime she wanted? She became angry with herself.

She remembered a scene from some American movie that Souta had watched constantly on DVD a few years earlier. There was a little green creature that reminded her of Jaken trying to teach a human boy how to use something called 'the force'. The boy watched what could be accomplished by using 'the force' and even felt 'the force' within himself. But even after witnessing such evidence of 'the force', he still said, "I don't believe it." And the green Jaken-like creature had replied, "And that is why you fail."

Kagome thought about that for a moment and decided she must still be in need of sleep since she was finding life-lessons in some weird, old movie. But…isn't that what Sesshoumaru had told her? He'd said her lack of confidence hindered her abilities. He said she needed to overcome it. She decided he was right.

She finished her ramen and put the dishes in the sink. Shopping would have to wait, she decided. Determinedly, she retrieved a large, sturdy knife from the kitchen drawer and looked at the wooden dining table. No, she decided, she better go outside to practice. Her mother might not appreciate marks in the furniture….

A few minutes later, she found an acceptable wooden fence post near one of the lesser shrine buildings and out of sight of most of the shrine grounds. The post was several inches in diameter and she felt that she could imbed the knife into it fairly easily, that is, if she managed to find her power and push it into the knife in the first place.

The fence post had several punctures from the tip of the knife fifteen minutes later, but Kagome had still not produced a barrier. She scowled at her hands and at the knife as if they were to blame, and huffed a little, impatient with herself.

Everyone believed in her. Everyone, even Naraku, thought she was powerful. Why couldn't she do this? Did she really, deep down, lack faith in herself? Did she subconsciously not really believe that she had the powers people thought she did? Why couldn't she control her power like Kaede and Kikyou? Well…those two had had years of training from an early age…but still….

She thought about her reaction yesterday when she had actually created the barrier. She'd been genuinely surprised, but Sesshoumaru had not. He had confidence that she could protect not only Rin, but Inuyasha too if the need arose. He needed and wanted her to master her power for that purpose. And she needed and wanted to protect not only Inuyasha, but also everyone else in her adopted family on the other side of the well. She had to do this. She would train and master her power like Kikyou and Kaede had.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and released her breath slowly, easing the tension in her shoulders and standing a little straighter. She would try harder. She would get this right. 'I need to do this,' she thought. 'I need to believe. I _can_ do this. I _will_ do this.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm not sure if she's still home, Yuka-chan. I've been at a friend's house for a few days, but you're welcome to come in and see if she's here," Souta told Kagome's friend as they climbed the seemingly endless steps to the main shrine level in the late afternoon sun.

"I hope she's home. I really want to talk to her," she replied.

Souta thought she seemed really happy about something but didn't ask about it. They had coincidentally met on the sidewalk below, both headed to the shrine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She'd done it! It had taken hours but she had really done it! And this barrier spread out even wider than the one she'd made around the well yesterday! She was so excited and she felt an even stronger surge of confidence within herself.

She'd spent about an hour futilely stabbing the fence post this morning before she'd decided to try and meditate for a while as Miroku had shown her. She'd sat down and concentrated on relaxing for a while.

She'd never really spent more than a half hour or so _really_ practicing meditation. She'd just never had the time or opportunity. If she were in the past, Inuyasha or Shippou would distract her almost constantly. If she'd been at home, she'd frantically tried to accomplish as many school-related tasks as possible before the hanyou came to drag her back to his time.

So since she'd had the opportunity today, and since just jabbing the fence post over and over again didn't seem to accomplish anything, she'd relaxed and meditated, learning her body and feeling the boundaries of her own aura.

She'd concentrated on everything she felt within herself, one thing at a time. Her heart beat. Her breathing. The pulse in her veins. The random movement of her eyes beneath her eyelids. That tiny ball of warmth in the back of her mind….

That was it! It was the familiar entity that rose within her when threatening youkai were near. She concentrated on it. Examined it. Memorized it. Pulled on it to bring it out of it's hiding place. For more than four hours she'd practiced connecting to that sphere and willing it to respond to her command. She wanted to be able to connect to that power at will, as reflexively and as automatically as she willed the physical movements of her body.

She'd practiced pulling the power into her hands and letting it recede back into its resting place again and again and again. Her amazement and surprise soon gave way to a sureness and confidence she had never felt before. She really could do this. She really was powerful enough to do more than just _react_ to danger. She would control her power. She would protect her friends and family with her power. She finally believed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They continued to walk across the grounds toward the Higurashi home when Souta suddenly stopped and turned to look in the direction of one of the buildings near the corner of the grounds. Yuka watched his face show confusion and then fear. His mouth fell open a little and he actually took a step backwards, away from whatever he was looking at.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Don't you feel that?" he said apprehensively.

"What?" She was confused.

"Something…powerful…" he replied, his voice a little shaky.

Yuka turned from the direction Souta was staring to look behind them when she heard someone rushing from the house.

"Souta! Can you see what it is, child?" Souta's grandfather called.

"What are you both talking about?" she asked as Souta shook his head to answer his grandfather.

"Someone or something of great spiritual power is on the shrine grounds! Come on, Souta, we must see what they are doing!" the old priest said, almost out of breath as he hurried past them.

Souta reluctantly followed and so did Yuka. The closer she got to their destination, the more agitated she felt. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but the hair on the back of her neck was standing up and she felt her whole body break out in goose bumps.

Souta watched Jii-chan suddenly stop as he rounded the corner of the building. He caught up with him and stopped too, staring at his sister surrounded by a pink, glowing, transparent dome thing. She was facing away from them, standing in front of a fence post that had a kitchen knife stuck in it. The knife glowed pink too. The dome thing slightly distorted their view of her and he instinctively knew he should not approach it. The air around him was charged with static electricity and his skin tingled.

Yuka came to a stop next to Souta and silently stared just like he and his grandfather did…wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Was this Kagome? Gods, what was she learning when she went to study at the shrine she had vaguely talked about?

They all watched, still too stunned to speak or move, as Kagome pulled the knife from the fence post. She seemed to absorb the dome thing into her body and the pink glow went away. They glanced at each other, not sure what to do. Before anyone could speak, they felt the air charge again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome pulled the knife from the fence post and drew the power back into herself, still smiling at her accomplishment. She took a deep breath and pushed the power back into the knife, but more forcefully this time. It glowed brighter than ever.

She raised the knife above her head and stabbed the tip back into the fence post. She let go of the knife and felt her own power rush past her creating an even larger barrier. The shocked yelps and scream behind her startled her.

She turned to see her grandfather, her brother, and Yuka frantically scrambling away from the expanding barrier. She ran toward them and exited the barrier, which seemed to radiate at least forty feet from the knife in all directions. The small shrine building she had been behind was fully encompassed by the barrier.

"Jii-chan! Souta! Are you alright? Yuka-chan! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you were there!" she called as she neared them. Souta was holding their grandfather upright. Her jii-chan was staring at her and breathing heavily through his mouth. Souta's expression as he stared at her made her feel like she'd grown a second head. Yuka wasn't looking at her at all, instead focusing on the barrier. Kagome stopped about six feet in front of them, not sure what to do.

"Nee-chan? What…" Souta began, but their grandfather cut him off.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You have just created a spiritual shield! And it's still standing even though you are on the outside! No one has seen such a thing for hundreds of years!"

Yuka just kept staring at the barrier, then at Kagome, then at the barrier again. Kagome felt a strange mixture of embarrassment and pride. They made her nervous.

If she'd done this in Inuyasha's time, she supposed Kaede and the others would have simply nodded and said, "Well done," and then gone about their business since spiritual powers were not considered an oddity. But here in her own time she supposed doing something like this would seem…freaky…or something.

"Uh…." Kagome started. What should she say? They were looking at her like she'd just perpetrated some huge social taboo like appearing in public unclothed or something. Well, she had done that yesterday, but they didn't know about it….

She laughed nervously. She should have never practiced this here in her own time she realized while watching Yuka. How was she going to explain this?

Souta startled her by suddenly lunging forward and hugging her. "This is so cool!" he shouted. "Can you teach me how to do it? Please!" he begged while yanking on her arm like a child.

Kagome wondered where the maturing young man of a couple of days ago had gone. She wasn't sure what to say to him in any case. He was her brother after all and it was possible that he had some spiritual powers just like she did, but…

Souta's actions seemed to break the tension in the air because her grandfather, who had still been pointing at her, snapped out of his shock and Yuka closed her mouth while eying each member of the Higurashi family with a faintly awed expression.

"Kagome is not performing circus tricks here, Souta! This is very serious and you will treat your sister with the respect she deserves!" Jii-chan insisted.

Souta, more excited than he'd been in years, wasn't paying attention to him or Yuka, and in his euphoria dropped his guard in front of someone outside of the family.

"Inuyasha told me you were powerful but seeing it for myself is just…just…unbelievable! He said you could kill huge youkai---"

"SOUTA!" both Kagome and Jii-chan shouted while looking at Yuka.

Kagome recovered first and forced a laugh from her mouth. "Souta, don't get carried away with those old legends Inuyasha tells you about." She laughed nervously again and Souta joined her, following her lead.

"Yes, there are many legends about mikos destroying mighty youkai with the strength of their spiritual powers. Why, the Higurashi family has a long history of producing powerful priests and priestesses," their jii-chan said, joining them in glossing over Souta's slip.

Yuka looked at them one by one, still slightly stunned. They were relieved when she spoke a moment later.

"Higurashi-san, I'm so sorry I never believed you when you told us stories about the history of the shrine. I thought all that stuff about magic was…but Kagome-chan can…." Yuka looked at them one by one. "Wow, Kagome-chan! Souta-kun's right! This is so cool!"

Kagome sighed and smiled at Yuka, relieved that her friend apparently hadn't taken Souta's remark about killing youkai seriously.

Kagome met Yuka's eyes again and sobered. She quietly said, "Let me pull down the barrier before it attracts more attention."

Yuka hesitantly nodded. She watched Kagome pass through the pinkish wall of energy and walk back toward the knife that was in the center of the barrier. She nervously glanced at Kagome's grandfather who had a smug and proud expression on his face. She looked at Souta as he turned completely around to face Kagome's retreating back.

Yuka watched as he hesitantly raised his hands and took a few steps forward as if trying to push through the barrier. The pinkness seemed to swirl around his hands and Yuka felt the air around them crackle with energy…her friend's energy she thought in awe.

Kagome reached the fence post and stared at the knife for a moment. She closed her eyes and consciously felt the connection to her spiritual power. She once again memorized it and pulled it to her fingertips. Whatever else came of her practice today, she would never allow herself to doubt her own power again. She sighed and lifted her hand to retrieve the knife.

When Kagome pulled the knife from the fence post, Souta stumbled forward, almost falling, as the barrier seemed to rush away from them and disappear into Kagome. Yuka watched as Kagome glowed pink for a few seconds and then appeared perfectly normal again.

'What else is there to see or hear after this?' Yuka wondered in a daze. Mikos, and powers, and pink shields…oh, my.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha yawned lazily on his perch near the top of the God Tree. Only one full day had passed since Kagome left. Damn it! It felt like she'd been gone for a week at least. How could he wait two more days? He sighed. What choice did he have? The fucking barrier was as strong today as it had been yesterday when she made it. He'd personally 'tested' it several times during the last twenty-four hours. It had knocked him on his ass every time.

With a frustrated growl, he jumped out of the tree and walked toward the village. Kaede would have supper ready soon since the sun would set in an hour or so. Kaede had been giving him bullshit tasks to do all yesterday afternoon and today. He knew she was just trying to keep him busy so he wouldn't use Red Tessaiga, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to risk destroying the well.

He sighed and headed toward the old miko's hut. He'd return to the God Tree after he ate, he thought, just in case Kagome came through the well early.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede looked up as Inuyasha entered the hut. They acknowledged him with verbal or nonverbal greetings, although Sango was a little stiff with hers. Shippou on the other hand was still angry with Inuyasha for dragging him to the village yesterday and the embarrassment of having Kaede smear ointment on his butt and wrap it in bandages. He only sent a resentful glare Inuyasha's way while making a show of handing Sango his latest drawing.

Sango smiled at the kit and then gave Inuyasha a challenging look, as if daring him to say something. Puzzled at first, he looked between her and Shippou before he understood.

Inuyasha noticed with irritation that the floor around Sango was littered with about a dozen of Shippou's drawings and all had him as the subject. There were a couple of pictures of the hanyou lying spread-eagle on his back clutching Red Tessaiga and with a decidedly unintelligent look on his bruised face. A few showed him flying through the air in great pain it seemed, having just been forcefully repelled by the barrier around the well. One of them actually depicted Sesshoumaru hitting Inuyasha in the face with his fist and an almost identical one showed Sango doing the same thing. The others were equally insulting.

Inuyasha glared at the kit who just smirked at his ability to irritate the hanyou. Inuyasha growled at him and started to move toward him, but Kaede interceded by handing Inuyasha a cup of ramen that she had found in Kagome's pack, and Sango made a move to stand up. After a last heated glance at Shippou that promised retaliation later, and an apprehensive look at Sango, Inuyasha settled down next to Miroku to eat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"But, Kagome-chan, it's amazing! You should tell people you can do that! Ayumi-chan and Eri-chan would be so…so…amazed!"

"No, really, Yuka-chan, I don't want anyone to know. I mean, what can I really do with it anyway? Fight youkai?" Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "There aren't any youkai to fight right now." Since Inuyasha was on the other side of the well, she felt that was a true statement for the present time. "And people would think something like that is strange, you know? Like I was an alien or something, and I really don't want to be autopsied by some secret government agency," she laughed again, hoping Yuka would buy it.

Yuka laughed too, giddy from the day's events and from her own news. "Kagome-chan, you watch too many movies! No one is going to autopsy you!" she giggled. "I think people would think it was just as amazing as I do! Wow, I just can't believe I actually saw that and you won't let me tell anyone! Can't I at least tell Houjou? You can trust him to keep it secret."

"I wish you wouldn't, please. Really, I don't want anyone to know. I shouldn't have been practicing at home anyway. I should have waited until I was at the other shrine with Inuyasha. So, please promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Alright, I promise, but I still think Houjou would keep it secret," Yuka sighed. "Oh, well, if I can't talk about _you_ then let's talk about _me_…and _Houjou_! He asked me to marry him!"

They both screamed happily at the announcement and Souta came into the kitchen to see what the noise was about. Once he found out, he put his dishes in the sink and escaped from the girl-talk about engagements. They had sent him earlier to pick up take-out for supper and he and Jii-chan had eaten in the living room while watching TV. Kagome and Yuka ate at the table in the kitchen and talked.

"Tell me _everything_!" Kagome commanded, still smiling widely.

"Well, first of all, you won't believe how stupid I've been and what a mess I made of everything. Houjou was mad at me when he found out that I knew you had a boyfriend and I asked him to ask you out on dates anyway. It turns out that he hasn't liked you as more than a friend since junior high school and he _knew_ you didn't like him like that either."

"Then why did he keep asking me out? It was awkward trying to not hurt his feelings," Kagome asked.

"He did it because he thought it would make me happy. Isn't that stupid? I always asked him to ask you out because I thought you would make _him_ happy and he asked you out because he thought it would make _me_ happy. You know, he was always careful to tell me about each time he saw you, each time he asked your family about you, and each time he asked you out. Isn't that crazy? We didn't have a clue what the other was thinking! He's actually liked me since high school but he didn't think I liked him because I pushed him on you! I will never understand how we could be so wrong about what the other wanted," Yuka emphasized again.

"I guess…I guess we really don't know unless we ask and talk about it, do we?" Kagome replied, thinking about Inuyasha's statement to Miroku about _not_ going to hell with Kikyou. What else did she misunderstand about Inuyasha's feelings? What made her think she could assume she knew what was in his head? She was just like Yuka, assuming things that may be incorrect. Was she afraid to believe he loved her just like she was afraid to believe in herself?

"That's so right! We were never open with each other before. It turns out that we were both afraid to make a move because we each thought we would lose our friendship. Houjou loves me just like I love him! I can't believe we didn't see it in each other until you pushed us! Kagome-chan, I am so glad you went to that party with us because it changed our lives!" Yuka gushed.

"I'm very happy for you both, Yuka-chan. I think it's wonderful and I'm glad I could help a little, but I think you should take credit since you're the one that grabbed your chance when you had it," Kagome smiled.

"Heh, I grabbed more than that! And he liked it!" she giggled.

"Yuka-chan!" Kagome laughed. She blushed thinking about when she had grabbed Inuyasha's bare butt cheeks through the openings in the sides of his hakama. She mentally sighed and wished that she had remained calm and talked to him instead of running away. Maybe they could have understood each other better if she had….

"Well, it's true! I didn't mind him grabbing a few things either!" Yuka laughed. "I can't describe how happy I am! I really hope you and Inuyasha work out your problems because I want you to be this happy too, Kagome-chan. And since Inuyasha knows about you having super powers and stuff, I can talk to him about it, right?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "They're not 'super powers', Yuka-chan. Lots of priests and priestesses have spiritual powers---"

"Oh, please! Your grandfather was shocked and _he's_ a priest! It can't be that common! And I think your brother wet his pants when he saw it. Thank the gods for feminine protection products because I almost did too!" she giggled again. " I think Souta-kun's ready to give up soccer and become a priest too, if you can teach him how to do that. Admit it, Kagome-chan. You're just special!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that—"

"Agghh! You never change. But_ I_ think you're special and I'm sure your family thinks so too. And I bet Inuyasha thinks you're _more_ than special," she laughed.

Yuka took on a more mischievous expression and quietly asked, "And you didn't tell me; did you catch Inuyasha looking at your breasts yet?"

Kagome blushed. Yuka giggled again.

"You did, didn't you? I can tell by how red your face is! What happened? Tell me!" she demanded in a hushed voice, not wanting Kagome's family to hear.

Kagome lowered her eyes and thought about it for a minute, blushing at Yuka's scrutiny. She realized that she may have over reacted to Inuyasha's clumsy words just like Sesshoumaru said. Was she letting her insecurities get in the way? Was she assuming things about Inuyasha's feelings like Yuka had about Houjou's? She was confused.

"I…he…" Kagome stuttered quietly, then took a breath to continue, trying not to cry. "It didn't turn out how I thought it would. He…he said something while we were…getting into it and…it made me angry, because I felt that he was only with me to keep someone else from being with me. So I ended up pushing him away and leaving. He was mad at me when I was leaving and tried to stop me. He was trying to talk to me but I wouldn't listen."

"Oh, Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry. You and he…did you…"

Kagome blushed harder and shook her head. "No, we didn't make it below the waist before…I got angry…. I think I made a mistake, Yuka. I think I should have listened to him and talked to him. He…he would never hurt me, at least not on purpose and now…after it's over and I'm calm, I think he wouldn't have gone that far unless he…had feelings for me beyond friendship. I'm not sure if he loves me, but I think I messed up by not giving him a chance to explain," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"Don't give up, Kagome-chan! It's not too late. Talk to him first to make sure you absolutely understand each other and then take it from there. I'm sure he has feelings for you. You've been friends for years and I don't think he'd risk that just to block some other guy's move. And by the way, who else wants to be with you?"

"Well, Inuyasha _thinks _his half-brother wants to be with me, but he doesn't. I've already talked to him about it," Kagome explained.

"You're kidding! How could Inuyasha think that about his own brother?"

Kagome sighed, not sure what to say. "Inuyasha and his brother don't get along very well and they don't talk to each other. But his brother thinks I would be good for Inuyasha and he said some things to Inuyasha to goad him into mat-- umm, marrying me. I won't agree to it until I know Inuyasha loves me and so far…he hasn't said that he does."

"Soooo, his brother is being cruel to be kind…in a sort of matchmaking way?" Yuka asked.

"You could say that, I guess, but he's being a total jerk about it. He said that…that Inuyasha didn't know how to talk about his feelings and that I…should know that by now and just accept him. He says I'm too insecure. He basically said we were both being stupid…."

"And are you? Being stupid, I mean? Houjou and I were like that, you know. We didn't know how to tell each other how we felt and we assumed things and it was just a big stupid misunderstanding."

Kagome knew Yuka wasn't insulting her. She looked at her earnest friend and answered as best she could. "I…don't know. Maybe we are being stupid. I'm just…afraid."

"I understand how that feels. I was scared too. But I was at a party once and a friend of mine told me to suck it up and grab my chance with both hands. I took her advice…and I think you should too," Yuka smiled reassuringly.

Kagome smiled back and wiped her eyes with her napkin. "I'll think about it," she told her friend.

The phone rang just then and Souta ran into the kitchen to answer it before Kagome could get up. They heard Souta say, "Hi, Mama," and Yuka stood up to say goodbye. Kagome walked her to the front door and hugged her before she left.

"Kagome! Mama wants to talk to you!"

She went back in the kitchen and took the phone from her brother.

"Mama?"

"Kagome, dear, I'm glad you're home. I'm going to need your help, dear. I haven't told your grandfather yet, but his older brother — your great-uncle — died this evening."

"Oh, Mama, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize he was sick! Was that what you were helping him with this past week?"

"Yes, dear, he finally called us last week. He and your grandfather have never been close, you know, but we are his only family and he wanted us to know what was happening to him. At least your grandfather made peace with him before he had to go home to the shrine."

"How did he die?" Kagome had only vague memories of her great-uncle. It had been years since she had seen him.

"He had cancer and he was eighty-two. I think it was a combination of old age and the disease. He died in his sleep and I don't think he was in pain, so that was a blessing."

"Where are you, Mama?"

"Sendai. I need you to take the train up here and help me make arrangements and close up his house. Souta and Jii-chan will come to the funeral later, but right now I need you to help me with everything. Can you do that, dear?"

Kagome only hesitated a second. Her mother _never_ asked her for help and saying 'no' was not an option for Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would just have to wait for her. How long could it take anyway? Two or three days? That would just make her one or two days late, right? And she could pop through the well and warn them that she would be gone a few more days before she left, so it should be alright.

"Of course, Mama."

"Thank you, Kagome, and I'm sorry to tell you but I need you on the next train and it leaves in a little over an hour. You have time to make it to the Tokyo station if you leave in thirty minutes. Just pack a couple of changes of clothes and something to wear at the funeral. I'm going to call and pay for your ticket over the phone, so it will be waiting for you. I'll pick you up at the station here when your train arrives, okay?"

"Uh, okay…" Kagome replied but her mind was racing. She wouldn't have time to tell Inuyasha that she would be late!

"Let me talk to Jii-chan now and you go pack, dear. Have Souta call a taxi to take you to the train station since it will be faster than the bus."

"Okay," Kagome said again slightly panicking. She put the phone down on the kitchen counter and called her grandfather to answer it.

By midnight, Kagome found herself more than two hundred miles from her family's shrine. She looked around the cluttered home of her late great-uncle and realized that she would be more than one or two days late returning to the other side of the well.

Her mother said they needed to go through everything in the house and decide what the family would keep, what should be thrown away, and what would be sold in an estate sale, before the house itself was sold. Her uncle must have been a pack rat because every nook and cranny was stuffed with an odd assortment of books, collectables, scrolls, and just plain junk.

She sighed and thought to herself, 'It will just be a few more days…. They'll be okay while I'm gone, right? It's not like their lives revolve around me anyway, right?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat near the barrier around the well, impatiently tapping his foot against the ground. Why couldn't that wench come back early for once? She didn't have that much to do in her time that she needed three days. She didn't even go to that school anymore.

He glanced at the horizon where the sun had just risen and judged it to be almost breakfast time. He sighed and got up to walk toward Kaede's. One more day. That's all he had to wait. One more day and Kagome would be back…and she'd be his.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru stood quietly surveying the clearing in the late morning sun. A small amount of miasma still clung to the area surrounding the bodies, ensuring that they had been undisturbed by animals and lesser youkai. They were still intact, bearing only the wounds from their last battle, which occurred about a week ago.

He had thought about the young miko's reasoning and, though loath to admit it, she made perfect sense. If he revived these youkai, they would owe him their lives. They would be obligated to help him protect Rin. The situation did not please him, nor did he fail to see the irony of it. The very wolf-leader responsible for Rin's death would now share the responsibility of protecting her life. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

Sesshoumaru wondered at his own willingness to go to such lengths to keep Rin by his side. He had ridiculed his father's foolishness in sacrificing his own life to protect his human mate, but now he understood. Sesshoumaru had found something worth protecting…and he silently hoped his father forgave him for the foolishness of his youth.

He stepped forward toward the bodies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He wasn't breathing. Why was that? Something was terribly wrong. His body ached and he felt like his mind was being pulled from a void. What was happening? He remembered being ambushed by Naraku or maybe it was one of the bastard's puppets. He remembered taking a blow to his head and feeling his legs being ripped open…. No! The jewel shards!

Kouga abruptly sat up, eyes wide, mouth open, gasping for air and filling his burning lungs. It felt like an infant's first breath upon being suddenly expelled from the womb. He felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest and realized it had not been beating a moment before. What had happened to him?

He felt disoriented as he took in great gulps of air and stared up at the tall inu-youkai standing before him. Why was Inuyasha's brother here? Why had he drawn his sword? Was Naraku still nearby? He glanced around and cried out at what he saw.

He rose to his knees, facing the sight before him and ignoring the tall lord for the moment.

"Ginta…Hakkaku…."

His voice was hoarse and his parched throat protested the effort it took to speak. He stared in horror at the bodies of his friends. Really, they were his family he realized. He felt numbness and unbearable pain in a perverse combination that left him wishing to go back to the dark void he'd been pulled from just a few minutes before. After everything he had lost, it would be too hard to face losing them too. He didn't notice the tear slowly rolling down his dusty cheek.

"What are their lives worth to you?"

The voice, so lacking in emotion, jarred him from his stupor. He was confused. He slowly turned his eyes away from the painful sight before him and turned to look up at Sesshoumaru.

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"What are their lives worth to you?" the youkai said again. "What would you give to save them?"

Kouga still could not comprehend what he was asking. His confusion must have been evident on his face because the voice went on.

"Would you pledge your allegiance to my clan? Not as a subordinate but as an ally, agreeing to reciprocal support and protection? No matter what the circumstances?"

Kouga stared dumbly, his mouth slightly open, still not understanding how that would save the lives of his friends.

Sesshoumaru grew impatient and gestured with Tenseiga toward the body of Ginta. "Do you value his life enough to agree to such a pact? Yes or no?"

Kouga nodded his head in affirmation, wondering how it could matter since his friends were already dead.

He watched, the same dumbfounded expression on his face, as Sesshoumaru stepped forward and swung his sword through the air just inches above Ginta's body. He wondered if he was insane or if Inuyasha's brother was the crazy one. Either way, he could make no sense of the situation.

But then he saw it….

The large gash across Ginta's chest began to slowly close before Kouga's astonished eyes. He forgot to breathe for a moment, overwhelmed by hope, confusion, and dread that whatever was happening was not real and his friends would remain dead.

He stared, fascinated by the way Ginta's wounds closed and his skin seemed to gain color. Kouga nearly fell over when Ginta suddenly gulped in a huge breath of air and sat up, wide-eyed, heart pounding. He met his friend's bewildered eyes and suddenly he understood. 'I was dead,' he thought. 'We were all dead.'

"Kouga?" Ginta croaked. Another tear rolled down Kouga's face at the sound of his friend's voice.

He turned to Sesshoumaru, who seemed unmoved by the miracle. He wanted to ask so many questions. How? Why? But all he could say was, "Thank you," and then he looked expectantly at the body of Hakkaku.

Sesshoumaru didn't move to revive him. After a moment, Kouga turned questioning eyes to him.

"This one…. What is his life worth to you?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes in understanding. He was trapped but knew there was no choice but to agree to whatever the youkai demanded.

"Anything," he said. He'd give his own life again for that of his friend. It still angered him that he was forced to negotiate for Hakkaku's life, but he would not regret it.

"Do you agree to give up your pursuit of Kagome, the miko in my brother's care? Do you agree to protect her and any other humans who join my clan? Do you agree to support my decision to take a human mate?"

Kouga caught his breath. Kagome! Sesshoumaru wanted his Kagome for himself? The fucking dog shit! Taking advantage of him like this! Damn it! What choice did he have? He couldn't allow Hakkaku to remain dead or he'd never forgive himself.

"Kagome-nee-san? You want Nee-san?" Ginta asked, his voice gravelly.

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"Do you agree to my terms?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kouga stared into the cold eyes of the tall lord. He hoped the baka hanyou fully claimed Kagome just to spite the damned arrogant dog in front of him. At least his Kagome could control Dog-Breath with that necklace he wore. Damn! He never imagined he'd think of Inuyasha as the better man for Kagome, but this icy bastard in front of him would kill his Kagome's spirit. Poor Kagome was doomed to end up with Dog Turd. She would have to sacrifice her happiness for Hakkaku's life too….

"Yes," he finally answered through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru immediately stepped toward Hakkaku and swung Tenseiga over the body.

Kouga again watched in awe, along with Ginta, as his friend slowly came back to life.

After a few moments, Hakkaku sat up breathing hard and in a state of total confusion. Satisfied, Kouga turned back to Sesshoumaru with questions on his tongue, but the youkai was gone.

Damn it! He hated being indebted to that dog, but he'd honor their agreement without hesitation. He could never repay Sesshoumaru. The lives of his friends were worth more than any sacrifice he could imagine.

An alliance would not be so bad if they united against Naraku. And Kouga had grown used to protecting Kagome so he had no fundamental problem with continuing to do so…no matter how painful it would be to see her with a dog.

No, he would not -- could not -- regret giving up his love for Kagome for Ginta and Hakkaku's lives. He hoped she wouldn't be too heartbroken. He hoped she would understand. Being a leader was a burden he would carry with pride. No sacrifice was too great and no hardship was too painful to bear for the good of his clan. He would learn to survive without her. He idly wondered where Ayame was….

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 9 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Author's Notes:

Well, one new grandson and one hurricane later, there you have my latest chapter. I'm sorry for the long delay in posting this. My daughter had pregnancy complications that took up my time and then we got visited by hurricane Katrina. My daughter, two-week-old grandson, and son-in-law are just fine now. And I'm glad I was in New Orleans on the Friday before Katrina hit, because I don't think I'll ever get to see those beautiful historic buildings again. Life is unpredictable, huh? Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted much faster. Thanks for your patience.

And I've been told to 'shut the hell up already' with my justifications concerning why I portray the characters the way I do. Yeah, I'm a little touchy and paranoid; I admit it. This is my first attempt at writing fiction of any kind and I'm just a tad nervous. 'Sorry for compulsively explaining myself. I quite possibly might not do it again.

Well, I covered almost five days in eight chapters, and this chapter pushed us to 'Post-Fireside-Sex-Chat: Day 7'. A lot has happened since Kagome's revelations to Sango. It's sometimes strange how one little conversation, one hour in the day, can have such a drastic affect on the people around you. Take Sango, for example. Imagine if you had several weeks to plan the loss of your virginity. You'd have time to think about when and where it would happen and with whom. And he knows too. And he's always right there. Watching you. Touching your butt. Would you be nervous? Sango is. Will she go through with it in the end? Stay tuned, there's more to come.

I also want to send a special 'Thank-you!' to Angelica Incarnate for listing me on her web page at Sueric's Fanfictions (www. suericfanfictions. com/ angelica. htm (remove spaces)). I'm so thrilled to get a link there! So, Angelica, thanks again for your kind words and I hope I don't disappoint you with the rest of my story!

I've also had the incredible honor of having this story nominated for two Inuyasha Fanfiction Guild awards (Thank you, Midoriko-sama and YoukaiMusashi!), which I won or placed in as I stated at the top of this chapter. I just can't describe how proud I am to have my story recognized there. If you'd like to have access to a great list of wonderful Inuyasha stories in a variety of categories, then go to groups. yahoo. com/ group/ iyfanguild/ (remove spaces). and join the group. The files listing titles and links to past awards are a great resource and make it worth your time to join.

And 'Thank-you!' to everyone who reviewed this story too! I even appreciate the nudges telling me to "finish the damn chapter and post it already!" If you're impatient, it must mean you like it, right? This chapter was way too long so I split it and part of it is now Chapter 10, which I am working on now. So please let me know what you think about this chapter now that you have it. I'd really appreciate it!

…


	10. What A Guy Learns

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

Warning: sexual situations/lime

Special thanks goes to InuSaga for giving this chapter the once over. I'm spaced out on cold medicine right now and couldn't tell a typo from a hippo, so she pointed out a few things for me. Thank-you again, my friend.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 10 -- What A Guy Learns

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha walked toward Kaede's hut carrying a couple of rabbits he had caught for supper. It was still barely mid afternoon, but he knew the women would start preparing the evening meal soon. He'd gone hunting just to relieve the tension he'd been feeling since Kagome left. The activity hadn't really helped ease his frustration, but it had passed the time.

He could hardly wait until tomorrow. She said she'd be back tomorrow, and although he knew better than to expect her at sunrise, he had confidence that she'd show up by midmorning and he'd be waiting for her. The second she dropped that barrier he planned on grabbing her and going somewhere private. He wouldn't make the same mistake again of stopping in an open area. He'd make sure they were well away from the village and reasonably concealed before he got carried away like he did last time. They would _not_ be interrupted again.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku's voice caught Inuyasha's attention and pulled him out of his thoughts. The monk had been standing with Kaede and Sango in front of the old miko's hut but started walking out to meet the hanyou as the two women went inside.

"Inuyasha," he said again as he got closer, "we just got word of a youkai disturbance in the village south of here. They need our assistance urgently. We should leave immediately."

"Why do we always have to help a bunch of stupid villagers? Can't they take care of it themselves?" he complained.

"They are just simple farmers, Inuyasha. They don't have the skills necessary for solving a problem such as this," Miroku calmly replied, knowing it was habit more than lack of concern that made Inuyasha argue.

"Keh. I'd still rather wait until tomorrow to leave. By the time we get there and kill whatever is causing problems, it could be dark already and we'll have to spend the night," he said, blushing slightly and looking down at the rabbits in his hand.

Miroku realized that Kagome was due back tomorrow and he knew Inuyasha wanted to camp out at the well until she returned. But they could come back early in the morning and be at the well within an hour or two of sunrise. It was unlikely that Kagome would come back before they returned.

"I doubt that Kagome-sama will return before we do, Inuyasha, so you—"

"What makes you think I care—"

Miroku's staff connected with the side of Inuyasha's head, cutting off the hanyou's denial.

"You're not fooling anyone. Now, let's hurry up and leave. If all goes smoothly, we may be able to return late tonight."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath about soon-to-be-dead monks and weak, helpless humans, but he nevertheless followed Miroku into Kaede's hut so they could prepare to leave.

He gave Kaede the rabbits and went outside to wash his hands in a bucket of water. Kaede and Sango emerged from the hut next with Shippou and Kirara.

"Stay here, runt. We'll travel faster without you."

"What? Why can't I go? You're just being mean!" Shippou shouted at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha realized that Kaede understood him well enough to make him uncomfortable when she said, "Inuyasha only wishes ye to watch for Kagome in their absence, Shippou. He doesn't want her to be alone at the well if she returns before they do."

Inuyasha blushed and said, "What do you know, Babaa? I just didn't want him in the way."

No one believed the hanyou and Shippou agreed to stay with Kaede.

Inuyasha was impatient to leave and yelled, "Hurry up, bouzu! What's taking you so long?"

Miroku came out of the hut a moment later looking extremely innocent and therefore very suspicious. Since he had been out of their sight for only a couple of minutes, and since he'd been alone in the hut, they couldn't really accuse him of anything. But still…it was Miroku after all, and when he looked that innocent it usually meant he'd done something bad.

"Are we ready to leave?" he asked calmly as Sango and Inuyasha stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Inuyasha answered, "Keh! Let's just go!" and he turned to start jogging toward their destination.

Sango gave Miroku one last look before climbing onto Kirara and allowing him to get on behind her. They took off after Inuyasha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome helped her mother carry their purchases into the house. They made several trips to and from the rental car before everything was unloaded.

They had spent the morning making arrangements concerning their uncle, and purchasing packing and cleaning supplies. During the next few days, they had to box up everything that would be shipped to the shrine, throw away everything not worth keeping, and tag everything that would be included in the estate sale. With all the clutter in the house, Kagome realized that it would be at least a week before she returned home and could go back through the well.

She regretted putting up that barrier on Inuyasha's side of the well because now he couldn't come through to find out why she was late. He would have been angry that she wasn't at the shrine but at least Jii-chan and Souta could have told him why she was gone. Now he'd just have to wonder about why she didn't return, and given the circumstances of their last meeting, he might decide she was staying away on purpose. She hoped he didn't panic and use Red Tessaiga. She prayed Miroku and Kaede kept him from going that far.

She and her mother decided to tackle one room at a time starting with the main room, which their uncle seemed to use as an all purpose office, library, and living room. Looking around her at the jumble of furniture, books, scrolls, stacks of paper, and assorted odds and ends, Kagome shook her head slightly and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru had spent the last few days patrolling his lands with Rin, Ah Un, and Jaken, except for the short time he took earlier that day to revive the three wolf youkai. Now, as the afternoon advanced, he headed his party in the direction of Inuyasha's forest with the intention of watching for the young miko's return.

As they drew nearer to the village that seemed to be his brother's home, Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's scent along with other members of his group. They seemed to be moving away from the village although Kagome was not with them. This made him curious.

Sesshoumaru instructed Jaken and Rin to set up camp and wait for his return. He left them immediately, certain that he would be obeyed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha had not wanted to leave Kaede's village at all, but he was positive that Kagome would not return until tomorrow morning as scheduled. She'd probably even be late. It didn't matter because he planned on being at the well waiting for her at daybreak, even if he had to leave Miroku and Sango behind and travel alone back to Kaede's village.

They'd been moving pretty fast, Miroku and Sango on Kirara and Inuyasha leaping through the treetops, for about an hour when they came upon the giant mantis-type youkai fighting with some villagers. The village itself was a few miles ahead, so Inuyasha decided that the men must have tracked the youkai and attempted to kill it on their own. They really were stupid if they thought their farming equipment and normal arrows would do the job, he thought.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Inuyasha watched Sango throw her weapon as she and Kirara rose back into the air after dropping Miroku off on the ground. It got the youkai's and the villagers' attention. The men cheered even though most of them were running away in the direction of their village. The youkai turned on Sango as she caught her returning weapon and swooped near.

While it was focused on Sango, who dodged its attacks easily, Inuyasha leapt onto its back and swung his transformed Tessaiga down its middle, or at least he tried to do that. The youkai twisted and bucked when it felt Inuyasha land on its back and as Inuyasha jumped to the side, the swing of his blade actually cut off the insect's entire bug-eyed head. If anyone asked, he'd swear that he meant to do it.

Without a jewel shard, the youkai could not regenerate itself, but the huge, headless body kept thrashing around frantically as Miroku and Inuyasha ran out of the way. Inuyasha turned back when he was out of range of the razor sharp appendages. They cut through foliage and churned up dirt as they swung wildly when the body flipped over onto its back.

Before Inuyasha could try to destroy the body, Sango threw her weapon at the exposed underbelly. The impact caused the creature's overfed gut to burst, hurling blood and tissue in all directions, and killing the headless carcass.

They came, they saw, they conquered, and they became covered in youkai guts…all in less than three minutes. It was rather anticlimactic for them and they just looked at each other for a moment, surprised that their job was finished. Miroku had an understandable aversion to using his Kazaana on mantis youkai, but he blessed the remains and placed several ofuda in the area to appease its soul.

Several villagers came out of the woodwork to thank them and offer them a place to clean up and the use of a hut for the night. Since the men's village was several miles in the opposite direction from Kaede's village and they still had a few of hours of daylight, they decided to go back to the old miko's village. They'd be able to stop at a hot spring along the way to clean up. They thanked the men for their offer and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome's mother was tired after they ate supper, so even though it was still early, they quit working for the day. Kagome wasn't ready to try and sleep yet so she asked her mother if she had anything to read, knowing the older woman always read in bed at home. Her mother had bought a couple of paperbacks a few days ago to read while sitting with their uncle, so she gave Kagome the one she hadn't read yet. It turned out to be a rather explicit historical romance, and while Kagome found the sex scenes fairly exciting, she didn't like the too-helpless heroine and grew bored with the story. After an hour of reading, she finally threw the book into her small suitcase with a heavy sigh and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep yet, because in the back of her brain she knew that she was expected to return to Inuyasha's time in the morning and she was worried about what he would think when she didn't. Turning off the light and closing her eyes would only make her think about it more and worry about it all night.

In an attempt to take her mind off the impatient hanyou, she thought about all she and her mother had accomplished that day. They still had a lot of work to do sorting through all the items their uncle had collected over the years. Her mind wandered to think about the interesting scrolls they'd found among her great-uncle's belongings that afternoon. He'd grown up at the shrine, but left after WWII to make his way in the business world. Her mother had explained that, as the oldest son, it had been his duty to carry on the family tradition and become the priest for the shrine. His departure had apparently surprised everyone and had caused a rift between him and the rest of the family, but it also gave Kagome's grandfather, who was twenty years younger, the opportunity to take over the shrine.

It was obvious that many of the scrolls they'd found had come from the shrine. Her mother hadn't seemed surprised that he had apparently taken them with him when he'd left and kept them all these years. Kagome had vague memories of meeting her uncle at her father's funeral years ago. She remembered that he'd stared at her intently and, being a shy child, it had made her uncomfortable. It was too late to get to know him now, she thought.

The scrolls would be returned to the shrine collection along with any artifacts they found to go with them. Her mother had insisted on glancing through each one first and had already packed up some for shipping before Kagome got a chance to see them. Thinking about it now, Kagome idly wondered why her mother used so much tape to seal the boxes. Her mother sometimes acted strange in Kagome's opinion. Oh, well...

Since she had time now, Kagome decided to read through some of the other scrolls before they too got boxed up. It would also keep her mind occupied until she was too tired to worry about anything – or any hanyou – and she might actually get some sleep. She got up and went into the main room to get a few scrolls and bring them back to the guest room she was sleeping in.

After about an hour of skimming through detailed descriptions of different rituals and religious ceremonies, she came across a set of three scrolls that made her sit up and turn on another lamp for better light. It described the powers of shrine priestesses and priests from hundreds of years ago, and it recounted in their own words how they harnessed their powers.

'Oh, wow!' she thought with excitement. With these scrolls she could learn about her own abilities and maybe even try something new before she went back and trained with Sesshoumaru.

An hour later she sat on her bed meditating. All the descriptions said that the mikos and monks meditated regularly to keep in touch with their spiritual powers. She knew that both Kaede and Miroku spent time meditating almost every day, but she'd just thought it was one of those ritual things that holy people did. Kagome never realized how important it was for harnessing her spiritual power even though Miroku had told her more than once that she should spend time "looking inward". He had even offered to sit with her and put a barrier around them so no one would interrupt. She knew that Miroku could make one of those barriers that not only kept everyone out, but also made things inside the barrier invisible to anyone outside the barrier. The thought of being alone and invisible with Miroku made her uneasy since he was a known pervert, and she'd never taken him up on his offer.

Kagome's current plan was to meditate and to practice the different types of barriers each night before going to bed. She'd already made one of the most difficult barriers to create – a barrier anchored to an object – according to the scrolls, so she thought she should be able to create the other types of defensive barriers if she practiced. So far, other people could see all the barriers she had created, but there was a way to make a barrier invisible to normal people and youkai until they ran into it. She wanted to remove the visible signs of her barriers if she could by the end of the week. She didn't want to try any offensive or destructive uses of her power until she was in the past and had space to make mistakes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They traveled back toward Kaede's village at a fast pace, but Inuyasha halted them a few miles short of their destination. The smell of the youkai guts that covered everyone was making him nauseous and he wanted to wash it out of his hair. He also wanted to be clean when he met Kagome at the well in the morning...just because.

So he stopped them in a clearing they had camped in a few times that he knew was near some hot springs. He asked Sango for a bar of Kagome's soap that he knew she was carrying in her pack.

"I only have one and I want to use it, Inuyasha."

"Damn it! It's not even yours, Sango! Quit being selfish!" he yelled.

She gaped at him a moment and then yelled right back, "I can't believe you of all people just asked someone not to be selfish!"

"I'm not the one refusing to share!"

"No, not at _this_ exact moment, but it's only _one_ moment out of millions in the day!" she retorted, turning away. "I'm going to take a bath first, so you two stay here!" She started walking toward one of the springs with Kirara.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha yelled and followed her. "I want to see it!"

"Pervert! I expected that from the houshi, but ---"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to see _you_! I want to see the soap! How big is it?" Inuyasha interrupted, red-faced. He heard Miroku snickering behind him.

"I'm not giving it to you, Inuyasha! You can wait a few minutes for your turn!" Sango said.

"I didn't ask you to give it to me, wench! I said I want to see it!"

She angrily pulled the almost new bar of soap out of her bag and held it up in front of her. "See? Are you satisfied now?" she asked, glaring at him like he was an annoying bug.

"No," he said as he used his speed to grab it out of her hand.

Sango was livid and immediately reached for her Hiraikotsu to bash him in the head. Before she could retaliate, he broke the bar of soap in half, threw one half toward her, and jogged away toward another hot spring.

"I'm willing to share even though _some_ people wouldn't!" they heard him shout.

Sango picked up her half of the soap angrily. She glared at Miroku when he laughingly commented, "He did share after all, didn't he?"

She huffed and headed toward a hot spring in the opposite direction from the one that Inuyasha went toward. "I'm not in the mood to deal with either of you jerks, so I'm taking my time. You better not peek!" she yelled over her shoulder. Kirara trailed along behind her.

Miroku smiled happily, and hastily followed Inuyasha. He needed to hurry while there was still daylight...

Inuyasha dropped the soap on the grass and eased into the hot spring fully clothed. His fire-rat clothing was connected to his youki and it repaired and cleaned itself, except on his human nights. Still, he wanted to remove most of the blood and gunk in the water so that the clothing would be completely clean by morning. He brushed his hands over the surface of the material, removing the worst of the mess, before jumping out of the hot spring and undressing. He draped his clothes over a bush, used his toes to nudge the soap closer to the edge of the spring, and got back in the water.

He had just settled into a comfortable position sitting on some rocks in chin-deep water when Miroku came running to the spring. The monk quickly undressed, rinsed his outer robe in the water, and threw it over a bush to dry. He left his inner robes and a bundle of his belongings in a pile on the grass, hurriedly grabbed the soap, and jumped in the water.

"Damn it, Bouzu! Quit splashin'!"

Miroku ignored Inuyasha's complaint and lathered up his head and upper body in record time. He dunked under the water, rinsed the soap off, and climbed out of the spring in less than a minute. Within two minutes, Miroku was dressed in his inner robe and sprinting back down the trail, carrying his damp outer robe and the bundle.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath about stupid monks and leaned back against the rocks again. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the grassy clearing he and Kagome had been in just a few days ago…

Kagome was lying under him again. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were heavy with need. She moaned his name breathily as he touched her exposed breasts. His breathing accelerated along with his heartbeat. Gods, she was so beautiful. Her scent surrounded him, exciting him even more. He'd dreamed of touching her like that so many times, but the reality of it was beyond anything he could have imagined.

He'd hoped she didn't sense how nervous he was, how amazed he was that she was willingly touching him and allowing him to touch her so intimately. As much as he'd wanted it, needed it, and as much as his instincts demanded it, he'd still been thunderstruck at actually getting her into a position to claim her. After all the planning and anticipation, he'd still been shocked to finally get to that point with her…maybe a little scared too.

For a hanyou, rejection was not just a possibility; it was almost always a certainty. Even though he _knew_ Kagome and he knew _she_ wouldn't be repulsed by touching him, there still lingered a tiny doubt that _anyone_ would allow a disgusting hanyou such close contact.

But she had let him touch her and she'd touched him too. She'd seemed so sure of her movements, so relaxed, while he'd been trembling and feeling awkward, wondering if he was doing it right. And she'd put her hands in places that sent tingles all the way to his toes. His imagination hadn't ever done that to him.

His dreams over the years had all been rather hazy, filled with images of he and Kagome holding each other and kissing. They moved against each other and he would hear her saying his name. He had a vague understanding of the female anatomy and he knew that his body would join with hers somewhere between her legs. He'd seen her naked, but each time his eyes had immediately zeroed in on her breasts and that image was the one he saw most often in his dreams. It was enough to make him wake up breathless with the front of this hakama sticky and wet.

When she'd put her hand into the opening on the side of his hakama and gripped his butt, he'd almost embarrassed himself by finishing in his pants. He'd forced himself to stop staring at her with wide-eyed disbelief. He'd been so eager after that that he'd almost been afraid he would hurt her. He couldn't help it. He'd _needed_ her so badly. He'd _needed_ to know that she accepted him fully, accepted him as her mate. He'd _needed_ to know that no one could ever take her away from him. With all the bastards after her lately, he _needed_ the security of knowing that she would be by his side forever.

And then she'd opened her bra thing and exposed herself to him and he'd been humbled. Such a beautiful, pure woman, giving herself to a creature such as him. It filled his heart with love and his body with even more need. He hadn't been able to control the shaking of his hand as he'd reached to touch her bared breasts, almost reverently. Her reaction thrilled him and he couldn't stop himself from putting his mouth on her. Her skin tasted almost as wonderful as her scent…

Inuyasha sighed and looked around the hot spring as he shifted uncomfortably. At the moment, he was almost as hard as the rock he sat on and he had no way to relieve it. He'd been in or near this same state ever since that day. Actually, he'd been in or near that state for over a year now. It was damned annoying, and actually touching her – then losing her – had just made it worse. He growled with frustration and mentally berated himself for the millionth time for not keeping his mouth shut when he'd had a ready and willing Kagome in his grasp.

Damn it! Why'd he have to say anything about how her shirt smelled? Why'd he have to bring up his brother at all? He'd been so fuckin' stupid! How many times had Kagome lectured _him_ about _Miroku_ ruining the 'mood' with Sango? He'd known what the 'mood' was and he would have done his best to create it if they had made it to his secluded hot springs. But after destroying that youkai and saving her from those falling rocks, it had just felt right to hold her and kiss her. He'd actually just stumbled into the 'mood' and hadn't even thought about it until he'd ruined it by opening his mouth. If he'd just used his fuckin' mouth for something besides talking, she would have been mad at the idiots that interrupted them instead of him.

Why the hell did she have to be so sensitive about that stuff? And why hadn't he learned to keep his mouth shut yet? It pissed him off all over again and to take his mind off all of it, including his almost painful erection, which was thankfully starting to go away, he walked over to the edge of the spring and grabbed the soap from where Miroku had tossed it. He wet his hair and soaped it up along with the rest of his body. He rinsed off and got out of the water. He squeezed most of the water out of his hair and then got dressed. His clothes were almost dry and he put them on jerkily, still angry with himself.

He reached up and snapped a large leaf off a tree and picked up the soap with it. He hated handling sticky, wet soap after he was already clean. He jogged down the path Miroku had taken earlier.

When Inuyasha got to the clearing, Miroku was sitting on a long log reading a book. Inuyasha could tell it was a book from Kagome's time since Miroku was holding up in front of his face. It was nearing sunset but there was still enough light to see the glossy cover. He blushed.

"What the fuck are you looking at, pervert?"

Miroku kept his eyes on the book, unfazed by the hanyou's anger. "Kagome-sama provided this book so that Sango and I would be better prepared for married life," he stated calmly, never looking away from the book.

"Kagome gave that to you?" he asked, shocked. Miroku didn't answer and after a moment, Inuyasha accused, "You stole it from Sango! You did, didn't you, you pervert! That's what you were doing in the hut this afternoon!"

Miroku dodged the question of how he acquired the book and simply answered, "Since Kagome-sama condones the…activities in this book, it cannot be perverted. Are you saying Kagome-sama is a pervert?" He knew how to divert Inuyasha's attention from the issue at hand. He'd had years of practice.

"What? That's not what I said!" he shouted, forgetting about how Miroku obtained the book.

He was red and huffing, and Miroku could tell he wanted to say more but didn't want to criticize Kagome in any way. He smiled to himself. This could be fun.

"Inuyasha, you do know about relations between married couples, right? You did know what you were doing when you undressed Kagome-sama the other day, didn't you?"

He sputtered and blushed as red as his haori. "Of course, I know! I ain't no pup! I know how to mate!"

Miroku smiled to himself and fished for information. "Yes, of course, you know what to do. After all, you and Kikyou-sama---"

"We did not! I never touched her like that! That s-stuff's just for mates!" he stuttered angrily.

"Ahh, so you haven't ever---"

"Well, I would have if you hadn't interrupted me with Kagome the other day, you damn pervert!" Inuyasha snarled, as red in the face as Miroku had ever seen him.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Calm down. Inexperience is nothing to be ashamed of—"

"Keh! It's not like you've got all that much experience either, bouzu! Even with all the ass-grabbin' you do, you ain't been with a woman since I met you four years ago!"

Miroku looked up at that, shock on his face. How did the hanyou know?

"I would've smelled it, stupid. That scent don't wash off right away," Inuyasha answered the unspoken question.

Miroku cleared his throat, and piously stated, "I would not be so selfish as to leave Kagome-sama or Sango unprotected for a night just to experience a few hours of pleasure, Inuyasha."

He snorted. "Yeah, right, bouzu. I would have been there to protect them even if you went off with some woman. You just couldn't get anyone with that grabby hand of yours and that's the real truth."

Miroku's attention had been caught by a picture in the book and he didn't answer Inuyasha. His curiosity getting the better of him, Inuyasha, still blushing, walked over and sat next to the monk on the log. "What's in the book?" he asked, setting the leaf-covered soap next to him on the log.

Miroku blushed slightly himself at the thought of looking at the pictures with Inuyasha. Still, it was an opportunity to tease the hanyou that he couldn't pass up. He had been looking at something called 'doggy style' but quickly turned the page before Inuyasha could see it. He'd save that one for later.

"It's about intimate relations between a husband and wife," Miroku finally replied. The page he ended up on was near the front of the book in a chapter called 'Foreplay'. They could all read some of the modern Japanese characters thanks Kagome's tutoring over the years.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath and paled. He pointed a shaky finger at the picture and hissed in a low voice, "That's _not_ mating! S-she's _biting_ him! Why would he let her bite him t-_there_?" He stared at the picture in horror and suddenly doubted his basic understanding of the subject. At least his erection was gone now.

It was one thing to pretend worldly sophistication and another to explain this particular act to another male. Miroku was no virgin, but he didn't have that much experience and he'd never experienced this particular act. He blushed more. As amusing as it was to see Inuyasha so flustered, it was also uncomfortable to look at these pictures with him right there.

Besides...he'd been doing just fine by himself, enjoying his fantasies without witnesses. He slightly resented Inuyasha's intrusion, especially since he couldn't do anything about his very stiff erection now that the hanyou was there. Never in his whole life had he seen such amazing pictures. They had a profound affect on his physical state. He sighed in frustration.

"I don't think she is biting him, Inuyasha," he said, trying to sound calm. "I think she is pleasuring him by…by….well, she is not using her teeth."

He flipped the pages to the back of the book, away from the picture of the dark-haired girl he imagined as Sango, performing such an erotic act of pleasure for her man.

The page he ended up on was in a chapter called 'Adventurous Role Playing'. The picture showed a woman standing above a man sitting in a chair. She was wearing clothing similar to Sango's battle armor. She had a short whip in her hand. He was getting lost in his fantasy where he and Sango were playing this game when Inuyasha jarred him back to reality by snatching the book right out of his hands.

"That's not mating either!" Inuyasha whispered forcefully, fear and anxiety in his voice. "Why is he blindfolded and why are his hands tied to that chair? You're not supposed to hit your mate! Why is he gagged? I don't think this book is right! It's not about mating at all! And---"

Miroku gritted his teeth and made a grab for the book as Inuyasha's panicked voice abruptly halted. But the hanyou surprised him by quickly tossing the book over their heads into the bushes behind them. Before Miroku could give the other man a much-deserved punch in the head, he heard Sango ask Kirara if they were on the right path. He understood Inuyasha's actions when she came into the clearing just a few seconds later.

Sango stopped walking and stood about six feet from the two men. She noticed that Inuyasha was blushing almost as red as his haori and he wouldn't meet her eyes. His ears were drooping too. He was guilty of something. Her eyes moved to the houshi and she took in his look of perfect innocence and the serene expression in his eyes. Yep. He was guilty too. What had they been up to?

"What have you been doing while I was gone?" she asked both men, looking from one to another.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to sink into the ground, but Miroku answered with, "Why, we're just waiting for you, my lovely Sango. What else is there to do in the middle of a forest?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. He had definitely done something he didn't want her to know about. She looked back at Inuyasha and noticed that he was now rather pale and looked slightly ill. Concern got the better of her.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha couldn't get the images from the book out of his head. Those pictures couldn't be about mating. They didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before, and he'd seen a few human couples in the woods over the years. Hearing Sango say his name startled him.

He looked up at her and immediately looked away again, blushing again. "Keh, I'm fine. Let's just go back to Kaede's now," he said in a rather subdued voice.

He stood up, picked up the soap that was now dry, and handed it to her without meeting her eyes. She took it automatically, watching him. She looked back at Miroku and wondered if the monk had said something to upset Inuyasha.

Miroku was worried about retrieving the book without Sango seeing him do it. He stood up and said, "Why don't you and Kirara go on to the village, Sango, before it gets dark? Inuyasha and I will just follow on foot." He smiled at her and hoped he sounded like an attentive suitor.

Oh, yes, he was up to something and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. "But, houshi-sama, wouldn't it be better if you rode on Kirara with me? We can all go together," she said with a narrow-eyed smile.

He gulped. He couldn't refuse because she was already suspicious, but maybe he could convince her to walk so that he could pretend to forget something and come back to the clearing alone.

"Of course, my sweet Sango, if that is your wish. However, why don't we walk? It's so lovely this evening after all."

He's definitely hiding something, she decided. She played along. "Walking will be pleasant. Come walk beside me?"

"Uh, certainly, my beautiful Sango. Go ahead and start and I'll catch up in just a moment. I just need to tell Inuyasha something."

Sango looked at Inuyasha who snorted at Miroku's comment but kept his eyes averted. He had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be brooding about something. Whatever happened, she didn't think Inuyasha was to blame and she thought he was upset about it. On the other hand, Inuyasha was probably covering up for Miroku's misdeed and it made Sango angry.

"I don't mind waiting here, houshi-sama." She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Uh, well, I'm sure it can wait until later. Shall we go?" he asked, sweeping his arm out in the direction they needed to go and indicating that Sango should take the lead.

She turned reluctantly and slowly started walking, Kirara at her feet. She looked back to make sure Miroku was right behind her. He wasn't. He was gesturing to Inuyasha who seemed to be trying to ignore him. "Houshi-sama? Are you coming?"

He turned his serene smile in her direction and said, "Of course," like nothing was wrong.

Sango gritted her teeth under her fake smile and waited for him to walk to her. She could tell he wanted her to turn around and leave, but she narrowed her eyes and silently refused.

He finally walked toward her, and when he was right next to her, she started walking toward the village again. After a few minutes, she noticed that the jingling of his staff was falling further and further behind. She stopped and turned around again. Miroku and Inuyasha were having a whispered argument several yards down the path. Miroku was clutching the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori and the hanyou seemed to be trying to shake him off.

"What's going on?" she called.

They sprang apart at the sound of her voice, like children caught doing mischief. Inuyasha was blushing, looking at his feet, and Miroku gave her his most innocent smile.

"Nothing, dear Sango. Inuyasha just agreed to patrol the area for youkai. You and I can continue on to the village." He walked toward her, smiling as he talked, leaving a scowling hanyou behind him.

"Is that so?" she asked, skeptical.

"Yes, he's just going now, aren't you, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, emphasizing the 'aren't you' part.

Inuyasha still wouldn't look at Sango. His only response was his usual, "Keh," before he bounded off into the forest.

Miroku walked calmly by her and, after one last look in the direction Inuyasha took, she followed the monk back to the village.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It wasn't there."

"What do you mean it wasn't there?" Miroku asked in less than his usual calm manner. He'd been waiting for Inuyasha to return for more than an hour and had gone outside to meet him away from the hut.

"I mean it wasn't there! Are you stupid or something? It wasn't there!" Inuyasha told him angrily.

"No one knew it was there but us! It had to be there!" Miroku insisted.

"Well, I'm telling you that it wasn't!"

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know. Maybe a monkey took it," Inuyasha answered, still agitated.

"Why would a monkey take a book, Inuyasha? That doesn't make sense."

"A monkey took Kagome's clothes one time, so why wouldn't a monkey take a book?" he countered, not really believing a monkey took the book but having no better explanation.

Miroku stopped staring intently at Inuyasha and allowed his shoulders to slump.

"What are we going to do? Sango will know it's missing soon!" He rubbed the back of his neck with a shaking hand and started to pace. Sango would know he was the one who took it.

"What do you mean 'we'? I didn't take Sango's book, so leave me the fuck out of it, bouzu! And it was a stupid book anyway! I wish I never saw it!"

Miroku's head turned sharply in Inuyasha's direction and he stopped pacing. "That's right! We never saw it, Inuyasha! We don't know anything about it!" Maybe he could pretend to have no knowledge of it. Sango may not remember telling him about it since she'd been drinking sake at the time.

"Keh," he replied as he walked away muttering about perverted, crooked monks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome watched the sun set through the window in her uncle's guest room. She was supposed to go back through the well today. It had bothered her all day and she'd been so preoccupied with it, her mother had had to actually grab her arm a few times to get her attention. She sighed and went to sit on the bed.

She'd been thinking about Yuka and Houjou a lot, and how they misunderstood each other. She couldn't comprehend why Houjou kept asking her out just because Yuka thought it was a good idea. But then again, he had to have known after nearly four years that Kagome wouldn't go out with him, so the only thing he had to gain by asking her out was Yuka's approval. Maybe he was smarter than she thought...in a dense sort of way.

Kagome sighed again. She'd never understand male logic. Their thinking process was just different from women's; that's all there was to it. Sesshoumaru was probably right and she needed to stop assuming she knew what Inuyasha was thinking and why he did what he did. Even Yuka had said Kagome needed to have a straightforward conversation with Inuyasha about his feelings and motives. And maybe she needed to be completely open and honest about her feelings too. Maybe then Inuyasha would know he had no competition from Sesshoumaru or anyone else.

It was a scary thought. What if they were wrong? What if she bared her soul to Inuyasha but he didn't love her in return? Well, she knew he cared for her and wanted her since he did say he wanted her to be his mate, but was that just because he couldn't have Kikyou?

Kagome was back at square one. She didn't want to be the one he settled for because he couldn't have the one he really loved. No matter how much she loved him, being second best would bother her in the future just as it bothered her now...and she didn't want to live the rest of her life like that.

She mentally screamed, 'Why does it have to be so hard?' and flopped back on the bed. Why couldn't Inuyasha just say that he loved her? She'd asked him over and over to tell her why he wanted her for his mate the other day and all he kept saying was that he wouldn't let anyone else have her. He told Miroku the same thing – that he was going to be the one to 'have' her and no one else. It was frustrating not knowing why he wanted to 'have' her. She forced herself not to assume the worst again.

Thinking of assuming the worst, she thought about what Inuyasha would be thinking since she didn't go back through the well today. She really hoped he was staying calm and that he didn't try to use Red Tessaiga. Well, there was nothing she could do about it right now. She just had to hope he was okay and that his patience held out a few more days. She shook her head at the thought of 'patience' and 'Inuyasha'. She was scaring herself with thinking about how little patience the hanyou had displayed in the past. Would he really risk the well to break the barrier? She had to stop thinking about it. It was giving her a headache.

Maybe meditation would take her mind off all of it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was supposed to come back today. He'd been sitting near the well since the previous night, after he'd told Miroku the stupid book was gone. Shippou had brought him some lunch and had stayed with him for a long time, not speaking but napping in the grass. Sango had made the runt go back to the village for supper about thirty minutes ago, just before sunset.

Why wasn't she back yet? Did something happen to her? Was she still mad? Was she staying away on purpose? Did Shippou misunderstand when she would return? Damn it! Why'd she have to put up the fuckin' barrier? If the stupid barrier wasn't there, he could have gone to get her or at least gone to see why she was late. Damn miko powers. Why'd Sesshoumaru have to show her how to use 'em anyway?

Miroku's words came back to him suddenly.

'_She is also very powerful…beautiful, kind, and powerful...'_

Sesshoumaru would want her to know how to use her powers. He'd probably think only a powerful mate was worthy of him, the arrogant bastard.

'Well, _I_ don't care if she could use her powers or not,' thought Inuyasha. 'I accept her just as she is!'

A tiny voice whispered in his head the suggestion that he liked Kagome to be helpless. Helpless Kagome needed a protector. Inuyasha was a strong protector. She needed Inuyasha. But a powerful Kagome wouldn't need a protector. She wouldn't have any reason to depend on Inuyasha if she could defend herself. She wouldn't need him around anymore...

He thought about that for a few minutes. Did he really want Kagome to depend on him for protection? He shifted uncomfortably when his first thought was, 'yes'. After all, what else was he good for? Why else would she need him if not for protection?

Sure, their friends all said she loved him, but what did that mean really? He and Kikyou had loved each other, but it wasn't enough. They didn't need each other. They'd lost each other...and he'd survived.

Sure, he felt bad for what happened to Kikyou and he felt guilt, but he'd survived. He still loved her to some degree, but he'd gone on without her.

He'd actually done better than survive without Kikyou, because of Kagome. With Kagome, he'd found love again, but he'd also found more. He'd found trust and need and want. He'd found something with Kagome that made him do more than survive. Kagome made him live. She was his life...his home.

He wanted Kagome to love him; there was no question of that, and he was pretty sure she did love him just like he loved her. But he wanted her to need him too, like he needed her...like the air he breathed.

He shifted again where he sat near the barrier around the well, his foot tapping the ground in agitation. Why wasn't she back yet, damn it? And why couldn't their damned nosey friends leave him alone, he thought as he heard Miroku enter the clearing.

"I see Kagome-sama has yet to return, Inuyasha. Perhaps she will come back tomorrow."

"Who asked you, bouzu?" Inuyasha replied with irritation.

"No one asked _me_, Inuyasha," he replied unperturbed, "but _I_ asked Shippou if he was sure Kagome-sama would return today and apparently she did not say she would." He smiled smugly at the hanyou, knowing he had his attention.

"What do you mean? He told me she was returning in three days! That means today!"

"Actually, Shippou confessed that Kagome-sama said she would be back in a 'few' days. It was Sesshoumaru who commanded she return in three days. Apparently, that made Kagome-sama angry."

"Why didn't Shippou tell _me_ that?" demanded Inuyasha. Damn it! If Kagome was mad at Sesshoumaru too, she'd take her time about coming back! And she'd wait more than three days just to show that she could, the stubborn wench!

"Well, you may have noticed that Shippou is angry at you right now due to his embarrassment over his injured posterior."

"Keh, it's not my fault he mouthed off to Sesshoumaru! And Kagome and Sango would have beat the crap out of me if I didn't make sure Shippou got patched up. I'd rather the runt be angry with me than one of them."

"When put that way, I must agree. However, there is a second reason that Shippou did not tell us exactly what was said. Sesshoumaru told Shippou not to repeat any of the conversation he heard between Kagome-sama and himself. Perhaps Shippou's injuries were a warning. Shippou would not tell us anything beyond the subject of when Kagome-sama will return."

"Keh! If he's scared of my bastard brother, why is he telling us anything now?"

"He is afraid you may try and use Red Tessaiga on the well. He thought you should know about what Kagome-sama said, since she did not actually agree to Sesshoumaru's three day limit."

"Like she'd listen to him. She can't stand to have someone tell her what to do and she's too stubborn for her own good," he griped, angry at having to wait for her.

Miroku looked at his friend and thought Inuyasha could be talking about himself. The hanyou and Kagome had a lot in common. Perhaps that's why they understood each other so well.

"Inuyasha, you and I never did finish our conversation about what Kagome-sama told Sango that night. Do you want to hear it?" he asked.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Yeah...tell me why she wanted someone else," he finally said.

"She doesn't want anyone else—" Miroku started to say but was interrupted.

"But she said—" Inuyasha insisted but he shut up when Miroku pulled some ofuda from his robes.

"Are you going to listen?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded with a disgruntled look at the ofuda.

"As I was saying, Kagome-sama doesn't want anyone else. She told Sango that she loves you and she wants you, but she doesn't think you feel the same about her." He paused and raised the ofuda in his hand when it looked like Inuyasha would interrupt again. The hanyou shut his mouth and glared at him.

Miroku continued, "She thinks that you want to go to hell with Kikyou-sama because you still love her even after all that has happened."

There was a slight question in his voice and Inuyasha reluctantly responded.

"I love her. She was my friend. What Naraku did wasn't her fault. But that don't mean I'm going to hell with her. What happened wasn't my fault either and Kikyou knows it too."

Miroku watched him intently and it made him blush. He was uncomfortable talking about this, but he wanted to hear what Kagome said.

"What?" he finally hissed when Miroku didn't continue.

"So you don't love Kagome-sama. It is as she feared," the monk said quietly.

"Of course I love Kagome!" he insisted. "Damn it! It's different with Kagome! And it ain't your business!"

Miroku sighed, not sure he understood Inuyasha's feelings. "Regardless of your feelings, Kagome-sama said that she loves you and wanted to be with you, but she didn't think you and she had a future together because of Kikyou. She also said that she had tried to seduce you by letting you see her naked on more than one occasion. Is that true, Inuyasha?" he asked, his curiosity getting to him.

"I t-thought they were accidents! Damn wench should have been used to fishes swimming by her legs when she's taking a bath in a river, but she screams a lot and I had to check on her...but then...now I know why she screamed in her own bathroom in her time...and we were the only ones in the house...and she left the door open..." His voice trailed off and he blushed more at the thought that she had been doing that on purpose.

"According to Kagome-sama, you never showed any interest in her body, except to cover it up. Have you no sense, Inuyasha? I've seen Kagome-sama naked and my _last_ thought would be to cover up her—"

Inuyasha smacked the back of Miroku's head before he could finish the sentence. "You ever look at her like that again and your last thought will be how much Tessaiga hurts when I shove it up your ass, pervert! And how was I supposed to know she was giving me hints? Nobody wants a _hanyou_ like that! I thought each time I saw her was an accident. I thought I was just lucky. Damn it."

He hung his head and closed his eyes. He could have had her a long time ago...

"Well, you've managed to make her think that you do not want _her_ like that, although she may think differently after what you two shared the other day. How far did you get by the way? She was still in her underclothes when we got there."

Inuyasha looked away blushing, embarrassed and proud at the same time. "She had her bra-thing off, but she put it back on when she got mad."

"Did you get to—"

"You don't need to know what we did! I'm not telling you anything else, pervert!" Inuyasha was angry with himself for telling Miroku anything at all. He still hadn't learned to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, calm down. Where was I? Oh...Kagome-sama thought that you did not want her and that you would die with Kikyou, so she decided that she would need someone to help her get over her pain when she lost you. She is also a mature young woman, much too old to be a virgin and she knows it. She wants to have a physical relationship with a man. That's why she wanted to find someone in her time to be intimate with her."

"Keh, I'll never let anyone else touch her! If I'd known she didn't want to be a virgin, I'd have fixed it for her years ago! Fuck it! How'd we get so messed up? Why doesn't she know I need her or that I want her like that? What did I do wrong?" He put his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands. Why didn't Kagome understand?

"Inuyasha, humans need to be _told_ how someone feels about them. They are not aware of scent claims or other signs of that nature. You must _show_ her how you feel, as well. Why do you think I touch Sango so intimately? I want her to know that I love and desire her."

Inuyasha raised his head and looked askance at Miroku. "Keh, I'm not human and I know what Sango smells like when she's pissed off, and you make her smell pissed off every time you touch her like that, bouzu. I'm not dumb enough to take advice from you when it comes to women!"

Miroku sighed. Did Sango really get angry when he touched her beautiful bottom? She wasn't just being coy? She must like it! Her slaps had lessened in force during the last couple of years and she rarely used Hiraikotsu on him anymore. That must mean something, right? Of course, he had heard Kagome-sama warn Sango about the dangers of 'head trauma' and something called 'neurological' damage...

Inuyasha's voice pulled Miroku from his thoughts.

"You sure she said she really doesn't want someone else?" At Miroku's nod he continued, "What else did she say?"

Miroku shifted a little but gave Inuyasha a confident smile and said, "She talked about the 'birth control' but you heard that, I think."

Inuyasha watched the monk for a moment. "What else did she say, bouzu? You're hiding something."

"Nothing else of importance, I assure you," Miroku replied nonchalantly.

"You're lying. I can smell it. I want to know what she said and I'll decide if it was important or not."

"Inuyasha, I don't think I should repeat everything. You know enough to make up with her. Isn't that enough?" the houshi almost pleaded.

"No, I want to know what she said or maybe Sango needs to know about a certain book!"

Miroku sighed. "She talked about Kikyou. It was not all favorable. Perhaps it is best left alone."

Inuyasha sat still for a moment and looked off past the well, thinking. Finally, he asked, "What did she say?"

Resigned to his fate, Miroku proceeded to tell the hanyou things that he was sure would make him angry. His voice was nearly monotone when he spoke. "She said she understood that most of what happened was not Kikyou-sama's fault, but that some of it was. Kagome-sama said that she knew both of you were equally at fault for not trusting each other so neither of you should shoulder the full blame. She thought that Kikyou-sama blamed you for everything unfairly, and that Naraku was really to blame for all of it. She said that she and Kaede-sama thought that if Kikyou-sama took you to hell, your soul would be alone there for eternity, because Kikyou-sama has no soul of her own now. The piece of Kagome-sama's soul will return to Kagome-sama when Kikyou-sama's body is destroyed in hell, and you don't know the other souls in Kikyou-sama's body." He ignored Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath. "And Kaede-sama thought Kikyou-sama could have lived if she had not pinned you to the tree when Naraku tricked her. She put a spell on her arrow that kept you from living or dying. Your soul could not be reincarnated. It is possible that she wanted your soul to be alone for eternity. The spell she used drained her of her spiritual and physical strength. Perhaps it caused her death, and not the injury itself. Kagome-sama also mentioned the times when Kikyou-sama tried to kill her—"

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the front of Miroku's robes. "What happened? When did she do that? Why didn't Kagome tell me?"

Miroku held up his ofuda threateningly. "Do you want me to continue?"

Inuyasha sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his feet.

Miroku took that as a 'yes'. He went on, "Kikyou-sama tried to drop Kagome-sama into a deep pit of miasma while we were trapped in Naraku's Illusionary Death spell. It was the time she stole our jewel shard from Kagome-sama."

"I remember that...but Kagome wouldn't tell me what happened." He hung his head. She didn't trust him.

"It was a long time ago, Inuyasha. Perhaps, Kagome-sama didn't want to upset you since she knew you love Kikyou-sama."

He looked up at Miroku and said with earnest, "I promised to protect Kagome! I'd never let _anyone_ hurt her! Not even Kikyou! She should have told me. Things might have been...different."

"My friend, even after Kikyou-sama tried to kill you more than once, and even after she betrayed you by giving Naraku our jewel shard—over half the jewel—you still remained steadfast in your support of her. Kikyou-sama had the opportunity to kill Naraku before he used the jewel to become strong. She is a powerful priestess, and to give him our shard, she must have been within touching distance of him. And yet she let him live and helped him become stronger. She even helped him get a new body. And after all that, you still remained loyal to her. I will admit that I have had doubts about your reliability myself. I understand Kagome-sama's reluctance to discuss anything related to Kikyou-sama with you. And after all Kikyou-sama had done to you, Kagome-sama saw you promise to protect her from Naraku, a monster Kikyou-sama herself helped create. I would not have been so forgiving under the circumstances, but Kagome-sama's heart is purer than anyone I've ever seen. Be thankful that she stayed with you, even if she remained reserved."

Inuyasha sat listening to Miroku's quiet voice with his ears flat against his scalp and his head hung in shame. He felt all the self-loathing and guilt he'd known because of what happened to Kikyou double in volume because of what he'd put his friends through. He'd never thought about it from their point of view. They'd never known Kikyou when she was alive. They didn't know what a good person she truly was. They didn't understand...but how could they? They'd only seen her at her worst, a resurrected shell filled with hate. And he'd been too caught up in guilt to really see her as his friends saw her.

Now, he could somewhat understand why Kagome didn't know he loved her, needed her. He'd been a terrible protector. He'd failed her. How could she forgive him? What if he couldn't explain things to her, make her understand? What if she didn't come back? Was she staying away on purpose? Had she given up on him? Hadn't it already been a 'few' days since she left? She should have been back by now. Three days was usually her limit. Something was wrong; he just knew it.

Panic bubbled up in him. Maybe he should use Red Tessaiga. Maybe he could break the barrier without damaging the well. And, they'd rebuilt it after he'd shoved a tree down it to try and keep Kagome in her time, right? Even if he damaged it, he could rebuild it again and it would work just fine, right? But Tessaiga absorbed youki and what if Red Tessaiga interfered with the well's magic? The tree had just caused physical damage, but Red Tessaiga might cause spiritual damage. What should he do?

"As I said before, Inuyasha," Miroku said, startling Inuyasha from his thoughts. "Kagome-sama told Sango that she loves you and wants to be by your side. Now that you know how she feels, it is up to you to let her know how you feel. If you do nothing else, I advise you to plainly tell her that you love her. She will not believe it unless you tell her outright. Be _nice_ to her, Inuyasha. Everyone knows how you feel about her so you do not have to pretend otherwise."

Inuyasha blushed and muttered something about his feelings not being anyone else's business, but he didn't openly argue with the monk.

Miroku rose to his feet. "Now, my friend, let's go back to Kaede's for the night. Kagome-sama will not return after dark, I'm certain. You can return here in the morning."

"I'm staying here."

"At least come get something to eat. You can return later if you like," Miroku coaxed.

"I'm not hungry."

Miroku sighed. "Very well, Inuyasha. Please do not do anything rash during the night. Kagome-sama is likely to return tomorrow and I'm sure she would be most upset if you damage her barrier or the well. I'll see you in the morning."

Inuyasha grunted, acknowledging that he'd heard the houshi, but gave no other response.

Miroku shook his head and walked down the path toward the village, leaving the solemn hanyou behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru seethed in his hiding place among the trees. The miko was defying him. Perhaps he had no use for her or the hanyou after all. They were both stupid, unreliable, and temperamental. And prone to loudness. And impulsive. And disobedient. They lacked control! That was the root of all their flaws! He would not tolerate it any longer!

By the gods, if they could not control themselves, he would control them himself! He would bend them to his will, starting with the miko.

This was the last time she would be late in returning from her mysterious time. This was the last time she would miss an appointment with him. This was the last time he would be made to wait for an explanation of the strange writing that accompanied the pictures in the mating book.

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 10 oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Author's Notes:

I hope you like this chapter and please, please review!

Dang it! Just when we thought things would get back to normal, another hurricane came through. My parents' roof liked Rita so much, it ran away with her. Well, that's what insurance is for anyway, and since we're all safe and alive, there's no use complaining.

I couldn't fit everything I wanted into this chapter. When it passed 10,000 words, I decided to find a stopping point. Look for lots of Inuyasha/Kagome interaction in the next chapter as well as some very Shippou moments.

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed to let me know how you like my story. I really appreciate the feedback and this chapter is dedicated to you, especially those of you who reviewed more than once. I even recognize a few of you as fellow authors and I'm glad you're reading my story too.

So, on FanFiction (dot) net, thank-you,

**a friend**

**Above the roof**

**Angel6582**

**angelalexial**

**angelic-kuti**

**angicakesisinuyashasluvr**

**ArtificialRed**

**blakmajik162**

**brightstarinthenight**

**Captain applesauce**

**cerulean-rain**

**chloeswords**

**Danielle**

**Danielle A**

**darkphoniex245**

**DawnsLight**

**DemonQueen14**

**Drake Clawfang**

**Elementalmoon**

**fire**

**Flyinganimepig**

**FrameofMind**

**Hiyotsu**

**InuKnight77**

**inulover4391**

**inu-osuwari**

**Inu-Tachi Clan**

**IrishWind**

**jacketslacker**

**jmama**

**Kamira**

**kawaii doggie ears**

**kireinamegami**

**kitsune-paws**

**KonohaANBUcaptin**

**LadyTrista**

**lazzykane**

**Lisa**

**lulu**

**Luna-Divine**

**Makulu**

**mandie2484**

**mari333**

**Megan Consoer**

**merissa**

**MiruSedna**

**Misao-mine**

**mish-serenity**

**murderXmeXsweetly**

**Musical Medli**

**MysticGuy16**

**PadFootCc**

**P-Chan Lova026**

**pilipinogrl411**

**Piper**

**Rena Moon**

**renegadefuzz**

**Requiem-Dragon**

**Risu-sama34is17x2**

**sako-chan**

**SexGoddess247**

**Shadow**

**Shadow Dragon**

**t wrecks**

**Tara**

**TC**

**Terra34**

**tia**

**Toya's Gurl**

**tvsweetie**

**Valeve**

**werewolfpixie**

**xiDOREyoux**

**xPupil**

**xXlovablekdXx**

**youkai chick supreme**

**yoursolastsummer**

**Zicora**

**Zionne**

You are all great and I really appreciate your support! I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

SoutasSister


	11. What A Guy Thinks 2

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

…

Many, many thanks and much appreciation goes to InuSaga for catching my stupid typos before I posted them for everyone to see, and to Midoriko-sama for her suggestions, which I gratefully used. They are the best of good people and I'm lucky to have them as friends. :)

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 11 -- What A Guy Thinks 2

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He loves her, Sango. You have to remember that he's been alone most of his life, and as a youkai, he doesn't fully understand the need for most verbal communication. He doesn't know how to tell Kagome-sama how he feels, but that does not make his feelings less meaningful," Miroku told his intended.

"Houshi-sama—"

"Miroku," he corrected.

After a blushing pause, she continued, "M-Miroku, I understand that he doesn't express himself well, but he compared her to Tessaiga. How would you like it if I compared you to Hiraikotsu?"

"Is Hiraikotsu important to you?"

"Well...yes."

"Do you depend on it in life and death situations?"

"I suppose, but—"

"Do you need it by your side?" he interrupted.

"I guess, but—"

"Sango, I pray that I am important to you, that you would depend on me to keep you safe, and that you need me by your side. If that is how you feel about Hiraikotsu, then I pray you feel the same for me...and more."

She huffed, "It's not the same, Hou--, uh, Miroku. I wouldn't want you to compare me to your Kazaana!"

"Compare you to a curse! You are the opposite, I assure you!" he laughed.

"You know what I mean!"

He sobered a little, but still smiled. "Yes, I understand your meaning, but think of it from Inuyasha's point of view. He told me that he needed Kagome-sama like he needed Tessaiga. He needs them for his survival. I truly believe he meant what he said as a compliment to her in his odd fashion. It was meant to express her importance to him. He believes that he cannot survive if she – or Tessaiga – is taken from him. Kagome-sama especially. Do you understand?" he asked.

She sighed and looked out over the river. They were sitting on a blanket in the same picnic spot they had visited a few days ago. They had eaten a light lunch – with no sake – and were now just relaxing together and enjoying the nice weather.

"I suppose you are right. Inuyasha wouldn't know how to tell her how important she is to him any other way. I doubt she understood it like that though, and I'm sure she didn't understand what he was telling her about the scent claim. Someone needs to explain it to her and then maybe she'd realize how much he cares for her," she said.

"He said he loves her...but he said he loves Kikyou-sama too." He held up his hand when she would have interrupted. "He told me that it was 'different' with Kagome-sama but he would not explain why. I believe his feelings are deeper for Kagome-sama, but he thinks he has obligations to Kikyou-sama. I think—"

"How can he love two women at once? He's a two-timing—" Her words were cut off by his finger on her lips.

He smiled. She blushed.

"No. Remember what Kagome-sama said the other night?" At her puzzled look, he continued, "Do you love me?" He removed his finger so she could answer.

"Y-yes." She looked at her hands in her lap and felt her face heat even more.

"Do you love Kohaku?"

She looked up at his question, her brows lowering. "It's not the same!" she told him heatedly.

"That's what Inuyasha said," he replied, still smiling.

Her brows rose as it sunk in. "Oh...I see now." She had forgotten that Kagome said something similar to that. But she didn't think Kagome really understood how much Inuyasha loved her, no matter what happened with Kikyou.

"Yes. Your dedication to Kohaku will never waver, but neither will your love for me...I hope," he laughed nervously.

She smiled at him shyly and he continued, "I believe Inuyasha is dedicated to saving Kikyou-sama if he can, but that does not lessen his commitment to Kagome-sama. He loves both women, but his feelings for each are different. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. But Inuyasha can be such a baka. I hope he can make Kagome-chan understand that he loves her," she griped.

"That's why he is lucky to have us as friends. We can help them communicate, can't we? You could explain to Kagome-sama what Inuyasha has revealed to me, and I've tried to coax Inuyasha into admitting his feelings to Kagome-sama. Shippou would help too. They love each other and I want them to be as happy as we are, my lovely Sango," he persuaded, moving his hand to rest on her lower back, but not too low.

She stiffened for a moment and blushed again, but didn't complain about his hand placement. She tried to answer the question. "I suppose we could help...them. I want Kagome-chan to stay here, even after we defeat Naraku. Only Inuyasha has the power to keep her here..." Her voice trailed off as his face seemed to get closer and closer to hers.

His other hand moved to caress her cheek and turn her face more toward his own. She trembled a little.

"And I want you to be happy, Sango, and if keeping Kagome-sama here, like a sister to you, is what you want, I will happily do my best to see that she stays," he whispered next to her lips.

And then she closed her eyes and forgot about how heated her face was becoming as his lips met hers with gentle pressure. She was aware of him easing her down onto her back, never breaking the kiss, and had a vague recollection that he had done this the last time they were on this blanket under this tree...and she had enjoyed it then too.

He didn't lie next to her as she'd expected; his lower body wasn't even facing hers. Instead, he half-sat on one hip and leaned across her upper body, supporting his weight on his elbow with his hand lightly gripping the back of her shoulder. He used his other hand to hold her face, encouraging her to kiss him back, which she did.

It felt good, just like in her hazy memory. Her stomach was filling with butterflies and her skin felt tingly all over. Both her nipples hardened as the side of his chest brushed across hers. She fought the urge to stop him. His hands were still in acceptable places, under her shoulder and on her face, so she had no real reason to hit him other than her own overwhelming feelings. The physical sensations were new and scary, and made her want to run and stay at the same time. But if they would be comfortable together as man and wife, she needed to get used to his touches and kisses. He was going very slow, she could tell, and giving her ample time to protest. She consciously decided that she wouldn't.

She took in a shaky breath as he placed open-mouthed kisses across her jaw line and then on her neck, just under her ear. It felt so good. Maybe she should touch him back. She wanted him to feel good too after all. She wasn't sure where to put her hands. One was lying alongside the arm he had under her shoulder, so she moved it to his bicep. The other arm was bent up, her hand near her ear, because he was occupying the space on that side of her body. His kisses were making it hard to think straight but she wanted to put that hand on his chest and feel his heart beat under her palm. She moved her hand from her near her ear, not opening her eyes, and blindly reached for him. She felt the fabric of his robes under her fingers and something hard under that. It pulsed.

He sucked in his breath, lifted his face slightly, and jerked against her hand. He couldn't believe she was touching him _there_!

And neither could she.

She opened her eyes wide to see his wide-eyed expression just above her face.

"Sango, my love, are you sure?" he asked eagerly.

Could her face get any hotter? She jerked her hand away and turned her head. She couldn't look at him.

"Housh—um – M-Miroku, I'm s-sorry. I wanted to t-touch you, but...not t-_there_. It was an accident," she whispered, mortified.

He was silent for a few moments and she was sure she had made him angry or that he thought she was teasing him cruelly. But then he laughed.

She snapped her head back to look at him, on the verge of anger herself, and thinking he was making fun of her in some way. She'd tell him a thing or two if he thought it was funny to embarrass her even more.

But she couldn't say a word, in anger or otherwise. His eyes left her speechless. They were so blue, almost purple, and they held such laughter and mischief and joy in his smiling face. She loved those eyes. She couldn't help but smile a little too.

"As you could no doubt tell, my lovely Sango, I'm _ready_ to go further any time you are. I look forward to your touches that are on purpose...but, I welcome your accidents too." He laughed again. "I could get used to being groped there as long as it's your hand. Are you sure you don't want to do it again?"

She caught her breath angrily, ready to knock him in the head and remind him that he was a pervert, but he surprised her as his smiling lips pressed against hers in a quick, noisy kiss. He moved faster than she could and was standing before she recovered enough to sit up.

He held a hand out to her, offering to help her stand up, and all the while he never lost the smile on his lips or in his eyes. How could she be mad at him? Those eyes of his held an unfair influence on her emotions. She mentally sighed. She hoped he never realized the power he held over her, gods help her.

"Come on, my beautiful Sango. If we stay here any longer, I may lose my control and, consequently, lose your good will. And speaking of losing control, we should go check on Inuyasha and make sure he is retaining his sanity. Shippou too."

She nodded and took his hand, blushing again but smiling too. His good mood was contagious, even if the reason for it was embarrassing to her. She liked seeing him smile. He was handsome all the time but his smile made him beautiful and it touched her deep inside her heart. And right now, his smile was all for her. Maybe touching him there wasn't so bad...

They folded up the blanket and stowed it in the basket with the dishes from lunch. He took her hand in one of his and carried the basket as they walked in the direction of the well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"She would have been back by now if you weren't such a baka!" Shippou screamed.

"You and Kirara took her to the well, you little runt! You helped her leave!" Inuyasha retaliated.

Patience was nonexistent in the clearing around the well and their tempers were more than volatile.

"Calm down, my friends. I'm sure Kagome-sama will be here soon—" Miroku began as he and Sango walked into the clearing, but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"It's been five days, bouzu! _Five fucking days_! She never stays away this damn long! It's your fault she's gone! You idiots just had to go and follow us when it wasn't any of your damned business! I could've made her listen to me and we would've been okay if you would all just _leave us alone_!"

Paranoia had been eating at him for the past two days, and the real fear that she wasn't coming back was driving Inuyasha crazy.

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances when they noticed the faint youkai stripes appearing on the hanyou's cheeks.

Shippou was aggravating the situation. He had the same fears as Inuyasha.

"She didn't want to be alone with you, baka! You just grabbed her and didn't give her a choice! And now she's making sure you can't grab her again by not coming back! It's your fault--"

Inuyasha roared and lunged at the kit. His eyes flashed red to gold before settling on a dark golden-orange with flecks of scarlet.

Shippou screamed and ran toward Sango, barely dodging Inuyasha's claws. Miroku dropped the basket and pulled ofuda from his robes, throwing them at Inuyasha. The hanyou fell to his knees as several hit and stuck to his chest, immobilizing him. He roared again, threatening Miroku with death or worse.

"Sango, take Shippou to the village and tell Kaede-sama that we will need to seal Inuyasha in the storage shed—"

"You fuckin' bastards! Get these damned seals off me now!"

"—and ask if she has any calming herbs we can give—"

"You can take your 'calming herbs' and shove them up your ass! Get this shit off me, bouzu!"

"—him so that he does not destroy the building. And, Shippou, do not go anywhere near him. Is that—"

"No! I want him to come near me! Come 'ere, you damned runt!"

"—understood?"

Shippou nodded fearfully from Sango's shoulder as she hurried toward the village.

Miroku cautiously walked toward Inuyasha and sat down out of range of his claws.

"If you do not want to be sealed in the storage hut, Inuyasha, you must get a hold of yourself. I will not let you endanger yourself or anyone else."

Inuyasha's was on all fours and his head was down. Miroku couldn't see his face to judge his level of control. It was a slight relief when the hanyou's voice was at a lower volume when he finally answered a moment later. Perhaps he was calming down.

"Stay the fuck away and no one will be hurt. Shippou's damn lucky I don't have a whip thing like Sesshoumaru because his butt would stay raw. I'm not gonna take his shit anymore."

Or perhaps not. Miroku sighed at the venom in Inuyasha's voice. Just as Shippou's fear directed itself at Inuyasha in the form of anger, Inuyasha's fear was channeled into anger too. Miroku himself was worried at Kagome's longer than normal absence, but he was confident that she would return soon. The circumstances of her departure were unusual so it was not unreasonable to expect that she may need time to herself. He voiced his opinion.

"Inuyasha. Kagome-sama will return soon. She would never abandon any of us, especially you. She may just need time to—"

"She's had five damned days! She always leaves when she's mad – I know that! – but she's never kept me away before. She knows I'll follow her; I always do. But she – she..." His voice, which started loud, was almost a whisper now. "What if she doesn't want me to follow her ever again?"

What Miroku had told him a couple of days ago had weighed very heavily on his mind. Doubt and panic plagued him. He'd always assumed that Kagome knew he loved her. The others always said things about his concern for Kikyou and implied that he wanted both women, but Kagome rarely said anything because she understood...or at least he had thought she understood.

He was by Kagome's side by choice. It was a conscious decision to be with Kagome, even though he felt an obligation to protect Kikyou as best he could. Of course, Kagome got angry when he'd occasionally checked on Kikyou, but he'd interpreted her anger as jealousy, which to him meant she loved him.

A long time ago, he'd told Kagome that he wanted her to stay by his side and that he liked seeing her smiling face. It was right after she'd come back through the well even though he'd pushed her in it and taken her jewel shard so she couldn't return. The days without her had been agony, and when she returned to him despite his efforts to keep her safe in her own time, it had seemed like a miracle to him...a sign that maybe they were meant to be together and it was okay to love her.

And then later, when he'd rashly promised Kikyou that he would protect her from Naraku, and when everything he'd wanted to have with Kagome seemed out of reach, she'd asked to stay with him anyway, regardless of what happened with Kikyou. To him, it meant that she understood his love for her _and _his caring obligation to the resurrected past.

Three years ago, he'd even told her quite bluntly not to worry about anything because he'd always be with her. She'd thanked him for it and, at the time, he had taken it to mean that she accepted his statement as the declaration of love and devotion he'd meant it to be, and that she wanted him with her forever too. He thought she understood everything that he didn't know how to say.

He mentally sighed and berated himself for taking Kagome's understanding for granted. How could she think he didn't want her? How could she think he would leave her to go with Kikyou to hell? How could she fail to understand the nature of his feelings for her and Kikyou? His love for Kagome and his duty to Kikyou were separate in his mind. He needed to protect and avenge Kikyou to make amends for the past, but Kagome would be his future…if she agreed. He had grave doubts about whether or not she would agree now. How did he fuck it up so badly? He was very on edge and didn't think he could wait much longer to use Red Tessaiga.

Miroku's voice brought him out of his troubling thoughts.

"She'll come back, my friend. She always does. You must be strong and have patience."

Inuyasha snorted, but said nothing else.

A few minutes later, Sango came rushing back into the clearing carrying Hiraikotsu and accompanied by Kirara. She slowed down upon seeing the quiet scene near the well. She gave Miroku a questioning look, her head gesturing toward Inuyasha, and he shrugged his shoulders in answer.

Inuyasha had not moved or spoken, and Miroku thought he was calming down. Perhaps sealing him would not be necessary.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha? Will you be able to wait for Kagome-sama without causing trouble?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. What choice do I have?" Inuyasha replied sitting back on his heels slowly. His head was still down and his hair hid his face. "Get this shit off me, bouzu," he told the monk, but there seemed to be no anger behind the command.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances. With no objection from Sango, Miroku cautiously moved closer to Inuyasha and removed the ofuda from his chest.

The second they were gone, Inuyasha shoved Miroku back and pulled Tessaiga from its sheath. "Keh! Seal me in a fuckin' hut, huh? Some friends you are!"

"Holy shit!" was all Miroku could say as he ran.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can you see me now?" she asked for the about the hundredth time in two days.

"Yes, dear. Let's get back to work," her mother answered patiently.

A few minutes later Kagome asked again, "Can you see me now?"

Her mother answered automatically, "Yes, dear," but then paused when she noticed that she couldn't actually see her daughter. "Kagome?" she asked, wide-eyed as her daughter materialized right in front of her.

"Hmmm?" Kagome answered, absently sorting through the clothing they were packing to give to charity, but thinking about her barrier-making skills. They were making good progress in their uncle's house. The funeral was tomorrow and Kagome would probably be able to go home tomorrow evening.

"I couldn't see you just now," her mother told her quietly, awed.

She looked up at her mother's shocked face and smiled widely. "I did it? I did it! Let me try it again and then I'll get back to work, okay?"

Her mother nodded her head, still staring at her unusual daughter. "Jii-chan kept telling me on the phone something about a barrier, but it's...a shock to see it. I always knew you were special though."

Her mouth fell open as her daughter faded from sight before her eyes. "Oh my..."

Kagome giggled and let the shield drop. She smiled at her mother and said, "That's all of them, I think! I can create all the shields listed in the scrolls! When I go back, I'll practice the other stuff too! I hope Jii-chan lets me have some ofuda to use. I need to see if I can use them too."

"I'm sure he will, dear," her mother answered, still a little shocked. She shook her head and went back to sorting through the closet. Her daughter never ceased to amaze her.

They finished with that room by late afternoon and her mother suggested they go out to eat. Kagome wanted to pick up a few items too, while they were out. Her mother suddenly remembered that she needed a dress for the funeral ceremony since she had not packed a nice one when she first came to stay with their uncle. They went to a local mall and each did their own shopping before they would meet at a restaurant.

While she was getting some shampoo for herself and Sango, she decided to buy a few things for Rin too. She found a small brush and mirror set with a pretty matching comb, and a zippered cosmetic bag that they would fit in. She also bought some mildly scented soap and hair products for the girl. They would probably fit in the bag too, she thought. She bought some colored pencils for Shippou and a new sketchpad, along with some Pocky and other treats. She'd have to get more food to bring with her before she went back, she thought. She was sure they'd eaten everything she'd had in her backpack by now.

She met her mother at the restaurant as planned and they talked about trivial things for a while, but Kagome knew she needed to say something about the situation between Inuyasha and herself.

Earlier in the week, her mother had remarked that she was surprised Jii-chan had not complained about Inuyasha yet. She was sure the hanyou had been bugging him in Kagome's absence. At the time, Kagome had just shrugged and pretended not to see her mother's questioning look. She silently thanked the gods for having such an understanding mother. She hadn't pried or brought it up again, but now Kagome decided it was time to fill her in on things.

Twenty minutes later, she finished her abbreviated and censored version of the events on the other side of the well over the last couple of weeks. Her mother hadn't interrupted or seemed upset, even when Kagome told her about Inuyasha's intentions. Kagome was getting nervous about the silence and her mother was looking off into space and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well...aren't you going to say anything?"

Her mother's eyes came back to meet her own. Kagome was surprised to see the calm good humor there.

"Sesshoumaru is right, dear. You worry about things too much."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? You don't care that there is a rabid hanyou waiting to pounce on me the second I go through the well?" Kagome was rather annoyed that her mother was so accepting of Inuyasha's advances when she herself was having doubts about it.

"You love that hanyou and he loves you. You are both adults. I'm surprised he's waited this long to make his move. I've expected it for over three years."

"What? Mama, I know he cares for me, but he's never given any indication that he loves me like a...a...wife. How can you be so calm about this?" Did everyone know something that Kagome didn't know?

"Kagome, are you really that blind? The way he looks at you --has looked at you from almost the first time he came through the well-- is all the evidence I need to know how he feels about you. But beyond that, how many days have you been apart from him in the last four years? He can't stay away for more than a day and that's only because you threatened him with dire retribution while you were in school. And you hurried through your schoolwork to get back to him as soon as possible too. Neither one of you can bear to be away from the other. And you didn't know it, but when you told him not to, he came through the well anyway most of the time. He was careful not to let you see him, but I've brought that boy food many a night while he sat in the God Tree waiting for you to finish with your school activities. And most days he followed you to school."

Kagome started to interrupt but her mother didn't let her, "And I want you to tell me exactly how many hours he's spent with that girl that you worry about. Right now, think about it and tell me."

Kagome did actually think about it. In the nearly four years she had known Inuyasha, she didn't think the time he spent with Kikyou could amount to even 24 hours. During their first year of travel, he did see Kikyou about ten times that she knew of and Kagome had been present for at least eight of those times. And most encounters lasted only minutes; certainly none went over an hour in length. Since then, Kikyou had been avoiding them and they only glimpsed her occasionally during a skirmish with Naraku or one of his lackeys. Inuyasha had not actively sought the resurrected miko for years. If he saw her at all, it was Kikyou's doing, and only when she had important news...like the news about Kouga.

Why did Kikyou loom so largely in Kagome's fears? Had she really blown Inuyasha's relationship with the undead miko out of proportion when compared to her own relationship with Inuyasha?

Her mother continued when Kagome didn't answer, "Truthfully, Kagome, I can't imagine that he thinks that much of this other girl when he's been your constant shadow for years. As many times as you were busy with school and he had the opportunity to go off with that girl, he's chosen to be with you instead, even if you weren't aware of it."

Sesshoumaru had said almost the same thing. She realized that Inuyasha stayed by her side...no matter what.

"You're right, Mama. He has been with me all this time..." she acknowledged, her voice trailing off.

"Of course, he's been with you, so why would I be surprised that he wants to continue to be with you? You need to hurry back after the funeral tomorrow night, dear. I can't imagine the state he's in right now, waiting for you. And I expect a wedding before too long. Even if youkai don't have ceremonies like that, you are human and I insist on it."

Kagome was only half listening to her mother. She was thinking again that she had made a big mistake by not talking to Inuyasha calmly after their intimate activities. He must be so angry with her right now...

Her mother's voice brought her out of her pensive thoughts when she said, "Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will be fine. You and Inuyasha will be very happy together and soon you will all defeat Naraku. That's all I've every wanted for you, you know. I want you to be happy and safe. You'll have that with Inuyasha, dear."

Kagome looked at her mother, marveling at her ability to make statements like that with such certainty and assurance. How could she sit there so calmly and smile when she said that?

"How do you know, Mama? How can you be sure?"

"I'm your mother, dear. It's a mother's job to know these things. You don't think I'd let you run off to the past with Inuyasha if I didn't know you'd be safe, do you? I've known from the beginning that everything would turn out okay. Have faith in him, Kagome...and in yourself."

Kagome smiled too. Her mother was crazy, she was sure of it, but Kagome decided it was a good kind of crazy and maybe it was contagious. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe she should just have faith and stop analyzing everyone's motives. Maybe she should just let Inuyasha give her what she wants without worrying about why he wants it too. She trusted him with her life...maybe she should trust him with her heart too.

She'd had all week to think over everything and, for the most part, her anger was gone. She still had questions and she still wanted to have an in-depth discussion with Inuyasha, but she would force herself to ask questions instead of jumping to conclusions...and jumping through the well.

She sighed. She hoped he wasn't too mad at her for being so late. She was positive that he was going to start yelling at her the second she got back. She hoped she could hold onto her own temper...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was still yelling, even after being sealed in the storage hut for nearly twenty-four hours. His arms were bound behind his back and sealed with ofuda, but he still managed to kick the sealed door with his feet.

It had taken them nearly two hours to subdue him and wrestle him into the hut yesterday. Miroku had a black eye and various other bruises. Sango had a mildly sprained wrist. They were both angry with Shippou, who hid through the whole altercation but wasted no time with voicing his comments afterwards.

Miroku gritted his teeth, angry with himself for losing his temper yesterday. Shippou had been sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut sulking since then. He was all but hidden inside Kagome's sleeping bag.

Miroku and Sango's good moods had ended the moment they had set foot in the well clearing the day before. Their moods were quite low by the time they, along with Kaede, had gotten the hanyou sealed.

Shippou had appeared at their side while they stood catching their breaths outside the storage hut.

"He's not so tough! He couldn't even fight off three humans!" the kit yelled, inciting the hanyou in the hut to kick harder against the spiritual seals on the door and curse even more loudly.

Miroku had lost his temper. He'd actually struck the child in the head, just as Inuyasha was in the habit of doing.

"If he's not so tough, then why were you hiding? The only reason we caught him is because he was trying not to hurt us! You know better than to provoke him and you did it anyway! We do not have the patience of Kagome-sama, Shippou, so do not push your luck again!" he'd yelled angrily, surprising everyone including himself.

Now Miroku sat, leaning against the wall in Kaede's hut, and watched Sango and Kaede prepare the evening meal. He wondered what would happen if Kagome really had decided not to come back. Their whole group was suffering without her. Inuyasha was, to say the least, unmanageable, and Shippou was more annoying than ever. They were his friends and Miroku had come to genuinely like and care for both of them, but he was beginning to remember why most people believed youkai and humans should not mix. He would not abandon them or give up his friendship with them, but the gods knew it would be difficult without Kagome. It was painfully clear how much they all relied on her.

He sighed. It was already late afternoon and it was unlikely that Kagome would come through the well today. She usually returned in the mornings. They had Kirara positioned at the well watching for her anyway so they would know the minute she came back.

He closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall. Maybe he could rest for a while before he had to go through the ordeal of trying to feed Inuyasha.

Or maybe not.

They all jumped to their feet at the sound of it. Several seconds of complete silence followed, as everyone in the village stood still, wondering what to do.

"It's the well..." Shippou almost whispered.

His voice seemed to snap the others out of their shock. Miroku ran out the door first, closely followed by Sango.

"Houshi-sama! What do you think it is?" Sango yelled as she shouldered Hiraikotsu and jogged behind him. They saw Kirara running to meet them from the direction of the well.

The sound of another explosion rent the air, preventing Sango from hearing Miroku's answer, and Inuyasha's shouts grew louder right afterwards.

"Let me out of this fucking hut, you bastards! I know you're out there, damn it! Get this shit off me, bouzu, and untie me now!"

"Should we let him out?" she asked as they jogged closer to the storage hut where the hanyou was sealed.

"I don't think so. Not yet, anyway. He's unstable, Sango, and he may cause more problems than whatever is at the well," Miroku answered over the noise of the sealed door being violently kicked over and over again.

They jumped on Kirara and headed toward the well, flying low over the ground. Hoof beats could be heard behind them and they glanced back to see Kaede, riding a small pony, which they recognized as Shippou.

They all passed the sealed hut knowing that Inuyasha could hear them since his shouts became louder and more profane.

Several minutes later, they slowed down to cautiously enter the clearing by the well. Over the years, the clearing had grown in size due to Inuyasha's habit of knocking down trees when he was angry. So their view of the burnt grass around the barrier was unobstructed as they took a few steps past the forest path.

Kirara landed and they all stopped immediately, unsure if they should stay or turn now and run. Not a one of them believed they had a chance against that particular youkai. They almost wished it had been Naraku instead.

Shippou whimpered, "We can't fight _him_."

After Shippou spoke, Kaede stood on her own and he popped back to his normal form.

"Perhaps we should let Inuyasha out of the hut," Miroku suggested quietly as he and Sango dismounted from Kirara's back.

Kaede had never had much interaction with him, but the few times she'd been near him had given her the impression that he was a reasonable youkai. She stepped forward despite the hesitation of the others.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Why are ye here and what are ye doing?" she asked calmly, her bow in her hand.

He stood, his eyes narrowed, staring at the barrier around the well. Toukijin was still unsheathed. He'd blasted the barrier twice with only scorched earth to show for his efforts. His anger at the young miko for not returning as commanded was boiling just below the surface. Her power, anchored by the dagger, never wavered and the barrier stood firm against his assaults. It defied him just as its creator had. He should kill her if she ever returned. He should kill the hanyou in front of her and then kill her. Her defiance begged for retribution.

He continued to stare at the barrier. The only thing keeping him from assuming his true form and taking out his rage on every living thing in the vicinity was the knowledge that this barrier, or one like it, could one day save Rin's life. It angered him...but it reassured him too, this barrier. The miko's strength had held against his own. Rin would be safe in this barrier. Still, the girl's willful disobedience would not go unpunished. His eyes shifted to the humans in the clearing.

He'd known they were coming. Humans were noisy and clumsy. And he could smell them individually the moment they left their village. And the hanyou...he could hear him still screeching in that shed they had imprisoned him in. All of them were weak and pathetic. And one had the gall to question him. The insolence!

He could kill the old miko easily. A flick of his wrist and her head would be liberated from her body. His eyes moved to study the lined face and the patched eye. Her time would come soon if nature took its course. She had only ten, perhaps fifteen years, at the most. Her weak human body would start to fail her. Pain would become her companion. It would be merciful to end her miserable existence here and now. She would be spared the hardships that age imposed on mortals such as her. However, he was not feeling merciful today. He turned and walked back into the forest named after his brother, leaving her to suffer the ravages of time.

Kaede turned to Miroku and said, "Do ye know what that was about?"

He let out the breath he'd been holding and consciously relaxed his tense shoulders. "It seems that there is yet another impatient youkai who cannot wait for Kagome-sama's return," he told her after a moment. He walked toward the barrier.

Sango, Kaede, and Kirara followed him. They walked around the whole barrier, each amazed at the contrast of healthy, green grass growing inside the barrier and dead, burnt grass outside the barrier.

"Do you think Kagome-chan could make a barrier like this again?" Sango asked.

"I'm certain she could, but she must learn control first," Kaede responded. "Even untrained, she has demonstrated great power."

"I do not believe there are many shields that could have withstood Sesshoumaru's wrath, other than Naraku's," Miroku added.

They nodded in agreement, each thinking about the amazing girl.

"Where is Shippou?" Kaede suddenly asked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They would bring Inuyasha supper soon and he'd be waiting. As angry as Shippou was with him, he recognized the fact that the hanyou was the only one who could break the barrier and bring Kagome back.

It had terrified him when he realized that Sesshoumaru was actually trying to break the barrier. What if he'd completely destroyed the well by accident? What if he was trying to destroy the well on purpose? He had to be angry with Kagome for not coming back on time. Maybe he meant to break the barrier _and_ the well.

Inuyasha needed to do something fast. There was no way he could talk Miroku into letting Inuyasha out... 'But maybe I can help him escape,' Shippou thought.

He transformed and hid by the door to the hut. He heard Inuyasha's low, menacing comment of, "I know you're out there, runt," and wished the hanyou's nose wasn't always so sensitive.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I have a plan..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We'll look for him again after we give Inuyasha his supper. It's getting late and he'll probably come back on his own anyway. He never misses a meal," Miroku assured Sango.

He removed the ofuda that sealed the doorway and slid the door open. Neither he nor Sango noticed the strange, redheaded mouse that ran into the hut. Inuyasha pretended not to notice it too.

Miroku took the tray of food from Sango and paused in the doorway, observing the hanyou.

"You seem calm this evening, Inuyasha. Perhaps we will have a peaceful night tonight? I'm sure the villagers would appreciate the quiet so they can sleep."

"Take this shit off me, bouzu," was Inuyasha's reply.

"You know, my friend, the last time I honored that request, you blackened my eye. I think I'll wait until Kagome-sama can remove them. For now, would you like to eat? You can't keep refusing food if you expect to have energy to woo Kagome-sama when she returns," he coaxed.

Miroku knew it had been over two days since Inuyasha had eaten and he was worried about him. They'd tried coaxing him to eat several times already and only received verbal abuse for their efforts. If Inuyasha didn't eat by the next day, they'd have to unseal him and just hope for the best. He prayed that Kagome returned by then.

"You gonna take this shit off me so I can eat?" Inuyasha challenged.

Miroku hesitated. On the one hand, he wanted Inuyasha to eat. Sealing him in the hut wasn't something he had wanted to do in the first place. However, to protect Inuyasha from himself – and everyone else from Inuyasha – it was necessary to restrain him until he controlled himself or Kagome returned.

"I ain't gonna let you feed me like a damned baby, bouzu, so untie my fuckin' hands."

Inuyasha had a point, the monk decided, since he had no desire to hand-feed the hanyou either.

"As you wish, Inuyasha. I'll free your hands, but please do not reward my kindness with violence. Can you move back from the doorway? Surely by now you know that kicking the seals will do you no good."

"If I could fuckin' move, I'd be layin' on the futon instead of the dirt, you bastard. This hut smells like fuckin' pigs lived in it."

Miroku sighed. "Only one was kept in here that I know of and it was only for one day. I'll move you and then free your hands," he said, almost laughing at the disgusted expression on Inuyasha's face despite his irritation with the hanyou.

He turned to Sango, who was still hovering behind him, and gave her the tray of food again. He carefully stepped over Inuyasha's legs, and was relieved that the hanyou did not take advantage of the opportunity to trip him or worse. He grasped Inuyasha under the arms from behind and dragged him the short distance to the futon. He then removed the restraints on his hands.

Inuyasha grunted and flexed his fingers as he brought one hand around in front of himself. The other hand still lay behind him since he was half on his side and half on his stomach. Miroku stepped over him again and retrieved the food from Sango. He kneeled in front of Inuyasha with it.

"Can you sit up?"

"With this many ofuda on my chest and back? Very funny, bastard."

Miroku sighed again and reminded himself that patience was one of his few virtues, and he should strive not to lose it again. He set the tray on the ground.

"I'm going to remove one, Inuyasha," he said, reaching slightly under the hanyou and pulling one from his chest. "Try and sit up, please."

Inuyasha looked like he was straining to sit up, but did not actually do it.

"How many of these fucking things do you have on me, bouzu? You kind of overdid it, don't you think?" he griped, and then mumbled, "Fucking lecherous bastard," just loud enough for Miroku to hear.

Thinking back to the ordeal of subduing and sealing Inuyasha in the shed, Miroku thought the hanyou was lucky he didn't have every square inch of his body papered with ofuda...including his mouth. His lips thinned in annoyance, but he reached over and removed another one from Inuyasha's chest.

"Can you sit up now?"

The hanyou stayed down and just glared at him. Miroku sighed again. He was tired of dealing with Inuyasha and prayed again that Kagome would come back soon. He leaned over the hanyou and removed an ofuda from his back.

"Try again."

Inuyasha rose a few inches from the ground, but dropped back down after what seemed like severe straining. Without a word, Miroku removed another ofuda. That left two on his chest and one on his back.

"Houshi-sama, we need to look for Shippou," Sango pressed.

"And we will, dear Sango. Just give me a moment, please."

He sighed and removed one more ofuda from Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou sat up slowly but appeared to be struggling in his movements. Angry gold eyes met his purple.

"The fuckin' runt ran away? I hope something eats him in the forest. The baka deserves it. It'd just take one bite from some big youkai and it'd be all over for the little shit," Inuyasha said with apparent glee, slyly glancing at Sango to see her reaction.

She looked alarmed. "We need to look for Shippou _now_, Houshi-sama. Inuyasha can move enough to eat, so let's go." She gave Inuyasha a stern look and said, "We'll check on you later, Inuyasha, so don't cause any trouble."

"Keh, good luck finding the baka. I bet something's already made him their supper."

Miroku frowned at Inuyasha, knowing he was taunting Sango for some reason, but not understanding why. He decided that scaring Sango about Shippou's fate was just another way to vent the anger the hanyou was feeling, as was the cursing and name-calling.

"Houshi-sama, let's go!" Sango urged, upset by Inuyasha's words. She left the hut.

"There's no need to be cruel, Inuyasha," Miroku scolded as he got up to leave. "And we will indeed look in on you later."

"Keh."

Miroku slid the door closed and replaced several of the seals. He didn't put as many as before, since he was sure they would have to open the door again when they came back in an hour or so.

Inuyasha sat and listened to the activity outside the building. After a few minutes he whispered, "They're gone. You can come out."

"You didn't have to sound so happy about me getting eaten by a youkai, baka. And couldn't you get him to take off all the ofuda? It's gonna take forever to get those off you," Shippou quietly complained as he popped back into his familiar form.

"I had to make sure they stayed away, didn't I? Sango's gonna be looking for you all night now, so they won't bother us. And the bouzu ain't stupid! I'm surprised he only left two. So, what's your plan, baka?"

"We have to peel them off you, baka!"

"That's it? That's your plan? How're we gonna do that, baka?"

"We'll use our hands, baka!"

"That's not gonna work, baka!"

"Well, do you have a better plan, baka?"

Two hours later...

"I told you that wouldn't work, you little shit! If you throw one more cup of water on me, I'm gonna knock the snot outta ya!"

"It was worth a try! Paper usually falls apart when it's wet! Nothing you've tried has worked either, baka!" Shippou snapped back.

They both had blisters on the tips of their fingers from repeatedly trying to pull the ofuda off, and the front of Inuyasha's haori was scorched from a failed experiment with Shippou's foxfire. Inuyasha's eyebrows and hair were singed too, and Shippou still sported a lump on his head since Inuyasha refused to believe it was an accident.

Inuyasha sighed. "Damn it! This is never gonna work. The next time Miroku comes in here, I'm gonna threaten to gut him if he doesn't take this shit off me!"

"That won't work either, baka! He knows you won't really hurt him." He jumped out of the way as Inuyasha took a swipe at him.

"Come over here and let's see who gets hurt, runt!"

Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and pulled the tray across the floor, out of reach of the hanyou.

"What are you doing? Get back over here and think of something that will get this shit off me!" Inuyasha commanded.

"No. You just said you were gonna hurt me if I come near you, and besides, I'm hungry." He started eating the cold food.

Inuyasha glared at him and Shippou ignored it. It was quiet for a few minutes, except for the noises Shippou made as he ate.

Inuyasha wasn't in pain from the ofuda, except when he tried to pry them off. But they weighed him down, like the rosary did when Kagome said 'osuwari', only this was a constant pull and not a sudden, violent jerk. He wanted them off. He needed to go get Kagome and he needed to make sure Sesshoumaru didn't damage the well. Damn it, why couldn't the monk just mind his own business!

"Fuck! I guess there's no choice."

Shippou almost choked at the sudden outburst from Inuyasha. He looked over at the hanyou and caught his breath. The air started to crackle with energy around him.

"No! Inuyasha, stop it! You'll hurt yourself!"

Inuyasha had reached around with one hand and grabbed the edge of the ofuda on his back and, at the same time, grabbed the edge of the ofuda on his chest with his other hand. He was gritting his teeth and pulling on both of them with all his strength, despite the burning pain.

"Stop it! Let go of them! Inuyasha!" Shippou cried, nearly in tears. Even he could feel the burning spiritual power of the ofuda and he was eight or nine feet away.

"Aaaahhhh!" Inuyasha yelled as the tips of his fingers turned almost black and the skin on his palms sizzled and blistered. Streaks of black started to appear in his hair as he was purified. Ironically, the more human he became, the less the ofuda burned him. It became easier to remove them.

With one last burst of strength, Inuyasha ripped the paper seals away. They fluttered to the ground as he fell to the futon, unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried, running to the hanyou. He patted the older boy's cheek and said, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up!"

The hanyou didn't move. Shippou stepped back and angrily kicked one of the ofuda away from the futon. He hissed in pain and hopped on one foot as it burned his toes. He sat down and carefully turned over one of Inuyasha's hands to look at the palm and fingers, and hissed again in sympathy. It was terrible. It was worse than the burns Inuyasha had those times that the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga backfired on him. He was sure it had been beyond painful for the hanyou. The worst of the burns were on his fingers, but his hands and wrists were red and blistered too.

Shippou wasn't sure who he should admire more; Miroku, whose spiritual powers were awesome, even when used in small doses on a hanyou who was considered a friend, or Inuyasha, who was strong enough and determined enough to overcome the spiritual powers that subdued him.

He sighed and went over to the tray of food to retrieve the cloth napkin. He tore it in two strips and dipped it in the cool water in the bucket by the door. He went back and wrapped the hanyou's hands as best he could to relieve some of the pain.

He sat by the older boy and muttered, "Baka," but there was sad affection in his voice.

Shippou waited tensely for someone to come find out why Inuyasha yelled, but no one showed up. After a while, he leaned back against the older boy and closed his eyes, hoping he could get a little rest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippou woke up to the sound of Sango and Miroku's voices passing the storage hut.

"We'll look again in the morning, Sango. We are both tired. You didn't sleep last night any more than I did with all of Inuyasha's ranting."

"Should we check on him, Houshi-sama?"

"No. He's quiet, so let's leave him alone. Maybe we can talk him into helping us look in the morning. Or maybe Kagome will return and Kirara can leave the well and help us look. If Kagome does return, she can convince Inuyasha to look for Shippou too."

"Okay. But I don't know if I can sleep. I'm so worried."

"I'm sure Shippou is just hiding from us. I'm sure he is fine and we will find him unharmed."

Their voices faded and Shippou felt guilty for tricking them, but he'd been desperate. Inuyasha had to go get Kagome. He just _had_ to. Shippou needed her and that's all there was to it. He hoped Sango and Miroku wouldn't be too mad at him.

He settled back against Inuyasha's side and went back to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha hurt...all over. Especially his hands. The pain brought him slowly to consciousness and, without opening his eyes, he took inventory. He was still in the damned pig-smelling hut. Shippou was next to him. Something was wrapped around his aching hands. The birds outside were just beginning to make noise and so were a few villagers. It was early morning, not long after sunrise apparently. Damn it...he'd wasted all night lying here.

He opened his eyes and started to sit up but didn't make it past propping himself up on his elbows. Shit, it hurt! He felt pain in every muscle, bone, and joint in his body. Even the soles of his feet hurt...maybe he shouldn't have spent so much time kicking the ofuda on the door. He groaned.

His movements woke Shippou.

"'nuyash—" Shippou started to mumble, but a huge yawn interrupted his attempt. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay now? Your hair is normal again. I don't see any black in it now."

"Fuck, no wonder I hurt so bad. The damned bouzu's crap-paper nearly purified me."

"Well, yeah, baka. What did you expect them to do?"

Inuyasha slowly sat up all the way but didn't have the energy to bop the kit on the head. He stared at the sealed door for a few moments, trying to decide the best way to get out of the hut. He thought about blasting out with Tessaiga, but he wasn't sure if it would work. What if the blast was contained inside the spiritual seal the ofuda created? He'd be hurt worse. He had to consider Shippou too. Sure, Shippou was a youkai and he'd probably survive, but he'd still be hurt if the blast imploded instead of exploded. The fuckin' houshi almost certainly put more power into the seals on the building than he used in the seals on him. Inuyasha didn't think he could risk using Tessaiga. Damn it!

He sighed and looked at the kit, who was drinking tea from a jug that had been on the food tray. Inuyasha's mouth was dry too. And he was hungry. Maybe refusing food for the past few days had not been a good idea.

"Oi, baka. Bring me that."

Shippou looked back at him and, in a very Kagome-like manner, said, "What's the magic word?"

"Now."

Shippou huffed and brought the jug to Inuyasha, saying, "That's not the magic word and you know it."

"It worked, didn't it?" Inuyasha said as he took the jug from the kit and drank the rest of the tea.

"Now how are we gonna get out of here?" he asked Shippou, standing up and wincing as he stretched. Some of his strength was returning, but he still felt very weak. He wondered if he could even defend himself if his life depended on it in his present condition.

"Aren't you going to use Tessaiga?" Shippou replied.

"I might if I was sure the damned houshi's seals wouldn't just reflect the blast back at us. You think I should try it?"

Shippou looked worried. "No, maybe you shouldn't try that," he said hastily and thought about it a few minutes.

"And when we get out, we need to keep Miroku away so I can try Red Tessaiga on the well. You'll have to distract them. Sango might try and stop me too," Inuyasha said.

"They will be sleeping for a while longer, I think," Shippou told him. "They stayed out almost all night looking for me." He looked troubled at that.

"See? I told you Sango would keep looking for you and they wouldn't bother us," Inuyasha said smugly.

"I didn't mean to make her worry that much," Shippou said guiltily.

"Of course, she's gonna worry, you stupid runt. You're like our—uh, her little brother or something. She's not gonna let something happen to you if she can help it, baka."

Shippou noted Inuyasha's slip of the tongue and the blush the hanyou sported. He didn't comment on it though, deciding for once to just take comfort in the fact that he had friends who cared for him. Plus, Inuyasha's statement gave him an idea.

"I think you may be right, Inuyasha. If Sango thought something was happening to me, she'd come save me, right?"

"That's what I just said, baka! Weren't you listening?"

Shippou ignored Inuyasha's grumpiness. "So if I started yelling right now and acted like you were killing me in here, she'd make Miroku open the door, right?"

Understanding lit Inuyasha's eyes and he grinned. "Yeah, but you have to keep up the act after the door's open. I don't want them following me to the well. I know damn well you can cry and act like you're dying for hours, faker, so distract them for as long as you can."

Shippou grinned his most evil kitsune grin and then opened his mouth to scream.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 11 oOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Author's Notes:

I hope you like this chapter and please, please review!

I thank everyone who wished my family well. We are all fine and grateful for it. Here in Louisiana, we know people who were affected much worse than we were this hurricane season, so all in all, we're pretty lucky. My parents' house is still missing half the roof but construction crews are scheduled soon, so maybe we can celebrate Christmas in their house like we normally do.

Originally, this chapter and the next were combined, but the chapter was so long, I didn't think it would load correctly on the fanfiction sites, so I split it into two chapters and I'm posting them both today. I hope you leave feedback for both. Please:)

I've sent out email notification to everyone who left their email on AFF or requested it on or (if I could see your email). I've also opened a Live Journal account to post progress reports on my chapters. You can find the link in my profile if you are interested. I'm hugely thankful and full of awe for Angelica Pierce for her generous time and the talent she put into designing the layout there. She's absolutely fabulous.

Thank you to everyone who left their comments for the past chapters and/or emailed their feedback to me. I appreciate it. Several of you have been prodding me by email and it has reminded me to make time to write. So InuSaga, Midoriko-sama, Lynns, Sayanna The Rover, and Angelica Pierce, thank you for your gentle (and not so gentle) pushing, and your patience.

And special thanks goes to those of you still reviewing. Chapter 10 reviewers on Fanfiction. net:

AkaraUsagi - Thank you! I hope you liked the new chapters too. :)

Ally Inu - More will be said about that book later. Keep reading, please. :)

Amber's Arrow - I appreciate your support. This is an emotional roller coaster, isn't it:)

Arwey (Two reviews! Thanks!) - I'm glad you like it. I'm having fun giving them that book. :)

BigBlackWoman (Wow! 3 reviews!) - Inuyasha sorta got some sense knocked into him. Thanks:)

Captain applesauce - Thanks for your nice comments and concern. I appreciate all your reviews. :)

cheycats123 - Rin and Sesshoumaru have to wait a while to be a 'couple' in this story. Thanks:)

crazyperson - Hello, Tyler, and thank you for leaving another review:)

creature of the light - Thanks and I hope you liked Shippou better in these chapters. :)

Danielle - Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I hope you keep reading. And the roof will be fixed. :)

Darkasiangurl - Thank you for the feedback. These chapters are long too. :)

Drake Clawfang - I always appreciate the time you take to let me know you liked it. Thanks. :)

Elmo - Don't cry! Here's two chapters at once:)

EmeraldoftheFlame - I hope I didn't disappoint you with the update. Thanks for reading:)

fire - That book will come up again later. I'm glad you like the story and thanks:)

Flyinganimepig - Thanks! I hope you still like it. :)

FrameofMind - More Inu/Kag interaction to come in Ch. 13. The lemon tree will produce fruit. :)

Gekkou Hana - Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

iluvramen5990 - Thanks! I hope you keep reading. :)

Inu-Addict - I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing. :)

Inu-Baby18 - Thanks! I hope you keep reading. :)

Inu-ear-tweaker - I hope you liked the update. Thanks for reviewing. :)

jax319 - Thanks! I appreciate the feedback. :)

Kakiomae - I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading. Thanks. :)

Kamira - Yeah, Inuyasha got a big hint, didn't he? Thanks for reading. :)

keh's owner - Sadly, we have lost contact with the roof. I'm glad you like my story though. ;)

Lady Serenity Moon Child - Thank you for your kind words. I hope these chapters don't dissapoint. :)

lazzykane - Thank you and don't worry about your review. I appreciate your feedback. :)

lely - Thanks! I hope I delivered what you wanted in these two chapters. :)

micael m / PInK cuTie KaGomE (Two reviews! Thanks!) - I hope you liked the update. :)

Misao-mine - I'm glad you are reading it and I hope you like these chapters too. :)

Musical Medli - Thanks and I hope you like the rest of my story. :)

Nicole - I apologize for not emailing you but your email did not show in your review. :)

oopy922 - Monkeys could have taken it! One took Kagome's bra once, didn't it? Heehee, thanks. :)

Sango Taiya - Thanks and I hope you keep reading. :)

Shadow Dragon - Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked the chapters. :)

supergirl5000 - Here you go, two chapters at one time. :)

t wrecks - Sesshoumaru and that book will show up again very soon. Thanks for reading. :)

Tahitianbabe - Good luck with your story. I left you a review too. :)

tvsweetie - I'm glad you like it and I appreciate your feedback. :)

vampyrechick - There's more to come. I hope you liked these chapters. :)

Varethane - Thanks for the review and your concern. I hope you like these chapters too. :)

yoursolastsummer - Even a certain wolf will see that book before long. Stay tuned. :)

You really make writing this worth my while! SoutasSister

PS – I'll post the next chapter later tonight or early in the morning. I'm just double-checking a few things.


	12. What A Long Wait

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

Thanks again to InuSaga and Midoriko-sama, who gave me their time and suggestions. Their input made this chapter and the last much better, even that last minute, "Hey I just thought of something!" (Thanks, Midi.)

Warning: Sexual situations, lime, and very mild non-consent issues.

…

What a Girl Needs

by Souta's Sister

Chapter 12 -- What A Long Wait

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango sat up with a jolt and looked around in confusion for a second. Then she heard it again.

"Houshi-sama! Wake up!" she said urgently, getting to her feet. Kaede wasn't there, her futon neatly folded against the wall, and Kirara was still watching the well.

"Miroku," he corrected her, still half-asleep and turning over.

"It doesn't matter right now, Hou—Miroku! Get up! I can hear Shippou and something terrible is happening to him!"

She quickly finished pulling her hair into a ponytail and grabbed Hiraikotsu from where it leaned against the wall. She nudged Miroku with her foot, because he wasn't moving fast enough in her opinion, and said, "Hurry up!"

He staggered to his feet. "I'm up, my dear Sango. There is no need for pushing." There was no heat in his sleepy voice as he followed her out the door.

"Hurry, Miroku!" she urged again.

Then he heard it too. Shippou? What was happening to him? They took off at a jog toward the storage hut passing some curious villagers along the way.

In the hut, Inuyasha whispered, "They're coming," and bopped Shippou on the head, twice.

"Owww!" Shippou screamed for real, holding the lumps on his head and then hissing in a low voice, "What was that for?"

"You want them to believe you when you tell them I hurt you, right?" Inuyasha said, grinning. "A little blood might help convince them. Bite your lip or something...or do you want me to smack you?"

Shippou backed away from him, "That's not funny! You're just being mean on purpose!" Nevertheless, he bit his own bottom lip and felt a drop of blood trickle down his chin.

"How does that look?" he asked with glee, getting into his acting role.

"Keh. Now start screaming again. They're almost here," Inuyasha whispered before yelling, "You're dead meat, runt! No one can save you now! Rrrraaaaaaaaggghhhhh!"

"No! No! I'm bleeding to death! Help me! He's killing me! Help!" Shippou shouted, trying not to snicker.

This was fun. He and Inuyasha's eyes locked for a moment and Shippou had to put his hand over his mouth, accidentally smearing the blood, to keep from laughing out loud when Inuyasha, who was standing perfectly still with his arms in his haori sleeves, screamed again.

"Die, kitsune! Die!" Inuyasha picked up the wooden bowl from the food tray and threw it against the door of the hut. "Take that!" he shouted as the tray followed the bowl, "And that! I'll break all your bones! Bwaaahhhaaahhaaa!"

Shippou frowned a little. Inuyasha needed acting lessons. He wasn't nearly as good at this as Shippou knew himself to be.

"Ahhh! I'm dying! I'm dying! Help me! Ahhh!" he shouted, making sure a healthy dose of drama was projected into his voice.

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone! Don't you dare hurt him! He's only a child!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku reached the hut. "Houshi! Hurry up! We have to save Shippou!"

Miroku didn't answer but they could hear him fumbling around on the other side of the door.

Inuyasha pointed to the far corner of the hut, behind a few storage chests, and closed his eyes and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. Shippou understood this to mean, 'go play dead,' and ran over to hide in the small space, making pitiful moaning sounds the whole time.

The second the door was unsealed and Miroku slid it open, Inuyasha rushed it, pushing down Miroku and Sango with a roar. He ignored the pain in his protesting body and ran toward the well, much slower than normal and limping. He could hear Sango's enraged threats being yelled at his back as she and Miroku got up.

Shippou moaned louder, trying to keep their attention on him and allow Inuyasha time.

"Ohhhh, I'm dying, oooohhh."

"Shippou! Shippou! Where are you?" Sango shouted, dropping Hiraikotsu and searching the room with her eyes.

Miroku followed the sound of Shippou's moans and started moving the wooden storage boxes out of the way to reach the injured kit, as Sango hovered behind him. Miroku's mouth was in a tight line. Had the hanyou gone insane?

"Shippou!" Sango pushed past Miroku as the last box was removed and picked up the kit.

"Shippou! What did he do to you? Oh, gods, Miroku, there's blood on his face!" she said urgently while Shippou remained limp in her arms.

"Sango..." Shippou said faintly. His mouth and facial muscles were slack and his eyes were staring off at nothing. A single tear rolled down his dirty face, leaving a trail down his cheek. "I'll miss you, Sango..." he rasped, and then coughed slightly, closing his eyes.

It took every once of will power he had not to gleefully laugh and gloat about his absolutely perfect performance. He had Sango totally convinced. His acting ability was so superior, he thought he should get some type of award. He just wished Inuyasha could have seen it. Shippou would have to brag about it to him later.

Sango couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. "Houshi-sama! Do something! He's dying!" she cried.

Miroku had been looking around the hut while Sango cuddled the 'dying' Shippou. The only damage he saw was the broken food bowls. None of the boxes or storage chests were damaged or disturbed. There was no sign of the struggle Shippou and Inuyasha's shouts had implied took place.

And how did the boy get in here in the first place? He must have sneaked in when the door was open last night, and Inuyasha must have known he was here. Why did he wait until this morning to 'kill' the boy? And how did Inuyasha remove the ofuda on his back and chest? He looked at the kit with narrowed eyes, noticing the slight twitch around the boy's mouth.

"Yes, Sango, it would seem he is near death. Perhaps we should put him out of his misery. We don't want him to suffer any more than necessary, do we?" Miroku asked. He noticed the slight stiffening of the kit's body.

"What are you saying? We can bring him to Kaede! She might be able to save him!" Sango held the boy a little tighter, frowning fiercely at the monk.

Shippou relaxed somewhat. Some friend Miroku was! At least Sango wouldn't give up on him just yet! He snuggled a little closer to her.

Miroku caught Sango's angry eyes with his own and deliberately reached out his hand toward the kit. Sango, who had been about to berate him again, paused and watched his hand, wondering what he was doing. He pinched Shippou's toe, hard.

"Oww! What'd you do that for?" Shippou shouted as he struggled to sit up in Sango's arms.

Sango stared wide-eyed at the suddenly very lively child. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Shippou..." she said in a menacing voice.

It was his turn to stare at her wide-eyed, before he quickly fell back in her arms. "Where am I? What happened?" he moaned pitifully, but it was too late. They knew he was faking.

"It seems he was in league with Inuyasha. We had better go find him," Miroku said just as Kaede came to the door.

"What has happened? I was told that Inuyasha was seen running in the direction of the well," she said.

"Shippou helped him escape," Sango said, turning angry eyes to the boy still in her arms. "They tricked us."

Shippou laughed nervously and then suddenly vaulted from her arms and ran out the door past Kaede. Once outside he started yelling, "Hurry, Inuyasha! They're coming to get you!" as he ran toward the well.

He heard Sango yell, "Come back here, Shippou! You and Inuyasha have a lot to answer for!"

He stopped as he heard Kirara roar and saw her come into view. He knew her well enough to know something was wrong other than Inuyasha going to the well.

Sango, who had been chasing Shippou, stopped next to him and shouted Kirara's name. She could tell there was a problem too. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

Kirara roared and came to a halt next to Sango, indicating that she should get on her back. Kaede and Miroku caught up with them at that point.

Shippou jumped on Kirara. "We have to go check the well!"

"Alright, let's go, but we're not finished with you yet, Shippou," Sango said as Kaede got onto Kirara and then Sango climbed on behind her.

Kirara took off toward the well and Miroku ran next to her. Before they reached the clearing they could hear the sounds of battle and Inuyasha calling someone a 'bastard'. That could mean anyone.

"It's Sesshoumaru again!" Shippou shouted, sounding scared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your stupidity has ruined my plans for the future! It will not be tolerated, hanyou!"

Inuyasha barely dodged Sesshoumaru's sword as it again swung toward his head. Before the bastard unsheathed Toukijin, he'd gotten in one good blow with his fist, and Inuyasha could feel the blood dripping down his chin from his split lip.

And if Sesshoumaru's plans included mating Kagome, he was glad he'd ruined it for him. If Kagome was too angry to return, then at least Sesshoumaru wouldn't get her.

And the fuckin' bastard was toying with him; Inuyasha could tell. He knew Inuyasha was in no shape to fight. The bastard was drawing out Inuyasha's death so the hanyou would suffer. That's the only reason Inuyasha could think of for still being alive at the moment.

The next blast of energy sent him reeling across the turf, further bruising his face and body. The pain he'd felt on waking earlier in the morning had doubled. Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he could last in this fight. He barely registered the arrival of his friends.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They stopped at the edge of the clearing in the same spot as two days ago when Sesshoumaru visited the well. Inuyasha was getting up from the ground as Sesshoumaru advanced on him. He was bleeding, his movements slow.

"What should we do?" Sango asked, realizing she had forgotten Hiraikotsu in the storage hut. She looked at Kaede and noticed that the miko did not have her bow and arrows either. She knew Miroku could not fight Sesshoumaru alone and she was worried about whether or not Inuyasha could continue defending himself since he seemed to be in severe pain.

"We have to help Inuyasha!" Shippou said. "He's in bad shape because he almost purified himself last night pulling Miroku's seals off."

Miroku glanced at Shippou at that statement, and looked back at Inuyasha, his expression an odd combination of surprise, anger, and admiration.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Kaede suggested, thinking that Sesshoumaru had not truly fought with Inuyasha in years. In Inuyasha's condition, he was an easy kill, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be killing him...just beating him up...a lot.

"If this is about Kagome-sama, this fight may be to the death...and Inuyasha is not in any fit condition to protect himself. We must help them somehow."

As soon as Miroku stopped speaking, they all gasped as Sesshoumaru sent a blast of energy toward Inuyasha. The hanyou was thrown back to the ground again and he did not immediately move. Kirara took a couple of steps forward, ready to go intercede for the hanyou if necessary.

Shippou whined softly, wondering if he should tell them that Sesshoumaru didn't want Kagome for a mate and if Sesshoumaru would really kill him if he told them.

They let out a sigh of relief as Inuyasha again picked himself up and raised Tessaiga. They could tell he was struggling but he held off Sesshoumaru fairly well as their swords clashed.

Still, they were fearful that only a miracle would save Inuyasha if the fight continued for much longer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The funeral ceremony had lasted most of the day yesterday. Her uncle's cremated remains would be brought back to the shrine this morning by her Jii-chan, and the rituals would continue for over a month until the urn was buried.

Kagome had worked to help her mother finish almost everything that needed to be done in her uncle's house, and her mother had allowed her to take a train back to Tokyo late last night. She'd arrived at the shrine well past midnight and had gotten only a couple of hours of sleep. She'd risen before the sun and had gone to the food market early to get items her friends liked. She got extra ramen as a peace offering to Inuyasha for being so late. She wasn't angry anymore about the way they had parted, but she was determined to really talk to him about their relationship. She was even cautiously optimistic.

Laden with large canvas shopping bags, Kagome rushed to the well, proud of herself for getting everything together and heading to the past not too long after sunrise.

On the other side of the well, she climbed up the rope ladder that Inuyasha had installed for her a long time ago. He'd said it was because she was weak and clumsy, and she'd likely break her neck trying to climb up the vines all the time. She'd thought it was his way of telling her he cared, until he went on to ask who would find the shards if she stupidly killed herself. She'd told him _he_ was stupidly killing himself by making remarks like that to her...and then she'd said 'osuwari' several times to drive her point home.

Sometimes she missed saying that word so often, but after their first year of traveling together she'd tried to avoid it. One reason was that she didn't think it was always fair to use that power over him. That's not to say she _never_ used the word, or that he _never_ deserved it, because she _did_ use it sometimes and he _did_ deserve it sometimes. But she still felt that she had an unfair advantage, and she consciously restrained herself. After all, she knew her temper was just as bad as his.

A second reason was that she had lectured Sango about her use of Hiraikotsu on Miroku's head and warned that brain damage may have already occurred. If she didn't want Sango to use violence on Miroku, then she herself had to curb her own violent habit, although sometimes she wished she could osuwari the monk too.

Her random thoughts came to an end since it took less than a minute for her to reach the lip of the well. She dropped her heavy bags over the side into the grass and climbed out. That's when she noticed the burnt grass outside the barrier. She was almost surprised to see the barrier still up.

"Whoa. What happened? Did a youkai attack while I was gone?" she said aloud even though no one was there with her, or at least she didn't see anyone.

And that's when she heard it.

"KAGOMEEEE!" Shippou shouted over the sudden noise of metal clashing against metal.

She turned to see the kitsune off to the side of the clearing with a worried-looking Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. Kirara stood with them in her larger form. Kagome turned again, toward the noise, and saw Inuyasha look in her direction and limp toward her screaming her name. Sesshoumaru was right behind him.

"Do not turn your back on me, hanyou!" the youkai yelled as he channeled his energy through Toukijin and blasted Inuyasha in the back.

Inuyasha flew forward and landed hard on his shoulder, skidding toward her and the well. Tessaiga flew from his hand and stuck at an angle in the grass yards away. Kagome screamed and ran out of the barrier to kneel by Inuyasha's side.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Leave him alone!" she shouted with fear as the taiyoukai slowly advanced on them. Inuyasha groaned and tried to sit up.

"Kagome," he breathed as he slumped in her arms.

What the heck happened while she was gone? She looked back at Sesshoumaru and her eyes grew wide as he lifted Toukijin to blast them both. Although she felt panic welling up within her, she instinctively grabbed onto the center of her spiritual power and raised a barrier around her and Inuyasha a second before energy exploded from the taiyoukai's sword. The blast washed over her shield, sparking against it but not penetrating through.

Her shock nearly made her drop the barrier. The blast wasn't a direct hit, but it had been close enough that both she and Inuyasha would have been thrown violently away by it. If not for her hasty barrier, she would have had a broken arm or leg at the very least; she was sure of it. Why was Sesshoumaru trying to hurt her? She didn't think he was trying to kill her because his aim was always accurate, but there was no question that he'd meant her to be injured by that blast.

She glanced at her friends when she heard their screams. They didn't know she and Inuyasha were okay and invisible behind her shield. Sango was crying and held a hysterical Shippou. Miroku was urging them away, moving quickly toward the village. She couldn't spare the time to reassure them of her safety.

"Inuyasha! You have to help me! Come on and stand up!" she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru's enraged growl caught her attention and she gave him a fleeting glance before turning back to Inuyasha. She forced herself to keep part of her concentration on maintaining her shield, but it was difficult with her overwhelming concern for Inuyasha.

"Get up, Inuyasha!"

He clumsily got to his knees, gripping her arm too tightly. "Kagome," he said again, sounding desperate and disoriented. His face was dirty and bruised. There was blood on his chin and his lip was split.

She winced but didn't complain about the hold he had on her. "That's it, Inuyasha! We have to move to the well! The barrier is still up around it and I don't know how long I can hold this one!" She half-dragged him as he shuffled on his knees with his head down.

"Kagome..." he said again and she consciously held in her tears. She noticed that his hands were burned and he was filthy, like he hadn't bathed in days. What happened to him?

Another blast from Toukijin made her glance back at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at the spot where they had been a moment ago, and had just aimed in the wrong direction. 'Ha!' she thought. 'He can't see us!'

They were almost there. "Just a little more, Inuyasha! You can make it! Come on!"

She tripped through the well's barrier just as her other shield gave way, earning grass burns on her knees when she hit the ground with Inuyasha. He lay on his stomach taking deep breaths as she pushed herself up next to him.

"Sit up, Inuyasha!" She rolled him over and got behind him, lifting his shoulders a little and straining to drag him further into the barrier.

He said her name again and then collapsed on the ground. He'd passed out. At least they were safe now, she thought, but her relief came too soon.

She screamed as the barrier crackled around her. Sesshoumaru was forcing his hand through it, reaching toward her. His skin was blistering but still he pressed through anyway.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled. "Get away from us!"

Dang it! She didn't have a chance to get any ofuda from Jii-chan even though she wasn't sure she knew how to use them anyway. What should she do?

"You deliberately defied me, miko!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "It will not be tolerated!"

"I did not! I meant to come back sooner, but I couldn't! My great-uncle died!"

"Human rituals for the dead do not last eight days! You lie!" He pushed his forearm further into the barrier.

She pulled Inuyasha's legs toward the well to avoid the poison dripping from Sesshoumaru's fingers even though the youkai was at least two yards away. She caught her breath at the sight of Sesshoumaru's bleeding, peeling skin. Despite his obvious intentions, she couldn't stand to see it.

"Your hand is bleeding! Pull it out of the barrier!" she yelled. "And he lived in Sendai! We had to go there for the funeral!"

She panicked when he surged forward up to his elbow. She pulled her energy into her hand and raised it, palm out, to face Sesshoumaru. Thinking of what she'd read in the scrolls, she sent a pulse of energy toward him. It forcefully threw him back, singing his hair and clothing. He landed on his feet but fell to one knee immediately with his face down. He stayed where he was, breathing heavily.

She turned to Inuyasha to assess his injuries. She straightened him out on his back and left him for a moment to get the new first-aid supplies she had in one of her bags. She kneeled next to him again and untied his scorched haori and undershirt. She pulled his arms out, leaving the clothing under him.

What happened to him? His chest had burns too, but not as bad as his hands. She studied his condition, noting the dirt rings around his neck and the poor condition of his hair. His face was smudged with dirt too, and he actually smelled a little. As much as he complained about her taking baths all the time, he usually took his turn at bathing every time she and Sango did. It wasn't like him to get this dirty. And how did he get these burns?

She busied herself cleaning his upper body with her small supply of moist towelettes, before gently applying burn medicine to his hands and wrapping them in bandages. She applied the ointment to his chest too, but didn't wrap it.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru to see him still on one knee, but watching her with narrowed eyes. She hoped he wouldn't attack them again. He shifted a little and she braced herself for another onslaught, but he didn't get up.

"I do not know this 'Sendai,'" was all he said.

She realized that Sendai didn't exist yet. "It's about two-hundred miles north of here."

"A fast horse could travel that distance in little more than a day. You should have returned sooner."

She could tell by his tone that he was still angry, and she was suddenly angry again too. "Well, excuse me, but my family doesn't own any horses, jerk!" She hoped he choked on her sarcasm.

What was the matter with him? Attacking Inuyasha and scaring her. Trying to blast them with Toukijin. She hoped his hand hurt where the barrier burned him. She'd had enough of it and she turned her back on him to check on Inuyasha again.

Sesshoumaru was still angry but his murderous rage had subsided somewhat. She'd been able to save the hanyou and herself with her barriers, one of which rendered her and Inuyasha invisible. She'd been able to knock him down with her spiritual energy. He would not acknowledge the pain of it. She'd been busy learning useful things in her absence. If she could avoid injury by his powerful hand, she could avoid all other threats...and save Rin in a crisis.

He watched the girl's stiff back. It was logical to assume that, as a powerful miko, her presence might be necessary at a family funeral. Her uncle must have been important for her family to travel such a distance. She did say her uncle was considered 'great'. As a female, she likely had no choice but to do as her elders bid her. He supposed he could not fault her completely for her long absence. And he realized he'd hurt her pride by forcing her to admit her family was too poor to own horses. It was typical of humans that the scholars and spiritually strong were usually without material wealth. He found her explanation reasonable. Perhaps he could spare her and the hanyou further punishment after all.

"I will overlook your delayed return...this time. Do not expect such generosity again," he announced.

Kagome didn't even bother turning around to look at him so he didn't see her roll her eyes.

After a moment he commanded, "Drop your barrier, miko."

She did turn around at that. "Why should I? How can I trust you not to try to hurt Inuyasha or me again? How did he get these burns? What did you do to him?" she asked heatedly.

"Do you not recognize them? Those burns came from the houshi's ofuda."

"What? Why would Miroku use those on Inuyasha? That doesn't make sense!" What happened while she was gone?

"The hanyou cannot tolerate separation from you. The humans sought to control his rage. He broke the seals placed on him by force."

Kagome caught her breath and turned back to face Inuyasha. She gently lifted one of his hands into her own. "Inuyasha...I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Drop your barrier," Sesshoumaru said again.

She kept her eyes on Inuyasha. Her voice was low and angry. "Not until you promise not to _ever_ hurt Inuyasha –or anyone else I care about– again. That includes me! We are not your enemies and you shouldn't treat us like we are! I won't help you if you keep fighting with Inuyasha. Just last week, you told me you'd leave him alone! How can I trust you?"

His lips thinned even more. She had a point though he refused to admit it. She turned and met his narrow-eyed stare without flinching. He growled but she only narrowed her eyes in return.

Finally he said, "I will promise only if you promise to never leave his side. Your absence caused problems."

"That's not fair! I haven't even had a chance to talk with him yet!"

"There is no need to talk. He has declared himself and you will accept him."

"You're a jerk!"

"And you are stubborn, miko, but I will have your promise now."

It irritated her that Sesshoumaru didn't raise his voice, even though she knew he was still very angry. She preferred arguing with Inuyasha who yelled out his anger and didn't make the slightest effort to hide it. There was something _stimulating_ about a heated argument with him. She didn't mind the shouting, and even liked it sometimes when he got in her face to do it. Sometimes she thought Inuyasha liked it too.

She suddenly realized that she was the only one he shared all of himself with. His tender side, his angry side, and all his other sides. And she realized that Inuyasha was the only one she shared all of herself with too. She couldn't imagine getting in Houjou's face and arguing with him. It would be embarrassing! But she wasn't embarrassed with Inuyasha. She wasn't afraid to let him see all of her moods...because he accepted every part of her just as she accepted every part of him.

She stared at the cold youkai in front of her for a few moments before she said, "I'll give you the same promise I gave him. I'll stay by his side as long as he lets me."

His face relaxed the slightest bit as he said, "I promise not to harm Inuyasha or anyone else you care about as long as you stay by his side."

Neither was completely satisfied but they both nodded, accepting the agreement. He stood up, bracing his elbow against his knee to do so. She looked again. Where did _that_ elbow come from?

"Your arm..." she started to say, but didn't know how to continue. She couldn't see what was under his long sleeve. She'd seen him so little over the years that she never thought about his missing –or formerly missing– arm. Still, it didn't seem to be...all there.

His lips thinned again. "You thought the hanyou could regenerate part of his spine, but this Sesshoumaru could not restore an arm?"

"I guess I never thought about it. It's been more than three years..." she said uncertainly.

"Extremities take longer as they are not vital to the body's survival," he told her shortly.

"O-okay." Was he touchy or what?

"And you will start your training tomorrow morning."

"What? I just got back! Can't it wait a couple of days?" she complained.

"Enough time has been wasted. Naraku's threat is heightened and you must be ready," he declared, making her feel guilty.

"Alright, I guess, but don't show up at the crack of dawn."

He didn't reply and the silence unnerved her a bit.

After a moment, she asked, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You do not have the ability to hurt this Sesshoumaru," he stated, and she resisted the urge to remind him that she'd nearly knocked him on his butt, not more than twenty or thirty minutes ago.

She stood and walked around the well to remove the dagger and drop the barrier. She could feel his eyes on her as the shield fell. She set the dagger down on the lip of the well and knelt next to Inuyasha. She touched his bruised face for a second, before picking up the burn medicine and the bandages. She paused as Inuyasha moved his head, but when he didn't seem to be conscious, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Let me see those burns," she told him, as she walked over and kneeled in front of him.

He might have taken exception to her command if he hadn't heard the small groan from Inuyasha, who was slowly waking up. He allowed Kagome to see his hand and forearm, and to busy herself applying the medicine, which he deemed both irritating and unnecessary, as he watched the hanyou and waited for the perfect moment to speak.

Inuyasha came back to awareness slowly. Kagome...she was back. He could smell her. She came back to him. Shit! He still hurt all over. How was he supposed to mate her when his back and hands hurt so damned bad? And Sesshoumaru's stench was a mood-killer too. Wait! Sesshoumaru?

He opened his eyes and turned his head. What the hell was Kagome doing with Sesshoumaru?

"Such care of my person would be expected and valued in a mate."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a confused look at that statement before she heard Inuyasha's voice and realized what the youkai was trying to do again. She gave Sesshoumaru a disgruntled glare and then turned to look at Inuyasha again. The bruises on his face made her frown again with concern.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was shaky and he knew it. Why was she over there with Sesshoumaru when the bastard had just attacked him? Did she already accept Sesshoumaru as her mate? Had he lost her to his fuckin' brother before he could even try and fix things with her?

The anguish in his voice almost made her cry. It wasn't fair of Sesshoumaru to constantly say things that gave Inuyasha the wrong impression. She couldn't stand to see the hurt look in his eyes and decided she needed to explain everything to him, whether Sesshoumaru gave her permission or not.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. Sesshoumaru and I agreed to—" she started to say while rising to her feet, but was interrupted.

"This Sesshoumaru will have the mate of his choice, hanyou, and there's nothing you can do to prevent it," he taunted. He grabbed Kagome's forearm with his bandaged hand, preventing her from going to Inuyasha.

The sympathy in Kagome's eyes as she looked at him... The confidence in Sesshoumaru's voice... Inuyasha looked away from them, trying to control himself.

Kagome was too kind-hearted to want to hurt him, but it was clear that she was trying to explain that she and the bastard had an agreement. What other agreement would they have except to mate?

The last couple of weeks had taken its toll on the hanyou. He couldn't take the emotional turmoil anymore. Physically, he was also in a very weakened state due to lack of food and rest. He welcomed the numbness that was starting to consume him. He'd die without her, but death was better than the pain.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the scent of the hanyou's deep sorrow and despair. Had the time away from the miko really broken his spirit and his confidence? Why hadn't the taunts goaded him into action as usual? Sesshoumaru _wanted_ a reaction from him.

"Let go of me, Sesshoumaru! I'm going to tell him and I don't care if you like it or not!"

Sesshoumaru knew she was talking about their mutual protection agreement, but he didn't want Inuyasha to know yet. However, he welcomed the miko's anger. It would serve his purpose well.

"It is not for the hanyou to know. Our private moments are not his concern."

Kagome was really angry now. Sesshoumaru just kept saying things to mislead and goad Inuyasha, and she wouldn't stand for it any longer.

"Stop _doing_ that! You promised you wouldn't hurt him anymore! That includes saying hurtful things!"

Inuyasha tried not to listen to her. It only made the pain worse knowing that she was still concerned about him. He idly shredded the bandages on his hands with his claws, letting the gauzy material fall to the ground.

"I will expect obedience in my mate," Sesshoumaru said, watching Inuyasha's ears flick in their direction. "I will not hesitate to punish—"

"I said to stop saying stuff like that!" Kagome interrupted Sesshoumaru angrily, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. Punish her? The fucking bastard would hurt her? Would he strike her? His brain didn't even register what she was saying after that as rage grew within him. No one would hurt Kagome. He would protect her from anyone, even her chosen mate. He wouldn't let Sesshoumaru have her...hurt her. Dark, jagged stripes appeared on his face and his eyes began to turn red.

Kagome had had enough of this pompous, domineering jerk. "Let go of my arm! The deal is off if you keep trying to goad him and manipulate him!" She grit her teeth. The jerk wasn't even paying any attention to anything she said! She turned to Inuyasha, who was still facing away, and said, "Inuyasha, don't listen to him! I can explain—"

She stopped talking as Sesshoumaru's hand tightened on her arm. She turned back to look at him, but before she could yell at him again, she noticed his expression and his intense observation of Inuyasha. She turned to look at Inuyasha too.

Sesshoumaru stilled as he smelled the change in Inuyasha's scent. Perhaps the miko was right. Perhaps he should not have said quite so much since Tessaiga was far from Inuyasha's reach. He watched the hanyou, unsure of what he should do next. The miko would have to retrieve Tessaiga while he held the hanyou in check. He let go of her arm as Inuyasha turned to look at him and their gazes locked.

"Oh, fuck, no! I won't let you have her! Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha yelled, wincing and staggering to his feet, with murderous eyes.

Kagome turned to him and gasped. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru stood up behind her, but any thoughts about him, including her anger, left her. She had to help Inuyasha get himself back to normal before he completely transformed. She desperately lunged for him.

Inuyasha took an unsteady step toward Sesshoumaru, his eyes focusing only on him. The pain was slowly leaving his body and everything else was fading from his mind, but one thought: Kill Sesshoumaru.

And then Kagome collided with him, hugging his ribcage tightly. Her impact made him stumble a few steps back and the back of his knees hit the lip of the well. He fell backwards, his arms automatically wrapping around her as the time slip opened and they passed through to Kagome's era.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru's satisfaction at Inuyasha's reaction dimmed somewhat when he realized he'd have to wait for an explanation of the pictures in the mating book. However, the knowledge that the miko and his brother would bend to his will tempered his aggravation to some extent.

And he would have time in the morning to question the miko. He would make certain she did not miss their appointment this time.

He stayed in place, watching over Tessaiga, until the humans and the kitsune returned to hover on the edge of the clearing, wary of him. He then turned and walked into the forest.

Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances. Sango's eyes were red-rimmed from crying and Miroku's mouth was a grim line. They'd thought Sesshoumaru had obliterated Kagome and Inuyasha. But not long ago, Shippou insisted he could smell her. When Miroku felt the energy from Kagome's barrier disappear, he agreed to go have a look. They all came with him despite his protests. Shippou and Kaede rode upon Kirara.

They slowly approached the well.

"Only Kagome could take down the barrier, right?" Shippou asked anxiously, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "So that means she didn't die, right?"

"You may be correct, Shippou," Miroku answered.

Shippou jumped from Kirara's back and ran toward the well. The others sped up too.

"Inuyasha took off his clothes!" Shippou yelled. "And there's new bandages laying here! And there's medicine over there! And bags of Kagome's stuff! And Sesshoumaru's knife!"

They followed Shippou's pointing finger, seeing the items for themselves.

"Houshi-sama, no one but Kagome-chan would have used that medicine..." Sango said, hope in her voice as she pulled Tessaiga from the ground.

He smiled at her and agreed with a nod of his head. "Inuyasha must have taken her back through the well...but I _wonder_ why he left his clothing?"

Sango was so happy to think that Kagome and Inuyasha were okay, she didn't even punish the monk for his suggestive statement and leer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He came back to himself to find Kagome in his arms and the smell of the well house surrounding him. What happened? He remembered allowing his rage to take over when Sesshoumaru said he would punish Kagome. He must have transformed. He didn't remember jumping through the well, but here he was with Kagome lying under him.

Kagome lying under him... He couldn't pass up the opportunity.

He was a little dizzy, he hurt all over, he was hungry, and he knew his smell wasn't pleasant…but none of that would interfere now that he had Kagome alone where no one could interrupt them. Of course, the bottom of the well wasn't ideal and he would never have planned it this way, but maybe she wouldn't fuss too much. They didn't really have a choice since that bastard Sesshoumaru was on the other side, no doubt waiting to grab her away, and he was sure her family would be pissed off if he mated Kagome in her bedroom. So in the well it would be…

She started to open her mouth, but he kissed her, closing his eyes and wincing slightly when his bruised lips came in contact with her mouth, but he bravely carried on. She mumbled against his lips, trying to stop the kiss. He pressed harder, despite the pain. He reached between them and untied his hakama, not breaking the kiss and holding her tightly so she couldn't fight him.

Once he had his pants undone, he let his hands move over her, tugging the edge of her shirt up past her chest. She yelped against his mouth when, without warning, he squeezed her breast through her bra. It hurt the burns on his hand so he tried to use less pressure. She pushed against his shoulders with both hands, making muffled noises despite the fact he tried to put his tongue in her mouth.

As quickly as he could, he broke the kiss and yanked her shirt over her head. She sputtered, trying to protest and clenched her fist in the fabric, but he jerked it out of her hand and forcefully threw it behind him. He cut off her angry objections with another kiss.

He felt her shove harder on his shoulders and finally opened his eyes to look straight into her angry ones. Reluctantly, he lifted his head and rested his weight on his elbows above her.

"What?" he almost barked, knowing it sounded all wrong. He tensed, expecting to be subdued straight to hell.

Instead, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let it out slowly. He was surprised and thought maybe she wanted him to kiss her again, but before he could lower his head, she opened her angry eyes. He froze.

"We are _not_ doing _this_ in the well. We are _not_ doing _this_ because you feel threatened by your brother—"

"I do not!" he asserted, but she went on as calmly as she could, like he hadn't interrupted at all.

"—and we are _not_ doing _this_ while you are in pain…and you kinda smell bad too."

The last bit was said with a softening of her eyes and mouth, like she was teasing him, but it still embarrassed him. He'd hoped her human nose wouldn't pick up on that.

He could feel his face heat even more when he realized that she _didn't_ say they were not doing this _at all_, just that it wouldn't be _now_.

He couldn't help it. It just slipped out, "So when _are_ we doing _this_?"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment and then she looked away, her face as red as his. She couldn't believe he actually asked that. He usually ridiculed Sango and her for talking about anything even remotely romantic and called Miroku a pervert for the slightest sexual innuendo. Now he was bluntly asking her when she and he would have sex?

"_Why_ do you want to do _this_ with me, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, still not meeting his eyes. She was very aware of his weight on her and his hardness between them that was present despite whatever discomforts he had. She reminded herself of her decision to just have faith in his feelings, but the last hour had frazzled her emotions. She didn't know what to think.

He answered just as quietly, "Because you're mine, Kagome. I've had my claim on you for years."

"You can't just claim someone, Inuyasha. Don't I have a say in it?"

"You already agreed. You said you'd stay with me. You promised you'd stay as long as I needed you, and I'll always need you, Kagome," he told her, distress creeping into his tone. Why was she arguing again? Why didn't she understand?

She looked back at him and studied his face. He was sincere; she could tell. He really did need her. 'Have faith,' she reminded herself. She let out a sigh, deciding to trust what his eyes were telling her since he would probably never tell her out loud what he was feeling.

When she didn't say anything, he began to panic. And then she sighed. It didn't sound good. What should he do?

"I l-love you!" he blurted, almost desperately.

Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes grew wide. Then she closed them and couldn't help the tears that started to fall. He'd finally said it. He loved her. She couldn't hold in her emotions.

He was panicked before, but her tears made it worse. He didn't mean to make her cry! Maybe he should take it back? He growled with frustration.

"Damn it, Kagome! I won't say it again! Blame the bouzu and Shippou! They _told_ me to say it!"

Her eyes flew open. Wide at first and then narrowed. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"They. _Told_. You. To. Say. It?"

It was bad. She started to struggle under him again, making a growling sound that scared him, but he wouldn't let her up. He had to fix it.

"Yeah, but I won't listen to them again! I promise! I won't say it if it makes you sad!"

She stopped struggling and looked at him with confusion. "Did you mean it or not, Inuyasha?"

What should he say? What should he do? It was best to stick with the truth, but no matter what he said, it would be wrong; he was sure of it! Shit! It was a trick question; he just knew it! Damn it! He was getting angry. Why did it always have to be so hard? He growled again with frustration.

"Yeah, I meant it, baka! Why do you think I put my claim on you? I don't know why you—"

His words were cut off when her lips met his mouth. He could smell the spike in her scent and he liked it. Maybe the bouzu was right about saying that after all.

He let her do whatever she wanted to do. Maybe they _would_ be doing _this_ today after all, even if they were at the bottom of the well and he didn't smell his best. He was cautiously hopeful.

Her hands were lightly stroking his back and sides and she opened her thighs a little wider so he could settle between them better. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up along with hers. The pain he felt minutes ago seemed to leave him. All he could feel and sense was Kagome.

And then she started to pull away from the kiss.

Not yet. He didn't want to give up yet. He took control of the kiss and pressed his hips into hers, pulling her skirt up around her waist. The front of his hakama were open enough to allow his flesh to come in contact with her panties. He shuddered, his breath catching.

"Wait...Inu...yasha...we...can't..." she tried to say between kisses, but he wouldn't let her talk.

The front of her bra had a flimsy 'plastic' clasp between her breasts, like the one he'd seen the last time he'd been able to get this close to her, so he used one hand to break it. He pushed the fabric away from her breasts, exposing her.

"Not...here...wait...need...to...talk..." she said, but he could tell by her scent that she was excited and she wasn't pushing him away – much – and her breathing was just as labored as his.

He moved his mouth down to her breasts, latching onto one with his mouth and grazing her skin with his fangs. She moaned under him and arched her back off the ground.

"We have to...Inuyasha...wait..."

He moved back up to her mouth, kissing her again to stop her mild protests. He let a hand cup her breast as he braced himself on one elbow.

His thoughts were just as jumbled as hers, and he didn't want her to gain control of herself yet. Her scent was pulling his youkai to the surface again. There was something he felt compelled to do and it wasn't just the physical mating. He wasn't sure what was happening. Maybe it was because he'd transformed earlier...but Kagome's touch always brought him back. Her soul soothed his. He realized that her soul and its connection to him was important; he didn't know why. Some instinct trying to surface within him, he thought. It scared him and he pushed it back down.

He lost the ability to think as her hands wondered down his back and she gripped his buttocks. He involuntarily jerked his hips against her core, his exposed length slid against the fabric of her underwear. He sucked in his breath, breaking the kiss.

"K-Kag-gome!" he whispered against her ear, panting. The friction almost made him lose it.

And then one of her hands skimmed lightly across his skin, moving around his hip and between them. He thrust into her hand as she gripped him. It was too much. His breath hitched. He stiffened above her and released against her hand and panties.

"Kag...gaahh!" He hadn't meant to be that loud. He couldn't help it. He pressed his face into her hair, gulping in air.

He trembled all over. He'd never experienced anything like the feel of someone touching him like this. Sure when he was a small child his mother held him and cuddled him, and he'd hugged Kikyou before, and even hugged Kagome a few times. And of course, he carried her on his back a lot. He'd had physical contact with other people before...but not like this.

Bare skin to bare skin. Hands in private places. The scent of her. The only scent that had ever affected him like this, surrounding him. His imagination couldn't have come up with this unbelievably good reality. His whole body tingled from the sensations.

He should have been ashamed; he knew he should. He hadn't completed the mating and he'd already spilled himself. But it felt so damned good, he couldn't regret it...and the thought of it was making him hard again.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she moved her hand, which still held him. He sucked in his breath at the stimulation even as he felt her tensing under him.

"Inuyasha...we need to—" Her breathing was still heavy like his, but it was slowing back to normal.

"No," he interrupted urgently, "Wait...just give me a minute. Please, Kagome, don't make me stop now," he begged, his voice barely above a whisper. He lifted his head to look at her.

She sighed. Her face was very red and she had her eyes closed. He could tell she was trying to gain control of herself. Did she regret being with him like this? He knew he was pushing her, but she wasn't helpless. She would have stopped him if she really wanted to, wouldn't she?

"Inuyasha—" she began again, but then they both froze staring wide-eyed at each other. And then her face took on a terrified expression. "Oh, gods!" she whispered.

They heard it again and it jolted them into action. He scrambled to stand up, tripping as his pants fell to his knees. She tried to steady him but fell back on her butt and he was momentarily distracted by the bounce of her bare breasts. She blushed even more, and he knew he was blushing down to his toes when he struggled to stand up just as she jerked herself up to her knees. She overbalanced and fell forward, her face making contact with his still exposed erection. He hissed through his teeth, embarrassed when it twitched in front of her wide eyes.

Still on her knees, her eyes traveled up his body to lock with his. He didn't like her skin tone, which went from blood red to snow white in a matter of seconds. She was about to pass out or something. Damn it!

"Jii-chan, are you sure that was Buyo you heard in there?"

"Yes, Souta. Isn't that what I just said? You know that cat hangs around in there and I haven't seen him since we got home. It must have been him."

The door to the well house was sliding open.

Inuyasha gripped his hakama with one hand and yanked them up. He grabbed Kagome by her upper arm with his other hand. He pulled her to her feet and against his chest, wrapping both arms around her. He held her tightly and jumped a few feet in the air, just enough to activate the well.

They faded into the blue light of time when he came back down.

"The well!"

"Souta! What's that down there?"

"It looks like Kagome's shirt...and her..."

The voices faded as Kagome sniffled against his chest. Suddenly they were on their feet at the bottom of the well in his time. She was hugging his ribcage and her face was pressed into his chest. He could smell tears. Fuck!

He backed her up until he could brace an elbow and forearm against the wall above her shoulder. He rubbed the back of her head with his other hand, trying to sooth her. The pressure of his hips against her stomach was the only thing holding up his hakama. He didn't care. His hair fell around them as he let his chin rest on the top of her head while they tried to get their breathing under control. He cocooned her with his body, wishing they could hide away from everyone...for a long, long time. He took in her scent, letting it comfort him.

What else could happen today? It had been the worst fucking day of his life, aside from having Kagome back with him. Almost getting purified by the damned houshi's ofuda. Getting the shit beat out of him by Sesshoumaru (he admitted to himself that that was exactly what had happened). Almost turning full youkai. What if he'd hurt Kagome? And then – the worst of it all – having her brother and grandfather interrupt him while he was almost doing _that_ with Kagome.

He breathed her in again. Calming himself. He had Kagome back and that's all that mattered. He'd just be with Kagome. That's all he wanted. Just to be with Kagome. Forever.

He wouldn't let anything upset him for the rest of the day. Nothing else could go wrong. Surely the gods up above would give him some measure of peace after the week of sheer hell he'd just endured?

And then he heard the voices from on high.

"Inuyasha, I can see your butt crack. Why are your pants falling down? "

"Inuyasha! Did you and Kagome-chan...? At the bottom of the well?"

"My, my, Inuyasha! If you can talk her into doing it down _there_, you can talk her into it _anywhere_!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...in the Bone Eating Well..."

"Mew!"

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 12 oOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Author's Notes:

I hope you like these two chapters (long chapters!) posted within hours of each other. Please, please review!

And, InuSaga, I'm sorry I revised so much without letting you check it. I got impatient to post once I felt it was done. :)

You know, my outline for chapter 9 didn't look like it would take that long to write, but it's turned into chapters 9, 10, 11 and 12 so far, and I still have a few things to throw into chapter 13. Shippou's big surprise along with the return of a certain wolf youkai has been pushed to the next chapter too since this one (split into two) was already much too long. And Sesshoumaru still has questions about a certain book. And this is the best time of year to pick lemons too.

Again, I have opened a Live Journal account to post progress reports for my chapters (among other things) if anyone is interested. The link can be found on my profile page. and I thank Angelica Pierce again for being an awesome web designer and putting the spiff on my journal page. She's wonderful.

Thanks again, for reading my story and please let me know what you think about it!

SoutasSister


	13. What A Little Fox

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

Author's Note: Thank you so much my friends InuSaga, Midoriko-sama, and Angelica Pierce. You've all helped me very much and your suggestions and ideas are much appreciated, such as the bridal gift idea, which came from Midi. And I'd also like to thank Inu-hugger, evil beta in training, too. I've got the best friends in the world.

I want to also thank the **Inuyasha Fanguild** for voting this story **Best Canon** and **Best Characterization (Inuyasha)** in the 2005 4thQuarter. I'm very excited and proud.

…

What a Girl Needs

by SoutasSister

Chapter 13 -- What A Little Fox

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She and Kohaku continued to search for any sign of Naraku as the sun slowly rose over the horizon illuminating the eastern sky. Kikyou knew their final battle would occur soon. She could sense Naraku's impatience. She was impatient as well. Her time was running out and still she had not fulfilled her self-appointed task of destroying Naraku and the jewel. So her search for him continued.

Movement caught her eye and she stopped. Although her face remained impassive, she was actually surprised to see the wolf youkai and his two companions walking in the valley not far below the hilly path she and Kohaku traveled. How did they overcome death? Were they now Naraku's tools? She could not let them pass without knowing if they were now a threat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure we should go see Nee-chan, Kouga? That Sesshoumaru guy didn't seem to want you around her..." Ginta's voice trailed off at the sound of Kouga's growl. At least he could keep up with Kouga now that the shards were gone.

"The damned dog didn't say I can't _talk_ to her! He just said I can't _have_ her. I need to talk to Mutt-face anyway. If I can't have her, I sure don't want Sesshoumaru to get her. He's even more of a bastard than the mutt. At least I know Dog-shit cares for her so I need to warn him about Sesshoumaru."

Kouga had been in a bad mood since they'd been revived. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for being alive – far from it. He knew he owed the dog lord more than he could ever repay. But he was still irritated that he wouldn't get to have Kagome. She'd always been sweet on him, he was sure of it, and she even subdued Dog-shit so he wouldn't interfere with them when they talked.

He should have just claimed her when he first met her like he had thought about doing at the time. She would have come around eventually even if she would have been angry at first. She wouldn't have been able to resist him for long. Of course it would have been hard having to travel with her. They would have had to stop each night and eat more often. It would have been a real pain, but he was sorry now that he hadn't just taken her and dealt with the consequences, because now he'd never have her. Leaving her with the mutt all this time had been a mistake. He sighed deeply...and then froze.

Ginta bumped into Kouga's back and Hakkaku bumped into Ginta.

"Kouga, what—"

"Shut-up!" Kouga told Ginta, looking around alertly.

"I know you're there. Come out already," he called while Ginta and Hakkaku looked around him to see who was there.

Kohaku stepped out from behind a tree ahead of them, weapon in hand, but the voice addressing them came from behind.

"How is it possible that you are here, youkai?"

Kouga growled, looking from one to the other. He recognized both the boy and the woman. She had some connection to Mutt-face and the boy was that girl Sango's brother according to what he'd learned from Kagome over the years. He knew they were after Naraku too. He didn't want to hurt them, but since she pointed her arrow at him first...

"You looking for a fight, miko?" he asked, turning to face her fully and cracking his knuckles. Ginta and Hakkaku shuffled together on the side of the trail behind him.

"Answer my question," she commanded.

"What's it to you?"

"I will not allow another of Naraku's resurrections to live," she said, pulling back a little more on the bowstring.

"What are you talking about, baka! You know we've been fighting Naraku just like you have!" Kouga yelled.

"I know you were dead, youkai. Explain how you returned to life."

Hakkaku nudged Kouga in the back. "Just tell her, Kouga. We'd be suspicious too if it happened to someone else," he whispered, thinking to himself that it had already happened to her, but hoping Kouga answered her anyway. That miko scared him, not only because she was undead, but also because he'd seen what her arrows could do to a youkai. She wasn't someone he wanted to antagonize, even though he personally didn't think she had the right to question anyone about coming back from the dead. He silently prayed that Kouga didn't anger the creepy woman.

Kouga huffed and grudgingly told her what he didn't think was her business. "Inuyasha's brother used his sword to call our souls back and heal our bodies," he stated, but once that was out, he couldn't help griping about the circumstances of their resurrection. "The dog wouldn't revive Ginta until I promised to be his ally and protect his clan, and then, before he would revive Hakkaku, he made me promise to give up Kagome and support his decision to take a human mate. It was almost underhanded if you ask me. He knew I had no choice. I wasn't going to let my friends stay dead when I could save them. I think—"

"Sesshoumaru's sword revived you? His battle sword?" Kikyou interrupted.

"No, that other sword he carries; the one he never draws. But that doesn't matter. He's after Kagome and I hope she refuses him. Sure, he's a lord and maybe he's powerful, but I'm a prince and pretty tough myself. He knew I'd be competition since Kagome already likes me better than anyone else, so he made sure I couldn't—"

"What is your intent now that you walk among the living again?" she interrupted again and it made Kouga angry.

"What do you mean 'what is my intent'? I'm gonna kill Naraku! But first I need to go talk to Dog-shit about Kagome and his brother. If you'd stop cutting in, I could finish telling you!" he shouted.

Kikyou lowered her bow and removed the arrow, smoothly sliding it back into her quiver, and then turned and walked back toward the hills. She knew Kohaku would follow her. She could hear Kouga shouting behind her, asking her what her problem was while his friends were telling him to let her leave. She ignored them, thinking instead about Sesshoumaru's sword. Perhaps it could be the answer to one of her prayers.

She glanced at the position of the sun. It was barely past sunrise. She and Kohaku were not _that_ far from her sister's village, and judging from the direction the wolf youkai were traveling, that was their destination too, although their travel time would be at least another day by foot. She settled Kohaku in a comfortable spot and left to seek answers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the sound of Shippou's voice, followed by Sango's, Miroku's, Kaede's, and even Kirara's, Kagome pressed closer to Inuyasha and whimpered with embarrassment, crying against his chest and trying to hide. He tightened his hold on her and couldn't help the menacing growl that escaped him.

"Get the fuck away from here!" he yelled as he looked up at them, glaring.

"Oh, but, Inuyasha, we only wish to –"

"I want to see Kagome and –"

"Shut up, Houshi! You too, Shippou!" Sango shouted over Inuyasha's loud growl.

From her place above them, Sango could see the top of Kagome's trembling head and her bare shoulders, and she knew it was no time to tease them. Inuyasha's angry reaction was expected, but Kagome wasn't chastising him for it as she normally would, which meant that whatever happened wasn't his fault. Sango decided that _something_ happened, but it probably wasn't what they had just accused the couple of doing...and whatever it was, they were not happy about it.

"But, Sango—"

"Go back to the village with Shippou-chan, Houshi-sama," she interrupted Miroku again. She looked at Kaede, meeting the miko's eye, before giving Miroku a look that plainly said, 'don't argue with me unless you want severe pain.'

Miroku might have questioned her, but Kaede, who had been standing next to Sango, seemed to understand whatever Sango knew and she gave him a small shake of her head as she turned to leave.

Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and whispered, "I think Kagome's crying."

Miroku sighed and followed Kaede. This opportunity would never arise again, he lamented to himself. Teasing Inuyasha was one of his favorite pastimes and this situation was a gift from the gods...if only the women would let him accept the gift. He sighed again as he walked away.

Sango made sure that Miroku and Shippou were following Kaede, who had also had a view of Kagome from her position. She doubted that Miroku had seen anything except Kagome's arms around Inuyasha's bare back from where he had been standing. She walked the few steps around the well and picked up Inuyasha's haori and undershirt.

"Inuyasha, I'm tossing your shirts down and then I'm going to sit down near the well. Bring Kagome-chan up here when she's covered."

He glared at her, but nodded his head. She threw the shirts in and then moved several yards away from the well to give them some privacy. Kirara followed her. She didn't want to leave until Kagome told her that she was okay. She didn't think that Inuyasha hurt Kagome, otherwise the girl would not be clinging to him like that, but something happened and Kagome might need her. So she sat in the burnt grass with Kirara and waited.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru dipped his hand and arm in the cool water of the stream, allowing the current to wash away the offensive ointment that Kagome had slathered on his skin. He was confident that the next time he saw the girl she would be fully mated to his brother, and he would press her to convince Inuyasha that an alliance was in their best interests.

Something in the slight breeze caught his attention suddenly and he stood, turning to walk purposefully back to where he left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

Jaken was holding Ah-Un's reigns and shouting for the animal to be still. The agitated beast paid him no mind, no doubt sensing the creature approaching their camp. Rin was tending to some roasting fish, but jumped up and happily said his name when he stepped into view.

Sesshoumaru took in the scene without slowing his stride as he passed through the camp, ignoring the girl's greeting, and never taking his eyes from the thick forest. He stopped near the tree line and, without looking at them, told Jaken to stay by Rin and Rin to stay by Ah-Un. He knew they complied immediately.

He stared into the trees, knowing she was there even if she hid herself from view.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a few moments.

He heard Jaken squawk behind him as she seemed to materialize in the air just inside the tree line. Her youkai servants glowed and slithered around her, setting her lightly on the ground a few yards in front of him. She said nothing and he watched her eyes look beyond him to focus on Rin. He growled and stepped into her line of sight, cutting off her view of the girl.

"You are trying my patience, miko," he warned her.

She met his glare, and he wondered how his brother could stand looking into her lifeless eyes.

"I am not as foolish as the wolf to believe my reincarnation would willingly leave Inuyasha for you...or anyone. It seems he was correct, however, in his belief that you wanted protection for a human mate."

He narrowed his eyes even more, neither denying nor confirming her speculation. "What is your purpose here, miko?"

"That girl is ordinary. She cannot defend herself. It will take more than the wolf youkai and you to protect her. Neither humans nor youkai will be pleased with your choice."

He growled again. What did this undead woman want? He would not allow her to threaten Rin or his plans. He took a step forward, ready to finish her off regardless of Kagome's wishes or Inuyasha's reaction when they found out...if they found out. But her words stalled him.

"I am here to offer you help."

He didn't trust her, but he waited to hear what she had to say.

"The boy, Kohaku... He is a skilled fighter." Her eyes left his to glance at Tenseiga at his waist. "You will have to use your sword once the jewel shard in his back is removed. His sister, the taijiya who travels with Inuyasha, would be grateful...and also in your debt."

He knew Kohaku traveled with her. He also knew the boy had been resurrected and controlled by Naraku. Sesshoumaru remembered the boy's blank stare, which held no fear, no emotions, even when his life was threatened.

"Why would I trust Naraku's servant?" Why would he trust _her_ for that matter?

She must have expected that question. "The shard in Kohaku's back in under Midoriko's control. Naraku has had no influence over him for years. He will do all in his power to destroy Naraku, even give his life...which is inevitable under the circumstances."

He was silent and she suddenly seemed to lose interest in him. She turned and raised an arm, allowing her soul-gathering youkai to lift her into the air.

"Think on it," she said, sounding indifferent as she rose, putting distance between them.

"What would you gain from this, miko?" he finally asked, before she was too far away.

Her reply was low as she was borne aloft, but he still heard it.

"One less regret."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome was crying. It distressed him more than she could possibly know. He needed her to stop, but wasn't sure how to make her. Normally he would start yelling at her, followed by panicked pleading, but he didn't think this was a normal situation and yelling was probably not the first thing he should try.

"Shhh, Kagome. They're gone. It's okay now," he tried while rubbing her back.

She stiffened in his arms and suddenly pushed him. He wasn't expecting it and he stumbled back a pace, confused, and wide-eyed at the clear view of Kagome's heaving chest.

"It's okay? _It's okay?_ My brother and Jii-chan almost caught us doing...doing... _almost_ doing _t-that_, and you say 'It's okay'?" She hiccupped and wiped her eyes with the heels of her palms. She was still crying and took a shaky breath, not noticing that Inuyasha was keenly aware of each breath that filled her lungs. "I can't go back and face them now! I _told_ you to stop and you wouldn't _listen_ to me! I _knew_ someone would catch us in there! The last time I was in there with no shirt on, Jii-chan came in and—"

Inuyasha had been momentarily distracted by the sight of her bouncing bare breasts, but that statement snapped his eyes back to her face.

"What? Why were you in the well house with no shirt on?" he demanded.

This only seemed to increase her anger.

"I didn't have a shirt on because _you_ took it off me, baka! I was so embarrassed when I realized Sesshoumaru saw me practically naked—"

"What?"

"--but having my Jii-chan find me like that... Oh, gods! I can never go home again!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands.

He angrily bent down and snatched up his shirts, thrusting his red haori at her. She felt the fabric brush against her skin and suddenly seemed to realize that she'd been standing there, breasts exposed, arguing with Inuyasha. She squeaked and hurriedly donned the garment, head down and blushing even more.

Inuyasha pulled his white undershirt on, still fuming.

"He won't fuckin' see you like that again—" he began, but she interrupted him.

"Shut up about your brother! This whole situation is your fault for letting him goad you! What would make you think I'd want him anyway? I—"

"What do you mean 'what would make me think' that? You're the one that said you were looking for a...a...a l-lover! And I heard you tell Sango not to tell me about it! And Sesshoumaru heard you too! He even said he wanted you! I—"

"He did not! Shippou said he never said he wanted me! And why didn't you say anything sooner if you heard what I said to Sango that night!"

"I heard him! He kept talking about understanding our father now and why he took a human mate, and he keeps grabbing you every chance he gets! So, don't fuckin' tell me he's not after you! But I ain't going to let it happen! I'm not letting him, or anyone else, have you!" he yelled, practically nose-to-nose with her. "And I tried to talk to you the day after the new moon, but you wouldn't let me! It pissed me off!"

He was right. She remembered that day, just over a week and a half ago, when she wouldn't meet his eyes, and in his anger, he'd called her names. Despite her current anger and embarrassment, her compassionate side was swayed by the hurt in his eyes and she was becoming aroused again at his intensity, even though his passion was fueled by anger. She knew the exact millisecond that he picked up on her renewed arousal as the heat in his gaze shifted slightly. She was losing her own anger rapidly.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have talked to you... I just...I just..." she started to say but couldn't find the words to continue. She dropped her eyes, not sure how to explain her insecurities and fears.

His voice dropped to almost a whisper, "Kagome..." His hands came up to gently cup her face and make her look at him. She could see his own insecurities and fears in his eyes as he cautiously leaned in toward her lips with his own.

She brought her hands up to hold onto his forearms and stood on her tiptoes to meet him. Their kiss had barely begun when Sango's voice reached them.

"Are you coming out of there soon?"

They both froze and Kagome suddenly realized what they were doing again and this time she decided she would be more forceful in her objections.

Inuyasha looked up and yelled, "Go away, Sango!" and Kagome allowed her anger to return.

"No, no, no, and NO! We are not doing this where we can get caught – _again_ – by anyone passing by! Gods, Inuyasha! Don't you understand the meaning of the word 'privacy'?"

"Keh! No one can see us! And it's not their busi—"

"Someone can hear you though!" Sango shouted.

At the sound of Sango's voice, Kagome pulled away, embarrassed again as well as angry, and started climbing the ladder.

"Kagome—"

"Shut up, Inuyasha! This isn't the place for whatever you have planned!" Kagome interrupted.

He growled behind her and circled her waist with his arms, plucking her away from the ladder. He jumped out of the well with her, thankful that she didn't struggle.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, she jerked out of his arms and pulled his haori tighter around her. She blushed even more now that Sango could see them and dropped her eyes in embarrassment.

The shredded bandages littering the ground caught her attention and she suddenly remembered that Inuyasha had been injured and she was ashamed that she had been yelling at him when he was probably in pain.

She glanced up at his chest, which was visible since he had not tied his undershirt closed. The burns were fading but the first-aid ointment had caused the dust in the well to stick to his skin and sweat had left dirty streaks there. She realized that her own chest must be in the same condition since the ointment had no doubt rubbed off on her too during their 'activities.' Regardless of that, she continued to take a visual inventory of his injuries. He was scowling at Sango and she could still see the bluish bruises on his cheek and chin, but they seemed to be smaller. His lip seemed to be healing fairly quickly too and only a small cut remained. She looked down at his hands next and reached for one.

Inuyasha was just about to tell Sango where she could go when he felt Kagome take his hand in hers. He turned back to look at her as she inspected his palm. The skin was still red, especially on the tips of his fingers, but it didn't have that raw, blistered appearance like when she first saw it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, almost contritely.

"Keh. It's nothing to worry about," he told her, in his usual I'm-too-tough-to-feel-pain tone.

She knew him well enough to know that that meant it hurt, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Sesshoumaru had said that ofuda caused Inuyasha's burns. Would Miroku really do that to his friend?

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly, seeing Sango stand up out of the corner of her eye.

"It doesn't matter," he said, glancing nervously at Sango, and trying to tug his hand out of her grip. He didn't want Kagome to know how badly he acted while she was gone. He didn't want her to be even angrier if she found out he would have used Red Tessaiga and their friends had to restrain him. He didn't want her to know how scared he'd been that she might not come back.

"Did Miroku use ofuda on you?" she asked as Sango took a tentative step toward them.

"Uh..." He could smell her anger escalating and was afraid to admit that he had driven the houshi to take such measures.

"We had to lock him in the storage shed. He was out of control," Sango told Kagome despite Inuyasha's death glare.

"You helped Miroku do this to him, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked and something in her tone made both Inuyasha and Sango uneasy.

"He tried to hurt Shippou—" Sango began to explain, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did! You were taking it for granted that he would move out of your way! What if he couldn't? I saw you take a swing at him!" she countered.

"I wouldn't hurt the runt!" he shouted.

"Maybe not on purpose, but you could have accidentally hurt him or someone else! How would that make you feel?" she shouted back.

"Keh!" he answered, not sure how to defend himself and knowing he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he had accidentally hurt anyone...or sealed the well using Red Tessaiga.

Before Sango or Inuyasha could continue, a very angry Kagome spoke up in a deadly serious voice.

"Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, gives you or Miroku the right to cage Inuyasha like an animal or burn him with spiritual energy by sealing him with ofuda!"

Her voice rose with each word she spoke and both Inuyasha and Sango stared at her in surprise.

"Look at him! He couldn't even keep himself clean! What right did you have to do that to him? Why would you do this to a friend?" she shouted.

Inuyasha recovered from his shock first, relieved that her anger was aimed at Sango and not himself. He decided to add fuel to the fire since Sango was feeling the heat.

"It's a damned good thing I didn't eat or drink anything for a few days, since Miroku doesn't believe in piss-breaks and my hands were tied. I'm lucky I don't stink worse!"

Sango was gaping at Kagome and trying to think of what to say to justify their actions. She hadn't thought of what they did as hurting Inuyasha. She believed they had been protecting him by confining him and stopping him from doing something he would regret later.

After all, he'd done it for her in the past when grief had made her irrational. Inuyasha had forcibly taken her sword away, physically restraining her to prevent her from killing Kohaku. While it was happening, she had been angry for his interference, thinking that taking Kohaku's life was the only way to release the boy from Naraku's control. She'd thought it was the best thing she could do for her brother. But afterwards, when she'd had time to think clearly, she was grateful Inuyasha had stopped her from such a course of action. But she supposed what he did for her wasn't quite the same as locking him in a storage hut...

Kagome looked ready to explode and Sango hurried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. We didn't intend to hurt you," she told him sincerely and his ears drooped.

He hadn't meant to make her feel guilty about it. He understood why they did it. Friends tried to help each other, even if they received anger for their efforts. Until Kagome came, he'd never had friends who cared enough to even try to help him, especially when he didn't want their help and he yelled at them for it...not even Kikyou would have tried that hard for him. Of course, he considered their actions unnecessary interference, but he knew they did what they did because they truly cared.

"Keh. It's okay. It's not like you could ever do anything to hurt me anyway," he told her gruffly, not meeting her eyes.

"Inuyasha, it's _not_ okay! They had no right—" Kagome began, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"How many times have you said 'osuwari' to stop me from doing something stupid, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes became large with realization and she brought her hand up to cover her trembling mouth. He could see guilt and tears forming in her eyes.

"It didn't hurt me!" he quickly assured her, holding out his hands in a placating motion. If he could, he would convince Kagome that he never felt pain, and make her understand that it was okay to osuwari him if he needed it.

At the moment, he was actually feeling pretty good compared to just a few hours ago. Turning full youkai, even for a few moments, probably accelerated his healing. The little pain he still had wasn't worth mentioning, but he was sure Kagome wouldn't believe him. He was starting to panic, wondering how to stop her tears, when Sango came to his rescue.

"Kagome-chan... If you ever try to do something that I truly believe will hurt you, especially while you are emotional and upset, I am going to restrain you too. I hope you care enough to do the same for me...even if I kick and scream."

Sango's absolute sincerity made the tears roll down Kagome's face. She remembered a few times in the past when she and Inuyasha, out of concern for their friends, had interfered with Sango or Miroku's plans. She nodded her head to Sango, finally understanding, even if she was still angry that Inuyasha was burned. Inuyasha's arms were suddenly around her again.

"I _told_ you it's okay. Stop crying already, dammit."

She hugged him back, taking comfort from him, but feeling emotionally wrung out over the morning's events.

After a few moments, Sango hesitantly asked, "Kagome-chan, do you want to go to the river and bathe. Your hair has clumps of dirt in it..."

Kagome nodded and started to pull away from his embrace as Inuyasha turned his head to glare at Sango.

She glared right back, saying, "Don't look at me like that, Inuyasha. You could use a good scrubbing too."

"Fine. I'll go with you," he told her defiantly. He really didn't want to leave Kagome's side again until they were completely mated, and even then he planned on sticking to her like glue. Not even her panties would have more physical contact with her than he would he decided.

"You will not! Maybe Kagome-chan doesn't mind if you see her naked, but you will not peek at me!" Sango retorted and Kagome blushed even more.

"She's not going anywhere without me! That bastard Sesshoumaru is still out there somewhere just waiting to grab her!" he argued.

"Inuyasha, he's not trying to 'grab' me," Kagome began in a tired voice. She knew she and Inuyasha still needed to talk about a lot of things, but at the moment she felt too drained. She figured he should feel exhausted too considering the week he apparently had without her.

"The fuck he's not! I'm—"

"You're not watching us take a bath, Inuyasha!" Kagome told him with a little more fire in her tone.

"I didn't say I was going to watch! I said I was coming with you!"

"Kirara will be with us. She won't let anything happen to Kagome-chan," Sango said, trying to prevent more arguing.

"Keh! Like Kirara could stop Sesshoumaru if he—"

Kirara growled at him as Kagome interrupted to say, "I'll put up a barrier. You know he can't get through that, so will that satisfy you?"

He growled at her, knowing he couldn't argue about that. "Fine, but I'm walking you to the river. I'm not leaving until you put up the barrier, and you better not take the barrier down until I come back to get you."

His tone was belligerent and Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded her head in agreement. Sango helped Kagome pick up the items she had removed from her shopping bags when she retrieved the first-aid gear and handed Tessaiga to Inuyasha. Kagome picked up Sesshoumaru's dagger and carried it along with one of the shopping bags. Sango and Inuyasha picked up the other bags.

"What is all this stuff, wench? It's even more than you normally bring back," Inuyasha said after a few minutes of walking.

"I was gone longer than normal, so it makes sense that I'd have more to bring back," she replied, but judging by the look he gave her, she doubted that he agreed with her logic.

They hiked the rest of the way in silence since the path often required them to walk in single file and because each had things to think about.

Kagome wanted to ask Sango what happened while she was gone, and Sango was thinking about all she wanted to tell Kagome. Inuyasha was thinking about where he could take Kagome so that they'd have privacy and no one would interfere again.

Once they got there, Inuyasha set down the bags and moved a few feet away from Kagome, crossing his arms and giving her a glare that implied, 'I'm not happy with this, but since I can't change your mind, get on with it.'

"You'll have to move further back, Inuyasha. I'm making a larger barrier than the one I had around the well."

"You can do that?" he asked, curious despite his bad mood.

"Yeah. Now move back," was all she said.

He said, "Keh," and launched himself off a nearby boulder, leaping up onto the cliff where he'd been when he'd seen her bath that first time, the day after she woke him from Kikyou's spell. He turned to face them with a determined stare.

She looked up at him with dismay, knowing he could see everything from there.

Sango knew it too. "You're not staying there, Inuyasha! Get out of here and quit acting like the houshi!"

"Not until the barrier is up!" he called back, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

Sango was about to yell at him again, but Kagome put a hand on her arm and gave her a satisfied smile. "Don't worry, Sango-chan. He won't see us no matter where he stands."

She walked over to a piece of driftwood, still holding the dagger. She knelt down next to it and gripped the dagger with the blade pointing down just above the wood. Sango watched as Kagome closed her eyes for a second and then plunged the knife into it while the air around them glowed with the barest of pink light for half a second. Kagome stood up with a smile, but Sango was not sure if anything happened...until she heard Inuyasha yell.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Sango saw him leap from the cliff and run toward them, looking around wildly.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome shouted, but he apparently couldn't hear her and ran right into the barrier.

He was thrown back against the cliff wall and Kagome ran out to him while Sango stood watching in a state of confusion.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome asked, helping him stand back up.

"What the fuck did you do? I couldn't see you! Where's Sango and Kirara?" he demanded.

Sango watched them and gasped when Inuyasha's gaze swept right past her. He really couldn't see her?

"I made a barrier like I said I would—"

"That's not like the one at the well! I could see the well and I could see the other barrier," he griped.

"This one is better, isn't it? No one can see us bathing and no one can come near us, so you won't have to worry," she told him proudly.

He looked from her to the general area she had been standing in before the barrier went up. "So Sango is still here?" he asked, not sure about her new ability.

"Yes, she's right there," Kagome pointed. "Now go take a bath somewhere else. And take your time too. Sango and I have a lot to talk about and you stink." She smiled at him to take the sting out of her insult.

He looked disgruntled and said, "Don't leave the barrier until I come back. Promise me, Kagome. I mean it."

"Okay, okay! I promise!"

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, but before he could react, she ran back inside the barrier and disappeared. He stood staring at the spot where she vanished for a moment and just before he would have turned to leave, her hand appeared in mid air holding his haori and she dropped it on the ground.

Knowing that she wore no shirt or bra, he wished he could see through the barrier. He huffed in frustration and walked over to pick up the garment, careful not to move beyond where it fell. After scanning the area where he knew she was, but still not seeing her or Sango, he turned and ran from the area, moving back toward the well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippou and Miroku watched from the bushes as Inuyasha entered the well-clearing at a fast run and jumped in the well.

They had just arrived, finally escaping Kaede's watchful eye while she was distracted by a villager who wanted her help with something. They had been surprised to see the clearing empty and were just trying to decide where to look next.

"He came from the river, I think," Shippou said after Inuyasha disappeared down the well.

"Yes, that makes sense. I'm sure Kagome-sama would be dusty _all over_ from their activities and she would insist on bathing," the houshi said with a lecherous smile as he stood up and headed in the direction of the river.

"What activities?" Shippou asked, jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"You'll understand when you are older."

Shippou snorted. "I understand now, baka, and you don't know what you are talking about. They're not mated."

Miroku glanced at the kit's face, so close to his own, with obvious surprise.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I would have smelled it. They didn't go that far," Shippou told him with smug confidence.

"I see..." Miroku said. "I would have bet quite a sum that they did something."

"Oh, they did _something_," Shippou told him, "but they didn't mate."

"How...curious," Miroku replied and they both became silent as they neared the river.

Soon they were creeping through the bushes toward the girls' favorite bathing spot.

"You know you're not supposed to be doing this," Shippou whispered.

"And why did you wait until now to protest?"

Shippou didn't answer. He knew he should have said something when Miroku first headed toward the river, but he wanted to see Kagome for himself to know that she was alright. He couldn't just barge into their bath like he used to because the girls had made it clear that he was getting too 'grown up' to bathe with them after they caught him kissing a cute girl in a village they passed through a few months ago. It was just a peck on the cheek, but Kagome had said it reminded her of her own brother's interest in girls the last few years and that it was a sign that he was growing up.

Shippou had been hurt at first. He didn't like being excluded from their baths. Kaede had assured him that only infants and very young children bathed with the women and that they were not punishing him on purpose. He had still been upset about it. It was boring to bathe with Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha fussed at him for splashing too much when he played with the water toys Kagome gave him, and Miroku just talked about the girls until Inuyasha told him to shut up or hit him on the head.

Shippou sighed. He hated the changes. He didn't want anything else to change...not anything.

Miroku's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I wonder where they are..." he said as he walked out of the bushes, not worried about concealing himself since the women were no where to be seen.

"I don't know," Shippou answered, following Miroku and looking around the area.

"I can feel spiritual energy here...but clearly no one is here," Miroku mused.

"Do you think they hiked all the way out to a hot spring?"

"Well...perhaps they did. We would have seen them if they went back to the village. I guess we have no choice but to look there. I wonder if Kirara is still with them. She'll catch us if she is keeping guard."

"She won't care," Shippou said.

Miroku looked around one more time, his expression perplexed, before shrugging and heading up the trail that led to the cliff.

Shippou followed Miroku as he trekked up the path and beyond toward the hills, unaware of their angry observers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha peeked through a crack in the door of the mini-shrine that housed the well. He couldn't see her Jii-chan or brother anywhere in his limited view. As fast as he could, he ran out the door and behind the next small building. He quickly looked around the corner of the wooden structure to glance downhill toward the God Tree near the entrance of the Shrine. He spotted the old man down there with some visitors. He glanced in the opposite direction, up the several sets of steps that led to the Higurashi family home and didn't see anyone, so he took a chance and ran for it. He let out a sigh of relief when he made it through Kagome's window and was inside her room.

He inhaled and let out a sigh of relief, letting her scent sooth him once again. He still didn't think she understood how hard their separation had been on him. It scared him how dependent on her he had become. He _needed_ her by his side. He never knew how much until he thought he was losing her this past week. His mouth thinned with determination. He'd fix everything as soon as possible so that she wouldn't ever leave his side again.

He wouldn't go through another week like he just had, wondering if she was with someone else, wondering if she would come back to him at all, and wondering if Sesshoumaru would talk her into something that Inuyasha knew would break his own will to live. He had thought he had time, at least until Naraku was taken care of and Kikyou was put to rest, but now Inuyasha was desperate to secure his future with Kagome before she slipped through his fingers. He _needed_ to mate her _now_. Dammit, why did the old man have to interrupt? Kagome would have been his by now if they'd had just ten more minutes in the well alone. He sighed.

Seeing that barrier she created for her and Sango to bathe had made him decide his original idea –to take her to his 'private' hot springs– would be best. If no one could see them, it didn't matter that the area was not completely enclosed. All he had to do was make sure she was comfortable while they were there.

On that thought, he moved toward her closet and opened it, immediately bending down to reach for what he came to get, but stopped suddenly at the sound of Souta's voice.

"Looking for something?"

Inuyasha stood up to see the boy standing in Kagome's doorway, dangling Kagome's bra from his pointer finger. Inuyasha blushed. He hadn't planned on confronting _that_ situation yet. Actually he hadn't planned on confronting it _at all_. He knew Kagome would overcome her embarrassment eventually and would come back here to visit her family. He figured _she_ could tell them why her clothes were in the well and he wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Uh..." Inuyasha began, not sure what to say, but Souta's expression changed from slight amusement to surprised concern as he interrupted.

"What happened to you? Did youkai attack? Is Kagome alright? Where is she now?" he asked anxiously.

Inuyasha had forgotten how bad he looked. He wasn't sure how to explain...or what he wanted the thirteen-year-old to know.

"Yeah, my brother came to the well on my side and attacked—" he began slowly only to be interrupted again.

"Did he use his poison claws? Kagome told me all about him! Is that why your clothes and skin are burned? Did he do that to your face? Where is Kagome? Did the poison get on her clothes too? Did she have to hide in the well? Is that why her clothes were in there?" He looked at the bra hanging from his finger and suddenly dropped it in horror. "They didn't look like they had poison on them, but is Kagome okay? Tell me!" he insisted as Inuyasha stared at him dumbly.

"Uh, yeah, she's okay...she's taking a bath with Sango—"

Souta looked relieved, but continued with his questions. "Did she have to wash off the poison? Will she be okay? Do you still have poison on you? Maybe you should take a bath too, Inuyasha. Your brother's poison smells bad. Oh, and why are you here anyway? Do you need first aid supplies?" Souta asked, his face still reflecting some of the hero worship he'd had for Inuyasha over the years.

Inuyasha looked at the boy with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was absolutely willing to let Souta make up his own explanations for why Kagome's clothing was in the well. On the other hand, Souta was Kagome's brother and Inuyasha didn't want to be completely dishonest with him. If things went well for him later that night, Souta would be what humans called his 'brother-in-law', and he didn't want to be on bad terms with any member of Kagome's family. He decided on a compromise. He wouldn't tell Souta what he already did with Kagome at the bottom of the well, but he'd tell him what he planned.

"Kagome's fine, and no, we don't need first aid stuff, and I do need to get cleaned up, but...I actually came to get something to...that will...that I need to...for tonight." Inuyasha blushed, knowing he had made no sense. How was he supposed to tell this kid that he wanted to mate his sister?

"What do you need, Inuyasha? What's happening tonight?" Souta asked, clearly confused.

"I'm taking your sister somewhere...and I need the mood to be right...so I can..." Inuyasha began but stopped talking at the knowing look that crept into the boy's eyes. He blushed more.

"Oh, now I understand," Souta said with a smug smile. "I _told_ her you liked her like _that_, but she didn't believe me."

"What?" Inuyasha's eyebrows rose behind his bangs. Did Kagome discuss all this with her brother already? And Souta approved? And the stupid girl! Gah! She should have known he wanted her like _that _and every other way there was to have her! His brows lowered as he scowled at the thought.

Souta's smiled faltered and he asked, "You _do_ have feelings for her, don't you? You're not gonna leave her afterwards, right?"

Inuyasha could see the slight doubt in Souta's expression and he stated with complete sincerity, "I want to be by Kagome's side forever."

Souta relaxed and smiled again. "That's what I thought. Wow, you're really going to be my brother now!"

Inuyasha looked at him with slight apprehension.

"I'm a hanyou, you know. Most people wouldn't be happy to have one in the family," he said, thinking that Souta wasn't the one he really needed approval from. He knew Kagome's family accepted him as Kagome's friend, but to welcome him as a family member...he had thought they might protest. It wouldn't change his plans, but it would be easier for Kagome if they didn't get angry with her for mating him.

Souta must have understood Inuyasha's unspoken worry, because he said, "I know, and it's so cool! Don't worry about Mama and Jii-chan. I've seen Mama looking at baby clothes lately and Jii-chan gripes when you're not here because he has to lift boxes by himself." Souta paused and sobered. "We like you the way you are, Inuyasha. It doesn't matter that you're a hanyou. You know that, right?"

Inuyasha turned his head so Souta couldn't see how grateful he was that he'd met Kagome and this family. Souta's mother had been kind and welcoming from the beginning, even when he snatched her daughter and took her down the well into certain danger. And the old man hadn't thrown those useless ofuda at him since nearly the first time they'd met. Inuyasha had spent a lot of time with the old man over the years, helping him around the shrine, and they had gotten along pretty well, regardless of those few broken artifact incidents. He liked Kagome's family...and soon they would be his family too.

"Keh. Like I care what anyone thinks about me," he said, but he knew his voice was shaky.

Souta wasn't fooled by Inuyasha's statement, but he smiled and said, "Good! You shouldn't care. Just be yourself. Now, what did you need from here?"

Inuyasha was glad the kid changed the subject. All the emotions he was feeling made him uncomfortable. He reached into Kagome's closet and pulled out the rolled up futon mattress that she kept for his use, even though he never used it. It was wide enough for two people to lay side-by-side if they pressed closely against each other. It would provide comfort for her during his planned activities and was necessary since the ground around the hot springs was mostly hard rock.

Souta's smile became amused again when he saw what Inuyasha had in his hand. "Where are you taking her?"

Inuyasha blushed, and gestured toward the mountains as he said, "There's a hot spring that I use sometimes. Humans don't usually go there since it's a good distance from the village."

Souta seemed to be thinking about it for a moment and Inuyasha started to think the boy didn't like the idea when he finally said, "Well that sounds romantic and Kagome will probably like it, but you'll need more than just that mattress. Will it be outside completely?"

"Uh, yeah...but Kagome likes staring at the stars and I don't think it will rain tonight." Inuyasha wasn't sure if Souta was criticizing his choice of location or not and he became a little defensive.

"Yeah, that's fine, but will you have food available? Will it be cold?" Souta clarified.

"Well...I guess I can tell Kagome to bring her backpack." He made a mental note to make sure she had what they would need in her backpack before he grabbed her.

"Yeah, but she won't be surprised if you tell her where you are going and that she has to bring the supplies, right? Girls like it when you do something romantic to surprise them. You don't want to ruin the mood, do you?" Souta insisted.

Inuyasha didn't think Kagome would be surprised to begin with when he grabbed her and took off with her _again_, but he didn't want to explain that to Souta. And thinking about it, maybe it would be better to have some supplies already there, just in case he didn't have time to grab Kagome's backpack along with Kagome.

"I guess I could go put some supplies there first, before I bring her there," Inuyasha agreed.

"You go take a bath and I'll get some stuff together for you to take back. Okay?" Souta said, excited about helping both Inuyasha and his sister, and thinking that the next time he saw Kagome he could tell her, 'I told you so.'

Inuyasha nodded, still blushing and wondering how he ended up getting help from Kagome's little brother...and still marveling over the fact that Souta _wanted_ his sister to mate a hanyou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango stared at the stiff, semi-dried _stuff_ on Kagome's skirt with wide eyes. Kagome was getting undressed so they could take their baths and didn't notice Sango's astonishment and keen observations. She watched as Kagome had to forcefully peel her skirt away from her panties because the two garments seemed to be glued together by more dried _stuff_. She _had_ to ask. Her curiosity would not be denied.

"Kagome-chan? What is that on your skirt?"

Kagome's head turned toward her so fast, Sango thought the girl might have injured her neck. And her eyes became impossibly wide and her face darkened in a deep blush. Sango could see embarrassment, guilt, and a myriad of other emotions pass over Kagome's face before she finally spoke.

"Uh...um... I can explain..."

Almost thirty minutes later, Kagome concluded, "My brain shut down or something, because I couldn't think of a thing to do and I think I was about to faint. If Inuyasha hadn't picked me up and activated the well, I'm sure they would have caught us. I don't even want to think about what Jii-chan would have said if he'd seen us."

She covered her face with her hands again just thinking about her panic and embarrassment during those last moments at the bottom of the well. Kagome had summarized why she was late returning and how she'd made a barrier to save her and Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru. She'd also given Sango a very much edited version of what happened at the bottom of the well, but she was sure the girl understood what that dried _stuff_ was on her skirt now.

"But...I thought your family didn't mind that Inuyasha was a hanyou," Sango said, a little confused.

"It's not that. They accept him the way he is, but that doesn't mean I want them to see us rolling around together half-naked. What would you do if Kaede-obaa-chan caught you and Miroku-sama doing _that_?" she asked, knowing that Sango, along with Kagome and her other friends, viewed Kaede as an adopted grandmother.

Sango blanched. "I see your point," she conceded. After a moment, she asked, "He really admitted that he loves you? He's such a baka sometimes, but at least he finally told you. What did you say to him when he said it?"

"I said...uh, I don't think I said anything once he told me he really meant it. I think I just kissed him," Kagome admitted and realized that she didn't tell Inuyasha that she loved him too...not that he seemed concerned at the time.

"Maybe you should tell him so he will calm down, Kagome-chan. We were worried about him while you were gone. He was afraid you left him forever and we thought he might end up hurting himself or one of us with his temper," Sango told her.

"Tell me everything that happened. I want to know why Miroku-sama thought he needed to seal Inuyasha," Kagome insisted, beginning to let a little anger creep back into her voice.

Sango sighed and began.

Another twenty minutes later, Kagome asked, "So Miroku thinks Inuyasha wasn't comparing me to Tessaiga like a possession and that he loves Kikyou like a good friend or even a sibling now and it's different from his feelings for me, and Inuyasha said he would have 'claimed' me sooner if he knew I was on birth control...and, he 'scent-marked' me, which means a lot more than I thought it did?" She sighed, thinking again that she really hadn't been fair to Inuyasha by leaving and not talking to him like a rational adult, and that maybe her own communication skills were as bad as Inuyasha's.

"Yes. He's apparently had plans for you for years, Kagome-chan, and he seemed to think you should have known about it," Sango told her.

"How was I supposed to know? He's never told me anything or made any promises like that to me. It's not as if I could read his mind if he doesn't tell me things," Kagome griped, sorry for not making Inuyasha talk to her more and for running away when he was finally trying to talk to her.

"You know, Kagome-chan...most men are not like Miroku or...or...Kouga. They don't usually talk about their feelings. My father almost never told me or Kohaku that he was proud of us or that he loved us, but I knew how he felt by his actions. Inuyasha might not ever say that he loves you again, but...his actions speak louder than words, don't you think?" Sango said, hoping Kagome would understand.

"And it really wasn't until the fourth day you were gone that he got really hard to handle," Sango continued. "He thought you would be back by then, and when you weren't, he was scared that you had left him for good. He really can't stand to be away from you. We didn't know what we were going to do if he actually used Red Tessaiga to try and get to you. He...he really believes he belongs by your side."

Kagome knew Sango was right. Inuyasha would never lavish her with gifts or sweet words like Houjou or Kouga, but he would always make sure she was safe and cared for in his gruff way. And he did stay by her side. He'd been with her almost every minute of the last three or so years. And now that she thought about it...

"You know, Sango-chan, he did once say something to me that I thought was odd at the time. I was upset about failing a test at school and I yelled at him and blamed him for distracting me. He told me to cheer up because, even though he didn't know why I was upset, he would always be with me. I think I just thanked him or something for saying that, but I didn't realize he _really_ meant that he would always be with me...and that was over three years ago." She looked down and confessed in a low voice, "I should have let him talk to me last week instead of running away. I haven't been fair to him."

"You both need to talk to each other. It's not all your fault, Kagome-chan. I think—"

Sango stopped talking and looked up as Miroku walked right out into the open near the bushes. She grabbed a rock and ducked further into the water, but Kagome put a hand on her arm before she could throw it.

"He can't see us," she whispered and Sango realized again that it was true. They were invisible inside the barrier.

A slow smile spread over Sango's face at Miroku's very apparent confusion.

"He can't hear us either...at least I don't think he can," Kagome continued.

"He can't. Otherwise Shippou-chan would have heard too and neither one of them look like they are aware of us at all," Sango assured her in a louder voice, but she stayed low in the water just in case.

Kagome watched their would-be voyeurs as they made their way up the path that eventually led to the hot springs. Kirara growled at something Shippou said and Kagome noticed her glance at Sango nervously. With the noise of the rushing water, she hadn't been about to hear Miroku and Shippou's conversation, but Kirara was on the bank nearer to them.

"Do you think they are going to the hot springs to look for us?"

"Probably...the pervert. And now he's made Shippou-chan a pervert too!" Sango answered. "I'm going to use Hiraikotsu on him the next time I see him!"

"I don't think Shippou-chan was being perverted. I think he just wanted to check on me. Besides, he's seen us naked plenty of times and never looked at us like _that_," Kagome insisted.

Sango sighed, "You're probably right. He acted like he was going to die when we thought Sesshoumaru killed you and Inuyasha. I was crying too and I don't think I helped him much. You'll have to tell him everything you told me when we get back to Kaede-obaa-chan's...well, not _everything_."

Kagome blushed at Sango's teasing, but smiled along with her.

"Well, since we're finished in here, let's get out and dry off so we can wait for Inuyasha. It's already been about an hour. I wonder where he is," she said.

"He was headed toward the well. You don't think he went to look for Sesshoumaru, do you?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought a moment as they both moved toward the bank of the river. "No, he wouldn't do that now. He's not really in any shape to fight. I'm sure he just went to clean up somewhere."

She started looking through her bags and pulled out two small towels so that she and Sango could dry off. She handed one towel to Sango who was nervously looking in the direction that Miroku had gone.

"It will take them a while before they realize we aren't at the hot springs, Sango-chan. They can't see us anyway even if they do come back."

Sango looked at the dagger that anchored the barrier and asked, "How did you keep them out but let Kirara and me in?"

Kagome understood that she was asking about the shield. "I'm not sure. I just concentrated on the barrier and pictured you and Kirara with me inside it. That's what the scrolls said to do. I'm not sure how it works, but since it does, I'm not going to worry about it."

She dug around in her shopping bags some more and pulled out some clothing for herself as Sango put her own clothes back on. Kagome found the rings she had purchased for Sango and Miroku, and debated in her head for a few minutes whether or not to show the other girl. She finally decided to go ahead. She sat on a small boulder and motioned for Sango to sit near her, and the other girl did.

"I told my brother that you and Miroku were getting married and he suggested getting you both wedding rings." Sango looked puzzled, and Kagome went on to explain. "In my time, it has become common for couples to exchange rings as a symbol of their commitment to each other. A ring is a circle, without a beginning or end, so it represents eternity and a wedding ring is worn on the third finger of the left hand. I thought you and Miroku might like that. My brother picked out some rings for you two. Would you like to see them?"

"Oh, you mean it is like a wedding gift to your spouse? Like a bridal comb?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, something like that, but both the man and woman wear their ring to show they are married."

"I'd like to see them. I think I'd like Miroku to wear something that says he's taken," Sango said, a little irritation in her voice.

Kagome giggled, "He hasn't groped anyone but you since you two have been promised to each other. I know he's a lecher but I really don't think he would cheat on you."

"No, maybe not, but some girl from his past might show up again and I'd rather not have any confusion about my relationship with him if they do."

Kagome smiled sympathetically at her friend and pulled the jeweler boxes out of her shopping bag. She handed them to Sango and at the girl's confused look, realized she needed to open the hinged boxes for her. Kagome reached over and snapped the first one open in Sango's hand.

"That one is Miroku's. I hope it fits him," she said.

"Oh, Kagome-chan...this looks like gold! It's very beautiful, but we can't accept something so expensive!"

"Yes, you can," Kagome laughed. "In my time, rings like this are easy to get. It was no hardship for me to buy them, I promise."

"But it is so heavy! I don't know..." Sango fretted.

"Sango-chan, please accept them as wedding gifts. I really want you to have them if you want them and you are not allowed to refuse them if it is only because you think they are expensive."

Sango locked eyes with Kagome for a moment and saw the gentle sincerity and the happiness she had for the union of her friends. They smiled at each other, feeling as close as sisters.

"Thank you. I think we will accept these gifts and wear them proudly," she said.

Kagome's smile grew wider. "You haven't even seen yours yet! Here, let me open the other box."

Sango gasped in awe when the box popped open. Kagome watched her eyes water as she pulled the ring from its niche and tried it on the appropriate finger.

"His eyes are this color..." Sango said very softly.

"I thought so too."

They sat in silence for a few moments while Sango admired the ring. Finally she said, "I really should make you take this back, Kagome-chan, but I won't. I like it too much."

"Good! I wouldn't let you give them back anyway!" Kagome smiled.

Sango put her ring back in its box and tucked both boxes into a pouch in her clothing. Kagome started putting the towels and bathing supplies back into her shopping bags and looking through the bags to see what else she had. She came across the paperback romance novel that her mother had given her while they were cleaning her uncle's house. She pulled it out and briefly wondered how it got into her bag, but since she packed so quickly it didn't surprise her too much that it was there. It reminded her of the sex book she had given Sango and she turned to the other girl.

"Did you have a chance to look at that book I gave you?" Kagome asked, blushing.

The question startled Sango out of her thoughts of the future with Miroku and she blushed too.

"I...I...uh, haven't thought about it. It's still in the bag you gave me with the con-, uh, con-, uh."

"Condoms?"

"Y-yes, those things. I haven't looked at anything in that bag since a couple of days after you left. I've kept the 'birth control pills' with me since then and...I started taking them while you were gone. My cycle..." her voice trailed off in her embarrassment.

"Oh, well you have at least three weeks to look at the book then. It will take that long for you to finish the pills and have them be effective if you want to...you know...with Miroku," Kagome said.

Sango didn't answer, clearly uncomfortable, and Kagome tried to think of something that might ease her friend's apprehension and embarrassment.

"Maybe this will help." She pulled out the paperback and gave it to Sango. "It's a story about a man and woman in love. It describes...things, but there are no pictures."

Sango, along with Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha, could read modern Japanese fairly well thanks to Kagome's tutorage over the years. Kagome had not started out to teach any of the adults to read since they already knew how to read the Japanese of their own era, but when she brought Shippou coloring books and children's books, teaching him what the words in them meant, they became curious too. So over the years, all her friends learned to read the modern written language, and she learned to read the older version when Miroku taught Shippou.

"It describes 'things' like in that other book?" Sango asked, still blushing.

"Yeah, some things like that, but mostly it's about the couple's feelings for each other."

Kagome thought about it for a moment and decided maybe she shouldn't let Sango read it after all. The man in the book was rather forceful and the woman was helpless a lot of the time. Also, Kagome had never brought back a book like this before. Most of the books she gave her friends tended to be useful how-to manuals or along the lines of classic literature. Maybe giving something like this to Sango was a mistake, especially since Sango looked so apprehensive about it.

"You don't have to read it if you don't want to," Kagome told her, reaching for the book.

"No, I think I do want to read it," Sango said, pulling the book out of range of Kagome's hand. The pictures really embarrassed her, but maybe just reading about it --and not seeing it-- would be better.

"Okay," Kagome replied wondering which one of them was blushing more. Not wanting to force Sango to talk about it anymore, she changed the subject. "I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So when are you and Kagome getting married?" Souta asked as he and Inuyasha packed up the food and supplies. Inuyasha had bathed in record time having long ago mastered the modern plumbing in the Higurashi bathroom. His clothes were still damp, but he didn't seem to care.

Inuyasha hadn't really thought about getting married. He knew humans sometimes had a public ceremony or some type of official agreement, but he didn't plan on ever leaving Kagome and he hoped she didn't think he would ever let her leave him. He wasn't sure why a marriage contract was necessary between two people who trusted each other. His blank look must have alerted Souta to some of what he was thinking.

"You _do_ plan on marrying her, don't you? Mama has looked forward to Kagome's wedding for years. She's not gonna let her just shack up with you."

Inuyasha wasn't sure he understood. "Your mother doesn't want us to have our own hut?"

"Not unless you are married, but I guess as long as Mama knows you _will_ marry Kagome, she might not mind if she stays with you before the wedding."

"But Kagome has stayed with me for years," Inuyasha argued. "Why would it be a problem for her to stay with me if we mated…unless your mother doesn't want us to mate?"

"Staying with you and 'mating' you are two different things! Mama doesn't mind if you 'mate'. I think it will make her happy. But she _will_ mind if you don't make it official with a wedding…you know, with rings and fancy clothes and…" Souta trailed off since it was clear Inuyasha was not following what he was saying. He decided to try it another way. "Inuyasha, what are marriage ceremonies like in your time?"

"In Kaede's village, if two families agree on a union, the couple moves in with one of the families or into their own hut if the man has one. The headman is usually a witness to the agreement and Kaede blesses the couple. If it was the headman's daughter or someone important, they might have more witnesses and a feast, I guess."

Souta decided to do his sister a favor and explain what Mama would expect from Inuyasha since it would be much different from what he was used to.

"If you want Kagome, you're gonna have to let Mama arrange a wedding. There will be guests, or I guess you could call them witnesses. Kagome's school friends will most likely come and we have a few relatives that may show up. Jii-chan will probably perform the ceremony. You and Kagome will both be dressed in fine clothes and you'll probably exchange rings. I guess you could say it's like the families are publicly agreeing to your union so that everyone knows you're a married couple. We'll have a party afterwards with lots of food."

Inuyasha thought about this for a minute. He liked the idea that the humans would know that Kagome belonged to him and that her family approved. It sounded similar to what would happen in his time if Kagome were the headman's daughter. But he wasn't sure that he wanted lots of people around him or that he wanted to wear fancy clothes. It would be a pain. The whole thing seemed like more than he wanted to endure.

Still, if Kagome wanted a wedding and her mother expected it, he'd agree to it. They couldn't take her back once they gave her to him, could they? Besides, a ceremony like that wouldn't take more than a couple of hours, right? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. He'd have to ask Souta more questions so he could do it right and so he'd get the right clothes and stuff. He thought about how he would get what he needed for the ceremony and how he would pay for it. He knew that Kagome sold objects from his time here in her time so that she could buy the food and supplies she brought back for everyone. Inuyasha knew he would need Souta's help to do the same.

"How much would it cost and can you help me get your modern money to pay for everything I need?"

Souta smiled, realizing that Inuyasha didn't seem inclined to be too stubborn about this. "Mama will pay for most of it. You could buy the rings though. Did Kagome show you the rings we picked out for your friends? You could buy some like that if you brought back some old stuff from your time and sold it here. I know where Kagome goes to sell the stuff she brings back."

"She didn't tell me about any rings. Why do we need them?" Inuyasha asked while slinging the handles of the two bags of supplies over one shoulder and gripping the rolled up futon mattress under one arm. He headed for the back door with Souta on his heels.

"A lot of couples give each other a ring when they get married. If Kagome wore a wedding ring, people here in this time would know she was married, just like if you wore one. There's probably other reasons that Kagome could tell you, but I'm not sure of them," he said while holding the door open for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha liked the ring idea. Humans wouldn't know if Kagome was claimed because they couldn't smell his scent on her, but if she wore a 'wedding ring,' it would be like giving her a physical mark they could see.

"If I bring back something to sell, can we go this afternoon?" he asked. It was best to get this marriage ceremony thing out of the way quickly, he thought.

"Well, I guess we can. I didn't have to go to school today since we just got back from the funeral this morning, so I don't have anything better to do," Souta replied, secretly thrilled to be helping his hero.

"And if I get the rings, can we have this wedding thing tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked. By the look on Souta's face, he guessed they couldn't.

"Uh...well, Inuyasha, it takes time to plan a wedding. Mama will need at least a few weeks. But you can still get the rings. Kagome might like to wear an engagement ring."

"I thought it was a 'wedding ring,'" Inuyasha said, frowning.

Souta slid the door to the mini-shrine that housed the well open for Inuyasha as he answered. "Yeah, both men and women wear wedding rings _after_ they are married, but some women wear an engagement ring _before_ they are married to show that they are promised to someone," he explained.

"What does she do with her engagement ring when she gets her wedding ring?" Inuyasha asked, getting confused again.

"She wears both," he shrugged. "I don't know why. Maybe Mama knows."

Inuyasha sighed, ready to jump in the well. "It doesn't matter. I'll get her both. I'll try and come back later and bring something to sell, but I want to be back in my time before dark."

"Okay. I'll see you later." He waved as Inuyasha jumped in the well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku and Shippou sat down for a few minutes to catch their breaths after their hilly trek to the hot springs.

"I don't understand how we didn't see them leave here," Shippou said.

"Maybe they didn't come here. Maybe they bathed at another part of the river instead of their normal place," Miroku mused. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the spiritual energy he felt by the river. It felt like a barrier, but it was illusive.

The thought that maybe Kagome had made a barrier did fleetingly pass through his mind, but he dismissed it. He'd seen the very visible barrier that Kagome had made around the well, and while it was very strong, it was not a concealing barrier and he didn't think she knew how to make one. It had taken the combined efforts of both he and Kaede to create a concealing barrier when Naraku had once used Rouyakan to attack Inuyasha. Surely Kagome couldn't do that by herself.

He sighed and stood up. "Let's go back to the village, Shippou. If they bathed in the river, they are most likely back at Kaede's hut by now."

Shippou nodded in agreement and followed him back down the path.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and tensed his muscles to leap, but halted when he heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama!"

He looked down and saw a flea youkai land on the rolled up futon that was still under his arm.

"What the hell do you want, Myouga-jii-jii? I'm in a hurry," he said while taking off in the direction of his hot spring.

Myouga hung on to the futon and said, "I have news of the wolf youkai called Kouga! He was slain by Naraku and his jewel shards are lost!"

"Keh! You're a little late telling me that. I heard it over a week ago, baka."

"Hmmm, perhaps it is old news. I heard it from a sparrow several days past. Well, as long as you already know, there's no harm done. But I must ask, Inuyasha-sama, what happened around the well? The grass is all burnt and the pattern suggests there was a barrier around the well to protect it. Has Naraku attacked here too?"

Inuyasha stopped jogging and looked down at the small youkai. Maybe he could get some information out of the little coward.

"Sesshoumaru made Kagome put up the fuckin' barrier. Then the bastard got mad because she stayed in her time for so long," he explained, ignoring the part where he himself acted crazy. "He tried to break the barrier with Toukijin, but it didn't work. Kagome's barrier was too strong for him." Inuyasha said that last part with unconscious pride.

"Well that explains the scorched ground, but why is Sesshoumaru-sama conversing with Kagome-sama?"

"Because the asshole wants to take Kagome as his mate, that's why! The damn bastard has been hanging around since the new moon. He's really pissing me off!"

Myouga looked around them, both surprised and worried. "What? You mean he's still near here?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? But I'm gonna fix it tonight so he can't have her. I'm gonna mate her myself," Inuyasha stated with conviction.

"Inuyasha-sama, has Kagome-sama already agreed? Congratulations are in order!"

"I think she's okay with it," he said, "but I need to get something for her for the human wedding later. Do you know if any of my mother's belongings are stashed somewhere?" Inuyasha thought it might be a useless question since he had never been aware of anything like that before, but he wanted to make sure before he started bartering in the village for items to sell in Kagome's time.

"You mean you need a bridal gift in the human tradition? Kagome-sama's family has agreed to the union?"

"Keh, of course they agreed!" he stated as if he never had doubts himself. "Do you know if anything is stashed away or not? I ain't got all day!"

"No, I can't say that I recall anything in hidden storage. Your father sent your mother back to her people for safekeeping while he dealt with some trouble. She may have had some jewelry and other items of value, but they were probably destroyed in the fire that broke out in her home on the day you were born."

Inuyasha sighed, not wanting to think about all that. "You're no use," he mumbled and started walking again.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha-sama. Perhaps you can trade in Kaede-sama's village for a bridal gift. I'm sure Miroku-sama would help you."

"Forget about it. Now, get lost. I'm busy." He tried to shake the flea youkai off the futon.

"No, wait! I need to explain how to mate! You need to know about bonding wi—"

"I know how to mate, you stupid flea!" Inuyasha yelled, red in the face and shaking the futon harder. Even though that book had weird pictures that he didn't understand, Inuyasha was still confident that he could do what needed to be done with Kagome without having anyone explain it to him.

"But, Inuyasha-sama! I need to explain—"

"All you need to do is _shut up_!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and dropped the two bags to the ground. With his hand now free, he grabbed Myouga and flung him into the forest with a wind-up pitch. He picked up the bags again and took off running. "Stupid old fart..." he mumbled as he ran.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Myouga sat up and rubbed his abused head. "As hot-headed as ever," he sighed to himself.

He got to his feet and surveyed the foliage around him, hoping to find a friendly bird to give him a ride to Kaede's village. He'd try and talk to Inuyasha again. The boy didn't know about bonding even if he did know how to physically mate. He sighed again and, not seeing any birds available, started walking in the direction of the village. He hadn't taken more than half a dozen steps when he froze at the sound of a deep, frightening voice.

"Flea, I have a use for you."

Myouga trembled with fear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome and Sango sat by the river talking about the events and changes in their lives over the last couple of weeks. Kagome now had a full account of most everything Sango knew, including things that Inuyasha had revealed while she was gone. Kagome, in turn, told Sango that she knew for a fact that Sesshoumaru did not want Kagome for a mate, but he did want her to improve her miko skills, though she didn't tell Sango why.

"It seemed like you were gone a year, Kagome-chan. I hope I didn't forget to tell you anything. I should have waited until Houshi-sama and Shippou-chan were with us." Sango had a feeling she was forgetting something important, but so much had happened, some of it was just a blur in her mind.

"That's okay, Sango-chan. I'm sure I'll get the whole story from them again anyway," Kagome said as she glanced up the trail toward the cliff. She was about to look away when Miroku came into view. She nudged Sango and gestured in Miroku's direction.

"Speak of the devils," Sango said as Shippou came into view too.

"I wish Inuyasha would hurry up. Do you think he would be mad if I dropped the barrier before he comes back?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! Inuyasha is paranoid about Sesshoumaru and he has good reason to be even if you don't think Sesshoumaru means any harm. Let's just watch the stupid lecher so we can confront him later for trying to peek at us."

Kagome laughed. "I wonder what excuse he will use."

"He won't be able to give an excuse when Hiraikotsu collides with his head," Sango mumbled, and Kagome giggled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku stopped at the base of the cliff and again looked around the area. He could definitely feel spiritual energy and he was sure it was a barrier.

"Aren't we going back to the village?" Shippou asked when he noticed that Miroku wasn't walking.

"Yes, but—"

"What the hell are you doing here, pervert? I told you I don't want you peeking at Kagome!"

Inuyasha's voice interrupted Miroku. He and Shippou turned to see the hanyou jogging toward them.

"Since Kagome-sama is not here, I fail to see why you are complaining, Inuyasha," Miroku calmly stated with an air of innocence.

"Cut the act, bouzu! You were trying to peek and I know it!" Inuyasha yelled. He then turned to scan the bank of the river and said, "Kagome, you can come out now," in a lower voice.

The air shimmered for half a second and Miroku's eyes widened as his gaze locked with Sango's narrowed glare. He felt like a rat paralyzed by the stare of a viper. He visibly gulped.

"Finally!" Kagome huffed as Inuyasha walked toward her. When their eyes met, they both blushed, both thinking about what they did together in the well little more than two hours ago. She dropped her eyes and set the dagger onto the ground next to her bags and turned to him, focusing her eyes just below his chin. "What took you so long? You've been gone forever."

"I had to clean up, didn't I? And my clothes had to dry too. It took time, wench!" he replied, not really answering the question and hoping the 'wench' remark would distract her. He had deposited the stuff Souta had given him at his hot spring, hiding it behind a boulder, and run all the way back here, but he didn't want Kagome to know any of that yet. She also looked nervous to him and he didn't like it.

Kagome's eyes snapped up to meet Inuyasha's, her shyness forgotten. "'Wench?' Are we back to—Oooph!" Her voice was cut off when Shippou launched himself at her and barreled into her. She automatically wrapped her arms around him and staggered back a couple of steps before she caught her balance.

Inuyasha silently thanked the kit for redirecting Kagome's attention, but frowned when he saw Kagome almost fall over backwards from the kitsune's impact.

"I was so _worried_, Kagome! We thought Sesshoumaru _killed_ you! I swear I was going to _avenge_ you if he did, but I'm soooo glad he didn't!" Shippou cried against her shoulder.

"It's okay, Shippou-chan. He didn't hurt me. We're all alright now," she soothed, rubbing his back and hugging him closer.

"Hey, runt. You're too fat to jump on Kagome like that. You almost knocked her on her butt, baka," Inuyasha said, glaring at Shippou who was clinging to Kagome.

Shippou turned his head, obviously to yell at the hanyou, but Kagome spoke first.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. I missed him too." She smiled over Shippou's head at Inuyasha and he blushed. Shippou wisely held his tongue.

Miroku cleared his throat and edged closer to Inuyasha, as if he hoped for protection from Sango's wrath. "Indeed, Kagome-sama, we were all very concerned for your welfare and missed you greatly while you were gone to your time, especially Shippou. I could not in good conscious stand idly by and witness the child's suffering and his distress at being parted from you, especially after this morning's events. It is for that reason that I led him to you."

Inuyasha and Kirara snorted, Shippou's expression said, 'Try another one, baka,' as he looked askance at the monk, and Kagome giggled at Miroku's efforts to weasel out of whatever Sango had planned for him.

"Let us get one thing straight, Houshi-sama. Everyone here knows you were trying to peek at us like the pervert you are, and no one believes your excuses," Sango told him angrily. "However, since Shippou was involved and he's not hiding anything," she didn't notice Shippou flinch at her assumption, "and since you didn't see anything, I'll let it slide." She saw Miroku relax his tense shoulders and smile as if he thought he had pulled a fast one, so she added, "This time only! Next time Hiraikotsu will be involved in my reaction!"

She looked at her other friends to see them all gaping at her like she had exposed herself to Miroku in front of them. "What?" she said, not losing any anger in her voice.

Kagome recovered first and giggled. "Nothing, Sango-chan. I guess everyone deserves a break after the morning we've all had."

Sango sighed and agreed. "Yes, it has been a long day and we've missed lunch. Let's go to Kaede-obaa-chan's and eat something. I'm tired too. Shippou's tricks kept me up all night." She gave Shippou a stern look to remind him that hadn't forgotten about the kitsune's fake fatal injuries.

"Oh, that's right, Sango-chan. You told me what this bad little boy did." Kagome said, giving the kitsune a pointed look. He gulped. "Well, Shippou-chan? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Keh," Inuyasha said before Shippou could come up with an excuse. "They're just mad because us youkai outsmarted them and Shippou was on _my _side."

They stared at him for a short moment, since he almost never defended Shippou from being scolded, until Kagome said, "Riiiight," to Inuyasha, who lowered his brows and frowned, but didn't reply. She then turned to everyone else. "I think we could all use a quiet night. Let's go back to the village."

They all nodded agreement. She set Shippou down and he immediately jumped on Miroku's shoulder as the houshi started walking toward the path to the village with Sango following, Kirara in her arms.

Kagome picked up the dagger she'd used to anchor the barrier. She didn't have anywhere to put it and was afraid to put the exposed blade in her bag because it might cut something. She guessed she'd have to carry it. She gripped the handle of one of the bags in her other hand.

"Inuyasha? Can you help me carry these bags, please?" she asked.

He grabbed the dagger out of her hand and threw it across the river. "There. Now you have another free hand," he declared.

"Why did you do that, baka?" she yelled, glaring at him.

"You don't need that bastard's gifts! You would have cut yourself carrying that thing around, idiot. We'll go to Toutousai and ask him for one with a sheath," he defended himself, blushing.

Kagome might have said the 'O' word if she didn't realize that jealousy was the real reason behind his actions. It made her feel a little flutter in her stomach. She was still irritated, but she wasn't as angry as she would have been if he had done something like this a few weeks ago before she knew his feelings.

"Well, you could have just given it back to him instead of throwing it away. And he didn't tell me I could keep it anyway. He just let me use it," she told him while picking up another bag.

His wary expression eased somewhat, and she knew he had expected to be subdued. She smiled slightly and said, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Keh," he said as he grabbed the handles of the remaining bags and fell into step beside her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They ate a late lunch consisting of some fish a villager had given to Kaede and some vegetables. Inuyasha and Shippou fought over the last fish and, for Kagome, everything seemed almost normal.

She was very relieved that she was back with her friends. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her, and caught him looking at her. She blushed, thinking about what they did at the bottom of the well, but smiled because she felt happy to be there with him. He blushed and looked away, and her smile widened. Maybe everything would work out for her and Inuyasha after all.

Inuyasha couldn't stop watching Kagome. He was thrilled that she was back, but he also couldn't stop thinking of the intimacy they shared in the well and what he hoped they would share later that night. He reminded himself that he needed to go meet Souta with something to sell, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Kagome's side just yet even though sunset was only three or four hours away. Myouga's arrival, however, forced him into action.

The old flea youkai bounced into Kaede's hut and landed on Inuyasha's nose. "Inuyasha-sama! I must talk to you about that matter--" he said without greeting anyone else.

"Shut up, baka!" Inuyasha replied, lightly smacking Myouga away from his nose with a nervous glance at Kagome. He just knew the damned old youkai would say something stupid or give away his plans.

"Myouga-ojii-chan?" Kagome said and Inuyasha was afraid she might ask the flea questions.

Myouga recovered his balance where he landed on Inuyasha's knee and said, "Ahh, Kagome-sama! I must extend my warmest congrat—"

"Shut _up_, baka!" Inuyasha said again with frustration, grabbing the flea youkai and capturing him in his closed fist. He needed to get Myouga out of the hut and away from Kagome before the coward said too much. After what happened this morning, Inuyasha didn't want anyone to embarrass Kagome in front of their friends again by blurting something about their eminent mating, which she was not aware was eminent. He wanted her to be cooperative when he took her away later that night, so he wanted to avoid making her angry or flustered now.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "I need to go do something and I want you to stay here and don't leave the hut." He started to rise, intent on removing Myouga from Kagome's range of hearing.

"But—" Kagome began only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Don't leave the hut!" he repeated, and then in a softer voice told her, "I'll be back in a little while and I'll tell you about it then." Yeah, he'd tell her about it when he had her far away from anyone who could interfere. When she didn't argue and only watched him with concern, he nodded once and left.

Kagome followed him with her eyes as he went out the door. Where was he going? Why couldn't he tell her now instead of later? It made her uneasy and doubtful again. She tried to push those feelings away and distracted herself by catching up with her friends.

She spent the rest of the afternoon telling Kaede, Miroku, and Shippou why she was gone so long and about the barriers she could make. They all had questions and comments so their conversation lasted quite a while. Kaede and Miroku were surprised that Kagome could make a barrier that rendered things and people invisible all by herself, but quite proud of her for it too.

She had a brief argument with Miroku about his use of ofuda on Inuyasha, but Kaede ended the discussion by reminding Kagome that Inuyasha knew very well there was no malice behind the monks actions or he would have given Miroku more than just a black eye.

Afterwards, Kagome distributed the items she had brought back for everyone. She then settled down to spend some time with Shippou and his new colored pencils and sketchpad, but her worry about Inuyasha's whereabouts was always on her mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Jii-jii? What's so important that you have to bother me now?" Inuyasha fumed as he stalked into the forest, out of view of the village. He opened his fist and stared down at the tiny youkai on his palm.

Myouga gulped. He wasn't a good liar and he hoped Inuyasha fell for his story. "Why I j-just wanted to congratulate Kagome-sama for—"

"Well, don't! You'll ruin my plans!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"But, Inuyasha-sama, I thought she knew already. How could congratulating her ruin it?" he asked in a confused voice.

"She knows already, but she don't know it's _tonight_, baka! So keep your trap shut!"

Inuyasha started to close his fist, and Myouga hurried to prevent the hanyou from throwing him again.

"Wait, Inuyasha-sama! I have good news! I can help you!"

"Spit it out if you have something to say, old man. I've got things to do."

"Ah, w-well, you see, I j-just remembered that there is one thing that you may be able to retrieve as a b-bridal gift for your mate—"

"But you said my mother's things were destroyed!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Yes, yes, the things s-she had with her when you were born were d-destroyed, but your f-father had something hidden that I'm certain he intended to give your mother at a later t-time, but he died before he c-could," Myouga stuttered, wiping his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Forgive me, p-please. My m-memory isn't what it used to b-be. It just came to me after we last s-spoke," he answered nervously.

Inuyasha didn't want to think about his mother and father's deaths, or things that Myouga might have witnessed or remembered about them. "Keh, stupid flea," he muttered and then sighed. "Tell me what it is and where it is hidden. I don't have time to waste."

Myouga allowed himself to relax a little since Inuyasha seemed to believe him. "I don't know what it is, but it is not too far from here; perhaps an hour away if you hurry. I can s-show you where it is if you like."

Inuyasha mentally cursed. It would take him longer than he thought to get the rings this afternoon. He glanced at the sun. He only had a few hours until dark. He sighed again and said, "Let's go. No sense standing here wasting daylight."

He waited a second for Myouga to jump into his hair and then took off running in the direction the old youkai indicated. Myouga hung on for dear life and, over the course of the next hour or so, guided the hanyou to a cave in the hills.

The cave looked small and damp to Inuyasha and he glanced around the area suspiciously.

"Sesshoumaru has been here recently. It's very light, but I can smell the bastard's scent in the air," he complained. He turned back to the cave. "Why the hell would my father hide something here? And why would Sesshoumaru visit here too? Is it some secret family hiding place that I don't know about?" he asked with a frown.

"Eh, funny you should ask, Inuyasha-sama," Myouga laughed uneasily. "I'm quite positive everyone in your f-family knows about this place." He hoped Inuyasha didn't pick up on the fact that he was speaking in the present tense, and that Sesshoumaru was the hanyou's only living family.

Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to Myouga's explanation. Sesshoumaru's scent reminded him that he shouldn't have left Kagome in the village with only Sango and Miroku for protection. He became agitated.

"It's a stupid place to hide things. Let's just get whatever is buried here and go," he barked.

"Of course, Inuyasha-sama. I believe there is a rock that was used to cover a hiding place near the entrance of the cave."

"Fine, show me where," he said as he walked into the cave.

"Ah, I think that may be the very rock we seek," Myouga said, pointing. "Right there."

Inuyasha bent down and visually inspected the large rock for a moment as if it were dangerous. He didn't like Sesshoumaru's scent in this cave and it put him in a foul mood.

"Eh, you have to move the stone, Inuyasha-sama," Myouga said helpfully after a moment.

"I know that, baka! I just want to make sure it's not a fuckin' trick!" he replied with irritation.

With much effort, Myouga kept his mouth shut as he watched Inuyasha slowly lift the rock and look under it. They could see a small fabric-wrapped bundle in a small hole. The indentation had prevented the stone from crushing whatever was in the cloth. Inuyasha set the rock aside and poked the bundle with one claw. It didn't move.

Myouga bit his tongue, not wanting to aggravate Inuyasha any more than necessary, but it was hard when the boy just stared warily at the bundle for several minutes as if he expected it to crawl away or jump at him. The hanyou finally picked up the cloth-bound lump and carried it out of the cave into the sunlight. Myouga slowly let out his breath in relief.

"If my father hid this, there must be a spell on it," Inuyasha said, eyeing the bundle with distrust.

"W-why would you say that?" Myouga asked.

"Because this silk looks pretty new and the old man's been dead long enough for anything he buried to rot by now."

Myouga scrambled for an explanation. "Eh, well, perhaps it is youkai silk and...and it's impervious to time. Yes, much like your fire rat clothing, it does not d-deteriorate. Yes, I'm sure that must b-be the case." He wiped his brow again with his handkerchief.

Myouga's anxiety level rose when the hanyou seemed to become even more suspicious. Inuyasha was naive in many ways, but he was not stupid. Maybe a different tack was needed.

"Or perhaps, S-Sesshoumaru-sama is aware of it since it belonged to your father. Perhaps he has recently changed the s-silk wrapping to protect whatever is inside."

Inuyasha scowled. He didn't want anything that belonged to Sesshoumaru. "Keh, let's just throw it back in the cave and go. This was a fuckin' waste of time."

Myouga panicked. He had to convince Inuyasha to take the bundle! His life depended on it!

"B-but, Inuyasha-sama, anything found in this cave belonged to your father! You have as much right to it as Sesshoumaru-sama! In fact, you have _more_ right to it if it was meant to be a gift for your mother! Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama was hiding it from you! Open it, Inuyasha-sama! Please!" he begged.

Inuyasha growled. Would Sesshoumaru keep something that should have come to him after their father's death? 'Oh, hell, yes, he would,' he thought as he glanced down at Tessaiga's hilt. Maybe he should at least see what was wrapped in the silk.

He glared at the fabric as he opened its folds. Sesshoumaru thought he could steal Inuyasha's inheritance, did he? Well, the bastard wouldn't get away with it! A second piece of silk was wrapped around the object, but finally Inuyasha could see what he held. It was jewelry. He'd seen important and rich women wear this type of decoration in their hair, and he could vaguely remember that his own mother wore something similar.

Myouga caught his attention again. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama, that is d-definitely a gift for a lady and I'm certain your father would have given it to your mother had he lived. I b-believe it belongs to you now. It is a priceless family heirloom and should be yours since it was intended for your mother." The flea was practically begging Inuyasha to take it.

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. He didn't give a rat's ass that it was a family heirloom, however he could sell this and buy the rings for Kagome so he could marry her. But was it really his to take? 'Fuck, yes!' he decided.

Since Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have any qualms about trying to take family heirlooms that didn't belong to him, Inuyasha shouldn't feel bad about taking something that may or may not rightfully be Inuyasha's to take, right? Just because Sesshoumaru hadn't tried to take Tessaiga in years didn't erase that fact that, at one time, he would have killed Inuyasha to get it. Inuyasha figured that Sesshoumaru owed him for all the times they fought over Tessaiga, so it was okay to take this little bauble now, right? His mouth firmed into a straight line as he made up his mind.

He wrapped it back up, shoved the bundle into his haori, and headed back toward the village. He didn't notice that Myouga nearly collapsed with relief on his shoulder, or that his brother, well hidden near the cave, nearly smiled in satisfaction at the success of his current scheme and the predictability of the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru fingered the dagger that he had retrieved after his brother had thrown it. He'd been tempted to kill the fool then and there, since the idiot hanyou hadn't mated the girl yet. The only reason he let Inuyasha live was because the baka was actively planning to consummate his relationship with the miko later that night. Sesshoumaru hoped the flea explained the necessary information to Inuyasha. He would personally squish the tiny youkai into oblivion if he failed in his task.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You took it! You pervert! You went through my bag, didn't you? I _knew_ I shouldn't trust you!" Sango's angry scream startled everyone in the hut.

Kaede, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara all turned their attention to the enraged young woman and her fiancé.

Sango had the tote bag Kagome had given her with the birth control items in her hand, her knuckles turning white from clenching her fist in the fabric. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared angrily at the monk and blushed.

Miroku's expression was one of confusion and surprise, and his palm was flat against his chest in a gesture that seemed to say, 'Are you talking to me?'

"My lovely Sango, I don't know what you are talking about. Is something missing?" he asked in a bewildered voice.

Sango didn't seem to believe his innocent act. "Yes, and you do know exactly what I'm talking about, Houshi! Who else would take that book?"

"What book? What was it about?" he asked with what looked like genuine concern.

Sango turned very red when she realized she could not describe the book in front of everyone. She just could not bring herself to talk about _that_ subject. It made her even angrier that Miroku probably knew she wouldn't answer that question too, and she thought he was teasing her.

"You know what book, pervert! Don't act innocent about it!" she yelled.

Kagome blushed for Sango. She knew that Sango would not be able to reveal the type of book it was to Shippou or Kaede, just as Kagome herself would not willingly talk about it in front of them. The pervert was using Sango's modesty against her. She became angry for Sango's sake too.

When Kaede asked directly what book Sango was looking for, Kagome became alarmed at the sight of the other girl's flushed, angry face and the look of panic that was surfacing.

Kagome intervened to prevent further distress for Sango even though she knew her own face was flaming. "It is...it's about...having a successful marriage, Kaede-obaa-chan." Kagome grimaced at such a lame explanation, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kaede was no fool. By the looks on the two girls' faces, she realized the book must deal with the more intimate side of marriage and she sympathized with Sango if the monk had taken it. Although Kaede herself had never had those types of relations with a man, she was not ignorant. She had counseled many young brides regarding that aspect of married life and delivered many children from those unions.

She herself had been given dire warnings about having a physical relationship with anyone. When she was very young, the older mikos told her various tales about the consequences of losing her virginity, ranging from loss of her spiritual power to permanent blindness and even death. It was not until she was older and wiser, and the opportunities of youth had passed, that she recognized those grim stories of a miko's fall from grace as the lies they were.

Not every village had a miko, and finding a miko with actual spiritual power was uncommon. Most mikos only had knowledge of the healing arts, but no ability to make barriers or imbue their arrows with purification power. As a result, young mikos, especially those with spiritual abilities, were very valuable to the communities they served. No village could afford to lose their miko. Young mikos were ruthlessly discouraged from shirking their responsibilities in any manner. They were told terrifying tales of divine retribution if they wavered from their duties or failed to put the welfare of the community before their own desires, especially their carnal desires.

Kaede realized that such tales were not really meant to save the miko from suffering the punishment of the gods for having an intimate relationship with a man, but rather to avoid a serious conflict of interest if the miko married and raised a family.

A miko was trained to serve the village and place the well being of the villagers above all else in her life. If the miko had a husband and family, her first concern would naturally be for her family, and the villagers would be second in her priorities. Most headmen and older mikos wanted to avoid having that conflict of interest occur, so they concocted horrible cautionary tales to dissuade temptation.

Kaede thought about her own sister's desire for an ordinary life with a husband and children. It was a normal longing in all young women, but for a miko it was a forbidden dream...for the good of the community.

If anything had ever convinced Kaede that those warnings she had received so long ago regarding 'intimate relationships' were a pack of lies, it was her knowledge of the dark miko Tsubaki. Tsubaki had to 'join' with her youkai partner in more than just the spiritual sense in order to retain her youth. If copulating with a truly evil youkai didn't taint her enough to lose her spiritual abilities, then nothing would.

Kaede had concluded that some souls had spiritual power and some didn't. It was no different than hair color or height. Spiritual and physical attributes varied from person to person, and how a person lived their life wouldn't change those attributes.

Kaede herself was satisfied with her life as a miko and was proud of the respect she received for her leadership role in the community. The villagers had become her family and she did not begrudge her service to them. She enjoyed sharing their joys and supported them in times of tragedy. She had few regrets regarding the path that her life had taken. But the spouseless life of a miko was not for everyone, even those with strong spiritual powers.

She glanced at Kagome and was glad no one ever told the girl any nonsense about the 'loss of purity' that went with the loss of virginity or the act of loving a man. Kagome would not have the worries and guilt that came with any decision she had regarding her relationship with Inuyasha, as Kikyou had so long ago. Kagome's power would not diminish as her self-recriminations grew and she would not be prey to self-doubt as Kikyou had.

Her sister had been young and had still believed the lies she had been told. Kikyou's love for Inuyasha was accompanied by guilt and a loss of confidence in her own abilities. Kikyou _believed_ she would lose her spiritual powers and so she slowly did. Even without a physical relationship with the hanyou, Kaede knew Kikyou's feelings were strong for him. As her love grew, her spiritual abilities diminished, eaten away by self-reproach and conflicts between duty and desire.

Kaede was thankful that Kagome would not suffer such grave doubts about herself as Kikyou had...all because the villagers needed a miko devoted solely and completely to their welfare with no personal life or family of her own.

The sound of Hiraikotsu connecting with Miroku's head brought Kaede out of her musings and she realized she had missed a verbal sparring match between the houshi and the taijiya.

The houshi was knocked out on the floor and Kaede watched Sango search through the small cloth bundle that held Miroku's personal belongings. After a moment, she growled in frustration and threw the lump down near the wall in its original resting place. She then turned her enraged eyes back to her fiancé.

"Check his clothes for me, Shippou-chan," Sango commanded since she herself would not go so far as to run her hands over the monk's unconscious form.

"Wh-what? Why do I have to touch him? I don't even know what you're looking for!" the kitsune whined.

"It's a book like one of my school books, Shippou-chan. It has a hard cover and it's about this big," Kagome told him, holding up her hands to illustrate the height and width of the rectangular book. "It should be easy to feel through his clothes if he has it."

"But I don't—"

"Just do it, Shippou!" Sango shouted, her intense glare aimed at the boy.

Shippou gulped, not liking Sango's anger being redirected to him, and moved toward Miroku who was sprawled on his back on the hut's floor. He gingerly patted the pervert's clothing, touching the area around his chest, abdomen and sleeves since they all knew that's where the book would be tucked if he had it. Shippou reached into one of Miroku's sleeves when he found a lump and pulled out a pouch with some coins in it. He pulled a bundle of ofuda from the other sleeve, glancing nervously at Sango the whole time. He pulled a fabric wrapped lump from its hiding place inside Miroku's outer robe but didn't unwrap it since it didn't feel like a book and he was sure it was the collection of talisman and good luck charms that the monk carried.

Finally, he looked up at Sango and fearfully said, "He doesn't have it." He cringed away from her when her brows lowered even more over her narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure? I think you should check him again!" she said.

"No, he doesn't have it. You watched me check him and I'm n-not doing it again," the kit bravely told her despite his fear of her anger.

Sango's face slowly changed to one of horror and guilt. She dropped Hiraikotsu behind her and her hand came up to cover her trembling lips. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What have I done?" she whispered. "He really is innocent and I hit him anyway!" She kneeled beside him and started to gently shake his shoulders. "Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama! Wake up! Please!"

Kagome and Kaede exchanged a glance, not entirely sure this wasn't one of Miroku's tricks, but still feeling compassion for Sango. Kagome automatically went to get a chemical ice pack from her first aid supplies and apply it to the lump on Miroku's head. He moaned at the contact.

For the next hour or so, Shippou, Kagome, Kaede, and Kirara watched a contrite Sango hover over Miroku obsessively, trying to atone for the bump on his head that she'd given him. The monk took full advantage of the attention and even got in a grope or two without retaliation from Sango.

Kagome and Kaede exchanged amused glances as they cooked a light supper for the group, but their youkai companions seemed mildly disgusted by the whole affair. Shippou and Kirara settled together in a corner to nap until it was time to eat since the humans were behaving in boringly predictable patterns.

With no more disturbances, everyone eventually ate their supper and prepared for bed, carefully not mentioning that Inuyasha had not returned yet or that Kagome kept her eyes on the door as the sun began to set.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha had tossed Myouga to the wind halfway back to the village when the flea kept insisting that the hanyou should allow him to explain mating. He was still mumbling to himself about stupid old men trying to tell him what to do when he jumped in the well to bring the jewelry to Souta.

The kid was waiting for him in the well house and Inuyasha almost landed on him when he jumped out of the well.

"Inuyasha! I didn't think you were coming back! You found something to sell?"

"Yeah, I told you I would, didn't I? It just took me longer than I thought to get this," he replied, taking the silk bundle from his haori. "Let's go sell this junk and get the rings. I've got to get back to Kagome and it's getting late." He walked out of the well house with Souta on his heels.

"Wait!" Souta yelled as he caught up with Inuyasha. "Here. You need to wear this." He handed the hanyou a ball cap he'd been holding in anticipation of his hero's return.

Inuyasha grabbed it without comment and shoved it on his head. They left the shrine at a fast walk. After a quick bus ride that still made Inuyasha uncomfortable no matter how many times he'd done it with Kagome, they arrived at their destination just minutes before the shop closed.

Souta led the way to the counter and prepared to do the talking. He cleared his throat he watched a man make his way to the counter, putting away his feather duster. Souta recognized him as the man who had served Kagome the other day and thought he must be the shop owner.

"Can I help you boys?" the man asked in a friendly manner.

"We have something to sell," Souta stated but realized he didn't know what Inuyasha had with him. In the rush to get to the shop, he hadn't had a chance to ask Inuyasha to let him see the object.

"Inuyasha, show him what you have," Souta prompted.

The hanyou pulled his silk-wrapped cargo out of his haori and unfolded the fabric. Both Souta and the man behind the counter gasped at what they saw. The man reached for it, but Souta was faster.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but we made a mistake," he explained as he clutched the object to his chest with a shaking hand and used his other hand to pull Inuyasha away from the counter.

"But, I am willing to pay—"

"But, I need to sell—"

Inuyasha and the shopkeeper tried to talk at the same time, but Souta interrupted them both.

"I apologize for taking your time, sir, but we must go now," he almost shouted while tugging his scowling future brother-in-law out of the shop.

Once on the sidewalk, Inuyasha became stubborn and wouldn't budge another step.

"What the hell is your problem? I needed to sell that so I can get Kagome the marriage rings!"

"But, Inuyasha! This is a bridal comb! You have to give it to Kagome! She'd kill me if I let you sell it!" Souta pleaded.

He may be a thirteen-year-old kid, but he came from a shrine family and some of what his Jii-chan told him over the years had sunk into his brain. He knew that what he held in his hand was very valuable and he also knew that it would be a crime to let Inuyasha sell it, regardless of Kagome's reaction if she ever found out.

The delicate comb had intricately crafted cherry blossoms created from mother-of-pearl, jade, rubies, and pearls. It was exquisite and he knew it was worth a fortune. His sister would swoon for a bridal comb even one-fourth this beautiful.

"How would she know if I sold it or not? It's just a hair ornament and Kagome hardly ever wears shit like that," Inuyasha replied, getting frustrated.

"I'll tell her!" Souta threatened. "Do you want her to be so mad at you that she won't let you touch her? If you don't give this to Kagome, you can forget about marrying her for at least another year, because that's how long it will take for her temper to cool off after she finds out you sold it!"

"Damn it! How am I gonna buy the rings I need if you don't let me sell it?"

Souta could tell that Inuyasha didn't understand the impact this bridal comb would have on Kagome, but he didn't know how to explain it either. Sometimes his hero could be so clueless! He sighed and tried to placate the older boy.

"Look, Inuyasha. If you give Kagome this comb tonight, I promise you that the rings won't matter. And you'll have time to get them later anyway. Just bring back an old cooking pot or something the next time you come back here and I promise we will sell it, but I won't let you sell this comb." Souta set his jaw in a determined manner and gave the taller boy his most ferocious intimidating glare.

Inuyasha knew a thing or two about intimidating glares and gave Souta one of his own. The teenager gulped but didn't back down. After a moment of unwavering staring, Inuyasha finally gave in. It was already sunset and he needed to get back to Kagome.

"Fine, but if she isn't happy with that thing, I'm coming after your hide, kid. Got it?" he threatened with a final glare before snatching the comb back, haphazardly wrapping it in the silk fabric he still held, and stuffing it into his haori. He set off toward the bus stop, but changed his mind and headed down an alley away from curious eyes.

Souta grinned from ear to ear and hurried to catch up with his hero. He was extremely happy to have won the argument with the older boy, but he also knew Inuyasha well enough to know they wouldn't be taking the bus back to the shrine. He ran down the alley, excitedly anticipating his piggyback ride back home.

Not too many minutes later, Souta, still happy and giddy from their rooftop run, waved good-bye to Inuyasha as the disgruntled hanyou jumped in the well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippou looked around Kaede's hut nervously. He was sitting in front of the fire, his back to Kagome's sleeping bag and watching everyone getting ready for bed. He still hadn't revealed his secret to Kagome. He didn't really want to tell her, but he was afraid of what Sesshoumaru might do if he let things stay the same.

"Are you okay, Shippou?"

He looked up at Kagome and almost blurted it out. It was a good opportunity since she was asking him to tell her if something was wrong, but after a slight hesitation, he said, "Yeah. I'm just thinkin'."

Kagome smiled at him and teased, "Well, don't think _too_ hard, because it looks like it hurts."

He said, "Keh," unconsciously sounding like Inuyasha and dropped his eyes. He didn't notice her frown as her concerned eyes stayed on him for a moment before looking toward the door.

After a minute, she sighed and told him, "Come to bed, Shippou." She sat on her sleeping bag against the back wall behind him.

"Okay. I will in a little while," he replied, not really tired after his earlier nap. After another moment of studying him, she murmured her acceptance and turned back to her own preparations for sleep. He knew she was preoccupied with Inuyasha's absence.

Maybe he should wait until tomorrow to tell her. She didn't know he had anything out of the ordinary to tell her anyway. And in all the excitement of the day, no one even remembered to tell Kagome that Sesshoumaru had used his energy whip on Shippou's behind. Of course it had healed in little more than a day and it had happened over a week before, but he still felt slightly hurt that his friends didn't tattle on Sesshoumaru immediately. If they told her, it would lead very nicely into the issue he needed to talk about.

Shippou didn't want to be the one to tell Kagome about Sesshoumaru's abuse of his small, helpless kitsune body, preferring instead to cast himself in the role of silently suffering victim rather than indignant whiner. He had learned over the years that, as a victim, he could get a lot of positive attention from Kagome, whereas if he whined too much, she sometimes gave him stern looks or even a lecture on his behavior.

Of course, he could disguise his whining as fear of Sesshoumaru and it would be the absolute truth. He could appeal to Kagome for protection...but if he tried that, she'd be sure to bring Inuyasha into the situation and Shippou could just imagine how Inuyasha would react.

Shippou could almost hear Inuyasha's voice in his mind saying, 'Keh, the runt wasn't hurt bad. Tell him to stop whining and keep his mouth shut around Sesshoumaru.' That would probably be followed by a bop on his head from the hanyou, which would make Kagome yell at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha would start an argument with her, and once those two got into it, Shippou knew he'd be completely ignored.

He sighed. After so much time had passed, there was no easy way to do this, but it had to be done. He had to allow his friends to see him as he really was, or else Sesshoumaru would do something Shippou was sure he would not enjoy…or survive. And hopefully, Kagome wouldn't be too angry about it.

He came out of his thoughts and looked around at his companions and suddenly realized that they were almost asleep. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Kagome. Her back was to him, but he could tell by her breathing that she was awake, probably waiting for Inuyasha to return.

He could tell her now. All he had to do was tap her shoulder. His hands were sweating and he tried to harden his resolve. He took a deep breath and then reached his hand toward her…and chickened out when the low fire cast a feint shadow of his hand across her form.

He let his hand drop back into his lap, turned back toward the fire and stared past it at the door, not really seeing it. He dithered a few more minutes. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it might be best to wait until tomorrow. After all, Sesshoumaru had just been near the village this morning, so he probably wouldn't be back for a few days. Why would he come back now that Kagome was here? He shouldn't be mad anymore, right?

But…didn't he say something about training her when she left last week? Did he plan on coming to train her soon? Tomorrow?

Shippou started to worry even more and wiped his sweaty hand across his sweaty face. He didn't have a choice. He had to tell Kagome before Sesshoumaru came back. His shoulders drooped and he resigned himself. He might as well get it over with now he decided, and hopefully Sesshoumaru's ill treatment of Shippou's posterior could be brought into the conversation at some point so that Kagome would still hug him and let him be a kid.

He closed his eyes. He quietly took a deep breath and released it slowly, letting his illusion fall as the air left his lungs. Barely a whisper of sound marked his transformation. He sat very still, ears alert, expecting someone to yell at him at any moment…but nothing happened. He started to breathe a little easier and opened his eyes. No one had stirred from their sleeping mats.

This wouldn't do. He needed to get Kagome's attention and tell her –or rather show her– his real self. Taking another deep breath, he shakily got to his knees and turned to face her. He slowly reached for her shoulder...

Kagome heard Shippou's sighs and deep breaths behind her, but didn't pay much mind to it until she felt something weird in his aura and heard his clothes rustling in a location higher than the floor, which is where he had been sitting when she'd lain down. She glanced over her shoulder to see what he was doing…and screamed.

A shadowy figure loomed over her, silhouetted by the low light from the dying fire, reaching out its thin arm, its claws nearly touching her shoulder.

Shippou screamed when Kagome screamed and looked behind him to see what frightened her. No one was behind him except Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede, who were all jerking up to see why Kagome screamed and reaching for their weapons.

Shippou realized she was screaming because of him and turned back to her with both hands outstretched in a placating motion. He heard the mat hanging in front of the door being thrown aside.

Before he could say anything, he felt the side of Inuyasha's hard fist connect with the top of his red head, and he doubled over on his knees more from his own emotional fears than from the blow. His forehead hit the floor and his hands covered the back of his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Shippou? Change back to normal and quit fuckin' around! You upset Kagome, baka!"

Shippou heard Kagome's startled gasp and started crying. He couldn't help it. He stayed on the floor and felt sorry for himself. Nothing was going right. Kagome was scared of him and Inuyasha was yelling at him and everything was going to change. He _hated_ Sesshoumaru! It was all his fault!

"Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked softly in front of him. "Is that you?"

"Keh, of course it's the runt! I know his stink!"

"Hush!" he heard Kagome say, and then in a quieter voice, "Shippou-chan?"

He felt her gentle hand on one of his, pulling his hand away from the back of his head and trying to get him to sit back up on his knees. He could hear someone building up the fire so that there would be more light in the hut.

"I'm sorry, Shippou-chan. I didn't mean to scare you when I screamed. I didn't know it was you. Are you okay?"

He resisted Kagome's tugs on his hand. He didn't want to see her expression yet.

"Get up, baka. Your little joke is over. And damn it, Kagome, don't apologize to him! The runt should be saying he's sorry to you for being a jerk in the middle of the night!"

Shippou felt Inuyasha's toes nudging his thigh and all his fear and frustration turned into anger. He sat up abruptly and turned to Inuyasha with his teeth bared, subconsciously delaying the inevitable talk with Kagome.

"Like _you've_ never been a jerk in the middle of the night, Inuyasha! How many times have _you_ upset Kagome, huh, baka? Did _you_ apologize?" he yelled at the hanyou.

Inuyasha flushed and his ears flattened against his head, but he yelled back, "Shut the fuck up and change back to normal!"

"This _is_ normal, baka!" Shippou cried, tears rolling down his face.

All movement stopped. In the long moment of silence that followed, Shippou started to panic again. His eyes dropped from Inuyasha's shocked face to the floor, but he kept his head turned away from Kagome. Just when the tension made him ready to jump up and bolt out the door, he felt Kagome's arms embrace him, pulling him into a hug, and the side of her face resting against the top of his head. His heart skipped a beat.

"I don't understand, Shippou-chan. Why do you look like this?" she asked quietly.

He threw his arms around her middle and buried his face against her pajama-covered chest, hiccupping through his tears. It felt good to have Kagome rub his back and still accept him.

"Shippou, did someone do this to you?" Miroku questioned in his calm, concerned voice.

"Maybe we can fix it, Shippou-chan," Sango said, and Shippou realized that they didn't understand any more than Kagome did. He felt Kirara rub against his lower back, trying to comfort him in her own way. They weren't rejecting him...yet.

He took a deep breath and tried to speak, not raising his face from the fabric of Kagome's pajama top. "T-this is m-me...the real me." He could feel their eyes on him and tightened his arms around Kagome.

Another silent moment followed that statement until Inuyasha spoke.

"What the hell do you mean, 'the _real_ you'? What happened to the fat little runt?"

Kagome's arms around him gave him hope that maybe everything would be okay, and Inuyasha's insults sparked some sense of normalcy within Shippou. He turned his head slightly until the knee area of Inuyasha's hakama came into his view and said in a louder voice, "I'm not fat, baka!"

"Not now, you're not! Hell, you look like one of those stick figures you made that time as a decoy to fool me, but you _were_ a pudgy little fuzz-ball when I saw you just a while ago. So, what the fuck happened?"

Shippou let his eyes slowly move up Inuyasha's tall form. It felt like the hanyou was looming over him since he stood right next to he and Kagome's sitting forms, looking down on them like a large predator, the silver hair reminding him of Sesshoumaru, and the kit was again glad the girl was holding him. But as Shippou's eyes locked with Inuyasha's, his fear subsided a little. He couldn't read all the emotions in the older boy's expression, but genuine concern was clearly there behind the angry tone. Shippou relaxed a fraction more. Even Inuyasha wasn't rejecting him. Maybe everything really would be okay.

He took a deep shuddering breath, still slightly hiccupping from crying. He maintained eye contact with Inuyasha as he said, "I've been using an illusion…so that I'd look the same as when you and Kagome met me."

Shippou watched Inuyasha's expression turn to confusion and maybe even guilt, while his lowered brows still indicated anger. He turned his face back to the crook of Kagome's arm and tensed, waiting for the accusations to start. Kagome's soft voice next to his ear startled him.

"Why, Shippou-chan? Why did you think you needed to hide from us?"

Her voice was gentle, but he could hear the hurt beneath her concern and it made him tighten his arms around her again. He had never meant to hurt her, and truthfully the illusion had become so second nature to him over the years that he rarely thought of it any more. Even while he slept, he kept the illusion going and it was as automatic as breathing to him. Of course that meant that all other illusions were _on top_ of this constant illusion, which made them shaky at best, but once he started using it, he thought he could never stop. So now, he wasn't sure how to answer Kagome even though he'd been thinking of what to say for days.

After a moment, his breath still hitching from crying, he said, "I w-wanted to stay with y-you…and I w-was worried that...if I got b-big—"

"You stupid little jerk! Has Kagome ever given you any reason to think she'd send you away? What the hell—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, interrupting him. "Sit down and let Shippou tell us himself. You're not making this easier for him."

"He should know by now—"

"Inuyasha! Do I have to say the 'O' word?"

Shippou listened to Inuyasha huff in annoyance, but he sat down next to them anyway.

"Shippou-chan, why did you think getting bigger would change things? Everyone grows up, you know," Kagome said after she was sure Inuyasha was going to be quiet.

He hesitantly told her the truth, "I didn't at first, b-but...I noticed that humans send their kids away young and I didn't want t-to have to go away." He paused when Kagome's arms hugged him a little closer. "Sango said Kohaku w-was eleven the first time he went into battle...and…and all that stuff happened to him. And the kids in the v-village go work in the fields before they are ten...and girls go away t-to get married when they're twelve or thirteen...and I...I'm not...I don't want anything to change."

"Baka! Humans only have maybe fifty years before they keel over dead! They don't have time to waste before they start living their lives! The hag there is fuckin' ancient for a human!"

Kaede glared at Inuyasha with her single eye and Kagome said his name in a warning tone, but he kept talking anyway.

"But you're a fuckin' youkai! You don't age like them! You're still a baby! A stupid cry-baby who—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to interrupt him.

"—still needs someone to wipe your ass for you and—"

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha raised his head barely a second after it hit the floor. "Why the fuck are you punishing me when he's pulling shit like this?" he fumed.

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was angry, angrier than the situation warranted. She wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but it wasn't helping the situation and she told him so.

"You're not helping by yelling! Let Shippou talk!" She glared at him, meeting his angry eyes without flinching. She was still hurt that he wouldn't tell her where he had gone and she was scared to push him to tell her in case the answer ripped her heart out yet again. She was still unsure about where their relationship would go even after the intimacy that occurred between them just a bare twelve hours ago, regardless of his declaration of love.

The spell wore off and Inuyasha sat up suddenly, crossing his legs in front of him and pushing his hands and forearms into the sleeves of his haori. He snorted and looked away from her, obviously upset under his anger.

Kagome watched him for a moment before focusing on Shippou again. "Shippou-chan, you didn't really think we would send you away, did you?"

Shippou took a deep breath, relaxing against her again. He didn't say it out loud, but Inuyasha's yelling actually made him feel better. If Inuyasha thought he was still a baby, then he wouldn't try to send him away either. He tried to explain his fears.

"I started hiding my changes a l-long time ago, right after we met. And the longer I hid it, th-the more it would have shown if I stopped using the illusion. Inuyasha s-said he was on his own by my age and—"

"You think I had a choice? You stupid fucking—"

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say the word again!" She glared at him and he turned his head away again. They would definitely have to talk later. He was unreasonably angry about Shippou's confession and she wanted to know why. "Go ahead, Shippou-chan. What were you about to say?"

He hesitated a moment before he continued. "And then I was afraid to let the illusion g-go because I didn't want anyone to change how they feel about me. I didn't want _anything_ to change." He hugged Kagome harder, his face pressed against her shirt.

Kagome hugged him back. She felt a tear roll down her face as her natural compassion for Shippou overflowed. Everyone was quiet for a moment and Kagome thought about what Shippou said and his fears felt familiar to her.

Didn't she also hide behind a mask these last few years? Didn't she pretend that she was just a friend to Inuyasha when she really wanted to be more, but was too scared to tell him? Wasn't she still scared of the changes in her relationship with Inuyasha? At that moment, she realized some things about herself and she didn't like how cowardly she'd been. She took a breath and tried to reassure the kitsune.

"Shippou-chan," she paused and turned her head slightly until her eyes locked with Inuyasha's angry ones. "It's natural to be scared of changes. Changes in _relationships_ can be especially scary. I'm very proud of you for being brave enough to reveal yourself to us. I know it was hard for you to do. What if something changed and you lost what you had before? What if you misread someone else's feelings and they didn't feel the way you'd hoped they felt? Sometimes, it's easier to pretend nothing about yourself or your feelings has changed just so you can keep what you already have…even if you want more."

Kagome didn't notice that Sango and Miroku exchanged understanding glances as she continued watching Inuyasha as she spoke. His eyes softened a little as she continued.

"I guess we all hide ourselves sometimes, don't we? We all have insecurities that make us afraid to show ourselves, our feelings, completely. But, Shippou-chan, there comes a time when you just have to trust the people you care about. You have to trust that they will change with you and let your relationship grow. You have to trust that they will not hurt you. You have to trust in love. And I'm glad you did."

No one said anything for a moment. Kagome watched as Inuyasha blushed and dropped his eyes. At least his features had relaxed a little, losing some of the anger. Did he know she was talking about herself as much as Shippou?

"Never doubt that your family cares for you, child," Kaede said, breaking the silence. "None of you were born into this odd family, but you have all bonded in the way only a family can bond. In some ways, you are all closer than many blood-related families and that is a gift you should thank the gods for. You will not be abandoned, Shippou."

Kagome smiled at Kaede, knowing what she said was true, and glanced at Sango and Miroku who were smiling too. They were a family of sorts. The relationships within their family would evolve and change, but nothing could sever the connections they felt for one another and the caring love they all had for each other.

"Keh. The stupid runt should've known that."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha wryly. He was blushing, with a scowl on his face, and looking at his feet. She found that remark rather hypocritical since he seemed to think she was ready to run off with his brother any second now. He should know better. But she refrained from telling him anything since there were things she should have known too. She smiled at him instead.

Miroku broke the tension in the room by calling attention to the 'new' Shippou once again. "Stand up, Shippou. Let us get a look at you. The back of your head looks the same to me, so there cannot be too much that is different."

Kagome kissed the top of his head and loosened her hold on him. "Yeah, Shippou-chan, let's get a look at you," she said, smiling down at him as he lifted his face to her. She wiped the wetness from one of his cheeks and he gave her a slight smile too.

He glanced over his shoulder at Miroku and Sango who returned his smile. He felt Kirara put a paw on his thigh and dropped his eyes to her red ones. Even she seemed to be encouraging him. He let go of Kagome and slowly stood up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 13 oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Notes: Thank you for all your patience and encouragement! I've appreciated every review and email. Please let me know what you think of this chapter too.

Chapter 14 will be posted within the week. I've got it mostly finished and my friends will look it over for me before I post it. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter and I hope you are still reading this story.

I'll give individual thanks to everyone who has reviewed and emailed me at the end of that chapter. I really do enjoy getting every review and I appreciate all the support and encouragement you've all given me. Thanks again!

And the lemon is written. It will be at the end of the chapter 14 but it will not be the last intimate moment our favorite couple shares. Stay tuned.

oOo


	14. What A Couple Shares

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything and I humbly bow to her genius.

…

Special thanks to my friends, partners, and betas: InuSaga, Midoriko-sama (Ms. Fix-It), and Angelica Pierce, and our evil aid Inu-Hugger. I love you guys.

Thanks to the **IY FanGuild** for voting this story **Best Canon of the Year (2005), Best Serial Fiction (1st Place for First Quarter 2006)**, and **3rd Place in the Best Drama category (First Quarter 2006)**.

Thank you to everyone who has supported me, especially to everyone who has emailed me and left reviews for this story. I appreciate all of you and am happy you took the time to give me your opinions and feedback.

This story was originally conceived and outlined in the fall of 2004 and takes place in the Canon Universe. It does not knowingly contradict any known Canon elements in the Inuyasha manga (Viz English versions) or anime (Viz English versions) published at that time.

Warning: Sexual content, adult situations, non-consensual tussling, lemon, lime, and stupid male youkai.No minors allowed. Read at your own risk.

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What a Girl Needs

by SoutasSister

Chapter 14 -- What A Couple Shares

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha watched Shippou, who kept his eyes on Kagome's smiling face, as the boy slowly stood up to his full height. It was odd to see the kitsune looking down at her where she sat in front of him on the floor.

_'Why did Shippou have to pull this shit tonight?'_ he wondered. Kagome would never leave the kit while he was upset and Inuyasha knew better than to just grab her and run away with her. There was no chance of getting her in the right mood tonight. All his plans were ruined. Damn it!

"You're taller than I thought, Shippou-chan. I bet the top of your head almost reaches my shoulders," Kagome said, still smiling brilliantly at the boy.

It was a wild exaggeration. Inuyasha figured that Shippou probably was only a little taller than her waistline and she wasn't all that tall herself. He watched as Shippou beamed at Kagome's praise and acceptance.

Inuyasha studied the kit. His face was pretty much the same and his hair might have been a little longer, but not by much. He wore the same clothes as he always had. Just like most youkai, his clothing was connected to his youki and grew along with him. His height was the most noticeable difference, and his arms and legs were much longer than before. His head didn't look so large on his body now. He'd probably never be as tall as Inuyasha, since in true form a fox youkai was smaller than a dog youkai, but he'd be taller than most humans in a few years.

It didn't bother Inuyasha that Shippou was actually growing. They probably should have questioned the fact that he hadn't been growing over the years, if they had ever thought about it at all. But Shippou's new appearance bothered Inuyasha nonetheless. It made him angry. He watched them inspect the boy, none of them at all concerned for Shippou, and he became angrier.

"No wonder you felt heavy, child. Your kitsune tricks have concealed many things, but your weight was not one of them," Kaede commented, chuckling.

"Yes, Kaede-sama, I believe I now understand why my shoulder stays sore all the time. You won't be hitching a ride there anymore, Shippou," Miroku admonished with mock ire.

That was it for Inuyasha. They really pissed him off sometimes. He stood up abruptly and left the hut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippou was ecstatic that Kagome and everyone else accepted him without censure. He turned to face Kaede and Miroku when they spoke and gave them both a rueful smile. But before he could apologize for making them carry him, Inuyasha jumped up with a vicious growl and stormed out of the hut. They all heard him mutter something about 'fucking idiots' as he left.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she quickly came to her feet next to Shippou.

Sango grumbled, "What's his problem?" as they all watched the door-covering settle back into place.

Shippou dropped his eyes and hung his head. Just when he thought everything would be okay, Inuyasha had to make him worry again. He felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder and lifted his head again to look at her with sad eyes.

She gave him a gentle smile and said, "Don't worry, Shippou-chan. He's just in a grumpy mood tonight. I don't think he's mad at you."

"Kagome-sama's correct. None of us are angry with you, Shippou. You have actually impressed me somewhat if truth be told. It must have been difficult to maintain such an illusion, even as you slept. You will be quite powerful someday."

Shippou blushed at Miroku's praise. A tentative smile came back to his face and he felt Kagome squeeze his shoulder lightly in a comforting manner.

"You sure have grown in the last four years, Shippou-chan. Your little round face is longer, but you still look like you." Sango smiled at him. "It's a little strange to see you this tall, but I'm not angry either. I am curious though. What made you tell us now?" she asked.

His smile froze and then vanished. He blushed and dropped his eyes, but not before his fear of Sesshoumaru showed in them. Should he tell them? Sesshoumaru only said not to repeat what he said to Kagome, he didn't say anything about not telling why Shippou was punished. He shuddered just thinking about that energy whip flying in his direction.

"Shippou-chan? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, pulling him into a hug.

Shippou hugged her hips with his longer arms and buried his face in her stomach.

Miroku, who had also been wondering why Shippou suddenly decided to show them his real form, was about to voice his theory, but Kaede beat him to it.

"Mayhap a certain inu-youkai's persuasive methods have something to do with it?" she asked the kit.

Shippou's shoulders drooped even though his arms were still around Kagome. Now they knew, and Sesshoumaru might think he told them. Then he perked up a little when he realized he could use this to his advantage. Kagome would be even more sympathetic and kind to him if she knew about the abuse he endured from Sesshoumaru. He'd make sure she knew how horrible and painful it had felt.

His face was still pressed against Kagome's shirt so he adjusted his expression into what he hoped looked both tragic and fearful. He slowly pulled away from Kagome and lifted his large, sad eyes to meet hers. He trembled a little for effect, and tried to put a sob in his voice when he answered Kaede while still staring at Kagome.

"He...h-he said that he would make me d-disappear if I didn't show my real self."

"What? Sesshoumaru threatened you, Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked.

"He did more than threaten him, Kagome-sama. He...uh...stripped the hide off Shippou's posterior with his energy whip," Miroku said. "It seems spanking is not unheard of in youkai circles."

Shippou looked over his shoulder at Miroku's serene face with narrowed eyes. He could tell the monk wanted to laugh at him again. Kagome's shout startled him and he realized that his anger at Miroku made him forget to look tragic and he tried to school his features again, but apparently she hadn't noticed his slip since she wasn't looking at him.

"He did what?" Kagome yelled, staring at her adult companions. "And none of you told me about it?"

Her fury was scary, and Shippou secretly crowed at the thought that Sesshoumaru would feel her wrath. She was so mad she was shaking and her fists were clinched. Shippou silently cackled in his head. He was sure Kagome was going to show Sesshoumaru what it felt like to have someone whip _his_ ass!

His thoughts were cut short when she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into a fierce hug. His head was squeezed tightly between her arms and her stomach, but he didn't care. He liked the attention _and_ the fact that she was still protective of him even if he was getting big.

Their friends must have feared her wrath too, Shippou thought, because they all started talking at once.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, but I, uh, forgot. It happened the day you left. Right after you left, actually. It seems so long ago really," Sango tried to explain, talking fast.

"Inuyasha brought him to Kaede immediately for medical attention, Kagome-sama. Shippou was completely healed by the next day," Miroku defended.

"Shippou himself admitted he said something to provoke the taiyoukai. Do not place blame where it does not belong, child," Kaede stated before the girl could explode.

Kagome seemed to calm a little. Shippou felt her body relax somewhat and her arms loosened slightly around his head. She rubbed his back in a comforting manner and then let her hands slide to his shoulders as she kneeled in front of him. He looked into her eyes, now almost level with his, and became both happy at the concern he saw and apprehensive at her questioning look.

"What happened, Shippou-chan? Why did Sesshoumaru punish you like that?" she asked.

Shippou realized that she knew as well as everyone else that it was a punishment. The method he used, spanking, was so obviously meant to be a rebuke for a misbehaving child and the physical damage had been mild enough for Shippou to heal within a day. The taiyoukai could have easily killed him and really made him disappear with little effort, so everyone was aware that Sesshoumaru's intent had not been to seriously hurt the boy.

Still, he didn't really want to tell Kagome why Sesshoumaru punished him. What he'd said about Inuyasha had not been nice, and right now, while looking into Kagome's concerned, caring eyes, he was ashamed to admit it. But he couldn't lie to her. Not when she looked at him like that. He sighed.

"I...he..." he started and then sighed again. "Inuyasha t-tried to use Red Tessaiga on your barrier and Sesshoumaru hit him. I was scared that he really hurt Inuyasha, but he was just knocked out, and then Sesshoumaru said Inuyasha was being stupid...and I laughed." Shippou hung his head and tried not to cry from shame. "And I said Inuyasha was dumb...and Sesshoumaru said I should have more respect and that...Inuyasha was smart or he wouldn't have survived this long."

"Shippou-chan..." Kagome said softly as she hugged him again. He buried his face in her hair hanging over her shoulder and continued to confess.

"He knew I was hiding behind an illusion and he said I was w-wasting my power when I should be using it to p-protect you. He said he wouldn't let me get away with it anymore." His breath hitched as he prepared for her censure.

"Shippou-chan, we—"

"I didn't m-mean it, Kagome! I'm sorry! I know Inuyasha's not dumb even if he d-does dumb things! And right after it happened, he said he'd protect me and wouldn't let S-Sesshoumaru hurt me again... I didn't mean it," he defended in an effort to avoid her disappointment that he was sure was coming.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Kagome said, holding him a little tighter. "We know you didn't mean it. We all say things we don't mean, Shippou-chan, but what's important is what we feel inside and that we're there for each other when it counts. Inuyasha calls you names too, but he would never let anyone hurt you if he can prevent it. You know that, Shippou-chan, and he knows you feel the same way. It's okay. We forgive you."

Shippou's arms had been hanging loosely at his sides within Kagome's embrace but he lifted them and hugged her back when he heard her say he was forgiven. He was once again grateful for having her and everyone else with him, but especially her. She loved him and understood him like no one else ever had, except maybe his parents. He hadn't wanted anything to change, but maybe Sesshoumaru was right and he should be using his power to protect the people he loved so that they would always be together. That way, even if their lives went through changes, their feelings for each other never would. Maybe showing himself was a good thing after all.

"You say he told you to respect Inuyasha, and that Inuyasha was smart?" Miroku asked, unconcerned for any name-calling on Shippou's part, but obviously curious about Sesshoumaru's words.

Shippou nodded. He didn't want to explain anything else so he didn't make any further comment. He knew Sesshoumaru planned on taking Rin as a mate, and he knew that Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to be mated.

Shippou wasn't dumb either and he'd figured out that someone, or several someones, would have to help protect Rin, and Sesshoumaru might want Inuyasha to be one of those someones. Sesshoumaru may not like Inuyasha but everyone knew he was good at protecting Kagome, so why not Rin too? And Kagome must have agreed to it since it would mean that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would be allies, which would also mean they wouldn't get to fight each other ever again.

But Shippou didn't want to tell Miroku any of that because he was still afraid of Sesshoumaru and he'd been told to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you sure he said that, Shippou-chan? It doesn't make sense," Sango said, also not fussing at him for his disrespect.

Shippou thought about it for a second. They had all become pretty informal around each other over the years and bickering and name-calling were just part of being a close-knit group. Sesshoumaru had made him feel like he'd betrayed Inuyasha in the worst way by calling him dumb, but maybe Kagome was right. Maybe it was what they felt for each other inside that counted, and he'd never want Inuyasha to be hurt even if the hanyou was a baka sometimes.

"Shippou-chan?" Sango prompted and drew Shippou out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. He said I needed to say 'Sesshoumaru-_sama_' and to show respect for everyone in his bloodline. He said Inuyasha was just impulsive and didn't have experience, but that I shouldn't think that it means he's not smart. He said I could learn from Inuyasha," Shippou said. He didn't want to tell them anything else. Sesshoumaru might get mad again if he found out.

"That is...most interesting," Miroku mused with a perplexed frown.

Shippou looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes. He didn't want the others to ask any more questions and he had guessed that Sesshoumaru wanted her to keep all that stuff between them secret too. Kagome took the hint.

"It's late. Why don't we all go to bed now? It's been quite a night and you must be tired, Shippou-chan."

His first yawn was exaggerated and fake, but he was surprised when it was immediately followed by a real yawn that almost cracked his jaw. Kagome giggled.

"I guess that means, 'yes,'" she said, smiling at him.

"I suppose you are right, Kagome-chan. We can talk more tomorrow. And this is the second night in a row that Shippou's antics have kept me awake," Sango agreed with a mock glare at Shippou.

He gave her an apologetic glance. "I didn't mean to," he defended.

She laughed. "It's okay, Shippou-chan."

"Yes, we do need rest now, however we are glad that you have trusted us enough to reveal yourself, even if you were coerced. Is there anything else we need to know?" Miroku asked, his eyes twinkling at Shippou to let him know he was teasing.

"N-no," Shippou answered, nervous because he knew about Sesshoumaru's plans and wasn't allowed to tell everyone.

He turned to get in Kagome's sleeping bag and missed Miroku's suspicious look.

The fire had died down again and, after Sango and Kagome accompanied Kaede to the bushes, everyone settled back into their sleeping places, except Kagome. She sat next to Shippou, petting his hair in a soothing manner. He was finding it hard to stay awake now that all the confessions were over and he felt so relieved.

The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was Kagome whispering to him, "I'm going to go check on Inuyasha."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha heard Kagome coming out of the hut and jumped silently out of the tree to meet her. He knew she was going to ask him all kinds of questions and, even though he was still in a very bad mood, he wanted to be near her and answering a few questions couldn't possibly make his mood worse.

Before she had a chance to say anything, he offered her his back and said, "Get on."

She did as he asked, and he shivered at the feel of her knees gripping his hips and the silky skin of her thighs against his palms. He had ignored it as best he could in the past – well, maybe not ignored it but he'd at least kept his hands still – but now that he'd been privileged enough to actually touch her skin in places he'd only dreamed of before, he was hypersensitive to any contact he had with her and couldn't stop himself from indulging.

Kagome settled into place and Inuyasha ran to the edge of the quiet village and leapt into one of his favorite trees. She was silent until he had them seated on one of the higher branches of a tree. She had blushed the whole time he was carrying her on his back because he kept rubbing his hands up and down her thighs and squeezing them. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or just an absent movement on his part, but she liked it even if it was embarrassing. She wasn't really sure why she was embarrassed since he had touched much more than her thighs just that morning, but it didn't help that he'd sat her in his lap once they were in the tree. She'd never sat in his lap like that before. They had sat in trees to talk plenty of times but they usually sat next to each other on the branch.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and waited several seconds to see what she would do. She tensed up slightly but didn't tell him to put her down. Feeling more confident, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she didn't immediately protest, he moved one hand to her rib cage directly under her breast.

Kagome caught her breath and whispered, "Inuyasha?"

What did he think he was doing? They were in a tree! She wished she wasn't facing away from him because she wanted to see his face.

Inuyasha stilled his hand when she said his name. Her hands came up to hold his anyway, so he didn't think he should move them any further up. He hadn't meant to start something like _that_ with her at the moment, but he couldn't help it since he now knew what it felt like to touch her in that way and they hadn't been alone together since their time in the well that morning.

He sighed and nestled his nose into her thick hair that fell over her shoulder. He sat back up quickly when he smelled Shippou's scent all over her. It reminded him that he was angry. He growled.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again. Kagome didn't understand him.

"Why did you let the runt rub his face all over you? He probably got snot and spit in your hair."

Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it. His voice sounded so grumpy and what he said was rather funny in a gross sort of way.

"He just needed a hug, Inuyasha. We all need a hug sometimes," was her mild reply as she squeezed his arms in a comforting gesture. She relaxed into his lap more and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He didn't reply and they both stared at the almost full moon for a few minutes.

"Why are you so angry?" she finally asked, her soft voice showing no reproach, only concern.

He shifted his position a little under her, but he didn't answer her question, and after patiently waiting several more minutes, she said, "Are you going to talk to me?"

He sighed. She'd figure it out sooner or later. He thought he might as well tell her now. He whispered his confession.

"I took his fish."

She didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't understand."

He growled, "I stole his food, dammit! Did you see how fuckin' skinny Shippou is now? I did that to him!"

Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome's surprised expression but he heard her swift intake of breath. His ears drooped. Now she would be mad at him, but she couldn't be angrier than he was with himself.

But rather than condemn him, she told him firmly, "That's ridiculous! Shippou is not emaciated, Inuyasha, and he's never gone hungry because of you!"

She turned sideways in his lap to look at his face. He unconsciously kept his hands on her middle to keep her from falling.

"He's a stick figure! And I take his food all the time! I didn't know he was growing like that or I wouldn't have done it, but I _did_ take his food and it's my fault he was fuckin' deprived!" he hissed, glaring at her.

"Don't be a baka! He is _not_ deprived and you did not do anything to him! You don't take his food unless he's had at least two helpings, and most of the time he only fights you for it because he likes to make you mad. Almost all boys go through a lanky stage while they're growing up. Souta looks skinny too, but I promise you he is healthy and so is Shippou! They are just growing taller faster than they are filling out. Stop blaming yourself for things that aren't even a problem!" she told him forcefully, becoming angry with him but not for the reason he'd anticipated.

"But he's so bony—"

"You were bony too when I first met you, Inuyasha, and I don't think being pinned to the God Tree for fifty years had anything to do with it. You're taller now and you've filled out, and that's exactly what will happen to Shippou," she interrupted him.

He still looked troubled so she repeated herself with less force. "He's okay, Inuyasha. He's a growing boy and most young boys -- girls too -- go through a skinny stage. It's normal. You haven't done anything wrong, so stop thinking whatever you are thinking about it."

They stared at each other for a moment, his eyes still anxious and hers determined not to let him blame himself for something he was just imagining.

He finally let the breath he was holding slowly leave him and relaxed his shoulders. 'She might be right,' he thought. Souta was on the thin side and Inuyasha knew for a fact that he never went hungry. In fact, he'd seen how much Souta could eat and if Souta could eat enough to feed a horse youkai in one sitting and still not gain weight, then maybe Kagome was correct. Maybe Shippou was just in a skinny stage and it didn't mean he was deprived of food.

Thinking about it, Inuyasha realized that Kagome had been rather thin when he first met her too. But she filled out in all the right places over the years. He liked her rounded hips and full breasts, and her long, shapely legs….

Suddenly Shippou was the furthest thing from his mind as his hand wandered up toward her breast.

Kagome had watched all the emotions pass over his face. There was doubt, then tentative acceptance, and then something altogether different. Something that made her skin tingle in private places.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she felt his hand move over her body. Even on top of her clothes, his touch was affecting her.

He had so wanted to be mated to her by now and alone with her at his hot springs. Part of his anger had been frustration since he knew he'd have to wait to take her there because of Shippou's revelation. Kagome wouldn't leave with him if Shippou needed her.

But...Shippou was asleep now. And maybe they could still slip away if he could get Kagome in the mood. He was already in the mood and had been for years. 'Damn, she smells so good,' he thought, as he kissed her neck.

She relaxed even more and tilted her head to allow his lips better access to her skin. He tasted her, allowing his fangs to graze her earlobe, then moved further down her neck to suck gently on her soft, vulnerable skin. She moaned and the sound went straight to his groin. He finally allowed his hand to cover her breast while letting his other rest lightly on the swell of her hip just below her waist, holding her in place on his lap.

Based on Sango's and other women's reactions to Miroku's touches on their butts, and also on Kagome's assertion that Miroku's touches were inappropriate, Inuyasha didn't think he was allowed to move his hand lower than Kagome's hip bone.

But that didn't matter to him when he had her breast in his grip. He trembled at the weight of it and its softness even though he couldn't feel her skin. He _wanted_ to feel her skin. He lightly squeezed her again and then moved his hand down to the bottom edge of her pajama shirt. Feeling bolder, he didn't even hesitate to move completely under her shirt and glide his fingers over her stomach and back up to her breast. She didn't have her bra-thingy on, and the feel of the hard-tipped nipple against his palm sent a surge of desire through him.

Kagome hadn't protested – her soft moans actually sounded like encouragement to him – but just in case she was thinking of stopping him, Inuyasha covered her mouth with his own and initiated a hard kiss. She didn't pull back and he felt the thrill of knowing she wanted him just as much as he wanted her…well, maybe not _as much_ as he wanted her, because he wanted her more than anything he'd ever wanted in his entire life, but at least he knew she wasn't opposed to him wanting her. He realized he wasn't thinking straight and concentrated on just feeling instead.

They were both breathing hard. He felt her hand slide up to the back of his head to hold him closer and deepen the kiss. He moaned and accidentally tightened his hand on her breast, his blunt claws putting pressure on her sensitive skin. He was surprised by her sound of pleasure and the way she pressed herself against his hand even more. His erection was straining against his pants and he pulled her tighter against it, enjoying the friction.

One of her hands burrowed into the front of his haori and undershirt to caress his chest and he shuddered when her fingers grazed over his nipple. His blood was roaring in his ears along with the sound of Kagome's accelerated heartbeat. He could feel her breathing heavily, her chest rising to push her breast into his adoring hand with each breath she took. He was too excited again, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Even if he lost it and came in his pants, he couldn't help it and he wouldn't regret it. She did this to him. She made him feel like this…like he was falling….

He _was_ falling!

If he hadn't still had his mouth over hers, Inuyasha was sure that Kagome's scream would have woken the whole village. Thankfully she'd been silent by the time he twisted them in mid-air, trying to save her from impact. He'd ripped the buttons right off her pajama shirt in an effort to get his hand and arm free so he could keep her from getting hurt. As it was, he'd only been able to clutch her shoulders and head tightly against his chest before they landed. And he found that the hand that had been on her hip now gripped her round bottom tightly; he suspected that his claws had really dug into her soft flesh too much even though they didn't break her skin.

He suddenly realized that he liked holding her bottom even if it was not allowed. He understood Miroku a little better now. Touching her there was wonderful.

But now that he thought about it, he remembered that she had touched his butt -- gripped it even -- the first time he had tried to claim her and they were kissing, before she put the barrier around the well and went back to her time. He had liked her touching him there too. Maybe it was okay to touch her bottom like this but only if they were kissing. He'd think about that later, he decided.

At least he'd landed on his feet when they fell and he'd absorbed most of the impact with his knees. She seemed to be okay, which was really all that mattered to him, even more than the thrill of touching her in inappropriate places.

Her hand, which had been holding the back of his head lovingly during their kiss, had become tightly gripped in his hair during their fall and he gritted his teeth at the pain. His eyes watered too, but he wouldn't acknowledge that, even to himself. Her other hand had a death-grip on the front of his haori and she was shaking all over.

They were both still breathing really hard and he could feel her heart beating even faster than it had when he'd kissed her. His own heartbeat was rather fast but it wasn't from the fall. He stood still and held her, hoping she wouldn't be too upset by their little mishap and that she might be willing to continue their kiss and let him hold her bottom for a little longer.

She suddenly untangled herself and pushed away from him, and Inuyasha was disappointed to see her expression. He could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't thinking about kissing him again. However, her face only kept his attention for a moment. He kept glancing down at her open pajama top, catching glimpses of her cleavage each time her lungs expanded.

Kagome just stared at him for a second, trying to get her panting under control and stop her brain from spinning. She raised the heels of her palms to her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. Her chaotic thoughts tumbled out her mouth without her permission.

"In a tree! A tree, Inuyasha!" she hissed. "This is your fault! I can't think straight when you touch me and you know it! We fell out of a tree! We could have been killed!"

Inuyasha sputtered defensively, "I wouldn't let you get hurt!"

He stared at her exposed breasts. Her pajama top had gaped open when she'd raised her arms. He couldn't concentrate since the view made the blood leave his brain and head south again.

She put her fists on her hips and her shirt fell almost closed again.

Inuyasha brought his eyes back up to her face as she harshly whispered, "That's not the point! You distracted me with kisses on purpose! You made me forget where we were! What if someone saw us! You know I can't resist you and you took advantage of it!"

He replied, "I did not!" with just as much heat, but then exactly what she'd just said registered with his brain. He stared at her with his mouth hanging open, stunned. "What did you say?" he finally asked.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she too realized what she said to him. Her hands flew to cover her mouth for a moment as she watched his mouth form a cocky grin. The grin turned her embarrassment into anger even though she could tell that he was embarrassed just as much as he was pleased by her admission. At least she wasn't the only one blushing.

But then she saw his eyes drop to her chest and she looked down at herself too. She gasped. Raising her arms had made her shirt gape open! No wonder he'd turned into a grinning idiot!

"You're as bad as Miroku!" she accused while grabbing the front of her shirt to hold the two sides together and cover herself completely.

That knocked the grin off his face. "I am not! You're the one showing yourself right in front of me! I didn't look on purpose!" he lied.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to bite his tongue off for saying that, but it was out there between them already. Denying that he looked at her on purpose was a habit for Inuyasha and, although Kagome was aware he was lying, it still made her angry.

They were both angry and embarrassed now. The mood was definitely gone.

"I'm going back to Kaede's and I'm going to sleep," she informed him, straightening her posture and trying to seem unaffected even though she knew it was too late to act dignified.

"Kagome—"

"I'll see you in the morning," she interrupted him, backing away from his hand as he reached for her. She turned and walked very fast toward Kaede's hut, feeling her face burning with embarrassment and his eyes on her back the whole way.

She'd wanted to talk to Inuyasha about so many things, like the change in their relationship and their future, and to tell him about Sesshoumaru's real motives. They _needed_ to talk with each other about all that stuff. But his kisses were so new, exciting, and distracting…and now her pajama shirt was ruined and they'd had another argument. She sighed as she neared Kaede's hut, her pace slowing.

Well, at least he didn't have any doubt about how she felt about him. At least, that was out in the open, she thought. Except she didn't say she loved him…but, good grief, he _had_ to know that already, didn't he?

And he _did_ look on purpose! The liar _wanted_ to see her body just as much as she wanted to see his. She grinned to herself as she entered the hut.

Inuyasha let her go without trying to stop her. Despite her anger, a small smile played on his lips. She'd said she couldn't resist him. Everyone had told him that she loved him too. Maybe she did.

He hopped back up into the tree once she disappeared into Kaede's hut, his smile still in place. He'd let her rest tonight, but tomorrow, she'd be his. He just had to wait a few more hours.

He remained alert, watching over the hut, until almost dawn, when thoughts of Kagome in his arms lured him into a light sleep and an erotic dream.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru was displeased.

His brother slept in a tree, smelling of lust and lack of control as usual, and the miko slept in the old woman's hut. This was unacceptable. The miko would hear of his displeasure immediately.

Distracting his brother was entirely too simple. He merely stood at the far end of the human village, allowed his youki to relax its hold on his scent and aura, and let the wind do the rest. He heard his brother's profanities a few seconds later and knew his plan had worked. He pulled his youki into himself again, masking his location, and moved faster than eyes could detect to the old miko's hut. His brother was in need of additional training too, but today it was the miko's turn.

While Inuyasha was looking for him in the trees beyond the last hut, spewing foul language and dire threats, Sesshoumaru stole Kagome away and whisked her far into the forest toward an old camp site fairly near to where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un awaited him.

She'd been startled at first, and complained that she was not dressed yet, that it was too early, and that she was still sleepy, but soon enough he'd detected resignation in her posture. She did not struggle or scream as they sped across the treetops like a flash of light. He didn't like her calm. He meant to shake the calm from her very soon.

They landed in the clearing. He turned immediately and strode away from her, giving himself room to attack.

"I didn't get a chance to grab my bow and arrow," she grumbled, giving him the impression that she found him annoying. He was prepared to be more than annoying.

"You don't need them," he stated just as he pulled out Toukijin and sent a small blast of energy almost directly at her.

Kagome shrieked and dove out of the way, landing hard on the leaf-covered ground. Waking up fully, she turned her head to stare wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru as she pulled herself back to her feet.

"What is the matter with you?" she shouted. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You will learn to defend yourself, just as my brother did, or die," he stated calmly, waiting for her to react.

Kagome didn't know if she should be scared for herself or angry for what Sesshoumaru had done to Inuyasha over the years. In her head, she mimicked Sesshoumaru's voice, giving it a high, effeminate quality, as she remembered how he had said, 'I can teach you to use your miko power.' Was this his 'teaching' method? Was this why he attacked Inuyasha all those times? She didn't like his 'learn or die' style.

"You willfully defy me. My brother remains unmated."

Her eyes widened. Was he crazy? Before she could reply, he raised his sword again. She barely dodged another blast, which knocked down a small tree and forced another involuntary scream from her. She was becoming more angry than scared though, and she made herself concentrate on what he wanted her to do, what she _had_ to do – defend herself.

The next blast was blocked with a quick barrier. It was weak and visible and she made it too large, but it protected her nevertheless. She tried to run behind trees, blindly attempting to elude his attacks. Did Inuyasha ever feel this almost helpless rage when facing Sesshoumaru? Did he react wildly out of anger and fear too?

"You are a liability," Sesshoumaru said, goading her.

On some level, she knew he was deliberately provoking her, but she couldn't help but rise to his bait. Fear that she couldn't save herself – or anyone else – crept into her thoughts. She knew she was reacting uncontrollably and irrationally to both his physical and his emotional attacks, but it was so hard to think! He might really kill her!

She ran faster, trying to go deeper into the trees, but he was always _there_! He moved quicker than she could see! What should she do? She was panting with fear and praying that Inuyasha would find her.

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshoumaru taunted, "It is obvious you cannot save yourself. My brother and his other humans have kept you alive, have sustained injuries to save you. You are useless."

His statements came too close to her own self-recriminations and feelings of inadequacy for her not to be affected by them. She could hear Kikyou's voice in her head repeating those same words. Were they right? She began to panic.

She turned to run further away but a tree fell in her path and she saw the movement of Sesshoumaru's energy whip out of the corner of her eye.

She caught her breath and remembered what he had done to Shippou with that thing. She remembered what he had done to Inuyasha just yesterday. But _she_ had saved Inuyasha yesterday. Sesshoumaru saw her do it too. He _knew_ she wasn't useless, the jerk.

She became angry again. Not the emotional, raging type of angry, but rather the cool, calculated angry. The _I'll-show-you_ type of angry. It made her feel more in control and allowed her to focus attention solely on her antagonist.

She _would_ show him. Hadn't she just spent almost two weeks trying to overcome her insecurities? Hadn't she learned a lot in that time? Learned about herself and her abilities? Hadn't she saved Inuyasha using nothing but her own miko power just yesterday?

She would _not_ let Sesshoumaru use her self-doubt against her now. It was time to pay him back for what he did to Shippou physically and for everything that he'd done to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru sensed the miko's emotions as he pushed her to react. He began to think she would not be useful in protecting Rin if she panicked and ran blindly from danger. He didn't anticipate her sudden about-face or the surge of anger and power aimed at him until it was almost too late. It singed his hair and burned his handless arm as he moved out of its direct path.

It pleased him.

Now she would show her true worth. At last he would teach her to think under pressure to remain in control of her emotions no matter the circumstances.

She'd been through many battles but he'd observed that Inuyasha always took care to keep her out of the thick of it as much as possible. She'd become dependent on the hanyou and others for protection.

But now, finally, Sesshoumaru would change that. The miko would learn to depend on _herself_ for protection. _She_ would become the protector.

He blocked the next ball of energy with Toukijin, then sheathed his sword and used his energy whip to lash out at her head. She didn't duck or run, but the whip didn't touch her. It flailed against her barrier before he reined it in. He redrew Toukijin and sent another blast of power at her. She disappeared from view, hidden behind a barrier, and only instincts allowed him to avoid a direct hit from her miko energy. He nearly smiled.

Kagome was determined to knock the snot out of Sesshoumaru. It was her personal goal for the day. He had her dodging and running, getting creative with her barriers, and still she couldn't get the upper hand. She vaguely realized that, in the last ten minutes, out of necessity she had learned to keep a concealing barrier tightly around herself as she ran, just like Kikyou did when she seemed to materialize out of no where. In the back of her head, she was proud of herself, but she didn't have time to think about it.

Instead, she thought about how to knock the snot out of Sesshoumaru. She wanted to wipe that superior look right off his face. She racked her brain for another ten minutes, scheming and plotting while she ran and threw energy in his direction, huffing and puffing her way through their battle. And she thought she finally knew exactly how to do it too. She had a plan.

Last night, she had used four safety pins to keep her pajama shirt from flapping open after Inuyasha had ripped the buttons off while pulling his arm out from under it. She kept her barrier up and moved behind a tree to quickly remove the last safety pin and straighten the metal out some. She kept her own barrier in place while she concentrated on imbuing the pin with some of her power. Then she took off running again, holding it tightly in her fingers, keeping it ready, while throwing out weaker blasts of energy toward Sesshoumaru with her other hand.

She ran toward him in a random pattern, still within her barrier and invisible to Sesshoumaru, trying to get as close as possible. She knew he could somehow sense her general location so she needed to confuse him. If this didn't work, she'd have to ask him for mercy, because she couldn't run much further without collapsing. She was sucking in air through her mouth in huge gulps and her side hurt. She knew she just had a couple of minutes of physical energy left.

With great effort, she ran to the left, retaining her barrier, while flinging the safety pin as far to her right as she could. Luck was with her when the point of the pin stuck in a tree and the power she'd pushed into it flared out around it into a barely discernable barrier.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the other barrier and Kagome rushed at his side. She was tired and breathing heavy from her exertion. She knew she didn't have the experience to keep drawing on her power as she'd been doing and already she felt drained of it, but she pushed everything she had left into both her hands and pointed them palm-out at Sesshoumaru.

It happened so fast. He'd turned his narrowed eyes toward her safety pin distraction. She'd desperately run toward him, hands poised to let loose her power. He'd somehow sensed her behind her barrier, his head jerking back in her direction. Almost, he looked surprised. And in that split second, she released it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What use are you? The bastard grabbed her right in front of your fuckin' faces! You let him skip his merry fuckin' way right into the damned hut and take her!"

They'd heard it for over an hour now. At first, they'd tried to defend themselves and beg forgiveness. Even Kaede had apologized. Later, they'd gotten angry and tried to argue with him about the unfairness of his accusations. Now they just remained glumly silent and let him vent his frustration and anger, noting that his youkai markings were appearing again very faintly on his cheeks.

Shippou had stayed with Kaede, unwilling to go near Sesshoumaru again and seeming less concerned than the others thought he should be for Kagome's safety and virtue. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back while they followed Inuyasha. The hanyou made his way through the treetops trying to follow Kagome's scent and cursing worse than they'd ever heard him before.

If they didn't know how scared Inuyasha was for Kagome, and if they didn't feel guilty for 'allowing' Sesshoumaru to take Kagome – even though they'd only seen a blur pass through the hut and only realized she was gone after it was too late – they might have taken offense at Inuyasha's shouted insults. As it was, they just endured them and prayed they found Kagome and that she was okay.

"A damned houshi, a taiji-ya, _two_ full youkai, a trained miko, and not a bit of fucking help when it counts!"

They continued to silently follow the raving hanyou deeper into the forest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru blinked open his eyes. He could see the limbs of trees high above him and realized that he was flat on his back on the ground. He could smell the acrid stench of burnt skin and hair, and recognized that the offensive scent was coming from his own person. He registered the fact that at least two of his ribs were broken. Several other aches and pains made themselves known when he moved, preparing to sit up slowly.

He grit his jaw tightly shut to keep from showing any clue that he was in agony. Sesshoumaru hadn't felt pain like this since Inuyasha discovered the wind scar at an inopportune moment. Perhaps it was not _as bad_ as Tessaiga's punch because he would surely recover from these injuries within a few hours, but the miko could do considerable damage when provoked.

He was assured once again of his own infallibility and wisdom in seeking the alliance with her. She would be formidable protection for Rin.

Instinct caused his eyes to flare red and he sat up quickly to turn toward a noise nearby. He growled loudly before he recognized the miko. She froze at the sound, her eyes impossibly wide as they locked with his.

He relaxed his guard and his eyes returned to normal. She'd torn the sleeves off her shirt, he noticed. That must be the sodden bundle she carried in her cupped hands. She suddenly smiled and rushed toward him again. He ignored the pain his movements caused and was on his feet just as she reached him.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt—"

He cut off her apologies by abruptly placing his hand over her face and pushing her to the ground. He loomed over her, standing straight, his head held upright, and glared down his nose at her shocked face.

"Do not approach a downed adversary. Finish him off or leave the area. Never purposely place yourself within his reach. It endangers yourself and those you protect."

The miko had _momentarily_ bested him. He knew it, but he would not admit it to her. He'd underestimated her. He'd been lax in his defenses. Perhaps she'd learned more during the years by Inuyasha's side than Sesshoumaru gave her credit for. She was clever, but she still had much to learn. He frowned his disapproval of her compassion toward him with narrowed eyes. Compassion could get her killed.

Kagome stared up at the jerk in front of her, her mouth open in shock. He'd pushed her down! She was trying to help him and he pushed her down!

The sight of him flying through the air and hitting that tree had scared the breath out of her. And then the tree broke from his impact and he'd hit another tree too. She'd run to him, ashamed that she'd purposely done that to him. It scared her that she _could_ do that to him!

When he didn't wake immediately, she'd run to find help, which she'd quickly realized was stupid since they were in the middle of no where. She'd stopped in the center of the old campsite they'd first arrived at and tried to think of a plan to help him. In the quiet of the clearing, she'd heard the sound of running water and ran to it. She'd sacrificed her pajama sleeves to bring back wet bandages to help his burns and the jerk _pushed her down_!

Somehow, it made her angrier than when he was blasting her with Toukijin. There was something insulting about it.

He didn't even hurt her, but she didn't think he wanted to physically hurt her, just humiliate her. It was like he was taunting her with the fact that he _could_ hurt her if he had wanted to, but did her the great favor of choosing not to.

He even took care not to press his palm against her nose, which might have hurt. He simply pressed the pads of his four fingers to her forehead and the pad of his thumb to her chin and exerted enough pressure to make her fall backward…right on her butt.

Kagome wished she had the gumption to call Sesshoumaru some of the names that Inuyasha called him. She was spitting mad. He had the _gall_ to look down his nose at her in that imperious fashion when she's the one who had knocked _him_ on _his_ butt not ten minutes past. Gods! He was…he was…he was a _jerk_!

She closed her mouth with a snap and stared back at him. She formulated the heated words she wanted to say in her head. She would singe his ears off! She looked at his little pointed ears just thinking about it…and realized one of them _was_ singed. Her mouth fell open again.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek suddenly to keep a giggle from escaping. The tip of one of his ears looked a bit crispy which struck her as hilarious for some reason. And his hair above the ear had a small patch missing with only some silvery white stubble showing. His sleeve was torn, exposing his scorched shoulder and bicep. He looked ridiculous striking that I-am-taiyoukai-and-you-must-fear-me pose. She bit the inside of her lips to keep her laughter in. She forgot why she wanted to yell at him and his poor little singed ear.

Instead, carefully controlling her voice, she said, "Your fluffy fur thingy is over there in that tree. I couldn't reach it. You'll have to get it yourself."

His eyes narrowed in a menacing fashion.

She cringed away from him still trying to keep the smile off her face and almost thinking he'd changed his mind about hurting her, but then he turned abruptly and marched – as well as a person can march with a slight limp – toward his fur thing. She thought she heard him say something about 'insolence' and 'deserves the hanyou' as he moved away from her, but she didn't ask him to repeat it.

If she hadn't noticed how tightly he held his jaw, she might have giggled out loud. But she realized he was in pain and she was responsible for it. She sobered and sighed. She really hadn't meant to hurt him like that. He actually looked like he was healing really fast, much faster than Inuyasha, but it didn't make her conscience feel better. He was a jerk but she didn't think he deserved to be hurt like that.

Kagome watched him stiffly retrieve his fur then continue walking toward the clearing. She scrambled to her feet and followed him, leaving her wet sleeves behind her.

Sesshoumaru was enraged yet again by the impertinent miko. She would not be cowed! She had the _gall_ to mock _him_! Pointing out that he'd lost his moko-moko due to her successful attack. It was insulting. If she _hadn't_ been so successful in her attack, he might have killed her on the spot. He forcefully reminded himself that Rin's safety was his ultimate goal, no matter what he must endure to ensure it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha, I believe I just felt a strong release of spiritual power in that direction," Miroku shouted while pointing slightly right of the direction they had been traveling. "It is faint and quite a distance, but perhaps we should investigate it."

"You better fuckin' pray it was Kagome and she's alright, Bouzu," was all Inuyasha said as he turned, never slowing his pace.

They trailed behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me or anyone I care about—"

"Are you injured, Miko?"

Kagome glared at his back as they walked toward the clearing and then turned her head to the side with anger. Making her run for her life and chasing her with Toukijin's blasts wasn't exactly healthy for her! She _could _have been _seriously_ hurt! But the jerk knew she was okay, so she pressed her mouth into a tight line to keep from calling him childish names.

"Aren't you going to take me home now?" Kagome asked instead after a moment hoping she didn't sound too petulant.

He didn't answer for a moment. She almost stuck her tongue out at his back, but she was afraid he would somehow know if she did that, so she kept her mouth tightly closed.

"You learned much in your absence, Miko. Who taught you?" he asked, startling her.

"I taught myself…and I found a scroll that described how to make barriers. I practiced everyday," she told him after a moment.

"Your practice has been productive. Continue it."

She supposed that was the closest thing to a complement that she would ever hear from him, and despite her current jumbled emotions and anger toward him, she felt pride that he even said that much.

She followed him back into the clearing where he promptly sat on one of the logs arranged around the center where a campfire had once burned. He managed to look regal even with his sleeve still torn and his hair rather messy, she thought. She sat facing him on a log about six feet away but she really just wanted to go back to Kaede's.

"Will you take me home now?" she asked again.

He didn't reply, but instead studied the trees to her left and then to the right with narrowed eyes. She glanced both ways but didn't see anything so she looked back at him.

"What?" she finally huffed, just to break the tension. She wished she hadn't spoken because his eyes suddenly shifted back to her and it unnerved her. He didn't say anything though.

She watched him glance to the left again and then reach into his haori to retrieve something. His voluminous sleeve hid it from her view as he placed it in his lap and seemed to adjust it with his one hand. Then, when he held it up for her, she wished she still could not see it.

"Oh, my Gods! How did you get that?" she nearly shouted, covering her face with both hands.

"The monk showed it to Inuyasha and the hanyou tossed it away when the taiji-ya approached. For some reason they both fear her," he replied, his voice indicating his disgust of Miroku and Inuyasha's cowardice. "I retrieved it after they left."

Kagome let her elbows rest on her thighs and hung her head, her hands still covering her face.

"I should have known Miroku would get his hands on that book sooner or later," she muttered.

"You will explain the purpose of this ritual," he ordered.

Kagome lifted her head slightly and peeped through her fingers to see what he was talking about. It was the picture of a woman performing oral sex on a man. Kagome's mouth fell open in shock and embarrassment. She dropped her hands and scowled at him, planting her fists on her hips even though she was still sitting.

"Why are you asking a nearly nineteen-year-old virgin to explain about…about…stuff like _that_? Haven't you had a few centuries to learn about…about…_things_?" she asked, her mortification making her voice sound both angry and shaky.

"I am not ignorant or without experience, Miko."

He said it like it was something that should be obvious since he was such a superior creature, and Kagome narrowed her eyes at his conceit.

"However," he continued, "human mating rituals have never been of any interest to me. You told the taiji-ya that this would help her learn about joining with the monk. The monk said these pictures were instructional for intimate relations between human mates. Rin is human. I must be prepared to accommodate her. Explain this ritual," he commanded again as he held up the book.

Kagome covered her face with her hands again and slumped her shoulders. 'Why me?' was her first thought, but then she sat up straight as his words registered. She quickly stood up, her expression stern.

"You will not touch Rin for at least six more years! Do you understand me?" she yelled while pointing her finger at him to emphasize her point.

He lowered the book to his lap and narrowed his eyes at her. Sesshoumaru stared at her a moment and Kagome thought for a second that he was going to push her down again, but then his posture seemed to relax just a little and he asked, "Why? She will be of age in two summers."

"No, she won't. I don't care if it is customary here to marry off girls in their early teens; it's not good for them," she said, in full lecture mode. "A human girl's body does not completely mature until she's about eighteen years old. If she has children before that, she might never reach her full height potential because her body will support her babies' growth and not her own."

She ran through more arguments in her head, ready to champion Rin's right to grow up completely before being confronted with the challenges of marriage or mating and motherhood. If Sesshoumaru was anything like Inuyasha, she knew she would have to pound the facts into his head before he got it.

Lucky for her, Sesshoumaru was not like Inuyasha. Life experience and several rather unfortunate encounters with a younger brother he'd wholly underestimated had made Sesshoumaru more cautious in recent years. Once the bitterness of the situation had passed, losing an arm to someone he'd considered inferior in every way had forced him to reevaluate his ideas about himself and the world around him. He thought about things much more thoroughly than he had in the past. At that moment, Sesshoumaru thought about what the miko was telling him.

He had little experience with humans, especially young human girls besides Rin, but he acknowledged to himself that if the miko was an example of the physical maturing process, then she had a valid point.

He remembered what she had looked like four years ago when she'd challenged him in his own father's tomb while giving Tessaiga to Inuyasha. She had been shorter and rather skinny. Comparing her physical appearance now to what she had been then proved there was quite a contrast. Today her figure was womanly and rounded in appealing proportions. He was not attracted to her personally but he understood that she was a desirable human female…when she was not speaking.

Rin had grown over the years too, but even as her face narrowed and shed its childish shape, her body thinned out too, and looked much like the miko had appeared those few years ago. He would want Rin to mature as the miko had and develop a lovely figure too. Perhaps he should wait for Rin to grow into her full womanly body before he mated her and started a family.

"Are you listening to me, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked when he just sat there staring through her.

"It is of no matter. I will have her for eternity. A few years waiting will not signify," he finally replied. 'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'the miko has the means to prevent human conception and pregnancy. Rin need not have children before six years have passed if I change my mind later.' He didn't share that thought with Kagome.

Kagome deflated. She'd won? Just like that? She looked at Sesshoumaru closely and narrowed her eyes. He was a calculating jerk, wasn't he? She much preferred arguing with Inuyasha, who let his thoughts spew right out of his mouth during a verbal confrontation. Sesshoumaru was tricky and she was sure he wasn't telling her everything, but with his expression so blank she couldn't begin to guess what he was hiding.

"Well…good. Just so we're clear on that," she said awkwardly, lowering her hand back to her side.

It suddenly occurred to Kagome that Sesshoumaru knew what she told Sango the day she gave the sex book and other items to the girl. Apparently, he also knew what Miroku told Inuyasha when they had the sex book. He seemed to be hanging around a lot watching them and it made her angry all over again.

"And another thing! Stop spying on us! It's just creepy!" she hissed. "How do you do it without Inuyasha knowing anyway?"

"Just as you have learned to manipulate your miko power, including holding it near your body to form a barrier, taiyoukai can keep their power wrapped closely around themselves to mask their scent and youki. Neither Inuyasha nor the monk can sense me unless I wish it," he told her with no regard to her anger.

She thought about that for a moment. That would be a useful skill when hunting Naraku. "Can Inuyasha learn to do that? And Shippou?" she asked.

"Inuyasha knows how to manipulate his power by channeling it through Tessaiga much as you channel your miko power through your arrows. Father's blood is strong in him, but I don't know if he has the ability to control his powers so precisely as I. The kitsune shows powerful potential and kitsune are natural illusionists. He should have some level of masking ability in time," he stated before raising the book again so that she could see the picture, reminding her that he'd asked a question about it.

"Explain this ritual now," he commanded yet again.

She groaned again and looked up, away from the book. '_Please, please, please don't make me have to answer that_,' she silently begged the Gods.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He could smell her wonderful scent! She was just ahead of them; he was positive of it. Just a little further and he'd see her. He pushed himself to run a bit faster.

She was there, standing in the middle of a clearing. He burst from the tree line and skidded to a halt in front of her, noticing for the first time that that damned bastard was sitting there near her.

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered as she turned to face him, her eyes wide.

Kouga enveloped one of her hands in both of his large ones and grinned widely, not taking his eyes from her lovely face as Sesshoumaru stood up with a low growl.

"Kagome, I've missed you," he said, and he meant it sincerely.

She smiled brightly at him and lunged forward to hug him. He grinned over her head as his arms automatically rose to hug the girl in return, and said, "Hey, _she_ hugged _me_!" to the youkai lord, who had taken a step toward them.

Kagome suddenly released Kouga and, to everyone's surprise, she turned to hug Sesshoumaru and gushed, "Thank you! I didn't think you would revive him when I asked you, but you _did_! Thank you!"

She stepped back, beaming at the stoic inu-youkai, who had remained unmoved during her hug and had a slight look of displeasure on his face. Before he could reply, Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her around to face him again.

"_You_ asked him to save me, Kagome?" he asked, incredulous. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide with awe and something else.

The glittering emotions in Kouga's eyes made Kagome nervous. "Uh, Kouga-kun, uh…" she began, but he interrupted her.

"You begged this bastard for my life?"

"Well, it wasn't like—" she started to say while Sesshoumaru let out another growl, but the wolf youkai continued talking.

"You really _do_ love me, don't you, Kagome?" Kouga stated more than asked. "You _would_ have been my woman!" He grabbed her hand and held it between his own again, his shining eyes staring into hers intently.

"Uh, Kouga-kun, I, uh…" Kagome tried to find words to explain how wrong he was without hurting his feelings too badly, all the while trying to tug her hand away from his. Kouga was sweet and had such passion for whatever had his attention at the moment, but she had to let him know that she didn't feel the same passion for him. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to continue.

"Do not try my patience, wolf. This Sesshoumaru can send you back to the underworld if I so choose," Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and yanked her out of Kouga's grip. He pulled her behind him as he glared down at the shorter youkai. "She will not be yours."

"You _knew_ she loved me!" Kouga yelled. "That's why you made me promise to give her up!"

"Uh, Kouga-kun, I don't—"

"Are you renouncing your pledge to me, wolf?"

"Hell, no! Unlike you dogs, I have honor! But you're an underhanded, dirty bastard for making me promise that!"

"Um, guys—" she tried to interrupt again.

"Perhaps you are not an acceptable ally after all. Perhaps I should—"

"Kagome!"

They all turned their heads in the direction of her shouted name.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was shocked when he'd heard Kouga's voice ahead of him. That voice could not possibly belong to the dead wolf. But Kagome's voice called Kouga by name and as he leapt from the treetops to land near the three people in the clearing, Inuyasha's eyes confirmed what his ears had told him. Kouga was really there and alive again. The fuckin' shit.

He'd heard enough to know that Kagome had asked or, according to the wolf, 'begged' Sesshoumaru to revive Kouga. The bastard had used Tenseiga apparently but he had also somehow forced Kouga into a promise to stay away from Kagome. By the looks of things, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were fighting over her like she was some kind of fucking possession or prize. It infuriated the hanyou to the point where the stripes on his cheeks darkened and his eyes flashed red.

She'd accused _him_ of wanting her as a possession or a prize in a competition with Sesshoumaru just a couple of weeks ago, when he'd first told her he wanted her as a mate and that he wouldn't let Sesshoumaru have her. She'd completely misunderstood what he meant when he'd said Sesshoumaru's interest in her was like the situation with Tessaiga. She'd been so angry with the comparison that she'd sat him and run away. But now these two bastards were treating her worse than an old 'sword', as she'd put it, tugging her back and forth between them – and she was just standing there letting them? _What the fuck_?

He stared at the group in the clearing, seething with confusion and anger. It made him mad with jealousy that Kagome had asked Sesshoumaru to revive the wolf in the first place. Did she really love the wolf, as the fleabag had claimed? So much that she would beg his asshole brother to use Tenseiga?

And did Sesshoumaru want Kagome so much that he would do as she asked…but for a price? Is that how Sesshoumaru forced Kagome into whatever agreement they had? Did she promise to mate Sesshoumaru if the fucking asshole brought back Kouga's life, even though she would not be able to be with Kouga if she kept her promise to Sesshoumaru? The damned bastard apparently made the spineless wolf promise not to interfere if he mated Kagome too. So Kagome was trapped in a promise to mate Sesshoumaru while loving Kouga…. Inuyasha's gut wrenched inside his body at the thought.

But wait…. Didn't Kagome kiss him, Inuyasha, just last night and allow him to touch her in intimate places? That didn't make sense. If she was to be mated with Sesshoumaru, Kagome wouldn't have done physical things with him. He knew her well enough to be absolutely positive of that…well, almost positive…maybe.

He was unsure of everything again, but he was damned well going to get some fuckin' answers from Kagome and he'd kill any bastard that tried to stop him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried when she saw him.

Sesshoumaru stopped speaking mid-sentence and, as Kagome glanced at him, she thought his eyes seemed to light up in anticipation, almost gleefully if such a thing was possible. Most people would not have spotted the subtle emotions in his expression, but she knew that look from all the times he had taunted Inuyasha recently, goading the hanyou for a reaction.

Had Sesshoumaru known that Inuyasha was headed this way? He _had_ been looking around like he was expecting someone, she thought. Had he known that Inuyasha would arrive on the scene right after Kouga? He was up to something, that was certain. Her stomach knotted and all she could think of was, 'Oh, no. Here we go again.'

She glanced back at Inuyasha, who was frozen for an infinitesimal moment at the edge of the clearing, his brows low and eyes narrowed as he took in the scene before him. She was alarmed at the sight of Inuyasha's youkai stripes that were quite visible on his cheeks. From his point of view it would look like Sesshoumaru and Kouga were fighting over her. She mentally groaned and opened her mouth to reassure him that that was not the case, but before she could speak Sesshoumaru yanked her behind him, out of Inuyasha's view.

She caught her breath and yelled, "Hey, stop—" but Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"What do you want, hanyou?" he asked like he had no idea why Inuyasha had come.

"Mutt-Face! Don't let this asshole take my woman!" Kouga shouted while grabbing her other arm and pulling her back into Inuyasha's range of sight.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't—" she began to explain, but Inuyasha was suddenly upon them, knocking down Kouga and pushing back Sesshoumaru. Both of them released her wrists immediately. Then his impact with her knocked her breath away for a second or two. He'd moved so fast, she was swept up in his arms before she could even blink.

"Take her and run, dog-breath! Don't let your bastard brother have her!" Kouga yelled again behind them as Inuyasha jumped back into the trees, rapidly gaining speed and putting distance between them.

Kagome frowned and glanced up at the hanyou who carried her. His ears had swiveled back to listen to the wolf youkai's last shout and his jaw was tight. He looked absolutely furious, especially with those stripes on his cheeks. That wasn't good, Kagome thought. Inuyasha was never going to believe her when she explained that Sesshoumaru didn't really want her. Even Kouga had the wrong idea about what Sesshoumaru wanted. How was she going to convince Inuyasha that he was mistaken?

She watched the blur of green treetops pass by with unfocused eyes. There wasn't anything she could do until he stopped moving. She sighed and relaxed against him and waited to see where he would go. She already knew that talking to Inuyasha while he was in this state would do no good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirara landed in the clearing just as Inuyasha leapt away with Kagome. Sango gasped at the sight of a very alive Kouga getting to his feet and at what he yelled to Inuyasha. Before she could react, Hakkaku and Ginta ran huffing and puffing into the clearing from the opposite direction.

"Kouga! We heard Kagome-nee-san!" Ginta shouted as both boys skidded to a halt next to the circle of logs in the middle of the clearing.

"Inuyasha took her," Kouga told them and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Don't even think of following them, dog-shit! She may not be mine anymore, but I ain't letting you have her either!"

Sesshoumaru gave Kouga a deadly look, but he didn't have time to reply before Miroku urged Sango to follow Inuyasha.

Miroku agreed with Kouga and knew that Sesshoumaru should not be allowed to interfere with Inuyasha and Kagome, so he thought it best to follow them and protect the couple from the taiyoukai.

Kirara had barely managed to rise a few feet from the ground when she gave a loud roar and dove down and to the side, toppling the couple on her back. She'd had to dodge Sesshoumaru's energy whip as it crackled menacingly in her face, blocking her ascent. She landed roughly on the ground next to Sango and Miroku, the latter rolling swiftly away from Hiraikotsu which barely missed his head in the tumble. They all rose quickly to their feet, battle ready, and faced Sesshoumaru.

"You will not follow them."

"We won't let you follow them!"

Miroku and Sesshoumaru had spoken at the same time.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, both confused by the situation. Didn't Sesshoumaru know that Inuyasha had every intention of claiming Kagome as his own as soon as physically possible? If Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome, he'd be out of luck if Inuyasha mated her first, wouldn't he? They looked back at the taiyoukai.

"You will allow them to be alone for as long as it takes them to mate. This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate interference again."

He was eyeing them like they were irritating insects, his brows lowered slightly as if he found the sight of them distasteful, and his posture was subtly threatening. They knew he was deadly serious.

"Wh—what?" five voices asked at once.

Kouga looked at the human couple, their shocked expressions much like his own, and realized that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand what the hell was going on. Was Sesshoumaru giving mutt-face time to claim Kagome on purpose?

Miroku spoke up first. "You have changed your mind about taking Kagome-sama as a mate then? You will not fight Inuyasha on this?"

"This Sesshoumaru has never desired the miko as a mate and has never made any statement regarding such," he replied, looking down his nose at them all.

"Yes, you did! You told us in Kaede's hut over a week ago that you wanted Kagome!" Sango yelled, taking a step forward and hitching Hiraikotsu a little higher in case she had to use it.

Kouga spoke up too. "You made me promise to leave her alone! Why else would you do that unless you wanted her, dog-shit?"

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow, but his expression said better than words that he thought they were all idiots. Kouga was growling and he was tense, ready to spring.

Sango gritted her teeth and took another step forward, but Miroku put his hand on arm to halt her. She looked at him but he was looking at Sesshoumaru with an intent look.

Miroku spoke, disrupting the tension in the air. "When you said you understood your father and that you would appreciate a human mate, you were not speaking of Kagome-sama?" he asked carefully.

Sango realized that Sesshoumaru had never actually stated that _Kagome_ was the human mate he wanted, but he sure as hell implied it in her opinion. She tightened her mouth even more in her anger.

"The miko has always belonged to my brother. His scent-claim has been on her for years. Any _intelligent_ youkai would recognize it," Sesshoumaru stated while shifting his eyes to Kouga.

Kouga had the grace to blush, and sputtered, "You bastard! It ain't official until Kagome accepts! She's fair game until then!"

"Only an imbecile would think she would leave my brother."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, silently agreeing with the taiyoukai while Kouga sputtered in outrage.

"Why you—"

Kouga didn't get a chance to demonstrate his prowess in a battle of wits or otherwise with Sesshoumaru because Ginta, who had been quietly occupied with Hakkaku over something for the last several minutes, startled them all by suddenly exclaiming, "Ahh! She's _biting_ him! Why would he let her do that?"

Four sets of eyes, five if Kirara was counted, turned to the wolf youkai pair.

Ginta and Hakkaku had found the sex book that Sesshoumaru had left lying on the log where he'd sat earlier. They had been shocked speechless, heads together and mouths hanging open, for a few moments as they flipped though the pages looking at the pictures. They didn't even notice that everyone was looking at them, or rather the picture on the cover of the book they held, or that Sesshoumaru was giving them his most intimidating glare as they continued making comments about the pictures.

"Did you know it could be done like that?"

"No! Humans must think about this a lot if they figured out so many ways to do it. No wonder there's so many of them!"

"I still don't understand why he's letting her bite his—"

Sango had felt the color drain from her face and then rush back causing her to blush scarlet. She froze and stared wide-eyed at the book in the two wolf youkai's hands. She didn't even realize she had raised her hand and was pointing at them until she heard her voice interrupt them with, "That's my book!"

Kouga looked over at the taiji-ya and then back to the arousing picture on the outside of the object in Ginta and Hakkaku's hands. This belonged to the taiji-ya?

"What the hell are you two looking at?" he demanded, completely distracted and forgetting about his argument with Sesshoumaru as he stepped over to his friends and yanked the book out of their grasps.

"Koooouga!" they whined, "We're still looking at it!"

Sesshoumaru's rare snorting sound wasn't even noticed or that he seemed to suddenly lose interest in the lesser beings surrounding him as he turned to walk slowly out of the clearing. Everyone else was focused on the book currently in Kouga's possession.

Kouga's awareness had been instantly focused on the item in his hands. His wolfish eyes had already widened, all the better to see it with, and his ears perked up, all the better to hear the blood pumping through his tingling body, and his mouth dropped open, showing his big canine teeth. He turned the pages of the strange scroll, his hands shaking slightly at the sight of each picture revealed.

By the Gods, the pictures looked so real! The bare skin and erotic poses were making him feel light-headed and rather edgy. This weird, bound scroll was amazing! It was the most astonishing and wonderful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

And the taiji-ya said it was hers?

Kouga's awestruck eyes slowly rose to look at Sango over the top edge of the scroll. He really looked at her for a moment. He'd always been so focused on Kagome that he barely spared her companions a passing glance. But now he noticed that she was actually very pretty. She was almost as pretty as Kagome even. Her face was quite pleasing and so was her figure in that tight-fitting leather armor she wore. Her attire was almost as enticing as those short skirts Kagome wore. And now that he thought about it, she was damned handy in a fight too. She could hold her own in battle alongside the best of them, which meant she had some brains too. And she was loyal. She'd stuck with mutt-face for years, helping protect Kagome.

She was pretty. And strong. She was smart, too. She'd been loyal to both her friends and her brother. She was a _very_ useful sort of female to have around. She'd make someone a good mate.

And this unbelievable scroll belonged to her. An idea suddenly took form in his brain.

His face lit up and he broke into a broad, suave grin as his eyes locked with Sango's.

He watched her eyes widen and an even deeper blush grace her lovely skin. She must be flattered by his attention, he thought. His grin grew bigger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku had been hesitant to call Sango's attention to himself because he dreaded her questions about how the book fell into the wolf youkai's hands. He'd stood there, watching her quietly, for the short moment since she'd declared the book belonged to her. He was aware of her awkward shifting from foot to foot, her deep blush, and that she lowered her hand back to her side once she realized she was still pointing at Ginta and Hakkaku.

But a prickling sensation along the back of his neck suddenly alerted Miroku to danger and forced him to remove his focus from his intimidating fiancé. He quickly looked around and realized what threat was looming before him.

Never in his life would Miroku have been able to understand the depth and intensity of Inuyasha's rage each time Kouga came around if it had not been for this minuscule moment in time. He froze, feeling both the need to impale the wolf with his staff and the need to shove Sango behind Kirara, away from the wolf's hungry gaze. How dare that damned pervert look at _his_ Sango in such a manner?

He suddenly remembered to breathe and realized he could not skewer the wolf nor shove Sango, so he opted to instead step between the wolf and _his_ Sango in order to block the youkai's view of her.

Miroku almost wished Kagome had let Inuyasha kill the wolf at some time in the past since said wolf's attentions had currently shifted to _his_ woman. He glared with a steely calm gaze at Kouga, confident in the fact that there was no subduing necklace around his own neck and no one would save the wolf from his Kazaana if the youkai decided to get too friendly with Sango as he had been known to do with Kagome.

"Houshi!" Sango hissed behind him. "Explain to me how my book crossed paths with Kouga! You _did_ take it, didn't you?"

Miroku closed his eyes and searched his mind for a plausible rebuttal to her accusation. Finally he decided to just act clueless and he turned around to face her.

"How would I know how he got it, my sweet Sango? What would make you think it was me?" he asked trying to sound perplexed and innocent.

"Don't lie to me! You took it and you won't convince me otherwise!" she glared at him, enraged.

He thought fast. "Um, I think I recall Inuyasha saying something about a monkey taking a book." He glanced over at Kouga who still held the book and said, "I do believe he was correct."

"_You're_ the monkey, Houshi! I can't believe I felt sorry for hitting you last night! You…you…._pervert_!!" she yelled as her fist collided with his jaw and knocked him back on his butt.

Miroku shook his head to clear it and touched his aching jaw. He was sure he did not look his best at all since the black eye Inuyasha had given him several days ago was undoubtedly a sickly yellow-green in color by now and he was sure this fresh blow would leave a blue bruise by nightfall. Still, he needed to rise and soothe Sango's nerves as best he could. Fortunately, he was born with a smooth tongue as well as manly good looks. He sighed and started to rise, only to be knocked over again suddenly.

He looked up from his position on the ground and saw that Kouga's broad back was blocking his view of Sango.

"Helloooo, Sango. We've never had a chance to talk, have we? Did you know I've always admired your strength and grace? You'll be my new woman."

Rage shook Miroku. He reached for the prayer beads covering his Kazaana. Nothing would save the wolf now, he thought…except that Sango was right on the other side of the wolf and would be sucked into his wind tunnel too. He looked around for his staff and saw it several yards away. He'd let go of it when Sango hit him and it had flown further than he thought. Damn it! He rose to retrieve it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango's mouth opened in shock. She was acutely aware of everything about the handsome wolf youkai in front of her. His beautiful blue eyes staring intently at her. His smooth, tanned skin tightly covering a lean, muscled frame. His gleaming white teeth revealed by his appealingly confident grin.

But most of all, she was aware of how Kagome must have felt flustered and sweetly flattered by such intense interest aimed so ardently at her all those times Kouga presented himself to her. Being on the receiving end of the full force of his charm was not only flattering, it also caused Sango's stomach to flutter and her skin to tingle in strange places. She definitely understood Kagome a little better now. Sweet Kagome would never have wanted to hurt anyone's feelings, especially someone who looked so sincere and determined, and made her feel so appreciated and desirable.

But Sango wasn't Kagome. Kouga was very appealing; that was quite true. But he couldn't be sincere, could he? He'd claimed to love Kagome for as long as they'd known him and yet here he was looking at her, Sango, with such passion and eager dedication. No, Sango wasn't Kagome. She was made of sterner stuff and had years of practice rebuffing the houshi. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your woman? What happened to your love for Kagome, huh? You're just as bad as the houshi! Jumping from one woman to the next!" she yelled.

"Wait just a minute," Kouga said, his face shifting to shocked anger. "I _do_ love Kagome! But I can't have her, so there's no use wasting time thinking about it. She'll always have a special place in my heart, but I love _you_ now, Sango!" He smiled at her again, his anger gone instantly. "We'll make a great team, and you'll be good for my pack. They'll respect a strong woman like you."

His confidence and utter belief in what he felt and that his feelings would be returned was amazing to behold.

Sango stared at him in a near state of awe. Just like that? Just like that he could decide that he loves her? And sincerely believe it himself? The strange thing was that Sango believed him too. She was convinced he actually meant what he said and really did simply decide that she was the one he should love now.

He tossed the book to the ground behind him, much to Ginta and Hakkaku's delight, and took her free hand in both of his. "You're my woman now, Sango," he told her rather proudly and with what looked like genuine feeling in his eyes.

_'Damn, it's hard to say 'no' to such heartfelt declarations_,' Sango thought. He said these things with such conviction! And he didn't grab her butt or let his eyes lose contact with hers at any time. He was looking at her like he could to see her soul in her eyes and like he admired everything he saw in their depths. It was a bit overwhelming as well as flattering, but still…. She again felt a deep understanding of Kagome's previous reactions to the wolf youkai. She sighed and tried to do what needed to be done as gently as possible.

"Kouga, I am very flattered, but I can't be your woman," she started, but he interrupted her.

He laughed like she was just being shy or something, and said, "Of course, you can! You're better than most humans, aren't you? You're the perfect match for a prince like me!"

His smile was both cocky and hopeful at the same time as he gazed down at her. She felt the full force of that smile and the rough charm behind it. She couldn't seem to stop gawking at him.

Sango's respect for Kagome's handling of the wolf over the years increased immediately. It wasn't that Sango wanted to be with Kouga any more than Kagome ever had, but he was just so darned sincerely decisive and endearing with his bold declarations, and so unshakable in his belief that she would return his feelings that it was hard to deny him what he wanted and hurt him.

She realized what Kagome must have known long ago: Kouga was completely sincere about his feelings of the moment. He was being totally honest at the time he declares them. He truly believed he loved her at this very minute. What he felt at any _other_ given moment was up for debate, but at _this_ very second, he really did think he loved her.

Did all youkai live in the moment like this? No, she supposed they didn't since Sesshoumaru was very much a planner, and for all his impulsiveness, Inuyasha had long-term plans too. Only Kouga seemed to be so…so…_immediate_ in his thought processes.

It wasn't that Kouga was a bad guy, because his kindness and help over the years has certainly proven that he was a good person. But he wasn't the person Sango wanted, especially since she was his second choice behind Kagome. She opened her mouth to let him down easy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wham!

_'Sweet Buddha, that felt good!' _thought Miroku, smiling smugly and still gripping his staff with both hands as he looked down at Kouga sprawled on the ground.

"What is the matter with you, Houshi? Have you lost your mind?" Sango yelled.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled, dropping the book and running to him.

Miroku looked at Sango with surprise. She was angry? Why?

"Yeah, bouzu! I was talking to my woman! Why'd you hit me?" Kouga asked while rubbing the back of his head. He sat up and his friends hauled him up to his feet. Taking an alert stance, he asked, "You lookin' for a fight?"

Miroku looked back at Kouga, his eyebrows lowering in renewed anger. Yes, he was looking for a fight! He was going to murder the wolf here and now, not only for himself but for Inuyasha too. Gods, he never felt more empathy for his hanyou friend than he had in the last few moments since Kouga turned his eyes to Sango.

"Kouga, are you alright?"

_'What?' _Miroku thought anxiously, looking back at Sango again. She's concerned about Kouga? He'd have to kill the wolf quickly. This very minute. He pulled out ofuda to—

Wham!

"What are you doing, Houshi? Were you going to use those on poor Kouga? What is the matter with you?"

Miroku gazed up at Sango's pretty face, his vision slightly blurred from the blow she'd given him with Hiraikotsu. He was flat on his back on the ground with his ofuda scattered around him.

_'Why?'_ he wondered. Why do women protect 'poor Kouga' like that? Why did Kagome use the subduing spell on Inuyasha when the wolf came around? Why did Sango suddenly defend the wolf after years of indifference? _Why?_ What secret did the youkai have that turned every woman into his champion?

Miroku wanted that secret. He _needed_ that secret. He wanted to use the secret on Sango so she'd look at him with those big eyes of hers that projected sympathy and something else at the wolf just now. He'd have to force the secret out of Kouga before he killed the youkai.

"No need to defend me, Sango. I could have taken him in a fair fight. But it's good to know my woman is so strong anyway."

Miroku sat up and swung his staff at Kouga's legs. Unfortunately, the wolf had a very keen sense of danger and le

apt over the weapon at the last moment.

"Whoa!" he said. "Don't you know when to stay down, monk? My woman can knock you out faster than you can blink, and I can do worse than that if you keep being a pest while I'm wooing her!"

_Wooing her_? Buddha help him, but the wolf was dead!

Miroku surged to his feet screaming, "She's _not_ your woman!" and ran at the wolf, his staff swinging wildly.

"Ahh! He's crazy!" yelled Ginta backing away from him along with Hakkaku.

"Houshi!" Sango cried with anger right before she tripped him.

He landed face down, sprawled on the ground with the breath knocked out of him from the hard impact. Miroku could feel the heat of her glare on his back.

"First you steal my book and lie about it, and now you attack poor Kouga! I don't know what has gotten in to you, but I'm not putting up with it! I can still change my mind about taking those pills Kagome brought me! You can think about that while you walk back to the village!" she hissed while leaning over him.

"I like a feisty woman! You're the perfect one for me!" he heard Kouga enthuse.

"Uh, Kouga, I, um, I have to go now," Sango said in a rather breathy voice.

And then Miroku heard a whooshing noise that he knew was Kirara taking flight. His heart sank as he realized that Sango had left him lying in the dirt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha seethed with anger, not daring to look down at the girl in his arms as he continued running through the treetops. He kept thinking about what Kouga said and how Sesshoumaru had been acting the last two weeks. Sesshoumaru and Kouga definitely wanted Kagome. The question was, did Kagome want one of them and had Sesshoumaru already made her promise to be his mate?

He really couldn't believe Kagome would betray him like this…but doubts plagued his mind. He would never have believed that Kagome would go looking for someone to have sex with in her time either…but she'd told Sango that she would. And even though everyone insisted that Kagome loved him and not anyone else, Kagome herself had never told him that, not even when she let him touch her like only a mate should.

Over and over he heard the wolf youkai's words, confirming that Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome as his own. Over and over he remembered Sesshoumaru's assertion that he would 'value' a human mate, and how Sesshoumaru had held Kagome's arm and said straight to Inuyasha's face that he would have the mate of his choice and there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it.

He was confused again. He wasn't so sure that he really knew what Kagome would and wouldn't do anymore. He couldn't stop thinking about how Kagome had just stood there and let Sesshoumaru grab her arm like he had a right to put his hand on her. She'd let that arrogant bastard pull her away from Kouga even. _Kouga!_ If Inuyasha had ever thought about anyone taking Kagome from him, he'd always pictured Kouga as the only threat to worry about. Since she always defended the wolf, Inuyasha had very pronounced insecurities about her feelings for Kouga. That bastard had always been Inuyasha's worst nightmare when it came to fears of losing Kagome to someone else.

Sure, there was that Houjou guy in her time that brought her gifts, but Inuyasha could sometimes see annoyance in Kagome's manner when she spoke with that boy. Of course, he would never let his guard down and the boy was still on his Don't-Let-This-Bastard-Near-Kagome list, but Houjou was definitely below Kouga as a threat. Still, the human had certainly given Inuyasha fits of jealousy in the last week because Kagome was over there in her time without Inuyasha acting as Houjou-repellent, especially after Kagome had said those things about not wanting to be virgin to Sango.

No, only Kouga and Houjou had ever been serious problems where Kagome was concerned, at least in Inuyasha's mind.

But then Sesshoumaru came into the picture. Never in his wildest imagination did Inuyasha ever think that Kagome was in any danger from an amorous Sesshoumaru. It was unlike anything and everything Inuyasha knew about the bastard. Sesshoumaru being competition for Kagome just wasn't even a possibility…until the last couple of weeks. Who would have predicted it?

But Sesshoumaru had somehow eliminated Kouga as competition for Kagome. How had he done it? And how had he gotten Kagome to agree to it? Again, Inuyasha thought that maybe Kagome wanted Kouga to live so much and that her feelings for the wolf were so strong, that maybe she promised to be Sesshoumaru's mate in return for Sesshoumaru reviving the wolf.

If that bastard Sesshoumaru had to take a human mate, then he'd want the best human female he could find…and there was no one better than Kagome. Dammit.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. It didn't matter what Kagome promised Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha would fix that for her. She wouldn't have to keep any promises if Sesshoumaru was dead. And even though she cared for Kouga so much that she would agree to Sesshoumaru's terms to revive the bastard, Inuyasha would fix that too. He'd make her forget about the shitty wolf.

Kagome cared for him too. Inuyasha _knew_ she did. She liked it when he kissed her and touched her, didn't she? There's no way she could fake her aroused scent. Her scent _encouraged_ him to touch her. She was asking for it! So even if she didn't love him, Inuyasha knew she cared for him and wanted him, and he'd just have to touch her and kiss her until all her care and want turned into love…even if he had to hold her down to do it.

A grim smile formed on his lips. He finally looked down at the girl in his arms only to see that she had fallen asleep. The hard look in his eyes softened a little at the sight of her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She woke when Inuyasha, who had been silent through the whole journey, started cussing.

"The bastard was going to use _my_ hot springs to mate her? That fuckin'…"

Kagome tuned out the rest of his tirade as a huge yawn caught her unawares. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth and stretched her neck a little. She felt Inuyasha stiffen when she moved.

"What are you mad about now, Inuyasha?" she asked while opening her eyes. They were at a hot spring near a cliff. She looked around and it seemed pretty isolated.

Inuyasha set her on her feet but kept one arm around her waist to keep her next to him. He wasn't taking any chances. Sesshoumaru might try and grab her again at any moment. And she might go with him.

"That fucker came here and left his damned crap! He was going to use _my_ mating place!" he told her, rage in every word. The jagged stripes on his face were still visible.

_'Did he just say 'mating place'_?' Kagome blinked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

He dragged her over to a pile of supplies against the base of the stone cliff that jutted out above them to create a slight roof. She recognized most of the items as coming from her own home. He pointed a shaking, clawed finger at what offended him.

"Look at that shit!" he hissed. "The bastard thought he was going to use _my_ stuff and left _his_ shit here too!"

Sitting on top of the rolled up futon was the dagger that Sesshoumaru had let Kagome use when she had made the barrier around the well; the same dagger that Inuyasha had thrown across the river yesterday. Sesshoumaru had been there too? She smiled a little cynical smile.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru had also checked to make sure Inuyasha had everything he needed for a proper mating, and supplied whatever was lacking. In this case, he'd left one dagger suitable for creating a barrier so that anyone inside the barrier could have privacy and be safe from interruption. How nice of him. She might have thought it romantic if she didn't know the real reasons behind Sesshoumaru's thoughtfulness. He was making sure no one could bother her and Inuyasha when they mated as Sesshoumaru decreed they would. The jerk.

Inuyasha saw her smile and nearly lost his tenuous control of his temper. He abruptly turned her to face him, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What the fuck are you smiling about? Did you promise to come here with him?" he yelled.

Kagome's face immediately sobered. She didn't mean to upset him more. She tried to pull away from him. She wanted to explain and calm him down. She could see the hurt behind the anger in his eyes.

"No! That's not what—"

"He was going to bring you here! Wasn't he?"

He shook her a bit and his thick nails dug into her skin almost painfully.

"Wasn't he?" he yelled again.

Kagome caught her breath at the look in his eyes. There was so much anger and pain in his eyes as he looked at her, but what shocked her most was the grim, coldness of his expression. It was the closest thing to hatred that Inuyasha had ever directed toward her and it hurt to know that he really seemed to believe that she would betray him with his brother.

She should have told him everything that first day when Sesshoumaru told her his plan. She should never have listened to Sesshoumaru or run away when Inuyasha had finally shown his feelings for her and kissed her. She'd been so stupid and she hoped that she hadn't ruined everything between them. He had to listen to her!

"No! It's to make a barrier! He didn't want interruptions when we—"

He let out a vicious growl before she could continue speaking and yanked her by the arm toward the dagger, pointing at it.

"Pick it up, Kagome." His voice was low, dangerous. He refused to think about Sesshoumaru and Kagome behind a barrier, uninterrupted. He gritted his teeth tightly together.

She did as he told her. She wasn't afraid of him, but what he was thinking right now scared her more than anything. The last time Inuyasha believed he'd been betrayed, Kaede's village had burned to the ground. She knew that when he was in that much pain, he reacted very badly and it did not bode well for her…or him. She _had_ to clear up his misconceptions.

"Inuyasha—"

"Pick it up!"

She picked it up, her lips pressed together with the beginnings of annoyance, and he marched her over to a log near the hot springs. She understood that he was angry and in pain, and that she caused it by not telling him everything sooner. But _he_ was also to blame for not listening to her when she did try to talk to him. If he kept bossing her around, she was going to osuwari him flat on his face until he _did_ listen to her!

"Make a barrier."

"Inuyasha, you need to know—"

"Dammit, Kagome! Make a fuckin' barrier now! I don't want him to see us or hear us or _interrupt_ us when _we_ do what we're gonna do!" He relished the fact that he was using his brother's own dagger against the bastard. The barrier Kagome made with Sesshoumaru's dagger would keep the bastard from grabbing Kagome and taking her away again.

Kagome was definitely angry now. Inuyasha was being a total jerk and not letting her explain anything. She yanked her arm out of his grasp, kneeling next to the chunk of wood and closing her eyes. She expelled her breath in a huff and concentrated on calming down so she could create a strong barrier. She breathed in and out for a moment, thinking about why she needed a barrier and directing her powers to allow Inuyasha to remain inside of it when it formed.

A barrier would prevent anyone from hearing Inuyasha scream when she purified his butt and sat on him until he listened to everything she had to say. She stabbed the wood a little harder than necessary and the barrier flared out around them covering the stone overhang where he had stowed the supplies and expanding out about forty feet beyond the hot springs.

Inuyasha shivered as the miko energy passed through him. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there around them. He then grabbed Kagome's arm again and yanked her up to her feet. He dragged her back to the pile of items under the cliff. He held onto Kagome with one hand and used his other to rip the ties holding the futon mattress. The mattress started to unfurl and he gripped one end of it and shook it out so that it laid flat on the ground next to the other supplies.

Kagome watched him, her eyes at first very wide and then narrowing. Was he really thinking what she _thought_ he was? Her trepidation of what he might do in this state of mind quickly turned to red-hot anger! Did he think he was just going to throw her down on that futon and…and…_do it_? She tried to pull her arm out of his grip again. Either he'd listen to her on his own or she'd use the word and _make_ him listen.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down and listen to—"

He pushed her down so swiftly that her breath was knocked out of her lungs when her back hit the mattress. She stared wide-eyed at him as he straddled her hips. He gripped both sides of the front of her pajama top and ripped them apart. The three remaining safety pins holding it together didn't stand a chance. She gulped air and cried out in outrage, trying to pull the cloth closed again and cover herself. She slapped at his hands when he tried to keep her uncovered.

"Stop fighting me!" he commanded.

"_You_ need to stop and listen to _me_!" she yelled, struggling below him and hitting him in the chest. She couldn't osuwari him with him right on top of her!

"He can't have you, Kagome! I'm going to kill him for you. You don't have to keep any promises you made to him," he hissed, still trying to undress her without hurting her or being too rough. His hands were shaking and his heart was breaking because she didn't seem to want him anymore. Her scent held no arousal at all.

Kagome could see that he was almost desperate in his actions and she started to cry. She wanted him, but she wouldn't let him take her in anger. He'd be devastated later…and so would she.

"Let go of me, Inuyasha! I won't let you do this!" Her voice was getting hysterical and she was starting to panic. She didn't have any idea what effect her words had on him as she focused on pushing his hands away.

Inuyasha stiffened at her words, his eyes shutting tightly in pain at her rejection. He didn't even hear his own ferocious growl as he grabbed her clothing again, pulling her pajama pants half way down her thighs, and choking back his emotions.

Kagome screamed and hit his hands again, then kicked with her feet as best she could. She didn't see the dark despair in his eyes or realize that his hands were becoming easier to push away even though they didn't stop their assault.

"You're mine! You said so yourself when you let me touch you and kiss you! Don't you understand! He won't stop until it's clear that you belong to me! I'm making sure he knows it!" he roared, succeeding in getting her pants down to her knees despite her best efforts to prevent it.

"This isn't about _him_, Inuyasha! Stop!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

Not knowing what to do, her panic growing and her ablsolute need to get him to listen to her rising, she pulled her power into her hands and placed them on his chest. She didn't let it hurt him and she hoped just showing him what was possible would make him stop.

It worked instantly. He froze completely, feeling the imminent threat prickle against his skin, and his shocked eyes locked with hers for a long, tense moment. The stripes faded and all other color left his face. He looked pale, too pale. Then he rolled away from her and sat taking deep breaths with his back to her several feet away from the futon. He pulled his knees up close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His head hung forward.

Kagome lay still for several minutes and closed her eyes trying to get her breath back. She then pulled her power back inside herself while sliding her pajama pants back up to her waist with trembling hands. She sat up and covered her chest with the loose pajama top, her eyes not leaving Inuyasha's back. He was curled in a ball and visibly shaking.

"Do you want me to take you back to Sesshoumaru?" he asked, in a very low tone that she could hardly hear.

"No," she croaked, her throat tight from crying making her voice barely recognizable. She cleared her throat and said it again. "No."

"Do you want to go back to the village?"

"No."

They were silent for a few moments. Kagome couldn't believe she'd messed everything up so badly. She should have talked to him sooner. This was all her fault. She couldn't stand to see him like this. She got to her knees and started to shuffle toward him. He didn't seem to notice.

Inuyasha was having a mental melt down just thinking of what he might have done…and its results. She didn't trust him anymore. She wouldn't even let him bring her back to Kaede's and it was all his fault. He'd ruined everything! He was such a fucking idiot!

Truthfully, he didn't think he would have actually gone through with it; he'd even been wavering in his resolve. He'd had to make himself remember how welcoming she was in their previous encounters and force the images to drown out her horrified cries. But when she'd said she wouldn't let him have her – made it very clear that she didn't want him anymore – the pain he felt made him die inside….

But still, even threatening to do it was wrong. Just thinking of what he'd tried to do to her was enough to make him condemn himself to the lowest pits of hell. He regretted it more than anything he'd ever regretted in his life, and he would have regretted it even if Kagome had not threatened him. She'd _never_ threatened him before, but he'd deserved it. He'd scared her, and he'd scared himself, and now he didn't know how to fix it. He was sure she wouldn't want him anymore, if she had wanted him in the first place. He'd ruined everything, he thought again in despair.

Suddenly, he was shocked out of his miserable thoughts. He felt her arms around his shoulders and he tried to push her away and get up, but she wouldn't let him. He was scared she would tell him good-bye for good or pity him. He couldn't stand either. He wanted to get away.

"I'll go back to the village and send Kirara to get you," he choked out, pulling on her arms but trying to be gentle at the same time. "I'm sorry for... I'll go."

"I don't want you to leave, Inuyasha," she said, tightening her grip.

"Kagome…I can't be here. I…can't. If you want Sesshoumaru, I won't stop you, but I…have to go—"

"I don't want Sesshoumaru!" she hissed, and then added, "And he doesn't want me, baka."

He was silent for a moment and perfectly still.

"But you promised him—"

"You don't know what I promised him and you haven't let me explain anything!" she interrupted him.

"But he saved Kouga because you promised him—"

"You need to stop guessing about what I did or didn't do because you're not good at it!"

Inuyasha felt fragile hope rise in his heart again. His grip on Kagome's wrists tightened so that she couldn't move away from him. He felt her lean her forehead against the back of his neck and he trembled even more with emotion.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" she asked softly, sensing that she had his full attention at last.

He nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

Kagome felt his affirmative movement and knew he was ready to listen. She decided to stay behind him so that he couldn't distract her until she finished saying what she had to say.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't want me and I don't want Sesshoumaru. I don't want Kouga either. I want you."

"But, Kagome—"

"Shut up or I will purify your butt and hold you down to make you listen!"

He smiled, knowing she didn't mean it, but he shut his mouth anyway. Besides, he was still stronger than her even as a human. She couldn't hold him down if he didn't want her to. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't _let_ her if he felt like it.

Satisfied that he would be quiet for a moment, she continued, "I promised Sesshoumaru that I would talk you into helping him protect Rin. He wants Rin as his mate."

Inuyasha felt the weight on his heart lift a little. Sesshoumaru really wasn't going to take Kagome from him. He finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding. So, the bastard wanted Rin. Wait! Rin? Inuyasha had a picture in his mind of the little girl that followed his brother around and felt revulsion for what the bastard was thinking of doing to her.

"How could you think I'd allow him to touch a _little girl_ like that, Kagome! Why would you agree to that?" he asked heatedly trying to turn around.

Kagome tightened her grip on his shoulders and said, "Be still and listen to me!"

He stopped his movements and turned his head, cocking his ear in her direction so that Kagome knew he was listening again. He was still angry but he decided to let her explain.

Knowing he was listening again, Kagome eased her hold on him. "Sesshoumaru told me that he's planning for the future. Before Rin is old enough and before his enemies figure out that she will be his mate, he is trying to make alliances that will help him protect her. He has not touched her yet and he says he won't until she is older. He says he doesn't want to make the same mistakes his father made. He doesn't want what happened to your mother or you to happen to Rin and his children."

Inuyasha caught his breath. He couldn't believe it. So many questions went through his mind and so much anger about what happened to both his mother and himself. He wasn't sure, but he believed that Sesshoumaru could have prevented some if not all of his mother's suffering. And his own childhood was a nightmare that he endured rather than lived. And now that bastard wanted his help? He growled.

Kagome gripped him tighter, knowing he was angry. "I promised Sesshoumaru that I would help talk you into aligning with him, to protect Rin, in exchange for him never fighting with you again or hurting anyone we care about. He would help protect us too. That's all I promised him."

He sat, still in her arms, thinking about everything she said. So much of it made him angry, but most of all he was angry that she didn't tell him before now. It would have saved him all the fear and anxiety at the thought that he might lose her to Sesshoumaru.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kagome? You should have let me know as soon as he talked to you."

She could tell he was mad at her. She sighed. "I know...and I'm sorry. I should have told you. Sesshoumaru knew I wanted to tell you, but he said he wanted it to be a secret because he didn't think you would agree to it right away. He told me that…that he wanted me to…to _seduce_ you to get you to agree to it."

She felt a jolt go through his frame when he heard that but she continued speaking, "I told him that I wouldn't force you into anything and that if you and I…if we did _that_ together, it would be because we love each other and it would be your choice. He wants us to…to mate."

"But he said—"

She talked louder, interrupting what he was saying. "He claims that he's never said that he wants _me_, just that he wants to mate a human! He knew you would assume that he meant me. He thinks we will both be stronger if we bond or something. His only concern is protecting Rin and he's ready to use us to keep her safe. I know he's been saying things to try and make you jealous and to trick you into doing _that_ with me, but I don't want you to do _that_ just because he goads you into it, Inuyasha! I want you to be with me because it's what _you_ want and not what someone else wants! Do you understand? I need to know that the only reason you touch me is because you want me just as much as I want you, without any influence from anything or anyone else. Even though you said you love me, Inuyasha, it would break my heart if we…if you did anything with me just so someone else couldn't have me."

Kagome's voice was low and shaking by the end of her explanation, and she knew she almost sounded like she was pleading with him, but she couldn't help it. She needed him to understand.

Inuyasha forgot about Sesshoumaru and Kouga and everyone else. He turned around swiftly and pulled Kagome into his lap, hugging her tightly. He didn't trust himself to speak past the lump in his throat. Gods, he loved her. How could she think he'd take her for any other reason than that he wanted her above all others? He'd been such a baka! He'd been taking out his anger and fear on her when he should have just been holding her and reassuring her.

"Kagome, there is no one else for me, but you," he said gruffly, not able to control the emotions that showed so readily in his voice. "I've wanted you since I met you and you sealed your fate when you promised to stay with me. Don't ever think I don't want you." He kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair and sighing with relief. She'd be his. He hadn't ruined it after all.

She lifted her head and smiled at him, her eyes shining. He kissed her gently with all the love he could give her. She moved her arms up around his neck, holding him closer to her. A moment later, her hands came to the sides of his face and she leaned back, breaking the kiss, to look into his eyes again.

"You're the only one I've ever felt this way about, Inuyasha. I want you too. I always have," she said.

Her voice, her words washed over him like a warm, welcome touch and he kissed her again more roughly. He growled and pulled her tighter against his chest as he broke the kiss.

"Kagome, can I…I want you forever…" he whispered against her ear knowing it didn't sound right or quite make sense, but hoping she understood what he was asking. He tensed waiting for her response.

She answered immediately, her voice just a low as his and filled with happiness. "I've always been yours, Inuyasha…and I always will be."

He let his breath out and a smile split his face as he raised his head and looked down at her beautiful face. She smiled back and the love he saw in her eyes made his soul take flight.

He lifted her and carried her over to the futon, carefully laying her down and then easing down on his side next to her, one arm across her waist. He couldn't stop grinning. She said she belongs to him – a hanyou! She wanted him forever too! He almost thought it was a dream.

Kagome had never seen Inuyasha so happy even though his eyes looked suspiciously wet. She could feel his emotions like they were a physical thing pressing into her. It made her heart flutter to know that she could make him smile like that. He just stared at her for a moment with that big, silly grin and she couldn't resist it anymore. She raised her hand and placed it on the back of his neck, pulling him down into another kiss.

Inuyasha went down willingly. His body tingled all over with joy, but another type of tingle was making itself known too. Bracing himself on one elbow, he let his other hand push her pajama top open while he kissed her. He couldn't help his eagerness and he went straight for her breast, cupping it and relishing the way her nipple hardened immediately. She moaned into his mouth.

He really, really couldn't wait anymore to make her his, especially since she said she wanted to be with him always. He was overwhelmed with his feelings for her. And she was starting to smell very good as her arousal increased.

His length became hard faster than he could blink and he involuntarily pressed it against her thigh through their clothing. His youkai was asserting itself again too. He could feel it trying to surface, but this time it wasn't in anger. He pushed it back down, already knowing that he might hurt Kagome with his eagerness and not needing that complication too.

"Kagome…sit up a second," he panted, pulling on her shoulder as he rose to his knees. She was breathing hard too.

Kagome allowed Inuyasha to remove her pajama top and throw it to the side. He leaned down and immediately started kissing her again on the mouth, but soon his lips traveled down her chin, neck, and chest to close over her breast. He eased her back onto the futon, his mouth and hands touching her everywhere it seemed. She could feel his need and it matched her own.

"Inuya...sha," she moaned, gripping his hair.

He cupped one breast in his hand, squeezing and forming it to the shape of his palm. She felt his fangs graze the skin of her other breast and his tongue swirl around her nipple. She knew she'd have marks, but it felt so thrilling and she was so aroused, she didn't care if he drew blood. How had he brought her to this state of sexual excitement so fast? She moaned again, feeling his hands slide up and down her sides from her breasts to her hips. He even pressed one under her bottom and squeezed her rounded flesh. She loved his hands.

She moved her hands to the front of his haori and started undoing the ties that held it closed. Her hands slipped in a moment later and she caressed his chest, feeling the hard muscles and running her nails over his tight male nipples.

Inuyasha cried out and froze for a second, gripping her hips tightly and allowing his forehead to rest against her shoulder as he gulped for air. She could feel him trembling. She moved her hands on his skin again and it seemed to trigger something inside him. Suddenly he was kissing her again; a hard and untamed kiss. His hands moved over her roughly, his claws sending chills down her spine. He was attacking her! And she liked it!

His mouth moved to her breast again and he tucked his fingers under the waistband of her pajama pants and pushed them down her thighs. She lifted her hips to help him get them off. She was panting and so was he. She liked the wild look in his eyes when they locked with hers as he rose to his knees above her to yank at his own clothing.

He had them both naked so fast she didn't have time to catch her breath. He used his knee to push her legs apart and kneeled between her thighs.

He was beautiful, as she'd already known. Her arousal increased just looking at him. He stilled and took several deep breaths while lowering his head closer to her body and keeping eye contact with her. She knew he could smell her excitement.

His eyes were so dilated that they almost looked black with only a small ring of gold showing around the outer edge of his pupils. Her heart beat even faster at his awestruck expression and the heat in his eyes as he let his gaze slowly caress her from her face all the way down to the thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs. She could almost feel his eyes on her as if he'd used his hands! And then he did use his hands!

She arched into his palms when they covered her breasts and closed her eyes. She couldn't seem to stop moaning! It was embarrassing to make these noises but at least he was making them too. His little growls and groans were driving her crazy.

Before she knew it, he was on top of her, settling his hips between her thighs and holding his weight on his elbows next to her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him, shaking with need and anticipation.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome pull her knees up on the outside of his legs, her feet resting flat on the mattress near his knees. He could feel the soft skin of her inner thigh rubbing against his hardness and tried to control himself. He didn't want to finish before they mated like he did last time in the well, but just having his naked body touching her naked body was enough to make him lose it. He pushed his hands behind her and clutched her to him, closing his eyes and holding her closer while breathing in her scent.

This was it. This was everything he ever wanted in life all wrapped up in one small female who was allowing him, a hanyou, to touch her like this. It still amazed him that she _wanted_ him to be with her like this. He thanked the Gods that she was sent to him, because at that moment, he believed that there was no other reason for her to be here, except to be with him. Nothing else mattered. She was his life. Without her, he would have no future and no reason to go on. He breathed her in again.

He could feel her hands on his back, softly stroking his skin. It felt wonderful. He didn't open his eyes or raise his head from the side of her face where his nose was buried in her hair just above her ear. He was so overwhelmed with physical and emotional feelings that he couldn't move his arms even if they weren't completely wrapped around Kagome's upper back and neck. He tried not to let his claws dig into the skin of her shoulders where he gripped her, but his hands were shaking.

He'd never been more excited or nervous in his life. He wanted her so much! He knew it was time to join with her but he was feeling unsure suddenly. He knew he had to push into her _there_, but still….

"Kagome...you...can you...help me?" he pleaded.

The thought briefly crossed his mind that maybe he should have let Myouga explain this part, but he instantly forgot it when Kagome's hand began to move.

Inuyasha was panting heavily next to her ear and Kagome knew he was trying to stay in control. She understood what he was asking, though, and she glided her hand over his skin from its place on his back, around his hip, and in between his trembling body and hers.

He caught his breath and lifted his hips slightly to accommodate her seeking hand. He felt her fingers close around him and he jerked a little against her hand. She didn't seem to mind and pulled gently on him, guiding him to where he needed to be. He felt her warm, moist heat against his sensitive tip, and trembled more.

As she moved her hand from between them, he felt her mouth against his neck and heard her whisper, "Push."

"Kagome..." he said breathlessly, pushing very slowly into her. He panted in her ear, making small noises. "Kag...ome..." He couldn't seem to get enough air.

He was so very aroused and thrilled at that moment. He knew he was about to explode. It felt so good, the wet warmth gripping him tightly. He wanted this feeling to last forever. He didn't move for a moment, savoring the sensations and the utter joy he felt and trying to control himself. His youkai side was making itself known again, asking to be released, but he pushed it back down, not understanding this instinct and afraid of hurting Kagome.

It _hurt_ more than Kagome had thought it would. Inuyasha was at least a foot taller than her and he'd filled out in the last few years. Compared to her he was large...and she would have sworn he was _huge_ by the feel of it if she hadn't seen him for herself already. She'd had a very close-up view of his endowments when they were in the well together, so she knew he wasn't any different or bigger than other men, that is, if the pictures she had seen over the years were anything to go by. But still, it _felt_ like he was cutting her in half. And he was going too _slow_.

"Just...do it, Inu...yasha," she told him through gritted teeth. To emphasize her point, she grazed her nails over his buttocks as far as she could reach, pulling him closer.

Her body felt so incredible, so wonderful to Inuyasha that he almost finished before they started. He was so close, but he knew it was supposed to last longer than one push. And she was tensing up under him. He wasn't sure why and he hesitated. But then she encouraged him to continue as she raked her nails lightly over his backside and he couldn't help but jerk his hips forward at the tingly sensations it sent straight to his already hypersensitive groin.

He sucked in a huge gulp of air through his mouth and whispered her name, "Kagome...Kagome." He had to be still again to maintain control. He never lifted his nose from her fragrant hair, breathing in her wonderful scent, even though she still smelled rather nervous or something. He was nervous too, but he was also full of happiness and awe that she allowed him this privilege and honor. He relished the feeling of being inside of his mate, his face pressed against the side of her head in her soft hair. She was his now.

He was fully seated inside her and Kagome just concentrated on breathing. She didn't want him to stop, but at the same time she wanted him to finish immediately. She needed him to find his release _fast_. Thinking only of encouraging him, she started kissing his neck as well as she could while breathing through her mouth to keep from hissing from the pain.

She lifted her feet from the sides of his knees and placed them on the back of his thighs. The shift in her hips drew him in deeper and he moaned next to her ear. She dragged her bare toes up his thighs toward his butt, and used her fingernails to lightly scratch his back.

Inuyasha couldn't help it. His hips jerked slightly back and then forward in a fast, hard motion. Her mouth on his neck, her hands on his back, her feet rubbing the back of his thighs, and being deep inside her... The first jerk of his hips had been an involuntary reaction to what she was doing to him, but the second, third, and fourth were deliberate. He didn't make it to five.

"K-Kagome!"

She felt him stiffen above her and it felt like he was trying to push his whole body into her. He pulsed deep inside of her and then shuddered as his weight settled more fully on her. His hands tightened on her shoulders and he was breathing heavily in her ear, saying her name again.

She consciously tried to relax her muscles and let out her breath. Even though the pain had been worse than she had expected, and it _still_ hurt, she felt wonderful inside. She did this for him. She gave him this pleasure, this bliss. Her name was the one he was whispering over and over. She was the one who made him tremble in ecstasy. She was the one he wanted and needed. She was the one he loved like this. She'd never felt more complete, more content, or more spiritually connected to Inuyasha than she felt at that moment.

This is what she'd wanted when she'd spoken to Sango around the campfire during the last new moon. This is the feeling she'd dreamed of; this feeling that the world was gone and the only thing real was this man in her arms and the love they shared. This is the emotional connection she'd wanted so badly with Inuyasha and it was even better than she'd ever imagined.

"I love you," she whispered, overwhelmed with her emotions.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but he tightened his arms around her a little. Slowly his breathing started to slow down. He softly told her against her ear, "You are everything to me. I can't live without you."

"I won't leave you," she assured him, hugging his rib cage.

"I know...because I'll never let you go."

Her emotions overflowed in the form of tears, and slid down her temples into her hair.

He lifted his head a little, removing his face from her scented hair, but suddenly stiffened above her.

"Kagome?"

He sounded scared and she turned her head toward his and kissed the side of his chin, trying to comfort him.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" she whispered.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, his voice so low she barely heard him.

She tensed again. He was sorry? For what? He never apologized! Did he regret it now that they had gone this far? No! She cut off that train of thought immediately. She would not assume anything. Something was upsetting him and they needed to talk about it.

He felt her tense under him and suddenly realized that a lot of his weight was resting directly on her. He tried to get up.

His movements surprised her and she caught her breath and winced when his soft length slid out of her tender flesh. Her legs felt like wet noodles but she used all her strength to hold him down with her calves and feet on the back of his thighs. She kept her arms around his back too. She couldn't let him leave her.

"Inuyasha, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong," she insisted in a low voice.

His wet, sticky groin settled back onto her pubic mound and she let her shaking legs slide down to rest on the outside of his. He was on his elbows above her and she caught her breath at the stricken expression on his face.

She felt her eyes water at the pain she saw in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked again urgently, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kagome…"

She stared into his golden eyes, seeing all the anguish she'd just heard in his voice. What was wrong? She had to know. She brought her hands to his face and quietly pleaded, "Tell me!"

"I did it wrong," he finally confessed and then he hugged her again, holding her tightly, her arms trapped between them, his face buried in her hair again. He again whispered against her ear, "I'm s-sorry." There was a catch in his breath.

She was stunned for a second. Then she pulled her arms from between their chests and moved them around his back again, holding him.

"No, Inuyasha! You did it just right! You don't have anything to be sorry for!" she told him, trying to alleviate his obvious guilt and fear. She held him and kissed his jaw line, trying to calm him.

His grip around her tightened and his voice became harsh, "Don't lie to me, Kagome! I know I hurt you!" He pushed his face further into her hair and whispered, "You're crying, and I…I smell your blood."

Before she could answer, he rose to his elbows again and stared down at her with sorrowful eyes, saying in a rush, "I thought I knew what to do! I didn't mean to hurt you! I should have let Myouga tell me what to do, or looked at that stupid book more, but the pictures didn't seem—"

"Inuyasha!" she interrupted him. "You didn't do anything wrong! You are perfect and beautiful and I love you!"

"But--"

He was confused and she tried her best to relieve his guilt. She moved her hands back to cup his face and said, "You didn't do anything wrong. I knew it would hurt and I knew I might bleed. It's natural, Inuyasha. It happens to most women their first time doing…_this_."

He still looked upset as he stared down into her eyes. She smiled at him and told him again, "You did it right and I'm okay, I swear. I'm crying because I'm so happy, that's all."

His features relaxed a little bit more, but he was still concerned for her. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, a little," she admitted. "I'll be sore for a day or two, but it'll be fine."

He was watching her intently. She smiled again and lightly ran her thumbs over his eyebrows, which were still tense.

"Relax. It's okay, Inuyasha. I promise."

More of the tension left his face and he let his forehead rest on hers. He closed his eyes and let out his breath, letting go of most of his anxiety. She moved her hands around to his back again and let her fingers caress him in random patterns. He shivered under her touch.

"You knew it would hurt…and you still let me?" he asked after a moment.

"I wanted to be with you like this. I'll always want you like this," she assured him.

"But…will it hurt you again?" he asked.

She could feel his back muscles tightening again. She didn't want him to be worried or afraid to touch her.

"No, it won't hurt me again," she said, and then decided she needed to be completely honest about it and continued, "I might feel some pain, but only the next few times we do it. I just need to get used to it, that's all." He relaxed again and she knew he understood.

He kissed her and said, "I still didn't want to hurt you."

She smiled up at him and he could see all the love and adoration she had for him shining in her eyes.

He smiled back and kissed her again, shifting his body and legs a little and taking her face in his hands. She felt a twinge of pain when she moved her legs to accommodate his movements and couldn't help tensing a little.

He lifted his head from the kiss and watched her face with concern as he pushed her bangs back from her sweaty forehead.

"Would it help if we soak in the hot spring for a while? I don't like it when you're hurting."

She thought about it for a second and then agreed, "Yeah, that might be just what I need. The hot water might help."

He looked relieved that he could do something for her and pushed himself up to his knees, ready to pick her up. Before she could sit up, he froze.

"Kagome! Damn it! I really hurt you bad!" His face was pale.

She followed his line of sight and noticed the red smears of blood on him and on her thighs.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Really. It looks worse than it is. I'll be alright," she rushed to assure him again. Her flush deepened at the sight of him exposed to her.

He looked doubtful, but didn't argue. His face was set in grim lines as he gently picked her up bridal style, treating her like delicate glass, and headed to the hot spring. She put her arms around his neck, squeezing slightly to comfort him.

He eased them into the water and Kagome sighed with pleasure. Before she could relax, he sat her on a submerged rock and got out of the water. She watched him go to one of the bags he brought and pull out a first aid kit and a bottle of water. He fumbled with the kit for a minute and then returned to her. He gave her two pain relief tablets and the bottle. She took the medicine and then set the water bottle aside as he climbed into the hot spring and pulled her into a hug.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I think this is exactly what I needed."

He blushed and said, "Keh." She was glad he sounded like his normal self. She didn't want him to feel any anxiety or doubt about touching her, or her desire for him.

He sat on the submerged rock, pulling her sideways into his lap with one of his arms supporting her back and the other draped across her thighs. The water was level with the top of her breasts so she didn't feel completely exposed to his view. After he settled, she smiled and kissed his jaw.

She should have realized that he wouldn't know much about sex. She knew about it because in her time it was impossible _not_ to know about it. But how would he have learned? Who would have told him? She suddenly recalled something….

"Inuyasha? Did you see the book I gave Sango?" she asked, knowing that he did.

He blushed more and didn't answer right away. His hand, which had been idly rubbing her thigh and hip, stopped its motion. She felt him tense slightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"I didn't mean to look at it. It's Miroku's fault. He went through her stuff and took it. And it was a stupid book anyway," he said defensively.

She sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Inuyasha." He relaxed under her and resumed the movements of his hand. She thought again that she should have known Miroku would get that book sooner or later.

"Why do you think the book was stupid?" she asked.

Her skin tingled as his nails softly grazed over her hip and thigh. Each pass of his hand brought him closer to her inner thighs. She could see his blush deepen and she smiled. She knew she was blushing too and had been all night. She didn't care though, because she'd never been happier.

"Inuyasha?" she prompted when he didn't answer the question.

He slowly rubbed his hand over her thighs and then between them, washing the blood away. She opened her legs a bit wider to give him access. It was the first time he'd actually touched her there, at least with his hand. He was very gentle and she could tell he was trying very hard to be considerate of her feelings. It warmed her heart…and aroused her again.

"It wasn't about mating," he said and it took her a second to realize what he was talking about. The hand between her legs had almost all of her attention.

"Why do you say that? What else would you call it?" she asked, remembering all the pictures of sex positions the book had.

After a moment, he said, "The pictures I saw didn't look like mating."

"What did you see?"

She moved one hand down from around his neck and brought it to his chest, lazily stroking a nipple. He shivered and something stirred against her thigh.

He shifted a little. "One picture showed a woman with her mouth on a man…biting him _there_. And the other showed a man tied to a chair and a woman with a whip. It was stupid," he grumbled, blushing more.

She well remembered the pictures he described, one of which Sesshoumaru had embarrassed her with earlier. She didn't think she would enjoy the bondage depicted in the book, but the _other_ thing…the thought of it was arousing her again, along with his gentle ministrations to her inner thighs.

She kissed his jaw and shifted in his lap. She ran her hand down his chest to caress his stomach muscles, and then lower still to brush against his semi-hardened length. He caught his breath as she rubbed her hand over it. He tensed.

"Don't, Kagome. We can't do that again right now," he told her, his hand gripping her thigh. She noticed his eyes were tightly closed.

"But you're—"

"Keh, I'm used to it when I'm near you. It's okay," he told her opening his eyes and tightening his jaw.

Her hand stopped moving, still wrapped around his length. "What do you mean you are 'used to it'? I've never noticed you hot and bothered when you're next to me until after the last new moon."

"I know how to control myself, even if I wanted to pounce on you all the time."

"Well, I never thought I affected you like that. This last year, you always looked so stiff and uncomfortable when you sat next to me—"

"That's because I _was_ stiff and uncomfortable, baka!"

"No, I didn't mean _that_ kind of 'stiff', baka!" Kagome blushed even more. "I meant you looked like you didn't want to sit next to me and you were angry because you had to."

"Why would I have to sit next to you if I didn't want to?"

"I thought you were trying to protect me so you needed to stay close."

"Kagome, I could protect you better from a tree since I could see threats coming from a longer distance, baka. I wouldn't sit next to you if I didn't want to. But I _do_ want to and I _need_ to be close to you, even if it does make me 'stiff and uncomfortable' like _that_," he explained with humor in his voice.

"Oh... I didn't know," she replied rather lamely, wondering if her face could get any redder. She thought about it and realized he'd been 'stiff and uncomfortable' around her for years. It made her happy to some extent to know that he'd felt like that for her for a long time, but she was upset with herself for misreading his body language for so long. She guessed it didn't help that she was just as inexperienced as he was.

"Baka," he replied, but it almost sounded like an endearment as he kissed her forehead and tightened his arm around her upper back.

Kagome smiled, thinking she really was a baka and glad she decided to trust Inuyasha with her heart. She softly gripped his length, which was still in her hand, and he caught his breath. She kissed his chin and thought about how she could make it up to him for assuming the wrong things so often. She thought about the book and the picture he'd mentioned. She felt embarrassed as well as aroused for wanting to do that for him, but pushed her embarrassment aside, determined to prevent him from being 'stiff and uncomfortable' again. She would give him relief from now on, she decided.

"Inuyasha, I want to take care of this for you." She gently pulled on his hardness so he understood what she was talking about. "Will you let me?" she asked, still stroking him.

"N-no, I don't want to hurt you. We need to wait," he told her, breathing a little faster and allowing her to continue touching him despite his words. His eyes closed tightly again.

"You won't hurt me, I promise," she assured him softly.

He was hard in her hand now and nodded his head, signaling that she could do whatever she wanted to do to him, or that he wasn't paying attention to her voice anymore; she wasn't sure which.

She moved out of his lap to stand in front of him. He opened his eyes quickly as she moved and his gaze immediately fell to her breasts, which were now on the level with his face above the water. Her nipples hardened. She fought down the urge to cover herself.

"Sit up on the edge of the hot spring for me," she instructed.

He looked up at her face, seeming a little confused, but did as she asked, his calves and feet still in the water. She put her hands on his knees and pushed them apart so she could kneel between them on the submerged rock he'd been sitting on.

He trembled, watching her closely, as she gently ran her hands over the skin of his inner thighs from his knees to his groin. He caught his breath as she stroked his length again.

"Lean back on your hands so I have room to move," she told him, her own breathing accelerating at the sight of his lean body before her. Her hands shook a little as he complied. His face was flushed and he closed his eyes.

She leaned closer and kissed his stomach, moving her mouth over his skin while still pulling gently on his hardened shaft. He moaned and quivered under her lips.

She traveled lower with her mouth, down to one hipbone, gently sucking on his skin. He was very hard and hot in her grip and she lifted her head slightly to look at him in her hands. The skin was darker than the rest of his body and the head was darker still, engorged. She slowly bent her head to him and licked the tip.

"Kagome!" he almost shouted, sitting up straight, bringing his hands to the sides of her head and pulling her face up to look at him.

She was surprised at his alarmed, almost fearful expression. His erection softened a bit in her hands.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering what scared him.

"You're not going to..." he started to say but didn't finish, his face pale.

She stared into his anxious eyes and realized he thought she was going to bite him. If he wasn't so distressed, she might have laughed, but it bothered her that he thought she would deliberately hurt him.

"Do you trust me, Inuyasha?" she asked fiercely.

"Of course," he answered immediately, lowering his brows. He seemed to be angry that she would ask that question.

"Then prove it. Lean back and let me do this. Show me that you trust me."

He hesitated, apprehension evident in his eyes, but after a few seconds he slowly removed his hands from her head and leaned back on them, watching her the whole time.

She kept eye contact with him as she gradually lowered her head. She resumed pumping him with her hands, feeling him hardening again, despite his unease. She watched his eyes as she opened her mouth and licked his tip, turning her head slightly to the side so he could see exactly what she was doing. His breathing hitched and he shuddered as she swirled her tongue around him. She slowly took as much of him into her mouth as she could, then sucked as she pulled her mouth back up his length.

"Kagome! Shit!"

He grabbed one of her shoulders and held on tightly as his hips jerked upward.

She was afraid she might accidentally bite him if he did that again, so she teasingly told him, "Be still, Inuyasha, and I'll reward you."

She took him in her mouth again and he dropped back on one elbow, moaning her name. The hand on her shoulder came to rest on the back of her head, but he didn't put any pressure behind his trembling touch.

She kept one hand on the base of his shaft and used the other to gently lift and caress the sac below. She knew his testicles were sensitive so she was afraid to squeeze them or move them too much, but he seemed to like what she was doing anyway. The sac tightened up in her hand.

She continued moving her mouth up and down his length, taking in as much of him as she could, and lightly sucking. His face was flushed, his eyes were tightly closed, and he was visibly gritting his teeth. He made low growling noises that excited her too. Seeing him like this, so openly excited by her ministrations sent shivers through her own body.

His claws dug into her scalp a little as he suddenly thrust upward with his hips and cried, "Ahh, Kagome! Kag—Gah!" His whole body became taut. He released in her mouth, his breathing harsh and loud.

It surprised her. She knew she should have expected it, but for some reason his release caught her off guard. She compulsively swallowed at first, but then choked a little. She concentrated on being still and breathing through her nose as he filled her mouth. He continued to pulse for a moment and then she felt him softening.

She felt his hand slide away from the back of her head as he fell back onto the ground, his arm no longer supporting his weight, and he covered his eyes with one forearm, his other arm thrown out limply to his side. He lay there panting and she slowly pulled her mouth from him. He shuddered and moaned.

Not really sure what to do about the stuff in her mouth and not really wanting to swallow it, Kagome stepped back from him and spit in the hot spring. She then reached for the water bottle and rinsed her mouth out.

She moved back between his knees and lightly rubbed the tops of his thigh with the hand not holding the water bottle and watched his breathing slowly return to normal. She very much enjoyed the sight of his sated body spread out before her.

It had never occurred to Inuyasha that the picture in that book was about pleasure. Maybe the pain in his life up until the last couple of years had conditioned him to assume the picture involved punishment. Maybe his complete lack of sexual experience contributed to that assumption. Regardless of why he assumed the wrong thing about that picture, he realized that he had a lot to learn and he was eager to learn things like this with Kagome.

He _did_ trust her completely. Maybe that was the purpose of what she did; a test of trust that was rewarded with pleasure. He _knew_ she would not do anything to deliberately hurt him, and beyond that, he should have known that she'd never give that book to Sango if it contained hurtful things. Sure the pictures he saw were weird, but now he understood them. It was about trust.

Gods, he could never have imagined how wrong he had been about that picture that showed the woman with her mouth on the man's most vulnerable part. He wondered about the other picture he'd seen….

Kagome interrupted his thoughts when she spoke. "What do you think about the book now?" she asked softly, a smile in her voice.

He watched her lift her slim arm to take a drink of water, admiring the curve of her neck as her head tilted back. He could tell by the humor in her eyes as they met his above the water bottle that she teasing him.

However, he was completely serious when he said, "I think you can tie me up now if you want to."

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo End Chapter 14 oOoOoOoOoOoOo

…

Author's Notes: Well, better late than never. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I've finally found permanent housing and can get my stuff out of storage. I should be more regular with the updates now. Thanks very much for your patience.

The lemon was written in the fall of 2005 and my friends reviewed it for me around that time or very early in 2006. It's not a beautiful, wonderful, perfect sexual experience for either of them, but they are both virgins and learning. Hopefully, you take it as the sweet interaction and declaration of their love that it is supposed to be. And it gets better for them in later lemons.

Thanks again to everyone who has supported me through reviews and emails. Your feedback means a lot to me.

…

Originally posted January 4, 2007. Small corrections made on January 6, 2007.


End file.
